Rouge comme le Rubis
by Jijisub
Summary: Ichigo est un sommelier reconnu. Mais son destin va basculer lorsque Ukitake va revendre "le relais Français" à Grimmjow Jaggerjack et sa femme. La relation entre l'employé et le patron est tendu... AU/Yaoi Grimmjow x Ichigo
1. Rencontre

Bonjour à toutes et tous ^^

Et bien me revoici avec une fan-fiction AU... mêlant deux mondes que j'aime autrement dit le vin et la musique ! Le couple ou les couples sont Shouhei x Ichigo et Grimmjow x Ichigo ! Cette fic est pour moi complètement terminée, il y aura 22 chapitres ! Je me suis éclatée à écrire cette fic, j'espère que vous aimerez la lire ^^

Ichigo a pour sœurs Hisana et Rukia (j'ai changé les liens familiaux, mais bon pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de me suivre... rien de nouveau à l'horizon -_-')

**Rating : M**

**Synopsis : **

Ichigo travaille dans un des meilleurs restaurants français de Karakura. Sa vie professionnelle est bien remplie et il est reconnu comme un des meilleurs sommeliers du Kanto. Malheureusement, Ukitake, le propriétaire du restaurant pour lequel il travaille, doit vendre son établissement « _Le Relais Français_ ».

Ce dernier a perdu une partie de sa côte et Ichigo se pose la question de savoir s'il doit rester ou quitter le restaurant. Ce dernier est racheté par Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un homme qui possède quelques uns des meilleurs restaurants du Japon. Son but étant ici de faire redorer le blason du restaurant et de retrouver la clientèle perdue ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire.

Ichigo aurait pu se sentir soulagé, mais le courant ne passe absolument pas entre les deux hommes. Finalement, le sommelier reçoit plusieurs propositions pour travailler dans de prestigieux établissements. Que fera Ichigo alors que la pression monte avec son nouveau patron ? D'autant que Grimmjow ne veut absolument pas le laisser partir...

Tout se complique lorsque le roux retrouve par hasard Hisagi, avec lequel il avait eu une relation passionnée. Son patron semble s'opposer à cette relation alors que lui-même est marié.

* * *

Ichigo gara sa voiture sur la partie du parking réservé au personnel. Il fronça les sourcils en sortant du véhicule. Le restaurant était un établissement splendide sur deux étages : une ancienne maison de style européen, toute en briques. On y accédait par un chemin gravillonné et un parking agréablement arboré ceignaient l'établissement.

Le roux poussa la porte en bois vitrée du restaurant et salua la réceptionniste qui s'affairait déjà à répondre au téléphone.

- Salut Inoue !

Cette dernière lui renvoya simplement son salut de la main. Le roux continua son chemin et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il traversa le rez-de-chaussée bien éclairé par des lustres anciens. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol en marbre crème et il poussa la double porte battante pour entrer en cuisine. La pièce était vaste et Ichigo se dirigea directement vers le chef.

- Yo Byakuya ! Tu nous fais quoi de spécial ce soir ?

Le chef se retourna froidement vers le sommelier et le foudroya du regard.

- Kurosaki… Je t'ai déjà dit que pour toi, c'était Kuchiki !

- Ahhh ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! On passe notre vie ensemble…

- Dans tes rêves ! Tiens, voici ce que j'ai prévu pour ce soir en dehors de la carte.

Ichigo attrapa la feuille où s'étalait l'écriture très soignée du chef. C'en était presque calligraphié et le roux admira le papier.

- Bon, je descends en cave pour vérifier ce que j'ai sous la main. Je repasserai te voir pour te donner ma sélection. Au fait… Tu sais si ma commande est arrivée ? J'ch'suis passé dans la mâtinée et j'ai rien vu !

- Moi non, mais c'est Renji qui s'est occupé de l'économat ce matin !

Ichigo se tourna vers le second qui s'occupait de brifer un nouveau cuisinier.

- Eh Renji !

Le second se tourna et le regarda, l'air sévère.

- Ichigo, j'ch'suis pas ton chien !

- Vous avez bouffé quoi ce midi ? Byakuya me dit que c'est toi qui a reçu les commandes ce matin. Tu sais si mon fournisseur est passé ? J'ai rien vu ce quand je suis passé plus tôt !

Renji plissa les yeux et répondit en haussant les épaules.

- Nan, j'ai rien vu pour toi ! C'était urgent ?

- Mince… Je vais voir !

- Au fait, tout à l'heure Ukitake veut tous nous voir avant de commencer !

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée !

Ichigo quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il se déshabilla et mit l'uniforme de l'établissement. C'était un smoking noir, chemise blanche, foulard noir entré dans cette dernière, son insigne de sommelier accroché à sa veste. Il en profita pour se recoiffer rapidement et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de placer l'épingle sur son foulard. Il la mit et vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue, puis plaça son couteau de sommelier dans sa poche et différents accessoires nécessaires pour la soirée dans son costume.

Il se dirigea vers la table qui lui était réservée derrière la salle. Il y trouva son calepin et le classeur de ses différents fournisseurs. Il soupira et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Ichigo s'installa derrière Inoue qui répondait toujours au téléphone.

- Tu pourras me faire ce numéro et me l'envoyer sur ma ligne Inoue ?

La jeune femme fit un signe avec sa main d'assentiment. Le roux leva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant d'Ukitake.

- Ichigo-kun… Je suis heureux de vous voir. Je vous ai manqué ce matin !

- Bienvenue Ukitake-san. J'ai su que vous vouliez nous voir ?

- Oui… J'aimerai vous parler à tous dans une demi-heure environ !

- J'ai le temps de passer un coup de fil ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Bon, je vais à mon bureau, si on me cherche !

- Ukitake-san, vous partez sans vos messages ! S'exclama Inoue.

La jeune femme tendit une dizaine de papiers manuscrits que l'homme aux cheveux blancs prit avec lui. Il eut une quinte de toux et s'excusa. Ichigo plissa les yeux et trouva l'homme plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Inoue l'interpella pour lui signaler qu'elle composait son numéro. Le roux la remercia et décrocha quand son téléphone sonna.

- La Cave de Bacchus bonjour !

- Bonjour, Ichigo Kurosaki du "Relais Français"…

- Oh bonjour Monsieur Kurosaki. Nous avons oublié de vous téléphoner pour vous avertir d'un retard. Vous n'aurez votre commande que demain. Nos fournisseurs n'ont pas reçu leur commande eux-même à temps. Nous sommes désolés pour le retard…

- Bon sang ! Comment je vais faire pour ce soir ? Vous auriez pu me prévenir plus tôt pour que je puisse au moins me fournir quelques bouteilles ailleurs !

- Veuillez accepter nos excuses ! Répondit Kira.

- Écoutez, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me faites le coup ! Si ça continue comme cela, je vais me tourner vers un autre caviste plus sérieux ! J'en ai assez !

Les deux hommes eurent quelques mots et finalement, Kira proposa de faire une remise sur sa prochaine commande, ne voulant pas perdre le restaurant comme client. Enfin, ils ne voulaient pas perdre Ichigo Kurosaki comme client. Le sommelier réputé leur permettait de leur faire une publicité non négligeable auprès des connaisseurs de la région en étant parmi la liste des meilleurs clients de la cave.

Ichigo traversa la salle et vit que tout le personnel s'était réuni alors qu'Ukitake entrait dans le restaurant. Il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre : il devait trouver le meilleur vin pour le mariage des plats que Byakuya comptait servir hors carte. Il soupira et s'installa à côté du chef qui lui jeta un vague coup d'œil. Ce dernier l'apostropha.

- Ta commande ?

- Je peux lui dire à demain… Grogna le jeune homme. J'vais les tuer !

- Pourquoi ne changes-tu pas de fournisseurs ?

- Parce ce que même s'ils sont des andouilles niveau livraison, mais ils ont les meilleurs prix et de vraies merveilles dans leur cave ! Fit le sommelier entre ses dents.

- Cherche quand même quelqu'un d'autre pour les commandes courantes !

- Oui, mais je n'ai plus les même tarifs et en ce moment… Rétorqua Ichigo.

Ukitake toussa légèrement et attira l'attention de chacun sur lui. Renji entra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et s'installa à côté d'Ichigo en s'excusant. Le second se tourna vers le chef et chuchota.

- J'ai vu le carnet de réservation, la moitié des places sont réservées…

- Oh... Fit simplement Byakuya.

Renji se tourna vers Ukitake après que le propriétaire l'ai rappelé doucement à l'ordre.

- Donc, Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous ai convoqué exceptionnellement pour vous dire que je ne serai plus le propriétaire de ce restaurant d'ici une semaine.

La stupéfaction se lut sur tous les visages. Personne ne s'attendait à cette nouvelle.

- J'ai signé tout à l'heure un compromis de vente avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui va reprendre l'établissement dès mardi prochain.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack… Ce n'est pas l'ancien chef qui a repris plusieurs établissements ? Demanda Byakuya de sa voix calme …

- Il a repris une dizaine de restaurants comme le nôtre pour leur redonner une nouvelle vie. J'avoue que je suis soulagé, je n'aurai pas voulu qu'un spéculateur reprenne "le Relais Français".

- Mais, et nous ? Demanda anxieusement Hanataru

- Jaggerjack-san reprend tout le personnel existant, il n'y aura pas de licenciement. Il m'a même fait part de son souhait d'engager du nouveau personnel pour la salle et un autre sommelier également.

Ichigo et Rukia sursautèrent.

- Pardon ? Fit le roux.

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus… Vous verrez cela avec lui certainement cette …

- Mais moi et Ichigo nous en sortons parfaitement bien en salle tous les deux ! S'exclama Rukia.

- Se ne sont pas mes choix ! Fit doucement Ukitake qui comprenait l'angoisse du personnel.

Ichigo fronçait les sourcils.

- Quel type de sommelier veut-il engager ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus ! Murmura Ukitake.

Le roux serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de situation. Une certaine tension envahit son corps et il se raidit sur sa chaise. Rikichi osa demander pourquoi Ukitake vendait si soudainement l'établissement.

- En fait, j'ai su que j'étais atteint d'une maladie incurable. Et elle me fatigue beaucoup… Je n'ai plus la tête à m'occuper de l'établissement, vous le voyez vous-même d'ailleurs… N'est-ce-pas Renji !

Le second rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

- Pour tenir ce genre de restaurant, il faut être faire un minimum de travail que je peux plus effectuer. Et je ne voulais pas que "le Relais Français" ferme. Donc, vous voilà entre de bonnes mains et j'en suis rassuré.

Ukitake leur donna encore quelques informations et finalement quitta la pièce, suite à une violente quinte de toux. Chacun était inquiet pour la santé du propriétaire, mais en même temps inquiet de son avenir. Byakuya donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et lui dit de sa voix froide et calme.

- Tu as du souci à te faire Kurosaki

- Boucle-là Bya !

- Tu es de plus en plus familier avec moi.

- T'es mon beau-frère, andouille !

Ichigo quitta le chef et se dirigea vers la cave ayant sa soirée à assurer. Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et se retrouva dans la pièce tempérée. Il regarda les murs remplis de différentes bouteilles et commença son inventaire. Il déplia la feuille que Byakuya lui avait donné et fit le tour de la cave. Il sortit quelques crus de différents prix et remonta rapidement en cuisine. Le roux poussa la porte avec son coude et posa les bouteilles sur un coin de plan de travail, puis observa la cuisine. Il vit le Chef avec son second. Ces derniers le remarquèrent également et se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Tu nous as trouvé quoi ? Demanda le Chef.

Ichigo sortit son tire-bouchon et commença à déboucher les bouteilles. Rukia arriva avec un plateau et différents verres ainsi qu'une carafe.

- Ichi-nii ! Fit cette dernière inquiète. Tu crois que…

- Je m'en occuperai le moment venu Rukia !

Ichigo se tourna vers sa sœur et lui tapota la tête, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres

- Bon voyons voir ce que ces vins ont dans le ventre. Je nous ai pris du chablis village, un côte du Rhône de St Côme, Château d'Yquem, un Richebourg bon…

Le sommelier passa rapidement la bouteille devant son nez. Il fronça les sourcils. Il la tendit à sa sœur qui hocha la tête.

- Trop jeune ! Fit cette dernière d'une voix assurée

- On décante ?

- Hum… affirmatif !

Ichigo prit la bouteille et fit glisser le liquide carmin dans la carafe à décanter que Rukia lui avait apporté. Ensuite, il secoua la bouteille d'un geste sûr et vigoureux. Le roux finit par verser le liquide à une cinquantaine de centimètres du verre, de telle sorte qu'il n'y eut aucune éclaboussure.

- 'tain ! Quand il fait ça… j'ai toujours peur qu'il loupe son coup !

- Impossible ! Fit Rukia. Ichin-nii est le plus grand sommelier du Japon !

- T'exagères… maugréa son frère.

Bientôt Ichigo servit avec grâce le vin dans les verres. Byakuya appela un cuisinier et demanda qu'on apporte une préparation qui devait être servie le soir même. Tous goûtèrent le plat, suivit du vin. Ils se trouvèrent chacun à discuter sur leurs papilles et Ichigo déboucha une autre bouteille. La discussion dura un petit quart d'heure. Renji et Rukia avaient un peu décroché du fil. Quant à Ichigo et Byakuya, ils étaient tout à fait à l'aise dans leurs énumérations sur la qualité des vins !

- Je trouve qu'ils forment un "couple parfait" ! Fit Rukia dans un murmure.

- Byakuya est marié à ta sœur !

- J'ai toujours dit que Byakuya et Ichigo auraient du se marier m'diras,

- T'm'diras ça n'serait pas trop grave, ça restera en famille.

Rukia balança son coude dans l'estomac de Renji qui grogna après la petite brune.

- Andouille ! Byakuya n'est pas gay !

- Par contre ton frère…

- Laisse Ichi-nii tranquille ! S'écria Rukia furieuse.

Ichigo et Byakuya se retournèrent surpris.

- On peut savoir ce que vous avez encore vous deux ! Demanda Byakuya

- Ichi-nii… Renji se moque de toi parce ce que t'es gay ! Hurla Rukia.

Le roux devint écarlate et foudroya sa sœur et son autre beau-frère du regard.

- Allez-y claquez-moi une affiche dans le dos tant que vous y êtes ! Putain ! Ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas !

Ichigo quitta la cuisine fou furieux et claqua la porte au passage. Byakuya scruta son second et sa belle-sœur d'un regard qui en disait long sur sa désapprobation.

- Je crois qu'il a tout à fait raison. Arrêtez de vous mêler de sa vie privée… et ses préférences ne nous regardent en rien. Vous avez compris ? Fit Byakuya plus fort et en foudroyant du regard les membres de la cuisine.

Tous retournèrent à leur travail et là Renji et Rukia se rendirent compte du mal qu'ils avaient encore causé inconsciemment au jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé. Le beau-frère d'Ichigo retourna à son poste et son second fila au sien, tracassé par l'incident. Rukia décida d'aller s'excuser auprès du sommelier. Elle le trouva à la cave et n'osa pas s'approcher de lui. Les ondes négatives qu'il dégageait l'intimidaient.

- Ichi-nii… Je… je suis désolée !

- J'en ai assez Rukia ! Toi et Renji, vous n'en ratez pas une pour le crier sur tous les toits ! Qu'est ce que je vous ai faits à la fin ? Vous êtes au courant car vous faites partie de ma famille toi, Renji, Byakuya et Hisana, mais franchement vous êtes tout le temps en train de le hurler partout ! Je n'ose même plus aller nulle part avec vous deux !

- Je ne voulais pas… mais Renji…

- Je m'en moque ! Vous avez quel âge ? Putain, vous êtes plus âgés que moi !!!

Rukia rougit violemment. Ils entendirent alors le bruit de pas dans l'escalier et virent descendre le chef et son second. Ichigo et sa sœur furent surpris. Jamais ils ne descendaient dans la cave.

- Il y en a un qui va te présenter ses excuses aussi. Fit Byakuya. On ne restera pas.

- Je suis désolé Ichigo ! Fit Renji gêné. Je ne me moquais pas… C'est juste que Rukia disait que tu formais un couple parfait avec Byakuya…

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose contre les sœurs et beau-frères débiles !

- T'es pas gentil Ichi ! Fit Rukia

- Vous l'êtes, vous ? Répondit sèchement Ichigo qui bouillait de plus en plus de colère. Maintenant que vous avez présenté vos excuses dégagez, j'ai du boulot !

Ichigo leur tourna le dos se dirigea d'un pas raide vers les casiers à bouteilles du fond de la salle. Il prenait des notes rapidement en les ignorant superbement. Byakuya remonta rapidement, suivit de Renji. Rukia quant à elle tourna autour de son frère indécise.

- Ichi-nii…

Ichigo se redressa et lui tendit une feuille.

- Dessus, tu as les bouteilles à servir pour ceux qui choisiront le menu hors carte. Tu as différentes catégories de prix ! Alors, ne te trompe pas…

- Ichi…

- Je préfère que tu ne dises plus rien Rukia ! Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui.

Rukia se tut et regarda son frère le regard voilé. Ichigo remonta les marches, sa sœur sur ses talons. Le roux regarda sa montre et vit que l'heure d'ouverture était proche. Il prit la direction du bar à vin. Le sommelier vérifia le contenu des bouteilles et regarda les verres pour s'assurer de leur état impeccable. Un groupe de serveurs se dirigea vers Ichigo.

- Kurosaki-san… Fit Ulquiorra de sa voix indifférente.

- Oui ! Demanda le roux en se redressant.

- Nous avons un problème, nous avons reçu un appel de Nell et Yoruichi… Elles sont toutes les deux malades. Nous manquons de personnel pour servir en salle. Nous ne pourrons pas déboucher les bouteilles, ni nous occuper de certains services

- Mince… Et c'est toujours à ce moment-là que le bar est complet. Je vais téléphoner à un extra

- Merci !

Ichigo regarda Ulquiorra, Soï Fong, Yumitchika et Ikkaku regagner leur place pour le service. Il se rendit à l'accueil et demanda à Inoue de lui passer une ligne. Ichigo sentit une présence derrière lui et se tourna. Le roux croisa le regard le plus bleu qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Les cheveux de l'homme, sensiblement de la même couleur, ne le faisaient vraiment pas passer inaperçu. Quoique la couleur encore plus prononcée des yeux de sa femme et sa crinière blonde n'étaient vraiment pas courantes au Japon non plus.

Ichigo les accueillit de son mieux, avec son froncement de sourcils habituel. Inoue se leva et tendit le téléphone au sommelier. Elle fit le tour de son bureau et avec un sourire très chaleureux guida le couple qui se tenait devant Ichigo. Le jeune homme quitta le rez-de-chaussée et monta à l'étage. Il appela un service d'interim pour trouver un extra à la dernière minute. Il eut de la chance dans son malheur, l'extra habituel était présente et voulait bien le dépanner… Il soupira de soulagement.

Il repartit donc en salle. Cette dernière se remplissait peu à peu et il vit sa sœur du coin de l'œil s'occuper de la table du couple qu'il avait croisé plus tôt. Le regard d'aigle d'Ichigo parcouru la salle et sut immédiatement où il devait se diriger. Un couple d'habitués avait déjà la carte des vins en main. Ichigo s'inclina respectueusement et discuta un peu avec les deux personnes qui étaient ravies de le voir.

- Cela faisait un moment que nous ne vous avions pas vu… Fit doucement le jeune homme.

- Oh, nous sommes partit pour un voyage d'affaire ! Fit la femme d'un ton ravi.

- Ça a eu l'air de vous plaire ! Fit Ichigo que oui !

Bientôt la jeune femme le noya sous un discours. Ichigo écoutait d'une oreille tout en prenant note de la commande de son mari. Le roux les quitta, puis se dirigea vers Ulquiorra et lui signala que Nemu venait en renfort. Le serveur eut un haussement de sourcil appréciateur et retourna à son travail. Le roux quant à lui s'occupa du service et aida sa sœur pour le décantage de certaines bouteilles. L'intérimaire arriva rapidement et le service en salle se déroula de manière impeccable. Pourtant, Ichigo vit que sa sœur avait du mal avec le couple qu'il avait accueilli plus tôt à l'accueil. Il se dirigea donc vers la table calmement et demande :

- Aurait-il un problème ?

- Bien sur ! Fit la femme sèchement. Cette gourde nous a apporté un vin de mauvaise qualité. Oser me présenter une telle bouteille ! C'est inconcevable !

- Vous permettez ? S'enquit Ichigo.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur et ajouta pour elle :

- Rukia, va t'occuper de la table 22 s'il te plaît. J'ai préparé la carafe, et tu montreras l'étiquette !

- Bien… Murmura la brune d'une voix tremblante.

Ichigo adressa alors un sourire à sa sœur pour la rassurer. Il se tourna alors vers le couple et s'excusa pour l'aparté, puis il tourna la bouteille. Le jeune homme regarda l'étiquette et le plat. Il haussa un sourcil, passa la bouteille devant son nez et se dirigea vers une table où une carafe était posée. Le sommelier s'en saisit et retourna à la table des clients "chiants". Il prit la bouteille, déversa le contenu dans le récipient et secoua le vin. Tout en faisant son opération, Ichigo entreprit d'expliquer que le vin qu'ils avaient commandé plus tôt était en rupture et que la sommelière avait servit le vin qu'il avait pris pour le remplacer. Celui-ci était certes moins cher mais tout à fait adapté au plat. Il ajouta avec un sourire en coin qu'il fallait juste le réveiller.

Les gestes précis, le ton calme et posé et la dextérité des gestes du jeune homme attiraient les regards sur la table. Ichigo était vraiment à son aise dans ce genre de situations, contrairement à sa sœur. Il servit le vin et demanda aux clients de bien vouloir goûter à nouveau. Les deux paires d'yeux le regardèrent, sceptiques mais ils obéirent finalement au jeune homme. Et les deux connaisseurs eurent le même regard surpris.

- Mais… il ressemble à ce que nous avions commandé plus tôt ! Pourquoi tout à l'heure était-il si… infect ?

- C'est simplement que certains vins ont besoin d'un décantage rapide…

Ichigo expliqua sa méthode et finalement quitta leur table après les avoir rassurés. Bientôt, tous les clients voulurent que le jeune homme refasse sa spectaculaire démonstration. Ichigo du les en dissuader… La salle se vida peu à peu et il soupira de soulagement. Il avait mal aux pieds et aurait bien voulu aller s'asseoir un peu.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que le couple quittait l'établissement. Il remarqua qu'Ukitake sortit de son bureau et les rejoindre. Ichigo trouvait la femme infâme et le type carrément désagréable. Il soupira et se dit qu'il fallait de tout pour faire un monde. Ichigo tourna les talons et partit se changer peu après. Rukia déboula dans les vestiaires pour lui annoncer une nouvelle surprenante.

- Ichi-nii… Tu sais le type avec les cheveux bleus et la femme blonde infecte ? C'est les Jaggerjack qui ont racheté l'établissement ! Inoue vient de me le dire !

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules et s'appuya contre son casier.

- Pas possible ! Si ! Ukitake les a raccompagnés à leur voiture !

- Merde !

- C'est ce que je pensais…

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent, l'air d'avoir le poids du monde sur leurs épaules.

- On verra Rukia. Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Si tu le dis Ichi… Je vais aller voir Renji !

- Ok… Moi, je rentre.

- A demain…

- Salut !

Ichigo se changea et quitta le vestiaire. Il sortit. Il traversa le parking et aperçut soudain Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui le regardait alors que sa femme montait en voiture. Le roux fronça davantage les sourcils et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. Il le salua de la tête et détourna le regard pour se diriger vers sa voiture. La nouvelle "cohabitation" n'allait pas être facile pour lui, mais il se dit qu'il pouvait toujours poster sa candidature dans un autre restaurant si ça ne tournait pas comme il le souhaitait.

Le sommelier démarra rapidement sa voiture et quitta les lieux sans tarder. Dans le rétroviseur, il vit que celle des Jaggerjacks le suivait. Il slaloma entre les autres véhicules et sortit rapidement de l'autoroute pour se retrouver dans la banlieue de Tokyo, heureux de ne plus voir la BMW à ses trousses. Un frisson d'angoisse le parcourut.

* * *

voilà à bientôt


	2. Retrouvaille inattendue

Et voici le deuxième chapitre...

Merci à Eikaow pour sa review ^^ (du coup, je t'envoie le chapitre rapidement...)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

Merci à Sheikhan pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre....

Bonne lecture

°°0°0°°

La semaine passa à toute allure. Ichigo voyait arriver la date fatidique avec appréhension. Le jour J, le roux arriva de bonne heure au restaurant et croisa dès son arrivée la blonde "pétasse", comme il avait décidé de la surnommer. C'était physique, il pouvait vraiment pas la sentir ! Il se fit toutefois une raison et se comporta avec comme s'il s'agissait d'un patron normal, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, fidèle à son habitude, mais fut hélé en chemin par une voix grave qu'il crut reconnaître.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le roux se tourna avec lenteur pour faire face au nouveau propriétaire, qu'il voyait en plein jour. Il admit dans son for intérieur qu'il était franchement sexy. Mais alors... Il soupira en lui-même et haussa simplement un sourcil. Le bleuté plissa les yeux et scruta le jeune homme devant lui.

« Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, je me trompe ? »

Ichigo haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Peu importe ! » Répondit-il froidement .

Un sourire carnassier se forma sur ses lèvres de son nouveau patron.

« Je souhaiterais vous voir dans mon bureau dès que vous vous serez changé !

- Bien.

- Vous alliez où ?

- En cuisine, comme d'habitude !

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Pour les plats présentés hors carte.

- Il n'y en aura pas ce soir ! Donc partez vous changer ! Je vous attends dans mon bureau, vous et votre sœur, si j'ai bien compris.

- Si vous parlez de Rukia Abaraï, oui, c'est ma sœur.

- Et en plus le second est votre beau-frère... On dirait presque une affaire de famille ! » Se moqua le bleuté.

Ichigo lui jeta un regard neutre.

« Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ? Sinon, je vais me changer !

- Ne me prenez pas de haut Kurosaki ! N'oubliez pas que c'est vous l'employé !

- S'il n'y a que cela qui vous gêne, je peux vous donner ma lettre de démission sans problème ! Rétorqua du tac-au-tac le jeune homme.

- Vous seriez prêt à quitter l'établissement ? » S'exclama Jaggerjack avec surprise.

Le sommelier le regarda droit dans les yeux, soudainement intéressé et lui adressa pour la première fois un sourire... narquois !

« Je ne suis pas spécialement attaché au bâtiment, seulement aux personnes qui y sont. » Répondit Ichigo. « Comme Ukitake est parti, j'avoue ne pas voir ce qui pourrait m'attacher à ces lieux. Maintenant, veuillez m'excusez. »

Le roux contourna l'homme stupéfait, le laissant en plan dans l'entrée. Dans les vestiaires, il fulminait. Ce type était vraiment antipathique ! Un violent bruit le fit sursauter alors qu'il venait d'enlever son haut. Surpris, Ichigo se tourna et croisa le regard bleu roi où une colère contenue brûlait.

« Ainsi vous envisageriez de quitter l'établissement ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils sans répondre et sortit un T-Shirt blanc de son casier, puis l'enfila. Il prit sa chemise et la passa sans mot dire.

« Vous allez me répondre... »

La voix était assourdie, preuve d'une grande exaspération. Le sommelier se tourna vers son patron et répliqua calmement.

« Je vous l'ai dit : je ne suis pas attaché au bâtiment, mais aux personnes qui y sont. Si le courant ne passe pas avec vous et que vous souhaitez agiter devant moi le spectre du licenciement... Je vous le dit tout net : je m'en fous ! »

Ichigo sortit le foulard qu'il passa autour de son cou.

« Très bien ! Je vous attends dans mon bureau quand vous aurez fini !

- J'y serai. »

Le sommelier finit de s'habiller et observa son casier. Il devrait passer au pressing le lendemain, à moins qu'il ne se soit fait renvoyer d'ici-là. Il haussa les épaules et il sentit une présence auprès de lui. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux anthracite de son beau-frère.

« Quelque chose de va pas Kurosaki ?

- Tout va bien !

- Tu es sûr ? Rukia vient de courir en cuisine pour nous avertir que tu te disputais avec le nouveau patron.

- Tout va bien, je te dis !

- S'il y a un problème... viens nous voir ! »

Ichigo observa quelque instant le chef et soupira.

- Le courant passe pas entre nous, c'est tout !

- Rukia a entendu que tu voulais quitter "Le Relais Français".

- C'est la faute de l'autre crétin ! Marmonna Ichigo. Bon, j'y vais, il m'attend et vu son caractère terriblement patient, j'ai intérêt à y aller avant qu'il ne démolisse la maison pour me retrouver !

- Ça me fait penser à Hisagi... » Murmura Byakuya, songeur.

Le roux se raidit en entendant le nom de son ex. Il foudroya le chef du regard et ferma violemment son casier. Sa voix, cassante, retentit alors.

« Ne me parle plus de lui, s'il te plaît !

- Ichigo... »

Une des rares fois où son beau-frère l'appelait par son prénom. Le sommelier savait qu'il se sentait désemparé.

« Bya, je te remercie de t'inquiéter, mais ça fait trois ans que lui et moi avons rompu. Évite le sujet ! Maintenant excuse-moi, mais je dois aller voir le patron ! »

Ichigo contourna Byakuya et sortit des vestiaires. Il faillit percuter Mme Jaggerjack, qui semblait avoir écouté aux portes. Le roux lui adressa un regard glacial qu'elle lui rendit sans ciller. Il traversa la salle, se dirigea vers le fond du bâtiment et se retrouva devant l'ancien bureau d'Ukitake. Un pincement au c?ur se fit sentir dans sa poitrine. Il frappa discrètement à la porte. La voix forte de Grimmjow se fit entendre.

« Entrez ! »

Ichigo pénétra dans la pièce. Son patron était assis derrière son bureau, une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Ce dernier montra un siège au jeune homme. Le roux s'installa et attendit patiemment que le bleuté le regarde à nouveau. Une bonne dizaine de minutes passa sans que Grimmjow ne lève les yeux de ses papiers. Ichigo eut un sourire intérieur. Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes, puis posa les bras sur les accoudoirs nonchalamment. C'était une épreuve psychologique. Le sommelier ricana intérieurement. Si son patron avait connu une partie de son passé... Cela amena un sourire ironique sur ces lèvres. Grimmjow le vit et et lâcha finalement :

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

- Oh... juste un souvenir !

- Vos... souvenirs ont l'air particulièrement joyeux. »

Une certaine ironie perçait dans le ton de Jaggerjack, mais Ichigo fronça juste légèrement les sourcils. Ses souvenirs étaient plutôt du genre pénible, mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire savoir. Le roux ne répondit donc pas et attendit de connaître le motif de sa convocation. Après quelques minutes de silence, le bleuté reprit.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous quitter l'établissement ? »

Ichigo soupira, exaspéré, et renvoya simplement la question.

« Souhaitez-vous que je parte ?

- Non ! Bon sang ! Vous êtes le meilleur sommelier que j'ai pu rencontrer ! S'exclama Grimmjow violemment. Pour moi, il est hors de question que vous partiez ! D'autant que j'aimerais recruter un autre sommelier pour le service et vous laisser vous occuper de la cave, ainsi que des commandes spéciales.

- Je ne serai plus en salle ? »

Ichigo était incrédule.

« Je souhaiterais que vous vous occupiez spécialement du bar à vins, en fait. J'ai l'intention de changer pas mal de choses ici et je voudrais que vous vous occupiez personnellement de cette partie-là, tout en vous chargeant des commandes, des visites auprès des fournisseurs et, bien sûr, de rendre visite aux producteurs pour pouvoir négocier avec eux directement pour certains vins et millésimes. »

Les yeux du roux se mirent à briller intensément. Un vrai sourire, le premier qu'il adressait à l'homme, s'afficha sur son visage.

« Cela semble vous plaire.

- Certes... Reconnut le salarié.

- Mais ? Demanda doucement Jaggerjack.

- Ai-je besoin de donner une réponse ?

- Écoutez... J'ai besoin d'être sûr de mon personnel ! Je vais recruter un autre sommelier et vous vous doutez bien que mon choix ne sera pas identique en fonction de votre présence dans mes locaux ou pas !

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir...

- De toute façon, vous aurez une augmentation.

- Connaissez-vous mon salaire ? L'interrogea Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui ! »

Grimmjow lui tendit une lettre.

« Voici votre nouveau contrat. Si cela vous convient, faites-le moi savoir très rapidement. »

Ichigo récupéra l'enveloppe avec lenteur et la fixa quelques instants. Il regarda l'écriture très stylisée de son patron. Le toussotement de ce dernier lui fit relever la tête.

« Oui ?

- Je pense que nos fiches ne sont pas actualisées ! Fit Jaggerjack.

- Ah ?

- Oui, il n'est rien noté dans votre situation familiale.

- Je suis célibataire !

- A votre âge ? »

La surprise se lisait sur le visage du propriétaire, mais il se reprit instantanément.

« Excusez-moi, ça ne me concerne pas ! »

Ichigo plissa les yeux, mais eut finalement un léger sourire. Il regarda sa montre.

« Puis-je retourner en salle ?

- Oui... Oui, oui ! Si vous voyez Hallibel, pourriez-vous lui demander de me rejoindre ?

- Hallibel ?

- Mon épouse.

- Oh ! Très bien...

- Merci ! »

Le sommelier lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil et quitta la pièce. Il traversa la salle et croisa le femme du nouveau propriétaire. Elle essayait de terroriser Soï Fong et Yoruichi. Ichigo roula des yeux, puis lui signala que Jaggerjack l'attendait. Hallibel le snoba, mais se dirigea vers le bureau.

« Eh bien... On a dégoté une belle équipe de champions ! Ironisa Yoruichi.

- Je lui en foutrais moi, des incapables ! Elle s'est pas vu avant ! Je vais lui faire bouffer le fer à repasser ! » Maugréa la brune d'un air pincé.

Ichigo compatissait à leurs malheurs. Lui-même était dans une position délicate. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut Rukia. Elle pleurait dans le couloir. Son frère se dirigea vers elle.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Elle... Elle m'a dit que je n'avais rien à faire en tant que sommelière dans le restaurant ! »

Sa s?ur s'effondra sur une chaise non loin d'eux. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et tenta de la consoler, avant de finalement lui demander s'il devait faire venir Renji auprès d'elle.

« Non ! Il serait capable de se la mettre à dos et je ne veux pas ! Ichi... Il faudra que je te parle, tout à l'heure »

Voyant son l'air bouleversé, il haussa un sourcil.

« Dis-le moi tout de suite, que je sois au courant. Ça me tracassera toute la soirée sinon !

- Je suis enceinte ! » Lâcha Rukia.

La mâchoire d'Ichigo tomba à terre.

« Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Renji. Je voulais être sûre... Tu sais à quel point on veut un enfant, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, malgré les traitements, rien n'y a fait. Tu vas être oncle encore une fois, mais ce ne sera pas Hisana cette fois ! »

Le roux pris sa s?ur dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, puis la félicita chaleureusement contre son oreille, quand une voix cinglante retentit derrière eux.

« Eh bien ! Qui aurait cru voir de telles démonstrations d'affection entre frère et s?ur ? » Ironisa Jaggerjack.

Le roux se redressa et fit face à son patron, prêt à bondir, mais la petite brune se leva à son tour. Elle posa une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras de son frère.

« Ichi-nii, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais aller me rafraîchir et je reviens en salle.

- Comme tu veux, Rukia !

Le sommelier regarda partir sa sœur et se tourna ensuite vers Grimmjow. Son regard abritait une lueur froide et déterminée ! Ichigo quitta les lieux sans attendre et rejoignit sa cave, à nouveau remplie. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Son patron lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs ! Il sortit de sa poche intérieure l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait donné peu avant et soupira. Il retourna à son travail.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de passer en cuisine pour parler à Byakuya et Renji. Cela l'agaça. C'était comme un rituel de parler avec ces deux beaux-frères, même s'ils se chamaillaient tout le temps. Et alors qu'arrivait la fin du service, il n'avait toujours pas pu croiser à nouveau sa famille. Tous sur les rotules, ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Ichigo fit de même, dépité et songeur. Le roux avait souvent senti se poser sur lui le regard trop bleu de Jaggerjack. Il n'aurait su dire à quoi il pensait. Quelque part, cela l'intriguait et l'exaspérait.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo prit son bagage et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Son patron avait décidé de transformer « Le Relais Français » et le restaurant était fermé pour un mois. De ce fait, le sommelier avait été prié d'aller en France pour négocier les vins en direct ! Pour cette première fois, le Médoc et le haut Médoc avait été choisis pour faire la découverte de vins.

Le roux trouva un taxi et donna l'adresse de l'hôtel Pullman où il serait hébergé pendant son séjour. Il arriva rapidement à sa destination, sans profiter vraiment de la balade. L'hôtel faisait le coin de rue. C'était un bâtiment européen immaculé, classique. Ichigo entra et scruta l'atmosphère moderne de l'ensemble. Le grand hall blanc avait des tâches de couleurs marrons ça et là, de par la présence de tapis. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir noir et demanda les clefs à la réceptionniste.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il apprécia le luxe des lieux. Décidément, Jaggerjack ne reculait devant rien pour le bien-être de ses employés ! Enfin... Façon de parler ! Il était carrément infect, mais toujours plus supportable que sa femme. Quoi que lui n'avait aucun problème particulier avec elle. Par je ne sais quel mystère, elle préférait éviter son contact.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur sa famille. Quand il était parti, elle était venue lui dire au revoir. Renji était passablement excité depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de sa future paternité ! Ichigo l'avait trouvé mignon dans ses démonstrations d'affection. Ses sœurs n'avaient pas voulu le lâcher. Ils étaient tellement proche tous les trois ! Byakuya, comme à l'accoutumée, était resté en retrait, mais Ichigo avait vu son regard et lui avait adressé un sourire en partant.

Il brancha son ordinateur et envoya des mails à tous pour prévenir qu'il était bien arrivé. Ensuite, Ichigo partit dormir. Le lendemain, une rude journée l'attendait !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait chaud sous le soleil. Cela faisait une petite trentaine de jours qu'il était en France. Il avait parcourut des kilomètres, déguster des vins, négocier les prix et visiter des vignobles ! Son français était redevenu tout à fait correct ! Son séjour avait été un vrai succès !

Finalement, quand il retourna à l'aéroport, il était sur les rotules. Ce n'était vraiment pas des vacances et lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte d'embarquement, il était tellement dans son monde qu'il sursauta violemment quand il sentit deux bras le ceindre par la taille. Une voix qu'il croyait avoir oublié murmura tendrement quelques mots à son oreille.

« Ichi, je reconnaîtrais ta couleur de cheveux partout ! »

Le roux se tourna lentement pour faire face à un homme habillé totalement en noir et dont les cheveux n'avait rien à envier à sa tenue. Les yeux gris étaient très expressifs. Ichigo se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun et le fixa froidement.

« Dégage Shūhei !

- Ichi... Ce n'est pas parce ce qu'on a rompu que tu dois me faire la gueule ! »

Ichigo l'observa un instant et salua ensuite les autres membres du groupe, alors qu'ils les rejoignaient. Le roux tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement, Hisagi sur les talons. Derrière eux, Kensei marmonnait.

« Putain, les ennuis vont revenir !

- La ferme Kensei ! On a pas besoin de tes commentaires. Content de te revoir Ichi !

- Salut Kaïen.

- La famille va bien ?

- Ouais! Rukia est enceinte !

- C'est pas vrai ? Ch'suis super content ! C'est Renji qui doit être fou !

- Intenable ! » Marmonna Ichigo.

Shūhei se tenait près de lui.

« Chad ! Dis à Ichigo de revenir avec nous !

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi, abruti !

- Fous-lui la paix ! Cracha Stark.

- Nan ! »

L'ancien amant du sommelier boudait. Une hôtesse se dirigea vers eux et leur désigna leurs sièges. Au grand bonheur d'Ichigo, ils n'étaient absolument pas au même endroit dans l'avion ! Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne sur les sièges proches du sien. A peine l'avion avait-il décollé que Shūhei était à côté de lui.

« Je m'installe ici pour le voyage !

- Je pensais que tu me fuyais. C'est bien toi qui m'as demandé de l'air, non ?

- Écoute Ichi... Après que tu aies quitté le groupe, quand tu es devenu sommelier, j'arrivais pas à m'y faire et puis... nous vivions comme un vieux couple ! Tu te rends compte que nous sommes restés quatorze ans ensemble ?!! Je n'avais connu que toi et...

- Et tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air avec le premier connard venu ! Je m'en souviens !

- J'ai fait une connerie ! Ichi... Je suis désolé ! »

Le roux regardait par le hublot, refusant obstinément de rencontrer les yeux gris de son ex. Il avait encore trop mal. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de leur rupture.

« Ichi... Si c'était à refaire, je ne recommencerais pas! C'est la plus belle connerie de ma vie !

- Tu cherches quoi exactement ? »

Ichigo s'était enfin tourné vers Shūhei et le scruta. Hisagi se pencha vers le roux.

« Ichi, c'est peut-être brutal vu qu'on se retrouve comme ça, mais j'ai tellement voulu te recontacter au cour de ses trois ans... J'ai été voir dans ton ancien appartement. J'ai essayé d'avoir ton numéro. J'ai même été voir ta famille ! Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire où tu vivais, où tu travaillais... Rien ! Personne ne m'a rien dit !

- Ça t'étonne ? Putain ! J'étais une loque après ton départ ! J'ai tourné la page, au lieu de ruminer bêtement après un con qui ne reviendrait probablement pas.

- Ichigo... Souffla Hisagi. C'est le destin si on se retrouve à nouveau.

- Ah ouais ?! Et bien, je le remercie pas !

- Ichi...

- Hisagi ! Boucle-la et retourne sur ton siège ! Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de te sub...

Mais avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse finir sa phrase, Shūhei embrassa le roux. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et resta stupéfait devant son audace. Les lèvres du brun caressaient doucement les siennes et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il lui faisait sans conteste encore de l'effet, mais il le repoussa violemment.

« Ne me touche plus !

- Ça ne t'a pas déplu !

- La ferme !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Hisagi avec un sourire triomphant. Ichigo, ressortons ensemble.

- Plutôt crever !

- J'aime tes déclarations.

- C'est un avertissement, connard !

- Il n'y aura plus personne à part toi Ichi ! Je suis célibataire depuis un moment, tu sais !

- Je m'en fous ! Chuchota Ichigo, en colère.

- Non, tu ne t'en fous pas, sinon tu ne serais pas si énervé ! Je te connais depuis si longtemps que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Se penchant vers Ichigo, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je saurai me faire pardonner et te faire oublier...

- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ! Lança le roux, glacial.

- Faux ! »

Le roux leva les yeux vers Hisagi, surpris. Ce dernier le regardait tendrement à présent. C'était certainement une partie que ses fans ne connaissaient pas. Il approcha encore son visage près de celui du sommelier et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je te connais lorsque tu es amoureux. Tu peux tromper beaucoup de monde sauf moi, Ichi. Tu m'aimes encore, tout comme moi je t'aime !

- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer... »

La voix d'Ichigo était devenue tremblante. Il se crispait sur son siège. Ses yeux ambrés exprimaient la plus grande confusion.

« Tu n'as jamais su me dire non, Ichi.

- Je ne veux plus Hisagi...

- Shūhei ! Répliqua son ex. Ne crois pas que si tu utilises mon nom, ça agira comme une barrière. Ichigo... Je t'ai cherché pendant si longtemps ! Tu crois que maintenant, je vais m'embarrasser avec ce genre de futilités ? Reviens-moi !

- Jamais... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Le jeune homme était complètement hypnotisé par celui qui lui faisait face.

« Je t'aime Ichigo ! Ma petite fraise... » Chuchota Hisagi contre son oreille, qu'il lécha au passage.

Le coeur du roux bondit dans sa poitrine et lorsque le brun enlaça ses doigts aux siens, il fut incapable de le repousser une nouvelle fois.

« Ichi... Cette fois-ci, je ne quitterai plus ! Tu es trop important pour moi !

- Jusqu'à quand ? Protesta tout de même le sommelier.

- Jusqu'à dans très longtemps ! »

Hisagi avait le visage très proche de celui du roux. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

« Ce n'est pas le lieu, mais laisse-nous une seconde chance. »

Ichigo sentait son c?ur battre à tout rompre. Fallait-il le croire ? Il soupira... et abandonna.

« Tu as gagné ! »

Hisagi ne sourit pas, ni n'effectua un geste de victoire. Il semblait juste immensément soulagé et posa son front sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

« Je suis si heureux !

- Je ne veux plus être sous les projecteurs Sh?hei ! Je suis et je resterai sommelier ! Tu as compris ? »

Le brun redressa la tête et hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'à l'aéroport, on ne se connaît plus !

- Je l'avais compris. Tu travailles où maintenant ? »

Ichigo hésita un instant, mais avoua finalement.

« Au Relais Français.

- Attend ! C'est la pas le resto où ta sœur et tes deux beaux-frères travaillent ?

- Si.

- Putain ! J'ai fait le tour des restaurants ! J'y suis même allé ! Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu ?

- Si tu es passé un jeudi, je ne travaillais pas à l'époque.

- A l'époque ?

- On a changé de patron. J'ai un nouvel emploi du temps. Et je ne travaille pas le lundi et mardi.

- Oh... Deux jours de suite ?

- On est trois sommeliers. Mon patron veut que je sois là les week-end.

- Il te plaît ?

- Qui ?

- Ton patron !

- Il est plutôt sexy, dans le genre tape à l'?il... mais il a un putain de caractère ! Grogna Ichigo.

- Hum...

- Quoi ?

- Il va falloir que je surveille ça !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? S'étonna Ichigo.

- Il ne t'est pas indifférent ! »

Le roux le regarda, exaspéré, et le foudroya du regard.

« Ichi, je ne suis pas inquiet quand tu es indifférent. C'est gênant par contre si tu commences à t'agiter !

- Tu commences déjà ! Tu m'énerves !

- Mais pour l'instant, il semble que ce soit moi ton principal sujet de contrariété, donc tout va bien !

- La ferme ! »

Shūhei rit doucement contre l'oreille d'Ichigo, lequel s'enfonça dans son siège. Le voyage continua et les deux hommes s'endormirent les mains enlacées. Pourtant, à l'aéroport, Ichigo quitta son amant pour prendre une direction différente. Le roux fut surpris de voir que son beau-frère et Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'attendaient à la porte de débarquement.

« Bonjour Kurosaki ! Fit calmement Byakuya.

- 'lut Bya !

- Tu es bien familier.

- Boucle-la.

- Je suis très content de vous, Kurosaki ! » Le salua son patron.

Surpris, le roux leva la tête vers lui et l'observa quelques instants. Jaggerjack fronça les sourcils et demanda brutalement :

« Pourquoi y a-t-il une telle cohue ? »

Bientôt, ils virent apparaître un groupe de cinq hommes. Ils passèrent lentement et l'homme tatoué au visage tourna quelques instants les yeux vers Ichigo. Leurs regards se croisèrent avec intensité, mais quelques secondes après, il détournait les yeux et poursuivait sa route sous le crépitement des flash.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda Grimmjow, étonné par l'agitation et le brouhaha autour du groupe.

- Hisagi Shūhei ! Fit Byakuya

Le bleuté se tourna vers son chef, surpris qu'il connaisse ce genre de type. Il scruta ensuite Ichigo qui rougit légèrement. Finalement, Byakuya interpella l'orangé.

« Vous avez remis le couvert ?

- Hum... Oui.

- Tu viendras pas te plaindre.

- Ferme-la ! C'est ma vie ! »

Ichigo prit son bagage et fendit la foule dans le sens inverse. Intrigué, Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et questionna son chef cuisinier.

« Ichigo connaît se type ?

- Oh oui ! »

Mais le brun n'en dit pas plus. Jaggerjack finit par suivre les deux hommes. Ses yeux fixaient intensément le dos du roux.

°°0°0°°

à bientôt !


	3. Tu m'appartiens

Bonjour, bonjour...

Alors merci à vous Miku-Fma, Eikaow et Saitu Saruwatari pour vos reviews ^^

Donc, pour vous remercier voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers...

Disclamer : Bleach... c'est à Tite Kubo (quoique si je négocie... on pourrait s'arranger... mais je suis pas sur qu'il soit d'accord sur la façon dont je transformerait son monde lol). Tss... pas d'imagination c'est auteurs originaux !

Merci à Sheikhan d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture ! Et à bientôt

°°0°0°°

Le sommelier était monté à l'arrière de la voiture de son patron alors que son beau-frère était monté devant. Grimmjow posa quelques questions sur son voyage auxquels Ichigo répondait aussi précisément que possible, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. L'orangé ne vit donc pas les fréquents coups d'œil que son patron lui lançait, trop occupé à scruter le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Il eut du mal à retenir un bâillement. Coupant court à ses songes, Byakuya lui demanda finalement :

- Tu viens dormir à la maison ce soir ou tu rentres directement chez toi ?

- Vous avez organisé quelque chose ?

- Tu sais bien que tes sœurs, enfin surtout Rukia, sont sur des charbons ardents.

Ichigo posa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux.

- Je t'avouerai que j'aurai préféré reporter ça !

- Vous avez combien de membres de votre famille dans ce restaurant Kurosaki ? S'enquit Grimmjow.

- Ma sœur Rukia qui est sommelière, son mari, Renji Abaraï, le second de Byakuya et enfin, mon beau-frère Byakuya Kuchiki, qui lui est marié à ma sœur aînée Hisana. C'est tout.

Ichigo avait parlé d'une voix lasse.

- C'est... beaucoup ! Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés à travailler ensemble ?

- Bêtement ! Marmonna Ichigo.

- J'ai été le premier à travailler pour l'ancien propriétaire. Renji m'a rejoint à la brigade. Entre-temps, je me suis mariée avec Hisana et au cours du mariage Renji qui était invité est tombé amoureux de Rukia. Ce qui fait qu'ils se sont fiancés peu de temps après. Finalement, Rukia a postulé pour un emploi en tant que sommelière auprès du restaurant où elle a été engagé par Ukitake. Ichigo a été engagé par l'ancien propriétaire alors qu'il quittait juste sa formation de sommelier. Il l'avait repéré au cours d'une dégustation peu avant et avait été impressionné par son nez et son palais, expliqua le chef.

- Franchement, je savais pas que tu pouvais parler aussi longtemps Bya ! Tu m'épates !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le restaurant et quand il sortit de voiture, Ichigo reçu un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Malfrat.

- Parle pour toi !

Ichigo se dirigea vers le coffre, mais Grimmjow l'avait déjà ouvert et avait sortit la valise du roux. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Le roux ressentit non sans surprise ce frôlement comme une brûlure. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers son patron et se contenta de prendre son bagage, puis de le poser à terre. Il se tourna vers le restaurant qui ne semblait pas avoir été touché de l'extérieur.

- Attend-toi à de gros changements à l'intérieur, fit Byakuya qui semblait avoir lu dans les pensées du sommelier.

Ichigo avança. Il entendit le bruit de claquement du coffre et failli sursauter. Byakuya s'était retourné pour observer le bleuté, mais le roux s'obstina à traverser l'espace qui le séparait de la porte. Il entra, suivit de son beau-frère. La présence de son patron derrière lui et surtout son regard sur sa nuque lui pesaient. Il déposa sa valise à l'accueil et observa tout autour. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Mince...

- Je savais que tu resterais sans voix.

- Ça vous plait Kurosaki ? Demanda Grimmjow, un sourire carnassier sur le bord des lèvres.

Ichigo se déplaça dans l'espace et posa une main sur le comptoir de l'entrée. C'était vraiment magnifique ! L'ensemble était épuré, exit le style rétro-ancien... Un mélange de blanc et de rouge par touche donnait vie aux différents blancs présents. Il se déplaça vers la salle et tomba sur une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'arrêta, surpris, et se tourna vers son patron qui le regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Votre chez-vous !

- Chez moi ?

- Le bar à vin.

Ichigo le regarda avec stupéfaction et pénétra dans les lieux. Quelques tables carrées en bois exotique étaient disposées symétriquement. Tout était dans un camaïeux de blanc et seules les tables et le bar dans la même matière donnait une touche de couleurs, avec les plantes vertes qui rendaient l'endroit plus vivant. Son regard accrocha aux tableaux accrochés au mur, derrière le bar. Ichigo fit le tour et toucha le comptoir, ses doigts parcourant sensuellement le plateau. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les coffres à vins qui se trouvaient en-dessous. Il s'accroupit, les ouvrit. Un sourire heureux s'afficha sur ces lèvres et ne vit pas que son patron s'était approché pour mieux l'observer. Il n'aperçut pas non plus la satisfaction que reflétait son visage. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Byakuya qui enregistra l'information.

Lui avait bien remarqué les regards de Grimmjow sur son beau-frère pendant le voyage en voiture. Il avait aussi noté le regard de ce dernier quand Ichigo avait récupéré sa valise. Le cuisinier s'était demandé sur le coup ce qui se serait produit, s'il n'avait pas été présent à cet instant. Oui, il avait remarqué l'intérêt de son patron pour Ichigo. C'était loin d'être platonique. Et il s'interrogeait. Devait-il en parler au sommelier ? Quoi qu'avec le retour d'Hisagi dans les parages... Il ne se faisait plus trop d'inquiétude. Shūhei était comme une drogue pour Ichigo.

- Nous n'avons mis que quelques bouteilles. Bien sûr, vous ajouterez celles dont vous avez besoin. La carte n'ayant pas été établie, je vous laisse gérer le bar. Je voudrai juste être tenu informé.

- Bien, murmura Ichigo qui continuait son exploration.

Il s'était redressé et regardait les cartes qui se trouvaient posé sagement sous le comptoir. Il les ouvrit et vit que ces dernières étaient vides.

- Au fait, Ichigo les menus ont été complètement changés. Je vais te donner la carte avec les nouveaux.

Le roux leva les yeux, étonné, sur Byakuya, puis il tourna la tête vers Jaggerjack.

- J'ai voulu quelque chose de plus moderne également à ce niveau.

- Oh ! Tu me donneras une copie et je voudrais que tu me fasses goûter aussi tes créations.

- On a prévu de faire ça demain après-midi. Il y aura Renji, Rukia, le Chef et moi-même, fit Grimmjow. Peut-être ma femme, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Elle a déjà approuvé les menus. Ah si ! Uryuu Ishida, le nouveau sommelier que j'ai engagé !

- Uryuu ?

Ichigo était incrédule.

- Vous le connaissez ?

Le roux fit une légère grimace et soupira.

- Oui. Nous sommes de la même promotion.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

- Oh, c'est juste que... Il veut toujours être en compétition avec moi et conteste tout ce que je dis ! Ça va me promettre des journées fatigantes, c'est tout !

- Il sait que c'est vous le sommelier et que vous avez toute ma confiance...

- Eh bien on verra ! Rétorqua Ichigo, indifférent à présent. Il avait trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt : les verres et les carafes à décanter disposés sur les étagères.

Le roux était fasciné par son espace et ne faisait vraiment plus attention aux autres personnes se tenant dans la salle. Byakuya se tourna vers Grimmjow.

- Je retourne en cuisine. J'ai certaines affaires à régler.

- Bien. Si vous avez de nouveaux problèmes, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir ! De toute façon, nous passerons vous rejoindre !

Byakuya hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Grimmjow reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui se tournait enfin vers lui.

- Cet espace est vraiment... intéressant !

Le bleuté observa le roux qui semblait vraiment ravi de son nouveau lieu de travail. Ichigo s'avança et lui dit :

- Je suis impatient de visiter le reste!

- Suivez-moi !

Un sourire carnassier sur le coin des lèvres, Grimmjow se mit en marche, sentant la présence de son employé derrière lui. Il l'amena en salle. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux de surprise : c'était moderne, épuré et très chaleureux en même temps. Les couleurs y étaient pour beaucoup et les espaces tantôt ouverts, tantôt plus fermés et intimes transformaient la pièce. La salle paraissait plus grande, plus claire, plus aérée. Le blanc dominait toujours, pourtant des touches de couleurs dispersées de-ci, de-là conféraient à cette pièce une impression unique. Ce qui surprit toutefois le plus Ichigo fut les lustres. Il se déplaça et se mit sous l'un d'entre eux. C'était du cristal et le roux était sûr qu'une fois allumées, les milliers de pampilles devait renvoyer la lumière partout dans la pièce.

- Vous en pensez quoi ?

- J'aime ! C'est incroyable ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que cet endroit puisse être aussi...

Ichigo tourna sur lui-même et caressa du regard les meubles et la pièce dans son ensemble.

- Aussi agréable ! Pas que l'ancienne décoration ne donne pas cette impression-là, mais... j'avoue que c'était trop fouillé à mon goût. Qui a fait la décoration ? Je veux dire...

- Moi !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai toujours aimé créer, que se soit en cuisine ou dans d'autres domaines. Et je pense que le dicton « On n'est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même ! » est certainement, ce qui me correspond le mieux !

En disant cela, les yeux du restaurateur se plissèrent et se posèrent sur le sommelier qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Ichigo sursauta légèrement, son portable vibrait. Il se tourna vers Grimmjow et s'excusa, puis décrocha.

- Ichigo Kurosaki ?

- _Ma_ petite fraise !

- Ah, c'est toi ! Marmonna Ichigo, visiblement contrarié.

- Tu m'as réservé des accueil plus chaleureux.

- Je suis au boulot pour l'instant. Appelle-moi plus tard !

- Tu es au boulot ? Mais tu viens de rentrer de voyage !

- Je sais bien, mais pour l'instant, je suis encore ici.

- Tu viens à la maison ce soir ?

- Je veux dormir, pas faire la fiesta !

- Moi aussi ! Fit Hisagi d'une voix caressante.

- Prend moi pour un con ! Hors de question...

Ichigo raccrocha et rangea son portable. Il se tourna vers le bleuté qui l'observait avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Excusez-moi... Les cuisines ont changé aussi ?

- Non. Elles étaient très bien agencées. Nous n'avons changé que les menus. Voulez-vous y jeter un coup d'œil maintenant ou partir vous reposer ?

- Je voudrais y jeter un œil !

- Bien.

Le restaurateur guida le jeune, le sourire de nouveau accroché aux lèvres. Il l'amena vers Byakuya qui s'affairait au téléphone. Grimmjow sortit une des cartes qui se trouvait dans un vide poche et la tendit au sommelier.

Ichigo lut rapidement les menus et fut surpris par le nombres de plats. Il y en avait moitié moins qu'avant. Tous avaient l'air vraiment innovant. Surpris, le sommelier tourna la tête vers son beau-frère qui venait de raccrocher.

- Tu as vraiment innové, dit-moi...

- M. Jaggerjack et moi avons collaboré pour la création de la nouvelle carte.

- Impressionnant !

Ichigo relut le menu et hocha la tête. Quelques idées sur les vins qui pourraient aller avec les plats lui venaient déjà en tête.

- Tu pourras voir demain de tes propres yeux.

- Ok.

- Ça te plaît ? Fit Byakuya avec un sourire.

Le roux leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Une lueur de complicité passa dans leurs regards à tous les deux.

- Tu feras encore des menus hors carte ?

- Non ! Lança Grimmjow. C'est épuisant et je pense qu'avec cette nouvelle carte, il y a de quoi contenter tous les palais. Au fait, je voulais vous dire que j'ai fait aménager les salles du fond qui sont actuellement vides. Il y a des salles de réceptions et, à l'étage, des salles de conférences. Vous pourrez y jeter un œil demain ! Je pense que vu votre tête à l'heure actuelle, il vaudrait mieux que vous rentriez chez vous. Vous semblez sur le point de vous évanouir.

Ichigo le regarda avec étonnement et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, une vague de fatigue s'abattait sur lui. Il posa une main sur le plan de travail derrière lui et s'appuya contre. Byakuya regarda sa montre, contrarié.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le bleuté.

- Je dois chercher ma fille à son cours de danse. C'est de l'autre côté de la ville.

- C'est pas grave Bya. Je vais appeler un taxi !

- Ne soit pas si familier.

- Tu m'exaspères !

- Excuse-moi, je dois y aller. Je suis déjà en retard.

- Courage !

- Ça va aller quand même, Ichigo ? S'inquiéta le brun.

- Va ! Kumiko va te tuer sinon !

Byakuya partit rapidement et Ichigo sortit son portable.

- Vous faites quoi ?

- J'appelle un taxi !

- Je vous ramène chez vous !

- Non, je vais appeler un...

- Je ne vais pas vous manger ! Je vous ai fait amener ici, je peux vous raccompagner !

Ichigo abandonna.

- Si vous insistez...

Il se redressa et suivit son patron qui avait ouvert la marche. Ce dernier attrapa sa valise au vol. Ichigo voulu protester.

- Vous savez, je suis fatigué mais je ne suis pas impotent !

- Vous protestez toujours pour un oui, pour un non ou c'est pour la forme ? Rétorqua sèchement le bleuté.

- Vous pouvez être...

Ichigo se retint à temps. Il avait oublié à qui il s'adressait et se mordit la langue.

- Oui ?

- Non, rien !

Grimmjow lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais n'insista pas. Ils montèrent en voiture et Ichigo indiqua la route qui menait à chez lui. Il songea à la tête de son employeur en voyant « sa petite maison ». Le roux espéra ne pas subir d'interrogatoire le jour-même. Ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes.

- Vous pouvez me déposer ici. Merci !

- C'est... votre maison ?

- L'entrée...

- Comment... comment vous... ?

Grimmjow était stupéfait. Il était assez fier du quartier où il habitait et de sa maison. On pouvait dire qu'il avait bien réussi. Mais là ! Comment un sommelier pouvait habiter ici ? C'était une véritable propriété !

- Un héritage...

- Oh... Je me disais aussi !

- Je vous remercie.

Ichigo était sortit de la voiture. Grimmjow se leva également et ouvrit le coffre. Ichigo sortit sa valise quand il entendit un klaxon derrière lui. Surpris, Ichigo se tourna et croisa les yeux gris de Shūhei. Le roux poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Merci encore M. Jaggerjack ! Fit poliment Ichigo.

- C'est pas le gars de l'aéroport ?

Hisagi sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers Ichigo les sourcils froncés. Le brun scruta Grimmjow et se tourna vers son amant qui prenait sa valise.

- Ichigo que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hisagi, soupçonneux.

- Rien ! Je te présente mon patron Grimmjow Jaggerjack... M. Jaggerjack, je vous présente Hisagi Shūhei.

- Son petit-ami ! précisa le brun.

Le coeur d'Ichigo fit un bon dans sa poitrine. La colère montait en lui et il ne savait pas trop s'il allait pouvoir se contrôler.

- Oh... Fit simplement Grimmjow et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre qui se mesuraient à présent du regard.

Le roux se tourna vers son patron et le remercia encore. Il tourna ensuite les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit sa clé électronique et appuya dessus. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Ichi ! S'écria son amant.

- Dégage Shūhei ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas te voir ce soir !

Mais Hisagi qui connaissait bien le roux suivit son amant et ignora le bleuté qui remontait en voiture et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le couple. Il vit finalement que l'orangé lui ouvrit les portes battantes quand il tourna le coin de la rue. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Il avait clairement vu une lueur de menace dans les yeux gris.

°0°0°0°0°

Hisagi avait fait remonter la voiture le long du jardin et ils arrivèrent devant une maison de plein pied. Le brun siffla entre ses dents.

- Eh bien ! Quand tu m'as dit que tu investissais dans la pierre, je croyais pas que ce pouvait être pour ce genre de maison ! Et quel quartier !

- Boucle-là !

Ichigo avait quitté son siège. Une jeune femme brune tint la porte d'entrée ouverte avec un grand sourire auquel le propriétaire des lieux répondit.

- Merci Hinamori.

- Et avec domestique en plus...

- Tu crois que j'ai le temps de m'occuper de cette maison tout seul ?

- C'est vrai que tu as encore les droits d'auteur qui te tombe !

- En autre... En fait, je continue toujours d'écrire ! Fit Ichigo en traversant le hall spacieux où coulait une fontaine.

Hisagi apprécia le lieux. Stylisé, simple et pourtant d'un chic ! Une fontaine murale ! Il n'y avait que lui pour penser à ça ! Il suivit son amant et entra dans un grand salon. Ichigo se dirigea vers le bar et se sortit une bière.

- T'en veux une ?

- Ouais !

Shūhei prit sa bouteille et s'installa sur un des sièges. Il observa son amant, lequel avait retiré sa veste et remonté ses manches.

- Comme ça tu écris toujours ! Tu as changé ton pseudo ?

- Hum...

- Sous quel nom ?

- Gatten !

- Putain, j'ai pas fait le rapprochement !

- Y en a aucun...

- Si dans la sonorité et puis tu passes du soleil à la lune... Comme tu es passé de la lumière à l'ombre. Tu as une certaine ironie !

- T'as jamais été bon en mythologie.

- La ferme ! J'écoutais pas en classe !

- Bien sûr, je faisais les devoirs pour deux, crétin !

Hisagi rit doucement et finit sa bière, ce que fit également le roux. Il abandonna son siège et enroula les bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo.

- Tu m'as manqué ! Tu as remarqué que personne ne me suivait ? J'ai fait des progrès !

- Pourquoi tu as dit à mon patron que nous étions ensemble ? Le coupa le roux.

- Parce ce que ce con te dévore des yeux !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Il est marié et je suis sûr qu'il a des gosses !

- Tu sais, les bis ça existe !

- J'avais oublié ta putain de jalousie !

Le brun tourna le sommelier vers lui pour le regarder en face. Il lui prit le menton entre les doigts et son visage se retrouva juste au-dessus de celui de son amant qui le regardait sans sourire.

- Ichi... A un moment, tu semblais aimer ma « jalousie ». Bon sang ! Ce gars, j'le sens pas !

Ichigo soupira et glissa ses mains autour de la taille du brun avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

- Shūhei, on peut pas faire une trêve ? Ch'uis crevé... J'ai eu un séjour épuisant à courir dans tous les sens en France dans des vignobles et déguster et parler en français... J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau à l'envers !

- Je sais ce qu'il te faut ! Dit son amant contre son oreille.

Le roux tourna la tête légèrement sur le côté et regarda le brun entre ses yeux mi-clos. Il lui adressa un sourire.

- Hum... Quoi exactement ?

- Un bon repas et un bain et ensuite... dodo !

-Oh... tu me laisseras dormir ? Fit narquois Ichigo.

- Disons qu'entre le repas et le dodo... Y a une certaine marge... Et tout peut arriver !

Hisagi serra le corps souple contre lui et se mit à chanter doucement à son oreille de sa belle voix grave. Bientôt, Ichigo lui répondit doucement et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Un sourire s'inscrivit sur leurs visages. Leurs lèvres entre deux paroles se rencontraient. Les deux hommes se mirent à bouger doucement ensemble. Ichigo attrapa une télécommande au vol et bientôt la musique emplie la pièce.

- Tu écoutes encore nos musiques ? Chuchota Hisagi contre sa nuque.

- Ce ne sont pas les plus belles ?

Le brun rit doucement et ses lèvres descendirent lentement vers la clavicule que ses mains découvraient au fur et à mesure.

- Ton odeur, ton corps, ta voix... Tout m'a tellement manqué ! Chuchota le brun contre sa peau.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux !

- Je suis un imbécile. Tu peux le dire !

Ichigo ferma les yeux et sentit sa chemise glisser le long de ses bras, tandis que des mains exploraient son corps. Cela faisait tellement longtemps ! Ses bras s'enroulaient autour de la nuque d'Hisagi et caressait doucement les cheveux bruns entre ses doigts.

- Tu es tellement sensible Ichigo !

Alors que le roux gémissait entre les bras de son amant, Shūhei fit basculer Ichigo sur un canapé et entreprit de couvrir son corps de baisers.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de te tenir dans mes bras à nouveau... souffla le brun.

Le roux ne dit rien et se contenta d'attraper le T-shirt du musicien, de le passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il admira le corps toujours aussi bien sculpté de son amant. Les doigts du roux couraient sur les tatouages d'Hisagi qui se laissait faire. Il posa finalement son index sur le 69 qui ornait la joue de son amant. Ça lui arracha un sourire.

- Il fallait vraiment que ce jour-là, tu te fasses tatouer ça ?

- Hum... C'est une bonne manière de se souvenir de certains moments !

Le musicien desserra la ceinture d'Ichigo et s'attaqua à son pantalon. La gorge du roux se noua et il sentit son cœur accéléré brutalement. Il avait oublié beaucoup de choses en trois ans. Hisagi le caressait déjà et le roux trembla quand la bouche de son amant s'empara de sa verge. Il gémit et sa main caressa les cheveux noirs un peu plus fortement. Shūhei se déshabilla rapidement et bientôt les deux hommes atterrirent sur le sol.

- Tu sais que j'ai un lit confortable pas loin ? Souffla Ichigo.

- On s'en fout ! C'est maintenant que je te veux !

Chacun des deux hommes fut bientôt occupé à donner du plaisir à l'autre. Le sommelier songea que cette position était vraiment la préférée d'Hisagi. Shūhei avait glissé ses doigts dans le postérieur d'Ichigo tout en l'embrassant. Leurs langues se cherchaient fiévreusement. Leurs respirations entrecoupées étaient le seul bruit audible dans la pièce. Hisagi murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille du roux qui le regardait les yeux emplis de désir. Ichigo se cambra quand leurs corps s'unirent une nouvelle fois après tant de temps. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux avant-bras que son amant avait positionnés de chaque côté de sa tête, leurs yeux soudés l'un à l'autre. Une fine couche de transpiration avait recouvert leurs corps. Le mouvement de va et vient procurait de plus en plus de plaisir au roux qui tremblait sous le choc à chaque fois que Shūhei trouvait sa prostate.

Lorsqu'ils se libérèrent, Ichigo était épuisé. C'était pour lui le coup de grâce. Après un moment où ils étaient restés allongés sur le sol, Hisagi demanda :

- Ichi... Où sont ta salle de bain et ta chambre ?

- Faut qu'on se rhabille ou bien Hinamori et Kotestu vont me tomber dessus !

- Qui est Kotestu ?

- Hinamori s'occupe du ménage et de la cuisine. Kotestu s'occupe de l'intendance. J'ai aussi un jardinier.

- Putain, t'es pété de tune !

- Disons que j'ai su choisir certains bons placements, que je n'ai acheté aucune drogue qui coûtent des fortunes et autant pour se désintoxiquer !

- J'touche plus à rien depuis longtemps ! Enfin, un petit joint par-ci, par-là...

- Abrutii !

- Monsieur Morale !

- C'est toi qui m'a choisi !

- Je le sais... Allez lève-toi, tu vas attraper la crève !

Ichigo se redressa et se rhabilla rapidement. Ils passèrent dans la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Les deux hommes se prirent un bain dans l'immense baignoire et finalement atterrirent épuisé l'un comme l'autre sur le lit king-size du sommelier. Ce dernier s'endormit immédiatement, alors que son amant resta à l'observer très longuement, embrassant régulièrement l'épaule dénudée à côté de lui.

Le roux était désarmant. Il allait avoir bientôt trente-quatre ans et pourtant, il ressemblait encore à un gamin innocent. Même dans son sommeil, il fronçait les sourcils. Cela fit sourire Hisagi. Son amant ignorait l'effet qu'il pouvait faire chez les autres. Ce mélange explosif de fougue et d'innocence... Oui, beaucoup lui tournaient autour et Hisagi songea que le restaurateur aussi avait succombé à son charme apparemment. Peut-être que le bleuté ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais pour un observateur extérieur, c'était aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Il était hors de question que Jaggerjack pose un doigt sur Ichigo alors qu'il avait mis si longtemps pour le retrouver ! Shūhei ferma les yeux et eut un sourire. De toute façon, Ichi et lui se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps !


	4. Bonne décision ? Retour sur le passé !

Bonjour, bonjour...

Merci pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasma ^^ (ça fait plaisir !)

Donc, voici la suite de cette troublante histoire -_-' (là, faut pas exagérer Jiji... t'es loin d'être un auteur dramatique lol). Bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture !

°°0°0°°

Ichigo fut réveillé le lendemain par Shūhei qui avait bien l'intention d'entamer un deuxième round. Il voulut se soustraire aux caresses, mais le tatoué était bien décidé à faire succomber sa fraise. Lorsqu'ils échouèrent sur l'oreiller, le roux observa son amant qui reprenait sa respiration.

- Shūhei, tu vas faire quoi prochainement ?

- Hum... Tu veux dire quoi ? Professionnellement ? En privé ?

- Professionnellement.

Le brun roula sur le côté et se suspendit au-dessus d'Ichigo. Il le regarda, pensif.

- Bientôt, on retourne en studio enregistrer notre prochain album. Donc, on se verra pas beaucoup. Mais tu viendras les jours où tu auras un congé. Ça m'ferait plaisir que tu sois à nouveau en studio.

Hisagi se pencha et embrassa l'orangé qui le fixait, songeur.

- Ça ne te plairait pas de venir nous voir ? Kaïen serait fou de joie tu sais !

- Je viendrai vous voir, mais pas forcément la journée ou tous les jours !

- Super !

Le brun se laissa tomber sur la matelas et attrapa le roux qu'il fit passer au-dessus de lui pour faire la planche.

- Ichi... Tu voudrais pas collaborer à notre prochain album ?

- Doucement Shūhei ! On vient à peine de se remettre ensemble et tu me demandes déjà de bosser comme je le faisais lorsque j'étais dans le groupe !

Shūhei le regarda sérieusement et murmura :

- Reviens avec nous Ichi... Redeviens, ce que tu étais...

- Je ne peux et ne veux plus ! Je te l'ai dit. L'ombre me convient très bien à moi. Je n'ai pas le _feu sacré_ comme vous autres. Je suis heureux pour vous que tout ait continué après mon départ : je culpabilisais tellement à l'époque ! Mais je n'ai plus rien de l'adolescent d'avant et puis... Mettre des robes, j'en avais assez !

- Je veux bien te croire !

- Crétin ! J'ai vu que t'en portais une à ton dernier concert !

- Tu nous regardes ?

Ichigo pencha sa tête et leurs fronts rentrèrent en contact.

- Shūhei, nous sommes ensemble depuis le jardin d'enfants. Nous sortions ensemble depuis nos seize ans. Comment veux-tu que je tourne la page aussi facilement ? Bien sûr que je t'ai toujours suivi ! Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé ! Pourquoi crois-tu que tu arrives à me faire céder à chaque fois ?

- Ichi...

Hisagi enroula ses bras autour des épaules du roux et l'embrassa, une profonde tristesse dans son regard.

- Ichi, je suis désolé ! Plus jamais, je te laisserai seul ! Je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai causé.

- Tu ne t'excuses jamais habituellement... Souffla Ichigo.

- Il faut un début à tout...

Ils finirent par se lever. Le sommelier mourait de faim. Ils prirent une douche et déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur. Shūhei quitta la maison du jeune homme peu après le repas, il avait plusieurs rendez-vous à honorer.

Après le départ de son amant, Ichigo se dirigea vers son salon et éteignit la chaîne stéréo qui était restée allumée toute la nuit. Sa main trembla un peu en fermant le bouton. Il se reprit difficilement. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et régla quelques affaires courantes, puis se dirigea vers le restaurant.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo gara sa voiture à sa place habituelle. Il traversa le parking sous le soleil radieux du début juillet. Il entra dans le restaurant. Inoue était à pied d'œuvre.

- Tu bosses ?

- On organise une soirée inauguration ! T'es pas au courant ?

- Non.

- « Il ou elle » va certainement t'en parler !

- Ok !

- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Super ! Juste fatiguant.

- J'aimerais visiter la France...

- Orihime, tu visiterais toute la planète si tu le pouvais !

La jeune femme éclata de rire et approuva de la tête, puis elle abandonna Ichigo pour prendre la communication téléphonique. Lui se rendit aux cuisines. Renji, Byakuya et Grimmjow étaient aux fourneaux, accompagné d'Hanataru et Nanao, le dragon de la cuisine. Il soupira en voyant Uryuu et sourit à sa sœur quand elle lui sauta au cou. Tous se retournèrent, surpris d'entendre des exclamations de joies.

- Ichi-nii ! Je suis vraiment contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi !

- T'es pas passé à la maison !

- Disons que j'étais occupé.

Rukia le regarda en plissant les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien t'occuper aussi longtemps ?

- Rien, marmonna Ichigo, décelant là un sujet sensible.

- Kurosaki ! S'exclama Uryuu. Ravi de te revoir !

- Moi de même !

- Mon œil !

- Je suis aussi sincère que toi !

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard.

- Oï ! Fit la voix de Grimmjow. Je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour nous donner votre avis, pas pour vous battre comme des chiffonniers ! Au fait Kurosaki, samedi, c'est notre jour pour l'inauguration du restaurant. Vous trouverez votre nouvel uniforme dans votre casier demain.

- Bien.

Ichigo se tourna vers son patron et ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit Hisagi. Il préféra finalement enfouir ses paroles très loin en lui. Après tout, il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise que son patron s'intéresse à lui !

Il alla à la rencontre de ses beau-frères et regarda les assiettes qui étaient présentées. Le roux fut surpris par les présentations épurées, totalement différentes de tout ce qui étaient fait avant. Quel changement radical !

- Allez-y, goûtez ! Nous les avons préparé pour vous !

Uryuu et Rukia s'approchèrent d'Ichigo et les trois sommeliers prirent une fourchette. Le roux prit une toute petite part du premier plat et posa la bouchée sur sa langue. Il ferma les yeux, surpris par les saveurs qui se dégageaient du met. La présentation simple ne laissait pas deviner une telle explosion de parfums et d'arômes. Les deux autres sommeliers donnèrent leur alors qu'il en était encore à énumérer mentalement les ingrédients, les sourcils froncés comme pour mieux se concentrer. La cuisine était totalement différente de ce que Byakuya faisait habituellement. Il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec Uryuu, comme d'habitude de toute façon.

- Alors ? Demanda Grimmjow qui observait Ichigo.

- J'avoue que je ne suis pas d'accord avec Uryuu. Puis-je goûter les autres plats ?

- Bien sûr !

Ichigo sortit son calepin et prit quelques notes rapides. Il se tourna vers les autres assiettes et se mit à déguster chaque bouchée qu'il prenait, écrivant ses différentes appréciations en même temps. Finalement, il donna pour chaque plat les saveurs qui les composaient et finit par citer des noms de vins blanc, rouge, rosé ou jaune vendange tardive, notamment pour les écrevisses.

- Je reviens...

Ichigo quitta la pièce et partit chercher dans sa cave le choix des vins qu'il avait en tête. Sa sœur et Uryuu l'accompagnèrent à sa demande. Ce dernier aurait voulu protester, mais le regard que Grimmjow lui lançait l'en dissuada et il suivit le roux.

De son côté, Ichigo tapotait sur ses lèvres. Il sortit quelques bouteilles, puis ils remontèrent et déposèrent les vins sur le plan de travail. Les trois sommeliers sortirent leurs couteaux et coupèrent l'opercule, puis ils débouchèrent les bouteilles. Le roux sentit les bouchons et s'assura que le vin n'était pas endommagé. Enfin, il se tourna vers Rukia et Uryuu. Ils discutèrent tous les trois quelques instants. Nell arriva avec différents verres. Elle adressa un sourire très chaleureux à Ichigo qui le lui rendit.

Les sommeliers versèrent le vin et mirent les verres devant les plats. Bientôt, une nouvelle dégustation prit forme avec mets et boissons : chacun donnait son avis. Les discutions étaient âpres. Uryuu voulait imposer ses choix, comme à l'accoutumée. Ichigo finit par l'ignorer après avoir esquisser des moues exaspérées. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps et surtout sa salive avec le brun. Byakuya quant à lui se rangea du côté d'Ichigo, ainsi que Renji et bientôt Rukia. Mais le roux savait qu'ils étaient tous de sa famille, alors il se tourna vers Jaggerjack, attendant son avis patiemment. Grimmjow prit son temps et finalement admit que les associations d'Ichigo étaient les plus appropriées, même s'il retint l'un des vins qu'Uryuu avait choisit.

Satisfait, Ichigo rangea son matériel et entreprit de débarrasser le plan de travail. Il quitta ensuite la cuisine, sa sœur sur les talons.

- Grand frère, Byakuya m'a dit tout à l'heure pour toi et Shū...

- Et alors ? La coupa-t-il.

- Ne t'énerve pas, je ne vais pas te reprocher quoi que ce soit ! Simplement... Fais attention à toi Ichigo ! Tu as beaucoup souffert la dernière fois...

- C'est bon ! Je suis majeur.

- Mais c'est nous qui recollons les morceaux derrière! Rétorque sèchement Rukia.

Ichigo s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa sœur. Derrière elle, il croisa le regard bleu de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il les fixait intensément. Leur patron avait entendu toute la conversation, ça ne faisait aucun doute, alors le sommelier rougit légèrement. Il foudroya sa sœur du regard alors que cette dernière se rendait compte de sa bévue. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle allait encore passer un sale quart un peu plus tard. La jeune femme quitta rapidement les lieux et commença à se chercher des excuses plus plausibles les unes que les autres.

- Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Je vais très bien, merci !

- Si vous le dites, mais ne prenez pas votre lieu de travail pour une salle de confession. Votre vie sentimentale ne doit pas empiéter dans le domaine professionnel. Est-ce compris ? Fit sèchement Grimmjow.

- Cinq sur cinq !

Ichigo tourna les talons et s'apprêta à descendre à la cave lorsqu'il entendit un petit ricanement qu'il connaissait bien.

- Les travestissements vont recommencer alors ?

Le roux s'arrêta net et scruta le brun à lunettes quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre non sans ironie.

- Je suis sûr que tu es un refoulé et que tu adorerais te travestir, Uryuu ! Avoue que tu es jaloux ! Et tu aimerais bien que je le fasse pour toi, non ? Après tout... Tu m'as harcelé pendant toute notre formation pour ça !

- Salaud !

- Pas autant que toi...

Et il descendit les marches rapidement sans plus se soucier de l'autre.

- Travestir ? Questionna Grimmjow stupéfait.

- Comment ? Vous ne connaissez pas Ichigo Kurosaki, alias Ka-ten sama des Dix moi Alice ?

- Pardon ?

- Oh... Vous ne regardez pas les groupes de visual rock !

- Ma fille aînée si, mais personnellement, je ne suis pas sensible à cette... musique !

- Et bien, demandez-lui de vous montrer les anciens poster du groupe « Dix moi Alice », disons ceux d'il y a cinq ans. Regardez le chanteur du groupe. Je suis sure que vous serez très surpris !

Grimmjow observa son nouvel employé qui jubilait de lui donner toutes ses informations.

- Vous recherchez quoi, au juste ? Demanda enfin le bleuté.

- Rien... Mais c'est intéressant de connaître le passé de ces employés !

- Je découvrirais quoi dans le vôtre ? Lâcha Jaggerjack.

- Euh...

Ishida commença à paniquer.

- Personnellement, j'ai été en prison. Comme quoi, on a tous quelque chose à cacher !

Le sommelier regarda son patron avec stupéfaction, sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Il voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Ichigo, tout juste revenu de la cave observa le brun qui, en cet instant, ressemblait à un poisson rouge.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Uryuu ?

Un petit silence s'installa. Ishida devint écarlate en voyant le sourire psychotique que lui adressa son employeur.

- Nous... Nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ishida.

- Oui !

- Je... Je vais y aller !

Ichigo observa son manège avec suspicion alors que son collègue tentait de rester impassible Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à la cheville de Byakuya.

- Vous lui avez dit quoi pour le terroriser comme ça ? Si j'ai les même arguments que vous, je pourrais aussi le faire fuir de cette manière !

Un sourire ironique flottait sur les lèvres d'Ichigo.

- Trouvez-vous vos arguments... Je ne fais pas de baby-sitting !

L'employé leva les yeux vers le bleuté, mais celui-ci était déjà partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Le roux se dirigea alors vers le bar à vin et sortit ses classeurs et son portable. Il s'installa dans le fond de sa pièce et prit le téléphone sans fil. Il avait une ligne directe. Ichigo remercia le ciel pour cette avancée dans son quotidien professionnel, puis il téléphona à son fournisseur habituel. Il pris également quelques rendez-vous avec d'autres négociants. L'homme allait profiter des deux prochains jours pour faire le tour des cavistes. Il fut plus tard rejoint par Rukia qui s'installa en face de lui.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, sa sœur lui demanda comment il allait.

- Ça va, pourquoi ?

- J'ai entendu qu'Ishida à parler de ton passé en tant que membre des "Dix moi Alice" à Monsieur Jaggerjack. Mais je n'ai pas tout entendu toute la conversation, il a vu que j'étais là. J'ai du partir...

- Eh bien, il tombera pas des nus au moins.

- Grand frère, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le roux leva les yeux sur sa sœur. Cette dernière se tortillait les mains et s'agitait sur sa chaise.

- Pourquoi me posez-vous toujours cette question ?

- Ichi... C'est pas que je suis contre que tu refasses ta vie avec Shūhei, mais tu te rends compte que tu sortais enfin de tes crises d'angoisses ? Tu viens juste de retrouver ton équilibre et te revoilà plongé dans ton ancienne vie, avec ce crétin d'Ishida qui va te rappeler ton passé et le claironner partout ! Je t'avoue que j'ai peur qu'il ne l'annonce à une certaine presse !

Ichigo fit tourner son crayon entre ses doigts. Il avait écouté sa sœur, se rendant peu à peu compte qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers son agenda.

- Si cela devait se savoir, commença doucement Ichigo, je devrais renoncer à ma vie ici. Je ne pourrais plus supporter une nouvelle médiatisation.

- Alors fait en sorte que le binoclard ne le sache pas ! Il ne va pas se gêner pour le clamer partout.

Rukia partit peu après, laissant son frère seul face à ses réflexions. Il quitta bientôt le restaurant et rentra chez lui. Son amant ne vint pas le rejoindre ce soir-là, et Ichigo en fut heureux. Il avait besoin de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes et au problème Ishida.

°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow quant à lui rentra chez lui tard. Il avait encore la tête pleine de chiffres et de problèmes à résoudre avant l'ouverture du samedi. A peine entré, il jeta sa veste sur un fauteuil. Halibel allait encore le harceler parce ce qu'il faisait traîner ses affaires, mais il n'avait plus le courage de faire quoi que se soit.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Rien n'avait été préparé. Il regarda sa montre. 22h30 ! Le restaurateur se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et se composa une salade rapide accompagnée d'un verre de vin. En faisant couler le liquide pourpre dans son verre, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit le nouveau sommelier sur Kurosaki.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brutalement, le coupant de ses songes et une adolescente entra en pyjama.

- 'Lut P'pa !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ?

- Oh ça va ! Tu vas pas me faire une crise d'autorité maintenant ! Et puis, j'ai bientôt 18 ans, j'te signale !

- Tu as mangé ?

- Ouais, avec des copines dans une cafét'.

- Et ton frère ?

- Il est collé à maman, maugréa la jeune fille qui se prit une pomme au passage.

Elle s'installa à côté de son père et le regarda manger.

- P'pa ! Il va y avoir une fête au lycée et avec mes copines, on a monté un groupe de rock !

Son père s'étouffa.

- C'est ta nouvelle lubie ?

- Nan ! En fait ça va faire un an qu'on répète... Tu viendras me voir chanter ?

- C'est toi la chanteuse ?

- Oui... En fait, j'écris les paroles et Cassy s'occupe de la musique.

- Cassy ?

- T'es ringard ! C'est nos noms de scènes !

- Et le tien c'est... ? Si c'est pas indiscret.

- Kokoro (*) !

- Rien que ça ! Se moqua Grimmjow.

Il observa sa fille et finit par lui poser la question qu'il retenait.

- Tu connais le groupe des Dix moi Alice ?

- Wouah !!! Si je connais ! Attends, c'est le plus grand groupe de visual rock qui existe ! Enfin... Moins bien depuis que Ka-ten-Sama l'a quitté. Mais leur musique déchire ! Je savais pas que tu connaissais ce genre de musique !

- J'ai croisé Hisagi Shūhei à l'aéroport...

- Quoi ?! Tu as croisé ce mec et tu ne m'as pas prise d'autographe ?? Hurla sa fille, prête à s'arracher les cheveux. Ce mec est super sexy et son 69 sur la figure, c'est un appel au viol !

La jeune fille bondissait dans tous les sens.

- Il est comment en vrai ? Il est aussi beau que sur les photos ? Nan, il doit être plus beau encore !

- Du calme !

- Tu me diras... Je peux te pardonner ! Ce n'est qu'Hisagi... Par contre, si tu m'aurais dit que tu avais croisé Ka-Ten Sama, là je t'aurais tuer pour ne pas m'avoir apporté son autographe.

En disant cela, elle avait sortit un couteau et menaça son père qui la foudroya du regard et lui ordonna de poser l'objet immédiatement. Ce qu'elle fit, car Grimmjow avait vraiment l'air mauvais. Elle savait jusqu'où elle pouvait aller.

- Et pourquoi, il a arrêté s'il était si connu ?

- Oh, en fait... Il était silencieux en dehors de la scène. Quand il y avait des interviews, il ne parlait jamais. Il faisait juste acte de présence. Il était toujours habillé en fille, ce qui fait que personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble en vrai. Je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté la pression. Il a du déménager, je ne sais pas combien de fois ! Il était tout le temps harcelé car tout le monde voulaient percer le mystère ! Tu penses bien ! La seule chose qu'on est su de lui, c'est qu'il sortait avec Hisagi. Ils se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfance soi-disant et ils sortent ensemble depuis le lycée. Ça on l'a su car c'est Hisagi qui a vendu la mèche ! Autant Ka-ten était secret, autant Hisagi est l'inverse. N'empêche... Quand Ka-ten a quitté le groupe, Hisagi a filé un mauvais coton. Deux ans après, il a rompu avec lui pour aller s'envoyer en l'air avec un producteur d'une major. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que Ka-ten avait pu ressentir, car ils ont toujours vécu ensemble...

- Il ressemble à quoi ce Ka-Ten ?

- Viens, je vais te montre ! Je n'ai que des posters de lui dans ma chambre ! C'est mon Dieu !

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

- Que non ! Tu sais... Tous les plus gros succès du groupe, c'était grâce à lui. Il a une plume... Fit Anku rêveuse. J'adorais pouvoir écrire comme lui !

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la jeune fille. Grimmjow se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis un sacré bout de temps. En fait, la tête de mort qu'il y avait à la porte et les signaux radioactif n'incitaient à la visite ! Le bleuté faillit avoir une attaque en voyant le chantier qui servait de chambre à sa fille, mais il s'abstint de toutes réflexions car sa curiosité était en passe d'être satisfaite.

Anku alluma la lumière et il vit des posters d'un être androgyne, habillé la plupart du temps en noir et coiffé de façon improbable. Le visage était déroutant : il était féminin à l'extrême et pourtant le corps était celui d'un homme. Enfin, c'était surtout visible sur les posters qui le représentait en concert. Il se dégageait de lui un magnétisme déroutant.

- Impressionnant, non ?

- C'est marrant, mais il n'a pas ces yeux-là ! Lâcha Grimmjow, songeur.

- Que viens-tu de dire ? Demanda Anku d'une voix hystérique.

- Rien !

- Si ! Tu as dit qu'il n'avait pas ces yeux-là ! Tu sais qui c'est, avoue ! Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas posée toutes ces questions !

Grimmjow regarda sa fille. Elle le fixait d'un air suppliant, ses yeux bleus débordant d'espoir.

- En fait, je n'en suis pas sûr...

- Oh ! Montre-le moi et je te dirai si c'est lui ou pas !

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Moi, je serais incapable de dire si c'est lui ou pas en regardant tes posters !

- Ouais, mais toi tu t'imagines pas lui faire l'amour !

- Pardon ? Fit son père en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Bah quoi ! C'est un phantasme, se moqua sa fille en agitant une mèche blonde avec son doigt.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir de phantasme à ton âge !

- Rêve ! Tu crois quoi toi ? Toi avec maman, ça faisait longtemps que vous aviez rompu vos vœux de chasteté !

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Grogna son père.

- En quoi ?

Anku leva les yeux et regarda le poster du jeune homme affiché partout dans la chambre. Elle posa un doigt rêveur sur le contour du visage du chanteur.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de sortir avec ce genre de mec ! Oh pas pour ce côté féminin... Mais parce ce qu'il doit être extrêmement sensible et ses textes sont à tomber par terre. Aaaaahhhh ! En plus, il doit être beau ! Je veux le voir en vrai ! Je vendrai père et mère pour ça !

- Je suis là, je te signale ! Maugréa son père.

- Dis P'pa ! Tu pourras me le faire rencontrer, celui que tu crois être Ka-Ten Sama ?

- Viens au restaurant demain après-midi, il devrait y être, suggéra Grimmjow, curieux de voir confirmer ces soupçons.

Anku le regarda avec surprise.

- Ne me dit pas qu'il travaille pour toi au restaurant ?

- Comme sommelier !

- Pas possible !

- Tu verras demain...

- Ouais... hésita Anku. Après tout, c'est ma meilleure piste ! Je passerai demain après-midi. Sors maintenant !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit sors. C'est ma chambre !

- C'est toi qui m'a fait entrer !

- Bah maintenant, la visite est terminée... Ouste !

Anku poussa son père à la sortie et lui claqua la porte au nez en lui tirant la langue. Grimmjow la menaça, mais seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

- Au fait, tu sais où est ta mère ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait pas ce soir ! Elle a des trucs à régler à Nagano pour le restaurant... Elle rentrera pour l'inauguration de samedi !

- Et ton frère ?

- Rai est collé au basque de maman, comme d'hab'.

- Putain ! Et ses études ?

- J'l'ai déjà dit : maman le couve trop ! De toute façon, c'est une larve ! Allez, bonne nuit P'pa !

- Bonne nuit Anku !

Grimmjow se dirigea vers sa chambre et embarqua son pyjama. Il se retrouva rapidement sous la douche, les pensées tournées vers Ichigo Kurosaki encore une fois. Il frappa la vitre avec son poing, faisant trembler toute la structure. Ce putain de sommelier avait envahit tout son esprit ! Il arrivait à peine à se contenir de le prendre dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'il le croisait et c'était pire depuis qu'il l'avait frôlé par inadvertance ! Mais ce qui le mettait le plus en colère était le type qui lui servait de compagnon ! Le bleuté réalisa alors qu'il était tombé amoureux du roux. Comment cela avait-il pu arrivé ? Il était hétéro, marié et père de deux adolescents. Était-ce le démon de la quarantaine qui frappait ? Normalement, ça aurait du être d'une femme dont il aurait été amoureux.

Des images de Ka-Ten Sama passèrent dans sa tête. Il devenait dingue !

Le restaurateur finit de se laver rapidement et sortit de la douche. Il se sécha en vitesse et enfila son pyjama avant de rejoindre son lit, vide encore une fois. Ses songes se tournèrent de nouveau vers le roux aux sourcils perpétuellement froncés et aux yeux si chauds. Ils ne s'allumaient jamais d'une lueur heureuse.

Que lui avait fait le sommelier ? Il maudit le jour où ses pas avaient rencontrés les siens et finit par s'endormir du sommeil du juste. Son repos fut pourtant agité et dans ses rêves, un certain Dieu du Feu avec des yeux ambres vint lui rendre visite...

°°0°0°°

_Note de l'auteur pour vous y retrouver :_

_ *Kokoro = cœur, âme, esprit_

_Ka-Ten = Dieu du Feu__Gatten = Divinité de la lune (aussi appelé Soma) mais j'ai choisi celui-là, car proche de Ka-Ten en sonorité ^^__Dix moi Alice = En fait, j'aime Alice Mizer et Moi Dit Mois… Et Ichigo est un mélange dans ma tête de Khlada et de Mana Sama (vous pouvez les vidéos sur Dailymotion pour vous donner une idée... ^^)_

_voilà à bientôt !_


	5. Decouvert

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Rouge comme le Rubis ! Merci à Eikaow et Nat-kun pour leur review ^^. J'espère que vous apprécierez le nouveau chapitre. A très bientôt

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Sheikhan d'avoir corrigé le chapitre ^^

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo dut aller en ville pour honorer ses rendez-vous. Il appela son patron une fois sur la voie rapide, mais se contenta de lui laisser un message sur le répondeur pour le prévenir qu'il ne serait pas là de la matinée. Son entrevue avec Kira et le patron de celui-ci l'accaparerait jusqu'en début d'après midi puisqu'ils déjeuneraient ensemble au restaurant. Les trois hommes devaient discuter de la nouvelle commande du sommelier et cela se fit autour d'un verre. On aurait même pu dire de plusieurs verres car Shunsui Kyrouaku avait une descente incroyable. Il avait d'ailleurs tenter de saouler le roux, heureusement celui-ci se contenta de peu toucher à son vin. Somme toute, la discussion fut agréable, mais se termina sur une proposition surprenante.

- Ça vous dirait de travailler pour nous ?

Le sommelier posa brusquement sa fourchette et fixa Kyouraku.

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes franchement un très bon sommelier ! Et j'aurai aimé m'attacher vos services. D'autant qu'Ukitake est parti et Jaggerjack-san n'est pas réputé pour avoir bon caractère, sa femme non plus d'ailleurs... finit-il songeur.

- Écoutez... non ! pour l'instant... le projet qu'il a est vraiment intéressant et je voudrais bien voir où cela peut mener !

Kyouraku le regarda un instant et lui adressa un sourire amical.

- Si vous changez d'avis et à n'importe quel moment, venez me voir !

- Peut-être regretterez-vous votre proposition à ce moment là !

- Certainement pas...

Le caviste leva son verre dans sa direction et ils se séparèrent en très bons termes. Le sommelier se rendit à ces deux derniers rendez-vous où il reçut la même proposition. Ichigo était désarçonné par les offres. Finalement, il se dirigea vers « Le Relais Français » un sourire aux lèvres. Au moins, il ne serait pas au chômage s'il devait quitter l'établissement pour une raison ou une autre.

Ichigo repensa aux paroles de sa sœur et son cœur se serra. Il avait accepté l'offre de Shūhei sans vraiment réfléchir, trop heureux que ce dernier semble avoir besoin de lui. Mais finalement, il se rendit compte que la veille, il ne l'avait pas appelé, ni n'avait envoyé de messages. Ichigo savait qu'il aurait pu le faire, mais il en avait assez que se soit lui qui le réclame... Après tout, la dernière fois, il l'avait plaqué car il manquait d'air soi-disant.

Il gara sa voiture sur le parking et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le restaurant. Il vit qu'Inoue était à son poste et tomba sur Nell et Ulquiorra à l'accueil.

- 'lut !

- Bonjour Kurosaki ! Lâcha Nell ravie de le voir.

- ...

Ichigo adressa un regard ironique au serveur mélancolique et se dirigea avec ses dossiers vers le bureau de Grimmjow Jaggerjack pour lui faire le compte-rendu de ses visites. Il croisa sa sœur qu'il embrassa et salua de loin l'autre sommelier qui lui adressa un bref signe de tête. Arrivé devant le bureau de Grimmjow, Ichigo toqua à la porte discrètement.

- Entrez !

Franchement, il n'avait pas besoin de haut-parleur. Il entra et la première personne qu'il vit fut une adolescente blonde avec d'immenses yeux bleus, grande et jolie comme un cœur. Ichigo hésita à la porte et Grimmjow assis lui demanda de fermer la porte. Le roux hésita et finit par hausser un sourcil et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Grimmjow lui indiqua un siège.

- Ma fille Anku ! Fit-il en guise de présentation.

Ichigo se tourna vers la jeune fille et plissa les yeux. La jeune fille le regardait intensément comme si elle essayait de le transpercer. Le roux se sentit gêné et ferma ses yeux à demi et pris une certaine pose inconsciemment. Quand tout à coup, la blonde lui sauta au coup avec un cri hystérique.

Le roux désemparé se recula mais dans le mouvement la chaise bascula et le sommelier et l'adolescente se retrouvèrent étalés à terre. Ichigo se cogna violemment la tête contre le sol carrelé et gémit sous la douleur. Il entendit vaguement des hurlements au-dessus de lui et sa vue se brouilla. Le sommelier fut incapable de dire ce qu'il se passait. Il porta la main à sa tête et il sentit un liquide visqueux entre ses doigts. Un poids lui était retiré de son ventre et soudain le jeune homme se sentit soulevé comme une plume. Le roux entendit vaguement parler mais ne comprit pas grand-chose. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit secoué. Ichigo grogna et ressentit vaguement qu'on le transportait rapidement. Il s'accrocha au tissu près de lui.

Il entendait plusieurs voix autour de lui mais son regard n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur qui que se soit. Ichigo avait l'impression d'entendre à travers du coton.

- Arrêter de parler, j'comprends rien... finit-il par souffler.

Le roux sentit qu'on le posait délicatement sur un siège confortable et il entendit le claquement d'une porte. Il entendit le moteur d'une voiture tourner et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent devant un hôpital. Immédiatement le jeune homme se retrouva pris en charge et se retrouva allongé sur une civière. Il avait envie de vomir et se plia soudain en deux.

On lui fit quelques examens et se retrouva en chambre d'hôpital. Il profita d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits et d'être seul pour se rhabiller. C'était quoi ce cirque ? Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et vit le bandage sur sa tête. Il soupira et le retira. Il prit son portable et appela Dordoni pour le récupérer. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le premier escalier et sortit de l'établissement hospitalier contrarié. Ichigo malgré une toute petite douleur à la tête se sentait bien.

Ichigo n'eut pas très longtemps à attendre sur le parking pour voir arriver une voiture allemande noire s'arrêter devant lui. Il se mit allait s'asseoir quand il fut attrapé par une main à son avant-bras.

- Vous comptez partir où ? Demanda la voix furieuse de son patron.

Ichigo se retourna et le regarda froidement.

- Laissez-moi partir ! Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux. Je serais mieux chez moi !

- Pas question ! Pas tant que les résultats d'examens ne seront pas tombés.

Tout à coup, une voix féminine résonna dans la cour.

- Ichigo Kurosaki ! Tu retournes immédiatement à l'hôpital ou je t'achève !

Surpris les deux hommes se retournèrent et ils virent une Rukia bis se tenir devant eux. A tout casser, elle devait mesurer dans les 1m50 et quelque chose... Mais son regard était terrifiant.

- Hisana...

- Boucle-là frère indigne ! Si tu m'obéis pas, c'est Byakuya et Renji qui vont t'y mener de force... Alors choisis la manière : ridicule ou comme un grand !

- Hisan...

- Je compte !

- 'Tain, j'y vais... maugréa le jeune homme.

Il se tourna vers Grimmjow et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Vous pouvez me lâcher, je retourne à l'hôpital.

Le bleuté se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours l'avant-bras du roux et lâcha sa prise lorsqu'il s'en aperçut. Ichigo le contourna et se dirigea vers l'accueil Grimmjow sur les talons et il vit alors Rukia, Renji, Byakuya et la fille de Grimmjow en pleurs. Le roux fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Kami-Sama ! Je suis désolée, je voulais pas vous faire du mal. Vous êtes mon idole que je recherche depuis des années et... et j'ai failli vous tuer !

- Idole ?

- Vous êtes Ka-Ten Sama ! Dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

Ichigo allait lui mentir et il croisa ses yeux bleus et la lueur qu'il y lut le laissa un peu mal à l'aise.

- Alors, si tu es réellement une fan, je te demande de ne le dire à personne...

- Waouh ! Hurla la jeune fille... C'est bien lui ! Euh... Je vous présente toutes mes excuses Ka-Ten Sama.

- Euh... Ce nom, je ne l'utilise plus. Tu peux m'appeler juste par mon prénom !

La famille d'Ichigo et Grimmjow observaient la scène. C'était surréaliste.

- C'est quoi ? Personne n'a jamais su votre nom et prénom...

- Ichigo !

- Ichigo ?

Le roux hocha la tête et il vit dans son champ de vision sa sœur.

- Ok Hisana, j'y vais...

Et Ichigo monta les dernières marches et entra dans le couloir où il se fit rattraper par le personnel médical. Il fut renvoyé dans sa chambre et tout le monde suivit. Ichigo s'assit sur son lit et leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux humides d'admiration de la fille de son patron. Cela le mit mal à l'aise et il tourna la tête.

- S'il vous plaît... Murmura Hisana doucement à la jeune fille. Arrêtez de regarder mon frère comme cela. C'est pour cela qu'il a arrêté la musique.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous puissiez être ce _type_ sur les posters de ma fille.

Ichigo tourna la tête et regarda Grimmjow une lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Hisagi entra.

- Que fais-tu là toi ? Demanda Hisana.

- La ferme vieille pie !

- Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ?!

- Hisana, fit doucement Byakuya... j'ai oublié de te dire qu'Hisagi et Ichigo sortaient à nouveau ensemble.

- Quoi ? Hurla la brune. Abruti fini ! Lança-t-elle à son frère.

- Hisana... Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, c'est ma vie !

Shūhei contourna la jeune femme et se dirigea vers Ichigo et le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Ichi ! Décréta Hisana. Si tu viens te plaindre que ce crétin t'a encore abandonné, je te fous mon pied au cul !

- Hisana, tu te calmes, s'il te plaît ! Et tu te permets de dire ce que tu interdits aux enfants ! Fit d'une voix calme Byakuya

- Mais y a de quoi !

Ichigo avait un peu repoussé Hisagi et jeta un œil sur sa sœur.

- Hisana, Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Kaïen entra.

- Ichi, j'ai su que tu étais à l'hosto.

- Ça va Kaïen, je suis pas mort ! Enfin pas encore... Y a Hisana qui va me faire la peau là !

- Bah... Connaissant son caractère et le tien !

- Boucle-la ! Tu as le même à part que tu souris toujours bêtement...

- Rukia... Tu peux pas faire quelque chose.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda comment se sortir de cet enfer. Il croisa les yeux bleus de son patron et en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne put dire en quoi ce qu'il y lu le prit à la gorge, mais il était certain qu'il y réfléchirait lorsque tout le monde se serait calmé !

Hisagi se prenait la tête avec Rukia et Hisana, Byakuya qui essayait de calmer le jeu, Kaïen et Renji qui discutaient de la pluie et du beau-temps et Ichigo, Grimmjow et Anku qui observaient la scène. La jeune fille se tourna vers Ichigo et demanda :

- C'est toujours comme ça ?

- Non là ça va... Ils sont calmes, ce qui m'étonne !

Grimmjow et Anku le regardèrent stupéfaits.

- Euh... marmona Anku...

Elle hésitait devant toute la cohue et ce qui s'était produit.

- Oui ? Demanda calmement Ichigo.

- Je pourrai vous demander un service ?

Ichigo la regarda, méfiant. Qu'allait-elle encore lui réclamer ?

- Voilà, j'ai un groupe de rock... c'est un groupe de filles au lycée et j'ai écrit une chanson et j'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis ! Pas écrire la chanson, ni rien, juste jeter un œil. J'adore votre façon d'écrire...

Le roux avait relevé un sourcil. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hisagi s'imposa en entendant les mots chanson et écrire !

- Non ! Ichigo ne compose que pour nous !

- La ferme Hisagi !

- Écoute, tu n'as pas le temps de t'occuper d'une gamine ! Y a notre prochain album à faire et je t'ai demandé avant de collaborer...

Ichigo vit du coin de l'œil l'air dépité et malheureux de la blonde. Le ton qu'Hisagi avait employé ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il avait passé outre ses désirs encore une fois. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'assombrirent et il lâcha entre ses dents !

- Hisagi, je vais jeter un œil à son texte que ça te plaise ou non d'une et de deux, va te faire foutre avec ton album, je t'ai dit niet hier !

Le brun allait répliquer, mais il se prit un coup de sac à main de la part d'Hisana.

- Ichigo... Enfin des paroles censées ! Finalement ça t'a fait du bien de tomber sur la tête.

- Pas tant que ça... car j'ai mal au crâne depuis tout à l'heure et... je me sens pas bien !

Ichigo pâlit brutalement. Hisana poussa Hisagi et fit basculer son frère sur le lit.

- Franchement petit frère, tu fais tout de travers dans ta vie ! Quand vas-tu être raisonnable et arrêté de nous donner du soucis ?

- Il est pas encore tombé sur la bonne personne ! Lâcha Rukia.

- Sûr qu'il lui faut un gars qui est de la poigne et pas un gars qui l'exploite toutes les deux minutes !

Et le regard d'Hisana glissa sur le guitariste.

- Pourquoi un gars ! Fit Renji... Il pourrait se tourner vers une fille pour changer !

- T'es lourd Renji ! rétorqua Rukia.

- Quoi... j'ai encore dit quoi là ?

- Rien.. rien...

Sa femme le regarda comme si c'était le cas le plus désespéré de la Terre. Kaïen se rapprocha de son cousin et le trouva vraiment blanc.

- Je crois qu'on ferai mieux de le laisser !

- Kaïen... si tu veux partir... te gêne pas !

- Nous y allons ! Rétorqua Grimmjow.

- Qui êtes-vous au fait ! Demanda Hisana.

- C'est notre patron ! Déclara Byakuya calmement. C'est lui qui a amené Ichigo à l'hôpital. Il était tombé dans son bureau.

- Comment a-t-il fait ça ? Vous l'avez frappé ? Demanda Hisana brusquement.

- Non... fit d'une petite voix Anku. C'est moi... Quand je l'ai reconnu et de voir qu'il était assis juste à côté de moi... j'ai pas pu me retenir et je me suis jetée à son cou et on a basculé tous les deux. Sa tête a claqué contre le carrelage. J'ai eu si peur ! Moi qui voulais lui envoyer des lettres d'amour et des ours en peluches, j'ai failli le tuer !

L'adolescente avait porté une main devant sa bouche et elle tremblait légèrement. Hisana s'approcha de la blonde qui la dépassait largement d'une tête. Elle lui tapota le dos et déclara.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mon frère à la tête dure et en plus bête comme il est... il doit y avoir que du vent dedans, donc y aura pas beaucoup de pertes au niveau neurones !

- C'est la St Ichigo aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Demanda Renji.

- Cet abruti n'avait pas à retourner avec ce.. ce... en désignant Hisagi.

- Ne gâche pas ta salive Hisana. Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses : car je ne lâcherai pas Ichigo !

- Oh que si !

- Oh que non !

- Je lui trouverai un gars bien moi !

- Fermez-la ! Hurla Ichigo

Le jeune homme se redressa à demi et foudroya l'assemblée du regard.

- C'est vous qui me rendez malade depuis tout à l'heure ! Dégagez ! Je survivrais mieux tout seul...

- Ichigo ! S'écria Hisana.

Mais Byakuya salua son beau-frère et sortit sa femme de la chambre. Cette dernière attrapa Hisagi et Kaïen au vol et Rukia emboîta le pas de sa sœur suivi de Renji qui envoya un vague salut à Ichigo. Ce dernier se détendit sur le lit et se prit la tête d'une main.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda timidement Anku.

Ichigo fit glisser son regard vers la jeune fille.

- Ça va mieux depuis que le gros des troupes est sorti, enfin surtout mes sœurs et Hisagi.

- Reposez-vous ! Suggéra Grimmjow. Vous aviez des rendez-vous pour demain ?

- Seulement en début d'après-midi.

- Je vais envoyer Ishida pour les honorer.

- Comme vous voulez ! Rétorqua Ichigo d'une voix lasse. Mes papiers ?

Ichigo se redressa et sa tête tourna. Grimmjow s'approcha et le repoussa gentiment sur le lit.

- Arrêtez de vous agiter pour une fois ! Tous vos papiers sont dans mon bureau.

- Mon agenda, vous regarderez il y a le nom, l'adresse et les numéros de téléphone de mes rendez-vous. Il faut qu'Ishida téléphone pour les avertir que c'est lui qui vient et non moi. Je pense qu'il y aura des problèmes...

- Je lui dirai !

- Je... je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous semblez occupés ! Rétorqua soudain Anku.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ichigo fatigué. Pour ta chanson ? Tu me la montreras la prochaine fois. Mais s'il te plaît... ne parle pas de moi !

- Promis ! Je vous dois bien ça après tout !

- Merci...

- Vous êtes vraiment plus sympa qu'Hisagi ! Je vous ai toujours préféré à lui de toute façon.

Ichigo eut un faible sourire.

- Nous partons et n'essayez plus de vous sauver !

- Vous êtes pire que ma sœur... Marmonna Ichigo.

- Mon père est sur protecteur ! Méfiez-vous, s'il se met sur votre dos... vous avez pas fini d'en baver.

- Tu peux parler toi ! Maugréa Grimmjow. Allez on y va...

Anku observa quelques secondes Ichigo et avant qu'un des deux hommes ne se rendent compte de ce que faisait la jeune fille, cette dernière se jeta au cou du roux et l'embrassa sur la joue. Son père l'attrapa par sa chemise et la tira en arrière.

- Laisse-le tranquille !

- Jaloux ! Grogna sa fille.

Elle ne le regardait pas et ne vit pas la légère coloration sur ses joues, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ichigo. Les yeux de Grimmjow et du roux se rencontrèrent et pendant quelques secondes, leurs regards eurent un langage différent de celui qu'ils avaient habituellement. Ichigo détourna les yeux et les ferma sous le choc. Anku qui était à la porte cria :

- Papa viens !

Le restaurateur reprit sa respiration ferma un instant les yeux et quitta la chambre. Sa fille glissa son bras autour du sien.

- Je savais qu'il était beau ! Déclara-t-elle ravie et je savais qu'il était sympa. En tout cas, avec moi son secret sera bien gardé. J'en parlerai à personne.

Grimmjow ne répondit pas.

- Tu as déjà écouté la voix de Ka-Ten Sama ? Demanda Anku.

- Non... Souffla son père déstabilisé.

- Eh bien, je vais te le montrer... j'ai un DVD de son denier concert avant qu'il ne quitte les Dix moi Alice.

- Oh...

- Tu verras, il est super !

Grimmjow quitta l'hôpital avec une fille complètement en transe d'avoir rencontrer son idole.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo reçut la visite des infirmières qui lui avait remis un pansement. Il se retrouva en observation pour la nuit et rentrerait si tout allait bien le lendemain chez lui. Quand il se retrouva seul, il songea à son patron. Avait-il mal interprété son regard ? S'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait pensé qu'il était amoureux ou qu'il s'intéressait très fortement à lui. Mais c'était impossible ? Et c'était quoi ce courant qui était passé entre eux au moment du départ du restaurateur ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser... Si ce n'est qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était plus amoureux d'Hisagi. Que tout était fini... certes, il avait passé du bon temps au lit... mais cela ne suffisait pas ou plus !

Il se mordit les lèvres et songea qu'il allait devoir annoncer la rupture au brun et que ce dernier allait très mal le prendre. Tout allait trop vite dans sa vie sentimentale en ce moment. Le roux se demanda brutalement ce qu'il ressentait pour son patron. Une attirance ? Il n'en savait rien dans le fond. Il voulait juste retrouver le calme de sa vie d'il y a une semaine à peine. Ichigo pensa longuement sur son lit d'hôpital et se demandait comment se comporter avec le bleuté... Quoi qu'il ne s'était rien passé après tout !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain, le roux téléphona au restaurant. Orihime lui passa Jaggerjack à son grand désarroi, il voulait juste laisser un message. Il entendit la voix grave et en fut troublé.

- Kurosaki ?

- Oui... pour vous dire que je suis sorti de l'hôpital.

- Rester chez vous aujourd'hui, vous nous rejoindrez demain !

- Je vais bi..

- C'est un ordre !

Ichigo soupira et voulut protester.

- Pour une fois écoutez-moi au lieu de jouer à votre tête de mule. Je ne veux pas vous voir avant demain... et en forme !

- Mais j'ai rien...

- Kurosaki ! Cessez de discuter à chaque fois et laissez-vous faire. Vous vous rétablirez plus vite de cette manière qu'à vouloir toujours forcer. Et puis, c'est la faute d'Anku !

Le roux se sentit mal à l'aise mais finit par céder.

- Très bien ! Je reviens demain après-midi ?

- Oui !

Un petit silence s'installa et le cœur d'Ichigo cogna dans sa poitrine.

- Soignez-vous... Ichigo !

Le sommelier sursauta et regarda son téléphone sa respiration s'étant légèrement précipitée.

- Oui... je le ferais.

- A demain...

- A demain !

Ichigo raccrocha précipitamment. Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Marié... homme marié et lui était avec quelqu'un... pour l'instant ! Le roux frissonna et se demanda ce qui allait se passer prochainement. Il ne dormit pas très bien cette nuit là ! Il était impatient quelque part d'être au lendemain pour le voir. Il était fou !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là non plus. Il repensait aux images du concert que sa fille lui avait montré. Il avait été stupéfait en voyant cet être sorti de je ne sais où... les autres membres du groupe était sans conteste masculins malgré leur maquillage et leurs vêtements qui faisaient surtout ressortir leurs musculatures, tandis que Ka-Ten ressemblait de loin à s'y méprendre à une femme. Pourtant, la voix du jeune homme était bien grave, chaude et envoûtante. Il avait tout un jeu de scène et ses attitudes ne pouvaient laisser personne indifférent. Il comprenait pourquoi Hisagi tenait tellement à le récupérer...

Mais est ce que c'était de l'amour ? Pas pour lui ! Pour le peu qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme, il semblait ne se concentrer que sur ses désirs à lui. Obligeant à chaque fois Ichigo à céder à toutes ces demandes. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très heureux avec lui. Il songea à la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec lui. Il avait senti le sommelier aussi troublé qu'il l'était. Il tirerait cette affaire au clair. Malheureusement, Halibel rentrait le lendemain. Il songea brutalement qu'il voyait sa femme comme une entrave. En fait, cela faisait un moment que la situation perdurait et il n'avait jamais rien fait. Maintenant, il se sentait piégé. D'abord songea-t-il avant de s'endormir, il devait en avoir le cœur net pour le sommelier... Après, il aviserait !


	6. Une proie ?

bonjour à toutes et tous !

Je remercie Miku-fma, Eikoaw et Ayu pour leurs reviews ^^ Donc, voici votre chapitre quotidien... J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Sheikhan qui a eu la patience de corriger le chapitre.

Disclamer : Bleach... Bleach... c'est à Tite ! (pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?)

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous ^^

* * *

Ichigo ne profita pas vraiment de sa journée de repos pour flemmarder. Il s'enferma dans son bureau et, se sentant particulièrement inspiré, il commença à écrire quelques textes. Il ne garderait pas tout, mais cherchait surtout à mettre des idées en place. Le jeune homme reçut aussi quelques coups de fils dont un de Hisagi. Celui-ci dura un petit moment et ne se passa pas vraiment comme l'espérait le roux. Son amant voulait absolument le faire participer à l'élaboration de son prochain album. Ichigo ne se sentait plus vraiment dans le style de chanson que recherchait le brun et comptait bien lui faire comprendre. Et puis, il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait plus de la pression que Hisagi pouvait exercer sur lui. La vision de deux yeux bleus flotta devant lui. Cela le troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Est-ce que ça brusque prise de conscience avait un rapport avec l'intérêt qu'il portait soudain à son patron ?

Il était dans sa cuisine, occupé à prendre un thé bien chaud lorsque Shūhei entra brutalement chez lui. Il entendit ses cris et fronça les sourcils, exaspéré par tant de bruits. Le roux le trouva dans le salon. A peine arriva-t-il devant lui que Hisagi le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ichigo écarta son bras à temps pour ne pas renverser le liquide brûlant sur son amant.

- Shūhei, attention !

- Tu m'as manqué ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas téléphoné pour ton retour ? Je serai venu te chercher et je me serai occupé de toi Ichigo.

- Dordoni est venu me chercher, répondit le roux.

Shūhei se recula et regarda attentivement le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette réponse ! Avant tu m'appelais pour un oui ou pour un non et là depuis le début de notre relation, j'ai la vague impression que c'est moi qui doit te courir après ! Tu étais plus attentionné avant. Là, j'ai l'impression que j'ai affaire à un étranger ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il observa le visage inquiet et contrarié du guitariste, mais fut incapable de lui répondre.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas Ichigo ? Je déteste quand tu es comme ça !

Le brun caressa la joue du jeune homme, l'enlaça et le tira plus près. Les yeux gris le scrutait intensément et Ichigo sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

- Shūhei, j'ai changé depuis que nous nous sommes séparés...

- Je vois ça et je ne suis pas sûr que cela me plaise vraiment...

- Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de cogiter depuis que tu es parti. Les reproches que tu me faisais sans cesse, comme par exemple que je t'empêchais de respirer par mes incessantes questions ou le fait que je voulais être constamment avec toi. Oui, j'ai réfléchis et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais devenu ton esclave au fil du temps... J'avais tellement peur de te perdre que je me perdais à essayer de t'enchaîner à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre... Et toi, plus je m'accrochais, plus tu t'éloignais. J'en ai terriblement souffert ! Notre amour n'était absolument pas partagé et je me demande si je n'ai pas été trop vite en acceptant de sortir à nouveau avec toi !

Le musicien le regarda tout d'abord incrédule, puis fronça de plus en plus les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'Ichigo parlait.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Souffla le brun.

- Shūhei, je veux être honnête avec toi : je ne sais plus exactement où j'en suis ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trop vite et ne pas avoir pris toute la mesure de ce qu'impliquait de sortir avec toi à nouveau. Je... Je ne suis plus celui que tu as aimé et je crois que je me suis accroché à un « rêve » de par notre séparation...

- Autrement dit, je t'ai juste servi pour tourner une « page » !

- Peut-être...

- Salaud !

- Shū...

- La ferme ! Moi, je t'aime et je t'ai recherché partout ! Je sais que je ne suis pas un « modèle » et que j'ai été un vrai con, mais mes sentiments pour toi sont vrais ! Je t'avoue que tout ce que tu me dis ne me fait réellement pas plaisir ! Et... Bon dieu Ichi ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'en rendre compte tout de suite ?

Le brun tira Ichigo contre lui. Ce dernier se laissa aller contre son amant, désemparé et surpris par le ton suppliant du guitariste. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si bouleversé. Ses sentiments vacillaient : se trompait-il encore une fois ? Hisagi se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Le brun enroula ses bras autour des épaules du roux et clos l'espace entre eux. Ichigo ne savait plus. Sa raison et son cœur étaient en conflit et ses pensées s'embrouillaient.

- Pourquoi veux-tu alors absolument que je t'écrire les paroles de ton prochain album ? Je ne m'en sens ni le courage, ni la force.

- Tu es incapable de m'expliquer pourquoi et je souhaite réellement une nouvelle coopération entre nous !

- J'écris encore des textes, mais ils n'ont plus aucun rapport avec ce que j'écrivais par le passé. Je n'ai plus cette révolte et cette flamme. Si tu regardes mes textes à l'heure actuelle, ils sont tous adressés à des groupes pop ou rock, mais plus pour ton style de musique. Ma vie a changé et ma musique avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Si tu sors avec moi, tu retrouveras cette inspiration ! Déclara Hisagi d'un ton abrupt.

- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas... Même si je suis avec toi, je ne changerais pas ! J'ai ma vie en tant que sommelier, elle me satisfait pleinement.

- Tu appelles ça une vie ? Tu n'as plus l'excitation des concerts, des fans, des voyages, des soirées...

- Je ne veux plus de tout ça !!! Je ne me suis jamais senti concerné : parce ce que je t'aimais, je t'ai suivi pour ne pas que l'on soit séparé... Pourtant pour moi, toute cette période de ma vie n'était que souffrances. Ka-Ten est tout ce que je détestais et j'avoue que le rôle Gatten me convient beaucoup plus. J'aime la musique et je ne peux pas vivre sans elle... Mais pas comme toi tu peux le ressentir ou le vivre. Nous sommes complètement différents ! Tu ne l'as pas compris quand j'ai quitté le groupe ?

- Tu ne comprends pas que si tu n'écris pas pour l'album ou si nous n'avons pas un minimum de contact, nous allons nous perdre !

- Cela se fera... avec l'album ou pas ! Comprends que nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre de contexte pour finir une relation, quelle qu'elle soit !

- Foutaises ! s'écria Hisagi qui avait repoussé brutalement le roux. Lorsque tu aimes une personne, tu cherches sa présence ! Alors que toi...

Un petit silence passa et le brun reprit :

- Toi, tu te trouves maintenant des prétextes pour me fuir ! Que crois-tu que je ressente à l'heure actuelle ?

- Je suis désolé, mais ne cherche pas encore une fois à me faire faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire ! Tu trouves toujours un moyen pour me faire plier. Et cette fois-ci, cela peut te paraître inconcevable mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis !

Ils se regardèrent un moment : l'un était incrédule, l'autre farouche. Dans les yeux de ce dernier, on voyait une détermination et une résolution inébranlable. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme malléable que le brun avait connu avant. Il avait profondément changé et son amant n'était pas sûr d'aimer la nouvelle version d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir ! Fit soudainement Shūhei. Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connu...

- Et tu ne chercheras pas à me découvrir ? Tu ne chercheras pas à savoir quelle est cette nouvelle part de moi ?

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant pour de telles futilités ! Contrairement à toi, je m'endors pas sur mes lauriers et je ne sais pas si j'ai la patience et surtout la motivation de de te redécouvrir !

Ichigo observa son amant avec contrariété. Un pauvre sourire ourla finalement ses lèvres.

- Si c'est ta définition de l'amour... Que je sois le seul à faire des efforts dans notre relation, celui qui doit toujours plier et s'adapter pour nous deux... Je pense qu'effectivement, nous devons sérieusement réfléchir à notre situation. Je n'ai plus la force, ni le courage et encore moins l'envie de redevenir ton esclave ! Je ne veux plus de dépendance, de souffrance et d'attente ! Attendre que tu fasses un geste ou une déclaration. Il ne suffit pas juste de dire « je t'aime » pour garder celui qui compte près de toi !

- Que veux-tu que je te donne en plus ?

- De l'amour, du temps, de la tendresse et je ne te parle pas uniquement du plan cul !

Les deux hommes s'observèrent intensément. Hisagi finit par dire :

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te donner ce que tu attends Ichigo ! Pas par manque d'amour... On se connaît depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas avoir ce sentiment entre nous. Mais se sont mes capacités à te les offrir dont je doute, en toute honnêteté !

Hisagi se gratta la tête pensif et se dirigea à nouveau vers Ichigo. Il lui murmura :

- J'ai besoin de recul. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir ou te faire espérer et je ne suis pas encore égoïste au point de te faire subir une nouvelle fois ma jalousie et mes travers. Je ne veux pas non plus briser tout sentiment entre nous. Faisons une pause. Je voudrais qu'on réfléchisse tous les deux à ce que nous attendons l'un de l'autre. J'ai besoin de sentir que tu m'aimes, même si c'est étouffant...

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux !

Shūhei rit doucement et fit avec un léger sourire triste.

- Je suis un mystère pour moi-même... Repose-toi Ichigo et prends soin de toi ! Je vais m'absenter pendant quelque temps, cela me permettra... Enfin nous permettra de réfléchir à notre situation.

Hisagi se pencha et embrassa le jeune homme sur la tempe tendrement. Il quitta la pièce sans qu'Ichigo puisse lui répondre ou faire un geste, trop surpris par ce départ précipité. Le roux se dirigea vers le salon et s'installa dans un fauteuil, puis leva la tête vers le plafond. Que se passait-il à la fin ? Il décida de quitter sa maison. Perdu dans ses pensées, il mena inconsciemment sa voiture jusque chez sa sœur, laquelle l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

Hisana s'occupait à faire des crêpes pour ses enfants, ou du moins pour les deux plus jeunes. L'aînée était enfermée dans sa chambre et avait déclaré que ça faisait grossir et par conséquent nuirait à sa ligne de danseuse. Sa mère ne s'en formalisa pas et discuta plutôt avec son frère de tout et de rien. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle partit fouiller dans ses cheveux une fois qu'elle eut finit sa cuisine. Elle admira la plaie.

- Une chance qu'elle ne t'ait pas ouvert le crâne !

- Hum...

- Ça va pas Ichi ?

- J'ai eu une discussion avec Hisagi.

La petite brune se posta devant son frère et l'observa intensément.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça...

- Je ne sais plus en fait, avoua Ichigo.

- Tu veux une crêpe ?

- J'ai cru que j'y avais pas droit ! Ironisa le roux.

Hisana lui fit une crêpe au chocolat et lui tendit tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

- Tu es plutôt calme...

- Pas vraiment.

- Si cela c'était produit l'année dernière, tu aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps !

Ichigo soupira et mangea consciencieusement sa crêpe. Masao grimpa sur les genoux de son oncle et en réclama une à sa mère.

- Descend de là Masao ! S'écria cette dernière. Tu n'es plus un bébé et je discute avec Ichigo !

- Pfff ! Tu discutes tout le temps de toute façon !

- Dehors ! Menaça sa mère une spatule dans la main.

- J'veux ma crêpe, mère indigne !

- Tu vas voir, mécréant !

Et bientôt, le fils de sept ans et la mère se chamaillèrent. Toutefois, Masao repartit fièrement avec sa crêpe au sucre et se replia stratégiquement dans le jardin pour profiter du soleil.

- Que vous êtes-vous dits ?

Ichigo expliqua succinctement leur conversation et sa sœur le regarda les yeux mi-clos.

- Quelqu'un est entré dans ta vie ?

- Non... En fait, lorsque j'ai revu Hisagi j'étais heureux et en même temps contrarié et... Et merde !

- Ichigo ! On ne jure pas à la maison !

- Comme si tu te gênais !

- Moi, c'est pas pareil !

- Ben voyons !

- Ton patron ?

Ichigo leva les yeux sur sa sœur.

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu le regarder ? Je ne suis pas une imbécile et je te connais plutôt bien petit frère. Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ! Même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, je l'ai vu hier ! Je ne pense pas que les autres s'en soient aperçus... Non, je pense même être la seule à l'avoir vu mais c'est comme si... Enfin, c'est trop tôt pour le dire !

- Il est marié et a des enfants !

- Et alors ? Tu sais les mariages, c'est un bout de papier et un serment entre deux personnes ! Il n'a de la valeur que si les deux personnes qui se sont unis s'aiment ! Qui te dit que dans leur couple tout va pour le mieux ?

- Je veux dire par là qu'il est hétérosexuel !

- Oh... C'est vrai que je vois mal Byakuya partir avec un homme et s'il le faisait... Franchement, je le prendrais vraiment très mal, je dois bien l'admettre. Je te préviens tu touches à Byakuya et je te tue ! S'écria-t-elle soudain.

- Ferme-la ! Et arrête de raconter des conneries ! S'exaspéra Ichigo.

Hisana rit doucement et repris, un peu plus sérieuse.

- Pour moi, c'est certain qu'il est attiré ! Maintenant...

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Passera-t-il le pas ? J'en sais rien...

Ichigo se pencha en avant et appuya les coudes sur le plan de travail de sa sœur.

- De toute façon, je ne sais pas trop moi-même ce que je veux et ce que j'éprouve... Et puis, il y a encore Shūhei !

- Oublie-le ! Il n'est pas pour toi.

- Tout est « facile » avec toi !

- Non, mais il faut être réaliste et pragmatique au bout d'un moment !

- Bon ! Je vais retourner à la maison et me faire à manger.

- Reste ! On va manger ensemble ce soir ! De toute façon, tu ne travailles pas et tu ne sais pas te faire à manger ! C'est incroyable d'ailleurs. Tu as un odorat et un palais très fin mais tu es incapable de tenir une casserole !

- Pas le peine de le souligner... maugréa Ichigo.

Finalement, le roux se retrouva dehors avec Masao et Yumi. Il passa la fin d'après-midi à les aider à faire leurs devoirs. Kumiko daigna rejoindre le groupe pour le repas, mais prit plaisir à discuter avec son oncle qu'elle voyait trop peu à son goût.

- Mais quand je viens, tu ne daignes même pas me dire bonjour, même de loin !

- Raaahhhh ! T'es bien un adulte ! Toujours à te plaindre.

- Un adulte ? Moi ? Fit Ichigo moqueur.

- Ouais... et tu deviens même responsable ! Se moqua sa nièce.

- Tu vas voir !

Ichigo se leva de table et courut après la jeune fille qui se sauva dans sa chambre. Il fut alors rattrapé par son neveu et son autre nièce et une bagarre éclata entre eux. Hisana passa au-dessus de la mêlée et entra dans la salle de bain où elle fit couler un bain d'autorité.

- Les enfants, du calme ! Ordonna Byakuya.

- Papa !

Masao était déjà pendu au cou de son père et Yumi s'accrocha à celui de son oncle. Byakuya observa sa fille et lui dit gentiment.

- Tu n'es pas un peu grande à 15 ans pour t'accrocher à ton oncle de cette manière et te rouler par terre ?

- Tiens ! Fit la voix de Kumiko derrière eux. Qu'est ce que je disais !

- La ferme ! Tu es jalouse, c'est tout ! Tu veux te donner un genre parce ce que tu as 18 ans maintenant !

- Maman ! Hurla Kumiko. Tu as vu comment elle me parle ?

- Tu me fatigues ! Masao, va prendre ton bain ! Kumiko, tu as fini tes devoirs ? Yumi, va ranger ta chambre !

Trois paires d'yeux outrés se posèrent sur Hisana.

- On est plus des gamins ! Hurla la progéniture en cœur.

- Pour une fois, vous êtes d'accord entre vous ! Allez, vous faites ce que je vous dis, sinon j'utilise le chantage !

Le frère et les sœurs se consultèrent du regard et glissèrent un regard vers leur père qui les observait, indifférent à leur malheur. Ils se dirent qu'ils feraient mieux de coopérer.

- Ichigo, tu as l'intention de squatter le sol de mon couloir encore longtemps ?

- Bya... lâche-moi !

- Ichigo est amoureux !

- Je le sais.

- Hisana ! S'écria le roux.

- Tu ne devineras jamais...

- De Hisagi ?

- Non.

Byakuya se retourna vers sa femme et Ichigo se redressa précipitamment du sol pour menacer sa sœur.

- Hé, hé... j'ai réussi à te faire lever ! Eclata de rire sa sœur.

Le chef se tourna alors vers Ichigo interrogateur.

- De qui si ce n'est pas de Hisagi ?

- De personne ! Maugréa Ichigo.

Ce dernier se tourna vers sa sœur et l'aurait volontiers étranglé, mais Byakuya se trouvait entre elle et lui.

- Hum... Tu ne trouves pas que votre patron est fichtrement sexy ?

- Oh... Fit Byakuya. Alors ce serait réciproque ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est réciproque ? L'interrogea Ichigo et Hisana eut un petit sourire.

- Alors tu t'en es aperçu aussi ?

- Franchement, c'est assez évident. Enfin pour moi car je doute que Rukia ou Renji se soient doutés de quelque chose. C'est surtout en revenant de l'aéroport que j'ai pu observer le comportement de Jaggerjack.

Ichigo s'était tassé sur lui-même et songea qu'il devait être maudit. Il se décida à quitter la maison de sa sœur.

- Tu fuis ?

- Je préfère éviter ce genre de conversation... Surtout avec toi Hisana.

- Moi, il me plaît bien... Il a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules et puis vous avez une profession qui vous permettrait de vous voir souvent !

Ichigo soupira fortement et prit ses clefs. Il observa le couple qui lui souriait légèrement pour son beau-frère, plus franchement pour sa sœur.

- Occupez-vous de votre famille et laissez-moi m'occuper de ma vie !

- Il est beau, il a une situation stable et...

- Marié ! Bonne soirée.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas toujours Ichigo.

- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi !

Ichigo salua de loin les deux époux et quitta les lieux le plus rapidement possible.

- Il y a des chances entre eux ?

- Une très forte probabilité si ton frère arrêtait de fuir.

Hisana soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour débarrasser les restes du repas. Byakuya avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres à l'idée du couple explosif que formerait son patron et le sommelier.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo arriva au restaurant en fin d'après-midi le lendemain.. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les vestiaire et se changea. Lui qui s'attendait à une tenue de travail serrée et stricte, il fut surpris d'en trouver une décontractée et confortable. Il se vêtit rapidement. Rukia déboula alors qu'il finissait, lui montrant un uniforme qui ressemblait au sien, en plus féminin.

- Je suis vraiment contente de porter un pantalon pour travailler ! C'est plus pratique que la jupe serrée.

- Ça te va bien !

- J'aime ton nouveau look ! On dirait que tu sors d'une publicité pour vêtements masculins. Chic et décontracté !

- Oh ça va !

Ichigo fronçait les sourcils vraiment mal à l'aise tout à coup. Le troisième sommelier entra dans les vestiaires et mis Rukia à la porte pour qu'il puisse se changer. Le roux suivit donc sa sœur. Iil regarda les autres employés, eux-mêmes habillés de façon moins strict, même si leurs tenues gardait un certain classicisme. Tout le monde vint aux nouvelles. Le jeune homme rassura le groupe et finit dans la cuisine pour saluer la brigade et surtout ces deux beaux-frères. Enfin, il se dirigea ensuite vers son « antre » : le bar à vins. Il alla se posté derrière le comptoir et c'est alors qu'il entendit une voix cinglante derrière lui.

- J'espère que vous ne vous évanouirez pas ce soir !

Ichigo se tourna vers Halibel et croisa ses deux pupilles bleu clair.

- Je me sens en pleine forme.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre !

Elle observait le roux avec un certain mépris qui le déconcerta. Tout à coup, Anku entra dans la pièce et se précipita vers le sommelier.

- Ichigo ! Ch'suis si contente de te voir !

- Anku ! Gronda sa mère. Ne soit pas familière avec les employés !

- Mais c'est Ich...

- Retourne dans le restaurant ! Tu n'es pas majeure et tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Je voulais saluer Ichigo et prendre de ses nouvelles ! S'écria sa fille en colère. C'est de ma faute s'il a été à l'hôpital, je te signale.

- Il faudra en discuter !

- C'est marrant comme tu veux « discuter » avec moi, mais que tu laisses toujours Rei tranquille ! C'est parce ce que je te lèche pas les bottes ?

Halibel perdit son sang froid et faillit gifler sa fille, toutefois Grimmjow intercepta son bras. Il dit calmement.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant à ce qu'elle prenne des nouvelles de mon sommelier !

- Nôtre ! Rétorqua Halibel.

- Tiens, tu t'intéresses au restaurant de Karakura maintenant ? Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Son regard se porta sur Ichigo, figé par la scène auquel il avait assisté.

- Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui, merci !

- Bien...

- 'Pa ! Je peux aller lui dire bonjour ?

- Oui, mais tu sors après. Je suis d'accord avec ta mère, tu n'es pas majeure !

Anku haussa les épaules et se précipita derrière le bar pour saluer Ichigo. La jeune fille lui tendit un papier et s'inclina.

- Merci de lire mon texte !

Ichigo se gratta l'arrière du crâne en rougissant légèrement.

- Euh... Ne le prend pas comme ça. Je.. Je...

L'adolescente se pencha sur Ichigo et lui dit tout bas.

- C'est dommage que vous soyez gay ! Moi, je vous avoue que je vous trouve de plus en plus beau ! Mais on peut devenir amis...

Le sommelier haussa les sourcils. Finalement, il lui sourit et hocha la tête tout en rangeant le morceau de papier.

- Ce sera avec plaisir !

- Yeah !!!!

- Anku ! S'écria Halibel. Sors d'ici maintenant ! Et c'est quoi cette feuille ?

- Ma déclaration d'amour en bonne et due forme !

- Quoi ?!

Mais l'adolescente s'enfuit en riant. Halibel se retourna violemment vers Ichigo en lui tendant la main.

- Donnez-moi ce papier tout de suite !

- Non, Madame !

Ichigo n'avait pas l'intention de céder à cette « pétasse » qui lui courait sérieusement sur le système.

- Que venez-vous de dire ?

- Non ! Fit Grimmjow. Maintenant que tu l'as entendu deux fois, retourne auprès des invités qui arrivent. J'ai un mot à dire à Monsieur Kurosaki et j'arrive.

La blonde quitta la salle, furieuse, mais un sourire mielleux s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres dès qu'elle eût passé la porte de la cave. Grimmjow se tourna alors vers son employé qui le regardait sans cacher son étonnement.

- Kurosaki, j'aurais à vous parler plus tard.

- Pardon ? Enfin, pourquoi ?

Les lèvres du bleuté s'incurvèrent en un sourire qui glaça le sang d'Ichigo. Il avait la curieuse impression de n'être qu'un gibier devant son chasseur.

- Je pense que tu le sais parfaitement, Ichigo !

Le cœur du roux eut un raté. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il fixait l'homme sans comprendre, la bouche entre-ouverte.

- Je voudrai éclaircir rapidement certaines choses entre nous.

- Nous ? Souffla le roux.

- Oui, nous !

Maintenant proche du sommelier, le propriétaire posa sur lui un regard lourd de sens. L'ancien chanteur quant à lui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de son patron jusqu'au moment où il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en disparaissant dans la foule qui occupait l'établissement. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il se dit qu'il avait du manquer un épisode, qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le roux se secoua mentalement et alla attendre ses premiers clients. Sa journée ne lui laissa aucun répit, mais ne l'empêcha pas de sentir sur lui trois regards. L'un, méprisant, venant de Halibel. Un autre, tout aussi bleu mais plus admiratif, provenait d'Anko et, finalement, celui de Grimmjow. Celui-là était semblable à celui d'un prédateur.

°°0°0°°

Voilà, voilà... à demain pour le prochain (à moins que ça bug -_-')


	7. Déclaration

voici un nouveau chapitre ce soir, dédicacé spécialement pour Eikaow ^^

J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Bonne lecture

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... eh oui !

°°0°0°°

Ichigo en fin de soirée était claqué. Il ne courrait pas de cette manière en salle, ici se réunissait des connaisseurs de vins et une chance qu'une serveuse venait l'aider car franchement, il ne se voyait pas seul en salle. Il n'avait jamais autant ouvert de bouteille de vins en une soirée. Il fut rejoint par Kuryaku en toute fin de soirée qui lui commanda une bouteille qu'on lui demandait peu un Château Le Pin 82. Ichigo le regarda surpris et son client lui demanda

- Tu n'en as plus petit ?

- Il faut que j'aille en cave. Je n'ai pas ce genre de bouteille « ici ». Vous patientez, juste un petit instant Kyouraku-san !

- Bien sur ! Bien sur… du moment que j'ai ce que je souhaite.

Ichigo quitta son « antre » et traversa la salle et observa les tables toutes remplies et l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait. Tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Le roux descendit rapidement l'escalier et se dirigea vers son coin « Pomerol » et sortit la bouteille commandée par Shunsui. Il regarda les casiers et fut surpris… Il manquait des bouteilles ! Ichigo blêmit et remonta en salle. Il prit son classeur en même temps et rejoignit son bar. Il montra la bouteille au connaisseur devant lui et sortit son couteau et ouvrit la bouteille. Ichigo huma le bouchon et sortit un verre mais Kyouraku rit doucement

- Non, non… deux verres Kurosaki !

- Pardon ?

Ichigo regarda alentour et ne vit personne pour accompagner le caviste.

- Vous serez celui qui allez m'accompagner Kurosaki !

Le roux ouvrit de grand yeux et dit d'une voix balbutiante

- C'est impossible Kyouraku-san !

- Pourquoi ? Ne faut-il pas fêter son anniversaire de manière digne ?

Ichigo ouvrit la mâchoire en grand

- Vous savez combien vous allez payer la bouteille ?

- Oh que oui… Et Shunsui éclata de rire !

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda la voix de Jaggerjack derrière eux.

Le caviste se tourna et salua chaleureusement le restaurateur et lui dit

- Je proposais à Kurosaki de m'accompagner pour boire à sa santé !

- A sa santé ?

- Oui… Il a 34 ans aujourd'hui et je voulais fêter son anniversaire dignement… après tout, il est mon meilleur client !

- Mais… mais…

- C'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Fit surpris Grimmjow qui ne s'était pas penché sur la question.

- Euh… oui !

- Et personne n'est au courant ?

- Non !

- Nous permettez-vous de déguster ce fabuleux Château le Pin 82 ? Demanda Shunsui.

Grimmjow observa son sommelier et hocha la tête d'un geste affirmatif.

- Joignez-vous à nous ! Kurosaki un troisième verre !

Ichigo glissa les yeux vers son patron et ce dernier hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif. Le sommelier sortit un troisième verre et fit glisser le liquide dans les verres. Bientôt Grimmjow et Shunsui discutèrent à bâton rompu et Ichigo toucha à peine à son verre occupé avec la clientèle qui lui commanda un Château la Mission Haut-Brion. La femme d'un certain âge caressait des yeux le jeune homme et il était plus qu'évident qu'il lui plaisait. Son mari vint la rejoindre et elle grogna parce ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus le draguer comme elle le souhaitait ! Ichigo ne laissa pas paraître son soulagement et fut interpellé par un autre couple pour un château Mouton Rothschild 82.

Ichigo s'excusa et s'inclina pour se rendre à nouveau à la cave rapidement. C'était une soirée impressionnante. Il se dirigea vers les Pauillac et sortit une bouteille et fronça les sourcils, il devenait très inquiet. Il remonta rapidement et déboucha la bouteille et servit le vin au couple qui s'était confortablement installé en fond de salle. Le roux était vraiment soucieux et cela commençait à se voir dans ses yeux. Il se dirigea vers son classeur discrètement et regarda rapidement les colonnes et là son cœur s'arrêta. Ichigo voyant que la salle se vidait peu à peu et que personne n'avait besoin de lui se posta devant l'ouverture de son « antre » et vit sa sœur passer devant lui.

- Ichigo ? Fit cette dernière surprise de le voir sur le qui-vive.

- Rukia… j'ai besoin de savoir… As-tu servit toi ou Ishida un Mouton Rothschild 82 ou un Château Le Pin 82 ?

- Bien sur que non ! Et je ne pense pas qu'Ishida en ai sortit non plus. Nous avons sortit de bonnes bouteilles mais pas ces deux là, tu peux me croire ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Il faut que j'éclaircisse ça et rapidement…

Ichigo se tourna et percuta de plein fouet son patron. Le roux se recula et s'excusa.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Kurosaki ?

- J'aurai besoin de vous parler !

- Vous aussi ? Fit ironique le bleuté.

Ichigo lui lança un regard agacé et le restaurateur lui adressa un sourire narquois. Rukia retourna en salle troublée et son frère retourna dans sa salle avec Grimmjow sur les talons.

- Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse autant ?

- J'ai un problème…

- Je me doute, vous ne feriez pas cette tête et vous n'auriez pas abandonné votre verre !

Ichigo lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne sourit pas, il était trop contrarié…

- Il me manque des bouteilles ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai visité la cave et rien ne manquait et là, j'ai interrogé Rukia il me manque des bouteilles et pas n'importe lesquelles.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et observa son sommelier qui paraissait furieux.

- Lesquelles ?

- Un Mouton Rothschild 82, Château Le Pin 82, j'ai aussi vu qu'il me manquait un Château Cheval Blanc 1961 et un Pétrus 1947 ! J'ai pas eu le temps de faire le tour de la cave mais je suis effondré !

- En êtes-vous sur ?

- Certain ! Fit Ichigo d'une voix blanche… Regardez !

Ichigo se dirigea vers son classeur et ouvrit ce dernier et lui montra l'inventaire qu'il avait fait plutôt dans la journée.

- Je n'ai plus le même nombre de bouteille !

Grimmjow prit le classeur et demanda à Ichigo de retourner au bar et de boire son verre.

- Je vais aller vérifier tout de suite !

- Vous êtes sur ?

Le bleuté jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo et hocha la tête.

- Retourner vous occuper des clients et vous me rejoindrez en cave ensuite…

- Bien !

Ichigo retourna au comptoir et vit que Shunsui l'avait attendu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Kurosaki.

- Hum… juste un petit soucis !

- Qui a besoin de votre patron ?

- Effectivement… Le roux ne dirai rien de plus.

Kyouraku s'en rendit compte et lui rappela qu'il l'attendait toujours pour trinquer avec lui. Bientôt Ichigo dégusta son vin avec celui qui était devenu un ami plus qu'un client, depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient. La salle fut vide et le caviste prit congés. Le roux ferma la salle à clef en fermant les deux grandes portes en verre et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cave.

Il descendit les marches rapidement et trouva son patron accroupis devant les casiers à bouteilles.

- Il manque beaucoup de bouteilles ?

- 6 en tout… mais chacune ayant une valeur inestimable !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son patron.

- Lesquelles ?

Grimmjow tendit le classeur au roux qui lut pâlit légèrement

- Il y a aussi le château Margaux 1961 ? Fit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Le restaurateur se tourna vers son sommelier.

- Vous êtes sur qu'elles étaient toutes là tout à l'heure ?

- Oh que oui… Je vérifie toujours en sachant que ces bouteilles sont ultra sensibles. Seul Rukia, Ishida et moi en tant qu'employé connaissions ces bouteilles, bien sur vous et Mme Jaggerjack !

Grimmjow leva les yeux vers Ichigo qui était atterré.

- Qui descend dans cette cave ?

- Je ne peux pas voir de ma « cave », sinon les sommeliers et certains serveurs comme Ulquiorra par exemple ou Nell. Ils connaissent tous les deux les vins mais ne sont pas sommeliers.

- Personne d'autre ?

- Non…

Ichigo se gratta la tête et réfléchit à qui aurait pu entrer ici.

- Je vais commander un coffre et vous aurez les clefs ! Vous vous débrouillez pour me retrouver les bouteilles !

- Mais… mais vous vous rendez compte…

Le roux rencontra le regard de glace de son patron et se racla la gorge.

- Oui, je me rends parfaitement compte de ce que cela implique !

Ichigo s'inclina légèrement et tourna les talons quand une main le retint en arrière.

- Je vais profiter de l'occasion de vous avoir sous la main pour que nous « discutions » !

- Pardon ?

Le sommelier se tourna et leva les yeux car le restaurateur était plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- Je vous signale que vous venez de perdre…

- Je sais ce que j'ai perdu ! Mais, je sais ce que je veux « gagner » !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et voulu libérer son poignet.

- Que me voulez-vous exactement ?

- Vous tout simplement !

Le sommelier ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit. C'était tellement direct qu'il en était estomaqué. Après quelques minutes de surprises, Ichigo finit par articuler difficilement

- Moi ? Je suis quelque chose ou quelqu'un que vous voulez « gagner » ?

Grimmjow eu un petit sourire en coin et affirma

- Et je ne mettrai pas très longtemps avant que cela n'arrive !

- Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Je vous signale que vous êtes marié et hétérosexuel !

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer et mon mariage bas de l'aile !

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux en grand et secoua la tête.

- Ecoutez…

- Ce n'est pas le moment, ni le lieu, et je veux savoir « qui » m'a volé mes meilleurs bouteilles ! Mais Kurosaki, je voulais vous avertir que j'ai décidé de vous conquérir même si vous êtes du genre tête de mule et pas très coopératif !

- Mais je ne suis pas « une conquête » ! La voix d'Ichigo grondait de colère.

- Certes…

- Papa ! Fit la voix affolée d'Anku.

- Qu'y a t'il ?

- C'est Rei… il est dehors avec des "copains" et ils boivent de l'alcool…

- Où ?

- Viens…

Grimmjow suivit sa fille rapidement et Ichigo suivit le mouvement, en colère mais inquiet de ce qui se passait. Il regarda sa montre il était presque minuit. Ils traversèrent les cuisines que la brigade finissait de nettoyer. Arriver par la porte de derrière, ils virent un groupe d'adolescents d'environ une quinzaine d'année éméchés assis sur les gros pots de fleurs du restaurant.

- Yo 'pa !

- Que fais-tu Rei ?

- Bah… j'ai été dans ta cave et… j'm'suis servit !

Grimmjow traversa l'espace qui le séparait de son fils et observa les bouteilles qu'ils tenaient dans les mains. Ichigo observa la scène… deux Grimmjow se faisant face… Quoique le plus jeune était plus petit et moins massif que le père, .son regard était différent aussi, il était malsain. Il était clair qu'il avait pris les bouteilles de son père pour lui faire perdre la tête.

- Kurosaki ! Fit la voix de Grimmjow.

- Oui ? Demanda le roux.

- Pouvez-vous vérifier les bouteilles je vous prie ?

Ichigo se dirigea vers les jeunes et pâlit en voyant les noms s'afficher. Il réussit à trouver une bouteille intacte non ouverte et il s'agissait du Petrus… Il l'a prit mais un des jeunes amis de Rei voulu l'en empêcher. Mais Ichigo fut plus rapide et bloqua l'attaque du punk et protégea la bouteille.

- J'ai sauvé le Petrus ! Murmura Ichigo et observant froidement le blond décoloré à crête !

- Ainsi c'est toi qui a volé dans la cave…

- Ton cher vins chéris ! Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre de toute façon ! C'est rien que du vin !

- A 4 500 euros la bouteille pour la moins chère !

Son fils pâlit et encore plus quand il vit le visage de son père. Les autres « amis » s'étaient figé sur place et un silence tomba sur le parking. La porte des cuisines s'ouvrit et Hallibel et Byakuya sortirent avec Renji sur les talons. Ishida et Rukia suivirent une minute plus tard et tous observèrent la scène.

- Que fais-tu à Rei ? Demanda Hallibel.

- Ton cher fils vient de boire avec ses petits camarades, un Mouton Rothschild 82, deux Château Le Pin 82, un Château Cheval Blanc 1961 et un château Lafitte-Rothschild 2000 et un Pétrus 1947. Enfin non, Kurosaki a sauvé le Pétrus…

Hallibel se tourna vers son fils incrédule et furieuse

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? S'écria sa mère.

- Bah quoi ! Vous êtes si fier de vos bouteilles ! Enfin… ça fait chier papa c'est le principal.

Grimmjow sera son poing et se tourna vers son personnel.

- Veuillez rentrer s'il vous plaît ! Ceci est un problème familiale et je souhaiterai le régler… en famille ! Kurosaki…

Ichigo se tourna.

- Veuillez transférer les bouteilles sensibles dans les coffres de votre cave et fermer le à clef !

- Très bien…

Le roux rentra et croisa le regard de Byakuya, Renji, Rukia et Ishida.

- Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? Demandèrent les trois membres de sa famille.

- Rentre Rukia… Tu es enceinte et tu dois être morte ! Renji occupe toi de ta femme et toi Byakuya rentre. Tu sais qu'Hisana ne va pas dormir t'en que tu n'es pas rentré. Y'a pas tellement de bouteilles, je vais m'en charger tout seul se ne sera pas long.

- Comme tu veux Ichigo ! Mais se n'est pas prudent de conduire après le choc que tu as eu à la tête à cette heure-ci !

- Je vais demander à mon père de le reconduire ! Fit Anku.

- Moi, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'aider Kurosaki… fit Ishida mais, je me suis tapé tous tes rendez-vous Ichigo et je ne vais pas encore une fois devoir te donner un coup de main. Tu te débrouilles !

- Comme tu veux ! Fit Ichigo d'une voix lasse.

Ichigo se dirigea vers la cave à vin avec Anku sur les talons.

- Moi, je vais t'aider ! Fit-elle avec un immense sourire.

- Anku, tu vas encore te faire engueuler par ta mère… Grogna Ichigo.

- On s'en fou ! Et puis, la vieille doit s'occuper de son rejeton ce soir ! Alors tu penses que moi elle va m'oublier ! Rétorqua t'elle dans un ricanement moqueur.

Le roux descendit les marches avec la jeune fille et sortit un panier pour bouteille et se dirigea vers certains endroits de la cave et sortit les bouteilles rares. Il remonta avec toujours derrière Anku qui lui faisait la conversation. Cela ne le gêna pas trop, ayant pour habitude les babillages incessant de sa sœur aîné. Il ouvrit une des portes du bar et se dirigea derrière le comptoir et sortit des clefs et entreposa les bouteilles.

- Anku, tu veux bien rester ici et surveiller le bar pendant que je vais chercher les autres bouteilles ?

- Bien sur ! Je suis ceinture noire de karaté deuxième dan !

- Et bien, je pourrai t'engager comme garde du corps fit Ichigo moqueur.

- Vraiment ? Fit la blonde pleine d'espoir !

- Je me ferai tuer par ton père avant que cela n'arrive ! Fit moqueur le roux qui quitta la pièce.

Il traversa le restaurant et descendit à la cave. Il fit en tout trois voyages et il était sur les rotules au dernier voyage. Il rangea les dernières bouteilles et ferma son coffre. Son mal de crâne revenait au galop et Ichigo se massa son cuir chevelu pour atténuer la douleur.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Grimmjow en entrant dans le bar.

- Ch'pas ! Fit Anku. Il allait bien y'a pas cinq minutes !

- Tu es encore là toi ? Tu n'es pas rentré avec ta mère ?

- Maman est partie ? Ch'suis pas au courant !

- Papa on ramène Ichigo chez lui ?

- Non, non… je vais app…

- Oui ! Va chercher ton manteau et ramène celui d'Ichigo aussi !

- Mais, je suis p…

- Allez ! Suivez- moi au lieu de bavasser !

- Atten…

Ichigo le suivit furieux et faillit lui rentrer dedans quand il s'arrêta brutalement. Le roux leva les yeux et croisa les yeux bleus fatigués mais moqueur.

- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit et puis… si je me souviens bien de la conversation de votre sœur Hisana, c'est ça ? Il vous faut un homme à poigne ? Je suis celui qu'il vous faut alors…

Le sommelier allait répliquer quand Anku fut à côté de lui pour lui tendre sa veste. Il ravala ses paroles mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ichigo se pencha et ferma la porte en verre.

- Il rentre avec nous ?

- Oui !

- Tant mieux ! Je vais pouvoir voir son chez lui…

- Anku… On le dépose c'est tout !

Ichigo monta dans la voiture et se retrouva à l'avant à côté du bleuté à sa déception. Mais Anku ne voulait rien entendre et son père lui désigna le siège avec autorité. Ichigo commençait sérieusement à fulminer. Il s'assit à côté du restaurateur qui connaissait la route se faufila rapidement dans la circulation très fluide à l'heure où ils rentraient.

- Oh mais c'est les quartiers hyper chics ici !

- On arrive bientôt ! Fit Grimmjow d'une voix placide.

- C'est ici que tu vis Ichi ?

Ichigo qui somnolait légèrement, plissa les yeux et confirma.

- C'est loin derrière les portes ?

- Y'a une petite marche mais…

- Ouvre les portes !

- Mais je peux marcher et arrêtez de me dire ce que je dois faire !

- Pas moyen avec papa ! Quand il a une idée en tête, c'est même pas la peine et puis, j'ai envie de voir où tu vis ! j'peux ?

Ichigo soupira et tendit la clef pour ouvrir les portes de sa résidence. Les deux lourdes portes laissèrent le passage et bientôt Grimmjow remonta le long chemin jusqu'au plein pied d'Ichigo. Anku siffla entre ses dents en voyant la maison.

- Petit chemin et petite maison ! On fait carrément pauvre nous à côté ! Fit Anku. J'oserai pas imaginer pour quoi tu nous prendrais…

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers la jeune fille

- Anku… J'évite généralement de montrer où je vis et j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de dire « petite », « petit » pour éviter qu'on ne me pause trop de question ! Certaines personnes savent qui je suis et ma maison est surveillé pour éviter les fous dangereux. Je ne sais pas comment mais jusqu'à présent personne n'a deviné que j'étais sommelier. Et cela me convient tout à fait ! Ca me donne l'illusion de vivre normalement…

- Tu as beaucoup d'argent alors ?

Ichigo eu un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi tu travailles ?

- Je te répondrai une autre fois… je suis fatigué.

Ichigo ouvrit sa porte et sortit et s'étira légèrement. Anku sortit et observa autour d'elle et finalement Ichigo lui avoua

- Je ne peux plus vivre de ma première passion, alors je vis pour ma deuxième passion !

- Mais tu disais que tu ne voulais plus des projecteurs !

- La musique restera toujours ma première passion… fit doucement Ichigo. Bon, à bientôt Anku et fait attention à toi ! Je lirai ton texte et je noterai ce qui me passe par la tête si tu le souhaites !

- Oh oui…

Ichigo se pencha et remercia le bleuté qui écoutait la conversation. Grimmjow lui adressa un sourire en coin ce qui exaspéra le sommelier.

- Bonne soirée…

Le roux remonta le chemin et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à Hinamori qui l'attendait à la porte.

- Monsieur, je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir rentrer !

- Tu devrais pas dormir à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Ichigo.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était presque 1h30 !

- J'ai tout préparé pour vous… Un repas, un bain et…

- C'est bon Hinamori… va te coucher, je me débrouillerai !

Ichigo tourna la tête et vit la voiture qui s'éloignait et soupira.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow conduisait lentement dans le jardin d'Ichigo, et il quitta sans encombre le jardin clos. A peine se trouva t'il sur l'autoroute que sa fille lui demanda.

- Tu le veux, n'est ce pas !

Grimmjow faillit s'étouffer !

- Je l'ai vu… Je t'avoue que sur le coup, ça ma fait franchement bizarre. Mais de toute façon toi et maman c'est foutu depuis des plombes et j'comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec elle ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que t'as ma bénédiction ! j'adorais avec Ka-Ten sama comme beau-père !

- Anku…

- Quoi ? Tu le désir, je l'ai vu ce soir dans la façon dont tu avais de le regarder et y'a pas que ça… mais bon ! J'comprend pas bien tes regards pour lui. Alors, je me risquerais pas à te dire quoique se soit ! Mais je dirai rien à maman. Cette folle va te donner du fil à retordre. En plus, elle peut pas le blairer Ichigo.

- Anku ! Merci pour ta bénédiction mais je m'en serai passé figure toi !

- Tu ne cherches même pas à me cacher ?

- Pourquoi ? De toute façon, tu vas me gâcher la vie pour me faire avouer. Autant te le dire honnêtement. Oui, je m'intéresse à lui !

- J'te savais pas gay !

- Moi non plus… C'est une découverte !

- Donc, c'est sa personnalité qui t'a accroché ? C'est cool ! Il est super gentil même s'il doit beaucoup râler à prioris… Il va t'en donner du fil à retordre ! Rit doucement sa fille et tu ne pourras faire comme avec moi ! Bonne chance…

- Merci ! Grinça des dents le père.

- Mais tu sais… je te dirai honnêtement aussi que si je le prends aussi bien, c'est que j'admire beaucoup Ichigo et c'est aussi mon idole. Je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas si je l'aurai pris aussi bien, si cela avait été un autre homme !

- Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui le regardait intensément.

- Je te comprends… Moi-même parfois, je me pose beaucoup de questions. Mais quand il est là ! C'est plus fort que moi… Je suis fou, tu crois ?

- Nan… moi j'dirai amoureux !

Le bleuté grimaça et fit entrer sa voiture dans le garage à côté de la voiture de sa femme.

- Papa… courage et fait de ton mieux ! Moi, je te soutiendrai !

- Merci beaucoup !

- Allez, va affronter ta sorcière qui te sert de femme !

- C'est ta mère, je te signale…

- Pppffff ! Elle ne jure que par son fils !

- Tu es toujours avec moi… Souffla son père.

La jeune fille sortit de la voiture et son père la suivit. Anku se tourna vers son père et lui dit doucement

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. Tu as l'air plus terrifiant que maman et pourtant, avec toi j'ai toujours pu parler. Maman, il faut toujours aller dans son sens et toi tu écoutes et tu essayes de comprendre. Pour moi, c'est beaucoup ! Bon, j'y vais après ma séquence « nostalgie » ! A d'main 'pa !

- Bonne nuit Anku… et merci !

Sa fille lui sourit et entra dans sa « chambre » et claqua la porte. Il se dirigea vers la sienne et vit sa femme déjà dans le lit qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

- Tu as été long !

- J'ai raccompagné Kurosaki Ichigo !

Il n'avait personne pour le ramener…

- Non ! Et je lui dois bien cela après qu'il ai sauvé le Petrus.

- Trouve toi des excuses Grimmjow !

Le restaurateur se retourna et scruta le visage fermé de sa femme.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu tes regards ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux hommes ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Hallibel !

Bien sur ! On en reparlera… mais sache que s'il faut le casser, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Je n'ai pas trimer toute ma vie pour me faire voler mon homme par une espèce de « petit » sommelier sans relief et sans importance.

Grimmjow eut un sourire en entendant le mot « petit ». Il prit son pyjama, sa femme le menaça et voulu avoir des explications mais le restaurateur claqua la porte de la salle de bain et l'ignora. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, il se coucha de son côté et tourna le dos à la blonde qui fulminait et qui savait que cela ne servait à rien de vouloir parler avec son mari quand il arborait son air fermé. Grimmjow ferma les yeux et vit le visage bouleversé du sommelier à l'idée que ses meilleures bouteilles aie pu disparaître. Il se demanda quel air pouvait avoir Ichigo sous l'effet de la passion !


	8. Acculé et Débusqué

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Je n'ai pas publié hier par manque de temps... je me rattrape aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture  
Merci pour vos review Eikaow, Miku-fma et Saitou-Saruwatari ^^

En espérant que la suite vous plaisent autant, à bientôt

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite kubo

°°0°0°°

Ichigo entra dans son bar et se dirigea immédiatement vers ses coffres. Il vit que ses bouteilles étaient en place, ce qui le soulagea après ses frayeurs de la veille au soir. Le roux se demandait bien ce que Jaggerjack avait inventé pour « punir » son fils. Enfin, après une courte réflexion, il se dit que tout cela ne le regardait pas. Il prit son classeur qu'il avait laissé derrière le comptoir. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait vers la cave et fit le tour de toutes les bouteilles. Il fut soulagé de constater que rien d'autre n'avait bougé de place. Il allait partir quand il se retourna brutalement sur d'une présence derrière lui. Ichigo rencontra le regard bleu d'Hallibel. La haine transperçait au travers de ces yeux.

- Espèce de petit sommelier sans prétention... Qui crois-tu être pour te permettre de me voler mon mari ?

- Pardon ? Fit le sommelier surpris par le regard et le ton empli de mépris.

- Il ne me regarde plus comme il le fait pour toi !

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne répondit pas. Les attaques de la blonde étaient si inattendue qu'il en restait figé.

- Mais dit-toi bien espèce de petite vermine que je vous empêcherai par tous les moyens que vous vous mettiez ensemble et si c'est fait, je ferai tout pour briser votre relation !

Elle avait craché ces derniers mots et ne laissant pas le temps au jeune homme de riposter, Hallibel remonta l'escalier en colimaçon. Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux et se demanda comment, il en avait pu en arriver là ! Entre Hisagi qui avait besoin de prendre du recul, Jaggerjack qui lui déclare qu'il le veut, et sa femme qui vient de le menacer ! Et lui ? L'avait-on interrogé sur ces désirs ? Il se reprit et il se dit que se n'était pas le lieu et le moment.

Il remonta et se dirigea vers son bar au passage, il salua sa famille et certains serveurs. Ichigo fut surpris en croisant Il Forte dans son bar.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Le patron m'a demandé de rejoindre le bar à la place de Tatsuki.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée... Tu lui poseras la question !

Ichigo observa le serveur et haussa les épaules... après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui gérait le personnel. Il espérait juste que les serveurs ne changeraient pas toutes les deux minutes. Pendant l'heure du repas, il y eu peu de monde. Ichigo en profita pour se mettre à jour et prépara ses commandes. De toute façon, Il forte s'en sortait très bien tout seul et son charisme naturel faisait qu'il était appelé souvent par les clients.

Le roux sortit son couteau pour ouvrir une bouteille et tomba sur le papier d'Anku ce qui lui amena un sourire. Il déboucha rapidement la bouteille pour Il Forte et récupéra la feuille et l'ouvrit. Il eut la surprise de voir une écriture très stylisée et posée, ce fut un plaisir pour lui de lire le texte de la jeune fille. Il eut un sourire et trouva que la chanson avait un texte assez percutant et direct, comme elle d'ailleurs... en fait, elle ressemblait à son père ! Il prit un crayon et fit quelques annotations mais sans modifier son texte, c'était elle qui devait trouver les mots justes. Il lui posa la question en-dessous du texte pour savoir si la musique avait déjà été composée. Ichigo lui proposa ses services si besoin était pour lire la partition. Il était tellement plongé dans son monde qu'il sursauta quand il se redressa en voyant le regard bleu de son patron posé sur lui.

- Vous faisiez ?

- Euh... comme je n'étais pas trop bousculé, j'ai regardé le texte de votre fille et j'ai noté quelques petites choses. Voilà, fit-il en lui tendant la feuille... si vous voulez bien lui transmettre !

- Merci ! Je le ferai... mais éviter de faire ce genre de chose ici ! Ou faites-le au cours d'une pause.

Ichigo rougit légèrement. C'est vrai qu'il était sur son lieu de travail et qu'il n'avait pas à faire cela. Le roux se sentit pris en faute et soudain gêné.

- Vous avez pensé à ce que je vous ai dit ? Fit soudainement Grimmjow.

Le sommelier plissa les yeux et observa son patron calmement.

- Que nous ayons une relation tous les deux !

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! Rétorqua Ichigo furieux. Vous ne voulez pas que la vie privée empiète sur la vie professionnelle et vous foulez au pied vous-même vos propres principes en moins de deux minutes !

Grimmjow rit doucement entre ses dents, un sourire psychotique accroché aux lèvres. Un client interpella l'orangé qui détacha les yeux du restaurateur qui partit par la même occasion. En fait, le bar à vin se remplissait lentement et Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de trop penser à ce que son patron lui avait dit plus tôt ! Le travail fut moins épuisant que la veille au soir et aucune bouteille « spéciale » ne fut sortit. Lorsque tous les clients furent sortit, Ichigo envoya Il Forte à la cuisine pour emporter les verres. Son portable vibra, surpris il le sortit et vit le numéro d'Hisagi.

- Hello Ichi !

- 'lut Shūhei... Je peux quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui ! Mais tu refuses... Fit d'une voix grave le brun puis reprenant d'une voix plus enjouée. Je voulais te souhaiter un bonne anniversaire. Hier, je n'ai pas pu te passer de coup fil car je me suis levé certainement au moment où toi tu bossais ! On pourrait aller se faire un Karaoké tout à l'heure ?

- Un karaoké ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, j'ai besoin de te voir ! Allez soi sympa Ichi !

- ...

- Je peux pas te faire mes yeux implorants sur le portable, alors s'il te plaît viens...

- Ok ! On se retrouve où ?

Hisagi donna l'adresse et nom de l'établissement où il l'attendait. Ichigo hocha la tête et nota. Il fit le tour de la salle et ferma à clef tous les coffres et vérifia une nouvelle fois avant de quitter son bar. Il ferma les portes vitrées et se dirigea dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Rukia était déjà partit et Ishida sortait des vestiaires. Il salua Kurosaki au vol et Ichigo ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il avait déjà enfilé son jean's et enfilait son quand il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna d'un bloc et fit face à Grimmjow qui l'observait sans rien dire, son regard était tout à fait sérieux. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et attendit que son patron lui parle mais il resta muet.

L'orangé haussa les épaules et ferma son casier et allait quitter les lieux quand il fut saisit fermement et cloué contre les casiers. Le visage du bleuté était à quelques centimètres du sien et Ichigo voulu le repousser mais il était évident que le roux n'avait pas du tout la force nécessaire pour cela.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla Grimmjow

Le sommelier qui avait ses bras de part en part de son visage fut surpris et interrogea son patron du regard.

- Pourquoi tu m'attires tant ?

- Lâchez-moi ! Rétorqua Ichigo entre ses dents.

- Non... je veux une réponse !

- Vous êtes... timbré ! Chuchota Ichigo hypnotisé par l'intensité des yeux bleus de Grimmjow.

- Sûrement... Mais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été attiré comme cela par quelqu'un.

- Et vous avez besoin de la force pour me le faire entrer dans le crâne ? Grinça des dents Ichigo.

- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi... J'ai toujours été direct et la patience n'est pas mon fort... je le reconnais !

- C'est non ! Alors maintenant lâchez-moi. C'est du harcèlement sexuel !

Grimmjow en entendant ces paroles eut un petit rire et un sourire carnassier était apparu sur le coin des lèvres.

- Ah oui ? Harcèlement sexuel ? Tu en as autant envie que moi, ne me ment pas... je l'ai lu dans tes yeux ! Au moins, ils ne mentent pas comme toi.

- Vous voulez lire ce que vous voulez y lire ! Répondit Ichigo haletant et inquiet au fond de lui-même.

Ichigo se débattit et voulu s'arracher de la prise du bleuté qui soudain lâcha ses bras et l'enlaça par la taille. L'orangé fut surpris de se retrouver contre le torse du restaurateur. Le cœur du sommelier s'emballa, Jaggerjack était trop proche et il voulu le repousser fermement mais l'étreinte fut plus forte. L'orangé sentit un souffle dans son cou et ses idées ne furent plus très clairs. Lorsque cet homme s'approchait de trop près, il n'était plus en mesure de contrôler ses pensées.

- Lâchez-moi bon sang ! Grinça des dents Ichigo.

- Tu vas toujours me fuir et faire semblant de ne rien éprouver ?

Ichigo fut surpris et tourna son visage vers celui de Grimmjow et fut surpris de le voir profondément troublé.

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe alors que je suis marié et que j'ai des enfants ? Que m'as-tu fait ? Je pensais que te toucher et te forcer à me répondre pouvait effacer ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, mais de te voir en colère et... affolé me fait plus de mal et n'enlève en rien mon trouble. Au contraire... Te tenir dans mes bras... me donne encore plus envie de te garder contre moi ! Je suis un idiot !

Ichigo soupira et une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Embrassez-moi !

- Pardon ?

Grimmjow eut le yeux qui s'arrondirent soudainement.

- Embrassez-moi !

- Mais..

- Vous voyiez ! Vous n'avez pas « basculé » du côté gay ! Vous êtes incapable de m'em...

Le visage de Grimmjow fut soudainement à quelques centimètres du sien et Ichigo voulu s'échapper mais le bleuté lui attrapa le menton et ses lèvres glissèrent sur les siennes. L'orangé fut tellement surpris par le geste du restaurateur. Il lui avait demandé de l'embrasser persuadé qu'il serait dégoûté et qu'il ne lui ferai rien et là... à sa surprise les lèvres de Grimmjow étaient douces contre les siennes. Une langue vint caresser ces lèvres qui s'ouvrirent inconsciemment et le cœur d'Ichigo s'emballa un peu plus. Il reconnu au fond de lui-même que oui, il était attiré par le restaurateur et qu'il le voulait également mais ne lui avouerai certainement pas.

Les bras de l'orangé passèrent autour des épaules du bleuté et il accorda le passage à la langue qui le taquinait. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et bataillèrent pour la dominance. Ichigo finit par abandonné au bout de quelques instants et Grimmjow se mit à explorer cette bouche qu'il avait tant désiré depuis quelques semaines. Les mains du restaurateur caressaient le dos sensuellement du jeune homme et Ichigo se ressaisit brutalement et repoussa violemment Grimmjow.

- Arrêtez !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux... Souffla Grimmjow troublé.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ou un passe temps parce ce que ça ne va pas dans votre couple !

- C'est toi qui a le plus peur de nous deux ! Décréta sans sourire Grimmjow.

- Peut-être mais, je réfléchis aux conséquences et je n'ai pas envie encore une fois d'être le dindon de la farce !

Ichigo s'était reculé de plusieurs pas et ses yeux ambres reflétaient un mélange de colère, de trouble et de peur.

- Vas-tu fuir alors que tu es aussi troublé que moi ? Tu le veux autant que moi... Avoue le au moins !

- Hors de question ! De plus, vous me l'avez dit vous-même... il n'est pas question de mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle. Vous vous contredisez !

Ichigo ouvrit brutalement la porte des vestiaires et sortit en trombe les genoux flageolants et le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Il croisa la « blonde » et ne lui accorda aucun regard. Il sortit du restaurant et plissa les yeux sous le soleil écrasant de l'après-midi. Il traversa le parking rapidement et monta dans sa voiture. Il partit en trombe et se dirigea vers son rendez-vous avec Hisagi. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à une telle réaction de sa part.

°0°0°0°0°

Hisagi l'attendait habillé d'un pantalon en cuir en été... y'avait que lui pour être aussi « con » songea Ichigo. Cependant le brun fut manifestement heureux de le voir.

- C'est quand même court pour une réflexion ! Fit Ichigo encore légèrement agacé.

- En fait, ce n'est pas pour donner une réponse. C'est juste pour passer du temps ensemble avec les autres !

- Les autres ?

- Y'a Kensei, Starck, Kaïen, Chad et moi... on va fêter ton anniversaire dignement comme autrefois ! Allez... ramène tes fesses !

Ichigo fut tirer par le bras par Shūhei qui le traîna dans une salle de jeu et Ichigo vit que les autres membres du groupes jouaient sur les différents machines. Bientôt, l'ancien groupe se reforma et ils redevinrent des gamins qui se retrouvaient encore comme à l'époque du lycée. Ichigo en oublia tout et s'amusa réellement à tel point qu'il finit par chanter avec Shūhei dans le Karaoké à fond les poumons !

- 'tain ! T'as rien perdu en puissance.. Je dirai que ta voix a même mûri ! Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant. Pas vrai les gars ?

Tous hochèrent la tête en cœur. Kaeïn poussa Hisagi et pris son cousin par les épaules et choisit un morceau de musique acidulé pour adolescente !

- Kaïen ! Je vais te tuer !

- Mais non... On rigole c'est tout !

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un restaurant branché de la ville. Ichigo se sentait à l'aise à nouveau en osmose avec ses anciens amis. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi proche de Shūhei depuis des années... depuis avant qu'ils ne deviennent très connus en fait ! Le roux se sentit nostalgique de ses années et voulu prolonger l'instant ne sachant s'il retrouverait une pareille synergie avec Shuhei.

Pourtant, son regard fut un instant attrapé par un regard bleu. Surpris Ichigo se retourna pour être sur et croisa les yeux froids de Grimmjow et il se figea par le changement d'attitude du restaurateur si... entreprenant et sensuel un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer quoi que se soit le bleuté tourna la tête méprisant et le roux fut entraîner par Shūhei hors du restaurant ! Ichigo ressentit brutalement un vide en lui. Comme s'il l'avait trompé ! Le roux secoua la tête pour effacer ses idées saugrenues et se replongea dans l'ambiance festive qu'avait instauré les membres du groupe.

Ichigo monta dans sa voiture et bientôt avec ses petits camarades s'amusèrent dans une course poursuite sur l'autoroute... dangereuse et idiote ! Pourtant, Ichigo décèlera et sortit et gara sa voiture sur le bas côté. Il se demanda où il se trouvait exactement et fut incapable de répondre. Ichigo redémarra sa voiture et se dirigea à l'aveuglette et reçu un coup de fils de son amant.

- T'es où ?

- Perdu !

- Comment t'as pu te perdre sombre crétin ! Lis les panneaux...

- Y'en a pas !

- Ichigo tu fais chier ! J'viens te chercher dit-moi à quoi ça ressemble autour de toi !

Le roux donna des indications et bientôt se gara et attendit la venue du brun. Hisagi retrouva Ichigo et lui demanda de le suivre... et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'appartement du brun.

- Ichi...

- Oui !

Le brun observa son amant et le prit par la main et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du jeune homme. A peine la porte fermée, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Ichigo voulant oublié un regard bleu qui le troublait trop ! Qu'importe l'avenir, il voulait être rassuré maintenant.

Le lendemain matin Ichigo quitta l'appartement de Shūhei sur la pointe des pieds et rentra chez lui. Il se prit une douche et oublia ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa sœur Hisana vint le rejoindre en début d'après-midi et ils s'occupèrent des comptes du jeune homme. Ichigo se comporta normalement et sa sœur ne remarqua rien de l'agitation qui bouleversait le monde intérieur du roux. Le soir même, il reçu un appel de Shūhei qui lui demanda de sortir avec lui mais, Ichigo trouva un prétexte très plausible pour l'éviter. Hisagi le compris très bien mais n'insista pas ! Le roux pourtant assista aux séances d'enregistrement du groupe et donna son avis sur les morceaux. Gin Ichimaru le producteur lui proposa de relancer sa carrière durant son temps de présence au point de devenir un harcèlement. Mais Ichigo refusa... Gin l'avertit qu'il ne pourrait plus longtemps se réfugier derrière Gatten ou Ka-Ten et qu'un jour ou l'autre, tous seront au courant ! L'orangé haussa les épaules indifférents...

- Plus personne ne se souvient de moi !

- Faux... Rétorqua Gin avec un sourire. Il y a beaucoup de spéculation et le public attend son retour avec impatience à vrai dire... Vas-tu sur Internet mon petit Ichigo ?

- Pas vraiment...

- Je te conseille de faire des recherches sous tes pseudonymes et tu te rendras vite compte de la popularité dont tu fais l'objet ! Tu seras surpris... Si on découvre qui tu es réellement, je peux te dire que tu vas être submergé par une vague !

- Mais... je n'existe plus depuis presque cinq ans ! S'écria Ichigo excédé.

- Pas pour ton public !

Ichigo resta silencieux pendant quelques instants pensif. Hisagi vint le rejoindre et prit un siège à côté de lui et lui tendit un café.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je te demande de revenir avec nous !

- Je ne veux pas ! Comme aujourd'hui et hier s'était amusant... mais plus... c'est impossible.

L'orangé fixait son gobelet, la tête légèrement penché en avant !

- Tu penses passer à la concurrence ? Demanda Gin curieux.

- Non ! Si je devais revenir un jour « si », je resterai ici... j'ai toujours eu de bon rapport avec vous !

- Tu sais qu'Aïzen paierait cher pour t'avoir dans sa maison de disque ?

- M'en fou !

Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée du bureau de Gin qui l'observait avec son éternel sourire.

- Vous sortez à nouveau ensemble toi et Hisagi ?

- ...

Hisagi soupira et but une gorgée de son café puis leva les yeux vers le dos définitivement tourné du roux pour dire.

- Tss... il faut bien se rendre compte que notre relation est morte et bien morte ! N'est-ce pas Ichigo ? Je te le dis tout net... Je ne veux pas d'une relation bancale comme nous l'avons actuellement. Tu te décides soit c'est oui ou non tout de suite ! Mais bon... vu les derniers événements, je préfère te garder comme ami que de nous diriger vers une mort lente...

Ichigo se tourna vers le brun et le regarda les yeux légèrement embués.

- Ca marcherai entre nous en tant qu'amis ?

- Crétin ! Je l'ai toujours été... on se connaît depuis le bac à sables !

L'orangé s'appuya contre le verre et bu son café pensif et finit par adresser un sourire à son ex et pourtant ami le plus précieux.

- Ichigo... Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit !

Ce dernier posa son regard ambré sur l'albinos qui avait posé ses pieds sur le dessus de son bureau et jouait avec son plume.

- C'est tout vu !

- Comme tu veux... mais ma porte te restera ouverte !

- Merci !

Ichigo quitta les studios de la maison de disque accompagné des membres du groupe et se séparèrent. Le soir même Ichigo pensa au lendemain et la façon dont il devrait se tenir le lendemain... Il verrait bien après tout !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo entra dans le restaurant en milieu d'après-midi et salua Byakuya et Renji au passage. Ce dernier lui apprit que Rukia ne travaillerai plus au « Relais Français »

- Pourquoi ? Fut surpris le roux.

- Sa grossesse se passe pas très bien ! Le médecin l'a mise à l'arrêt et Rukia m'a dit qu'elle ne comptait plus reprendre d'activité professionnelle après l'accouchement. Enfin, pas tout de suite !

- Oh... J'espère qu'elle va bien au moins ?

Renji était soucieux mais un faible sourire éclairait son visage.

- Au fait ! Fit Byakuya. Notre patron ne sera pas là ces prochains jours. Apparemment, il doit régler certains problèmes dans un de ses restaurants...

Le regard de Byakuya eu un regard plein de sous-entendu pour Ichigo. Le roux fut soulagé mais ne le montra pas à ces beau-frères qui pour un le regardait moqueur et l'autre perplexe.

- Soulagé ? Fit tout de même Byakuya.

- La ferme ! Rétorqua Ichigo excédé.

- Il se passe quelque chose ? Demanda Renji.

- Rien...

Et Ichigo descendit à la cave et rencontra Ishida qui le salua et lui fit un compte-rendu des vente de bouteilles. Ils discutèrent un petit moment et finalement le sommelier brun quitta les lieux laissant à Ichigo le soin de faire l'inventaire. Le roux était absorbé dans sa tâche quand il entendit un craquement derrière lui, il se tourna et croisa les yeux bleus clairs de la « blonde ».

- Vous avez vu à l'heure que vous êtes arrivé ?

- Oui ! 17 heures...

- Vous devez être dans les lieux vers 16 h, c'est stipulé dans votre contrat.

Ichigo arrondis ses yeux.

- Dans quel paragraphe ?

- Dans celui-ci !

Et Hallibel lui tendit une enveloppe.

- Ceci est votre nouvel emploi du temps. Je veux qu'il soit respecter à la lettre et la prochaine fois que vous vous pointerez en retard, je vous vire !

Ichigo haussa les épaules indifférents et repris son travail.

- Vous me prenez de haut...

- Votre mari m'a fait le même coup quand vous êtes arrivé ici. Si cela vous plaît de jouer ce jeu là avec moi, je vais vous répondre ce que je lui ai dit ! Je ne suis pas attaché au bâtiment mais aux personnes et vous ne faites franchement pas partit de mes priorités. Alors votre épée de Damoclès vous pouvez la remballer !

- Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? Et regardez moi quand je vous parle ! S'écria la blonde.

Ichigo se tourna brutalement vers elle et se marcha vers elle tel un prédateur. Le roux était excédé par tout ce bruit pour rien et le fait qu'elle cherche à lui faire "peur" !

- Vous vouliez me dire ?

- Ne me menacez pas !

- C'est vous qui me menacez depuis tout à l'heure ! Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien à me dire de constructif, je vous prie de m'excusez mais moi j'ai du travail !

Ichigo lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois et repris son travail. Hallibel regarda le dos du sommelier et l'aurait bien poignardé avec délectation mais décida de remonter dans son bureau. Elle trouverait bien quelque chose pour le faire craquer.

En cours de soirée, la restauratrice se dirigea vers le bar et critiqua l'entretien de ce dernier. Bien sur, il n'y avait rien à redire mais trouva un moyen pour déstabiliser Il Forte et produire une catastrophe. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et prit la défense du serveur qui n'aurait pas commis de bévues sans ça présence. Bientôt le bar devint un champ de bataille entre Halibel et Ichigo qui se prennaient la tête pour un oui ou pour un non. Le jeune homme prit le partit d'être ironique et se moquait délibérément de ses tentatives de déstabilisation.

Sa seule consolation fut la visite d'Anku qui le remercia pour son texte et qu'effectivement elle aimerait aussi qu'il jette un œil sur la mélodie qu'elle et sa meilleure amie avaient composé. Anku qui resta dans le restaurant un petit moment vit le manège de sa mère et se promit d'en parler à son père. Elle admira la maîtrise du jeune homme qui restait impassible face aux attaques quelques fois allant jusqu'au grotesque de la blonde. C'était carrément du harcèlement moral et elle eu beaucoup de peine pour Ichigo face à cette injustice. Mais connaissant sa mère comme elle l'a connaissait, il était inutile de lui faire entendre raison. Quand elle décidait quelque chose juste ou pas, elle allait jusqu'au bout !

Il parla avec Hisagi du comportement de la restauratrice, lors de son week-end suivant au cours de ses enregistrements.

- Ne serait-elle pas jalouse ? Demanda le brun surpris.

- De quoi ? Repris Ichigo étonné par cette réflexion.

- J'en sais rien moi... y'a pas quelque chose qui pourrait la mettre en colère ta patronne ?

Ichigo repensa aux yeux bleus de Grimmjow et rougit brutalement.

- Ah ! Tu viens de trouver ta réponse ? Ton patron je pari ?

- Oui.... Elle m'a accusé y'a quelques temps de vouloir lui voler !

- Eh bien... bonne chance ! Ça m'a l'air d'être une furie.

- Mais je m'en fou de son mari !

- T'en ai sur ? Se moqua gentiment son ex.

Le roux se tourna vers Hisagi énervé mais ne répondit pas.

- Et lui ? Repris Shuhei doucement.

- ... je ne veux pas en parler.

- Oh... tu recommences à faire ta tête de mule ? Ça que ça doit être joliment croustillant !

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Il est marié, il a des enfants et ...

- Hum... de bonnes excuses en effet ! Se sont les tiennes ou les siennes ? Personnellement je parierai fort pour les tiennes !

- Je confirme ! Rétorqua Kaïen. On peut compter sur Ichigo pour la mauvaise fois !

- Bon sang Ichi. Saute-lui dessus... Au moins sa vieille aura une bonne raison d'être sur ton dos ! Kensei se frappa le poing dans sa main en même temps qu'il s'exprimait.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous parlez de ma vie personnelle et que vous ne vous occupez plus de vos arrangements ?

- Parce ce que c'est plus croustillant ! Rétorqua Starck. En ce moment dans nos vies c'est le calme plat alors autant profiter de la tienne. Et puis, ce n'est pas courant qu'un hétéro s'intéresse à un gay !

- Bouclez-là et bosser pour une fois ! Je ne viendrai plus vous voir, c'est moi qui vous le dit...

Bientôt, Ichigo fut charrier pendant plus d'une heure et l'enregistrement se finit vraiment très tard, le roux ayant apporté une nouvelle fois sa collaboration. Ce dernier ne vit pas à sa sortit des studios un groupe de personnes prenant des photos et des vidéos à son insu de lui et du reste du groupe. Ichigo rentra chez lui en toute sérénité et se faufila dans la circulation dense. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait réussit à échapper au paparazzi !

Le jour de sa reprise au restaurant, il vit tout un groupe de personne qui attendaient devant la porte de ce dernier. Ichigo s'approcha et plissa les yeux derrières ses lunettes ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il fut bientôt confirmer quand des flashs virent le fussiler et des caméras se poser sur lui et des journalistes hystériques lui poser un tas de question.

- Ka Ten sama, nous avons su...

- Hisagi et vous...

- Votre retour pour quand...

- Vos fans...

- Pourquoi la restauration...

Ichigo réussit à fendre la foule et à se réfugier derrière les portes le cœur battant. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Byakuya et Renji qui semblaient inquiets. Qui avait vendu la mèche ? Il tourna la tête et interrogea Uryu du regard qui se défendit.

- Imbécile ça fait 14 ans que je sais qui tu es ! J'aurai pu te dénoncer avant...

Ses yeux croisèrent des yeux bleus pâles triomphant et Ichigo obtint sa réponse. Derrière lui les portes bougeaient et Renji et Byakuya régirent en même temps. Renji bloqua la porte sous les hurlements de la blonde et Byakuya attrapa son beau-frère par la main et le tira avec lui d'un pas pressé. Les autres membres du personnel sortirent de leurs léthargies et commencèrent à fermer toutes les issues. Ichigo avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et la peur avait figé toutes pensées cohérentes.

- Viens Ichi, je vais te sortir de là !

- Ton travail...

- J'en trouverai un autre et c'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin...

- Renji ?

- Il est grand et c'est très bien ce qu'il a à faire !

- Mais sa place...

Byakuya se tourna un peu vers lui mais sans ralentir lui dit

- Ichigo... Nous avons tous nos priorités dans la vie ! Nous ne laisserons plus cette mégère te faire du mal.

Ils traversèrent rapidement les cuisines où la brigade était dans l'attente.

- Quelqu'un a pris ma voiture ?

- Oui, venez Chef... Nanao vous attend !

Byakuya tira Ichigo avec lui et tous les deux montèrent dans la voiture bientôt encerclé par les journalistes. Le brun força Ichigo à se cacher en le penchant en avant et demanda à Nanao de foncer même s'il elle devait écraser quelqu'un. Ce qu'elle exécuta sans sourciller... et quelques journalistes en perdirent leurs appareils vidéo et photos.

- Ichigo... Je crois que ta vie en tant que sommelier vient de se terminer ! Fit Byakuya vraiment navré. Mais cette femme vient de faire crouler l'établissement de son mari. Car Renji, toi, Rukia et Nanao avons donné notre démission !

- Je suis tellement désolé... Murmura Ichigo.

- Ne le soit pas Ichigo ! Fit Nanao. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous nous suivons. Nous sommes amis et tu as ta famille qui t'aime. Nous t'avons toujours supporté et nous ne nous laisserons pas marcher sur les pieds par cette "pétasse" et je te jure que je me vengerai ! Comment a-t'elle pu transformer notre restaurent en un tel cirque ? J'ose même pas imaginer la tête de son mari !

- Oui... moi aussi, je suis curieux de connaître sa réaction.

Byakuya caressait les cheveux oranges indiscipliné de son beau-frère qu'il considérait plus comme son petit frère. Son visage apeuré ne lui disait rien de bon et il pensa à Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui, il en était sur, était amoureux du sommelier. Et aussi, sur ce restaurant qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup apprécié. Qu'allait faire le restaurateur ?

°°0°0°°

A bientôt !


	9. Besoin de toi !

Bonjour, bonjour...

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Merci à Saitou Sarawatari, Eikaow, Miku Fma, Jelexa Uchiwa et Ayu ^^ Ca fait vraiment plaisir !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture !

°°0°0°°

Nanao slalomait entre les voitures, son regard étant constamment attirés par le rétroviseur où elle pouvait observait quelques voitures qui les avaient pris en chasse.

- Je ne sais pas où aller ! Je suis sur qu'ils ont pris des renseignements sur la famille et mon appartement ne sera pas assez sur !

Ichigo écoutait sans vraiment réagir quand soudain, il sortit son portable.

- Shūhei ?

- Ichigo ça va ? Je viens de voir un flash spécial... Où es-tu ?

- Dans la voiture de Bya et c'est Nanao qui conduit !

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- La furie à lâcher mon nom. Je ne sais pas comment elle a su... mais, elle m'a réservé un très beau comités d'accueil !

- Je vois...

- Tu serais où je pourrai me cacher pour échapper aux journalistes ?

- Va à la maison de disque... je préviens Gin !

- Ok ! Merci Shūhei...

- Je t'attends !

Ils raccrochèrent et Ichigo demanda à Nanao de prendre la direction de la maison de disque, elle prit brutalement à pleine vitesse la première sortie d'autoroute. Certaines voitures continuèrent tout droit, par contre d'autres réussirent in-extremis à suivre la Mercedes de Byakuya.

- Une chance que Nanao s'intéresse à la mécanique ! Souffla le brun. Je sens que je vais être malade.

- Toi malade ? Fit Ichigo surpris.

- Je t'avoue que lorsque c'est pas moi qui conduit, j'ai tendance à être « crispé » et vu comment conduit Nanao, ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer !

- Byakuya arrête de paniquer ! Comme si tu ne savais pas à quoi tu t'exposais en me mettant au volant ! Accrochez-vous, je vais faire quelques détour avant de reprendre la voie pour la maison de disque.

Nanao prit brutalement un sens interdit et se faufila en contre sens dans la circulation. Ichigo ferma les yeux et ne voulait pas voir ! La brune bifurqua à la dernière seconde dans une rue transversale et un accident eu lieu derrière eux.

- Nanao... attention !

- T'inquiète... Ils nous suivent à leur risque et périls de toute façon ! Ironisa la brune.

Elle réduisit sa vitesse au fur et à mesure et roula de façon plus discrète et finalement elle fit entrer la Mercedes dans les garages souterrain de la maison de disque d'Ichimaru. Ichigo sortit de la voiture et Byakuya reprit le contrôle de son véhicule en demandant à Nanao de se mettre à l'arrière. Cette dernière s'exécuta sans discuter. Byakuya demanda à Ichigo d'être prudent. La porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit et Shūhei vint à la rencontre d'Ichigo avec Ichimaru sur les talons.

- Ca va Ichi ? Demanda inquiet le brun.

- Pas vraiment... la voix d'Ichigo tremblait.

- Prends en soin Hisagi ! Recommenda Byakuya

Il fit démarrer sa voiture et bientôt fit disparaître sa voiture.

- Viens dans les locaux ! Fit Gin d'une voix calme.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle soit en rogne pour fouiller dans ta vie à ce point-là ? Tu as couché avec son mari ?

- Non ! Il est pas là depuis presque deux semaines...

- La vache ! Elle y va pas de main morte quand même car là, le restaurant va être envahit de journalistes et pas des plus fins. La clientèle va fuir et pour le remettre d'un truc pareil. C'est une vrai catastrophe !

- Je crois qu'elle a perdu la tête surtout !

- Une femme jalouse ça peut devenir mortel... Murmura Ichimaru.

- Vous savez de quoi vous parlez ?

- Ma femme est là pour me le rappeler ! Ironisa l'albinos.

- Elle doit être effrayante pour que vous en parliez de cette manière ! Fit le brun. Je ne vous ai jamais vu avoir peur !

- Oh là... je cache bien mon jeu alors ? Ichimaru eu un petit sourire.

Ichigo se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur de la maison de disque. Quelques employés ayant vu le flash spécial regardait curieux l'artiste qu'ils connaissaient bien. Ichimaru demanda que personne ne vienne les déranger et fit venir son assistante.

- Lisa... fit Gin veuillez trouver discrètement une chambre d'hôtel pour Ichigo Kurosaki pour cette nuit et débrouillez-vous pour lui trouver une maison avec jardin clos à louer le temps que tout se tasse un peu pour lui et qu'il puisse retourner chez lui.

- Bien ! Autre chose ?

- Je ne veux personne au bout du fil ! Sauf, les appels que j'attends et ma femme... Pour le reste... Je ne veux rien savoir !

- Bien !

- Vous avez le champ libre pour faire comme bon vous semble Lisa !

La brune à longue tresses se tourna et un sourire apparu sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle !

Et elle quitta la pièce. Un petit silence s'installa dans le bureau et Gin fit enfin

- Tu es conscient que tu es mort en tant que sommelier ?

- Byakuya me l'a dit aussi...

- Ton beau-frère je crois ?

Ichigo hocha la tête et s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Insista l'albinos.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même Ichimaru. J'ai aucun plan, rien... ma vie vient de basculer et j'enrage ! Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je rencontre cette sal...

- Tss ! tss... ne lui accorde pas plus d'importance que cela. Ne gâche pas ta salive et commence à réfléchir à ton avenir !

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas franchement la tête à cela !

- Hum... comme tu veux ! Je te demande de rester dans mon bureau pour l'instant. C'est le meilleur endroit pour ne pas être dérangé.

Ichigo se leva et commença à marcher en long et en large. Hisagi passa les bras derrière la tête et observa l'orangé qui était terriblement nerveux. On frappa à la porte et tous se figèrent. Gin demanda d'entrer et Hiyori ouvrit brutalement la porte.

- C'est quoi ce cirque dehors ?

- Disons que les « journalistes » ont retrouvé les traces de Ka-Ten Sama et qu'ils sont excités comme des puces.

- Ichigo hurla Hiyori... C'est pas parce ce que tu rapportes un fric monstre à la boite que tu nous la faire écrouler !

- Désolé...

- Tu peux crétin !

- Hiyori... du calme... Il nous faut l'aider !

- Pourquoi ! Il ne fait plus...

- Si... C'est lui qui s'occupe des arrangements de l'album de Dix moi Alice et qui le produit en partit !

- Quoi ? Fit Shūhei.

Ichigo rougit légèrement et se détourna.

- Eh oui... c'est lui qui investit pour moitié dans votre dernier album...

- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ? Remarqua Hisagi.

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise !

- Andouille ! Comment peux-tu nous mettre mal à l'aise, je suis super content. J'étais super content d'apprendre la nouvelle la semaine dernière que quelqu'un investissait la rallonge nécessaire et plus pour que nous soyons à l'abris et enregistrer au calme.

- J'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez fait et puis... Nous sommes amis ! Fit Ichigo avec un léger sourire.

Hisagi se dirigea vers Ichigo et le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- T'a des notions de l'amitié bizarre. Finalement, je préfère que tu sois mon ami que mon amant... car tu n'aurais rien fait pour nous n'est ce pas ?

Les yeux ambres avaient une lueur amusée et Hisagi ébouriffa les cheveux indisciplinés.

- Ichi...

- Finit le sentimentalisme ! Fit Lisa à la porte. J'ai trouvé un hôtel qui est prêt à l'acceuillir et qui nous fournit la discrétion totale. J'ai trouvé aussi une maison où il pourra être tranquille. Nous installerons un couple avec lui pour que personne ne se doute qu'il est à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Vous me sortez le grand jeu ?

- Ichigo... Tu as beaucoup de valeur et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu t'en souviendras de tout ce que nous faisons pour toi !

Le roux observa l'albinos qui touillait son café confortablement installé dans son fauteuil noir en cuir.

- On verra bien...

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre fit Lisa.

- Qui m'accompagne ?

- Shinji Hirako et Kisuke Urahara.

- Laurel et Hardy ? Fit Ichigo inquiet soudain... Je ne sais pas si mes nerfs vont tenir avec ses deux là, surtout ensemble...

Lisa s'étouffa et repris son sérieux.

- On peut les voir aussi sous cet angle !

- Ils n'ont pas encore débuter un numéro ?

- Faut leurs demander !

Ichigo arriva dans le hall où l'attendait les deux blonds. Le roux déglutit péniblement en voyant leurs sourires ironiques. Il était fichu... c'était sur !

- Ichigo-kun ! Quel plaisir de te revoir et de travailler pour toi. Fit la voix chantante d'Urahara.

- Oh... vous n'êtes pas mort ?

- Déçut ?

- Bien sur que... non ! Fit de mauvaise grâce Ichigo.

- C'est clair qu'il t'a dans le sang ! Ironisa Shinji.

- Je pense que nous devons être à égalité dans son cœur !

- Pas vrai ! Ichigo... Tu m'aimes plus que lui ?

- Bouclez-là et on y va ?

- Tu vas voir toi...

- Va chercher la voiture Shinji... N'oublie pas qu'on est payé pour qu'il reste en « vie » !

Les trois hommes quittèrent sans problème la building et se retrouvèrent sur la route sans être suivit. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le parking de l'hôtel et Shinji se chargea de récupérer les clefs et Urahara et Ichigo montèrent dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. Après avoir fait le tour le blond le quitta et lui signala que lui et Shinji étaient dans la chambre à côté de la sienne.

A peine Ichigo se retrouva seul dans sa chambre qu'il reçu un coup de fil. Il regarda son portable et il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Anku. Il déccrocha et entendit la voix affolée de l'adolescente.

- Ichigo ?

- Anku... Fit doucement le roux.

Il partit s'asseoir sur le lit et il entendit la voix bouleversé de l'adolescente.

- Que se passe t'il ? Je viens de voir une émission à la télé où on te voit entrer dans le restaurant...

- Ta mère a deviné qui j'étais et à apparemment vendu la mèche aux journalistes. J'ai du quitter le restaurant précipitamment avec Byakuya et Nanao.

- Je te jure que j'ai rien dit ! Fit la jeune fille.

- Je te crois Anku. Tu n'ai pas ce genre de personne...

- Papa va être furieux !

- Je me doute ! Ta mère vient de détruire son outil de travail !

- S'il n'y avait que ça... Murmura la blonde.

- Tu vas bien Anku ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question... Tu es où ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire...

- Oh... à ce point là ?

- Apparemment ! Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi... enfin, pas avant un petit moment !

- Kami Sama... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Beaucoup de mal en tout cas !

- Déjà la dernière fois, j'étais outrée et j'en ai même parlé à papa de son comportement avec toi...

- Il ne faut pas l'embêter avec ce genre de chose !

- Bien sur que si ! Fit Anku furieuse. Mon père t'aime !

Ichigo accusa les paroles.

- Je sais qu'il te l'a dit ! Ou quelque chose qui s'y approchait. Il n'est pas très doué pour montrer ses sentiments tu sais. Il est même plutôt maladroit mais moi, je l'ai vu tout de suite qu'il était amoureux de toi. Et il me l'a avoué sans se cacher. Ce qui est plutôt rare, papa étant très discret sur ses sentiments.

- Anku... ton père se trompe !

- Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi... en colère après maman quand je lui ai dit qu'elle te harcelait. Malheureusement, il n'a pas pu rentrer à temps pour la stopper car elle a mis la pagaille lors de son dernier voyage à Kyoto. Entre ma mère et en plus Rei... il va devenir fou ! Enfin Rei est en train de purger sa « peine » !

- Sa peine ?

- Mon père l'a fait embaucher lui et ses copains par des amis restaurateurs qui les font travailler comme plongeurs pendant un an. Leurs salaires étant reversé à papa pour le dédommagement. En contre partit, il portait pas plainte ! Les parents ont tout de suite accepté. En plus Rei, je peux te dire qu'il a reçu une sacrée correction, je peux te dire qu'il est pas prêt de refaire une connerie ! Il a jamais été assidus en cours et il fait même ses devoirs ! Fit Anku en riant sous cape.

- Oh... je n'avais pas pensé à ce genre de « peine » !

- Tu connais pas papa. Moi aussi j'allais faire des conneries mais il m'a remis dans le droit chemin. Tu vas faire quoi là ?

- Je n'en sais rien... Je t'avoue que ma vie vient de s'effondrer et que je n'ai jamais été aussi perdu de ma vie. Je ne peux plus faire de musique et être sommelier... Que me reste t'il ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Ichi.

Ichigo rit doucement et la calma

- Tu n'y es pour rien !

- Mais c'est ma mère...

- Qui n'es pas toi ! Kami-Sama, je sais encore faire la différence !

- Je peux te poser une question Ichigo ?

- Si je peux répondre...

- Tu aimes papa ?

Le roux resta silencieux un petit moment et finit par répondre

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu as peur de lui ?

- Anku... je ne te répondrai pas ! Je... je ne sais plus où j'en suis actuellement et si je devais en discuter ça ne serait pas avec toi !

- Je comprends, c'est juste que je voudrai

- Anku, merci de t'inquiéter ! Mais je pense que ton père et moi on est assez grand pour nous débrouiller tout seul ! Si quelque chose et je dit bien « si » quelque chose devait arriver... cela se fera ou pas !

- Tu n'es pas facile...

Ichigo regarda son plafond et eu un sourire triste.

- On me le reproche souvent !

- Enfin... ne fait pas espérer papa si tu n'as pas l'intention de faire quoique se soit ! Ca je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

- Je ne joue pas...

- Je me doute et je pense que tu es honnête. Alors, réfléchis bien !

Anku raccrocha peu après et Ichigo regarda son portable troublé. Il se redressa et attrapa sa télécommande. Il alluma la télévision et se mit une émission pour avoir un bruit de fond et ne pas se sentir seul. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain... de toute façon, il aurait tout son temps !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait emménagé deux jours plus tard dans une maison louée pour quelques jours. Rien ne troubla cette retraite forcée et il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il sortit des feuilles et un crayon et se mit à écrire des paroles qui lui venaient en tête pêle mêle. Ce qui le troubla le plus, c'était les images du restaurateur et de ses yeux bleus troublés... Il ne pouvait pas se mentir encore plus longtemps. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et se maudit de son passé. Il n'attendait qu'une chose maintenant, c'était que toute cette histoire cesse une bonne fois pour toute.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo fut réveillé par son portable. Il regarda son radio-réveil et vit qu'il était 8 h du matin. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille. Il décrocha machinalement.

- Ichigo ?

- Jaggerjack-san...

- Vous allez bien ?

La voix était inquiète et hésitante, quelque chose pour lequel le roux n'était pas habitué.

- Oui... je me suis sentit mieux... mais je survivrai !

- Je suis désolé...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le tord...

- C'est votre femme qui ne sait pas se tenir

- Anku... m'a parlé de votre coup de fil et le fait que vous vous cachiez...

- ... vous ne me tutoyiez plus ?

- A quoi vous jouez ?

- A rien...

Ichigo se rallongea sur son lit et tourna la tête pour regarder entre les tentures l'extérieur. Le soleil filtrait au travers de l'ouverture et donnait une agréable sensation de chaleur.

- disons que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir !

- Tss ! Ma femme a ruiné ta vie et tu me parles de

- Nous !

- Tu as décidé de ne plus t'enfuir ?

- Je crois que j'ai eu peur très longtemps et à me méfier de tout et tout le monde au point de ne plus savoir ce qui est important pour moi ou pas. Ces quelques jours enfermés m'ont permis de... de m'avouer que vous me manquiez

- Tu as de la chance que je sois trop loin et que je ne sache pas où tu te trouves...

- Trop loin ?

- Kobe !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma chère femme vient de me faire écrouler plusieurs restaurants. Je vais devoir en revendre sept sur les dix que j'avais...

- Oh...

- J'ai demandé le divorce...

Ichigo ne sut quoi répondre.

- Elle a reçu les papiers je pense. Et là, je vais rentrer fin de semaine pour que nous nous expliquions.

- Je suis navré !

- Ne le soit pas... Je ne le suis pas...

- Mais... elle...

- Elle a détruit une quinzaine d'année de ma vie. Elle s'occupait de la gestion mais c'est moi qui m'occupait du reste. Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour l'avenir, je serai rebondir ! Et s'il faut que je reprenne un restaurant et être à nouveau un chef, je le ferai.

- J'en suis heureux !

- Tu.. tu accepterais de rester mon sommelier ?

Ichigo se redressa sur son lit et se gratta la tête. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Je me demandais si tu me le proposerais !

- Idiot ! Je ne rentrerai pas avant la fin de semaine et j'ai des choses à régler avec Hallibel. Je te retrouverai après... Je ne voudrai pas que ma colère te retombe dessus !

- Ah...

- Je veux mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute et je ne veux plus qu'elle s'en prenne à toi.

- Je t'attendrai chez moi alors !

- Bien... Je vais te laisser Ichi, prend soin de toi et... attend moi !

- Je t'attendrai !

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent et Ichigo se leva plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait été... encore deux petits jours et il rentrerait chez lui. Il se demanda comment les choses allaient se passer pour Grimmjow.

0°0°0°0°0

Grimmjow gara sa voiture dans le garage. Il essayait de contenir la colère qui l'étouffait mais plus il sentait le moment approché, plus sa colère montait. Il arracha la porte plus qu'il ne l'ouvrit et se dirigea à grand pas dans la maison. Il appela à plusieurs reprise sa femme et il vit apparaître sa fille et son fils. Tous les deux paraissaient très inquiets.

- Je veux que vous sortiez d'ici et que vous partiez chez vos amis.

- Papa... Fit d'une voix suppliante la blonde.

- S'il te plaît ! Tu m'écoutes pour une fois. Ce qui va se passer ici, je ne veux pas que vous l'entendiez. Vous sortez !

Les deux adolescents se regardaient effrayés. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur père dans une telle colère noire. Comme cette dernière était contenu, il semblait encore plus effrayant. Ils déguerpirent et sortirent de chez eux. Ils déambulèrent en ville et ne savait pas où aller. Anku sortit son portable et appela Ichigo.

- Anku ?

- Ichigo...

La voix de la jeune fille était effrayée.

- Que se passe t'il ? Quelque chose est arrivée ?

- Papa... papa est à la maison et il est tellement en colère ! Ils nous a demandé de sortir et d'aller chez des amis. Mais j'ai peur ! Je ne sais pas où aller !

La voix d'Anku était excitée.

- J'arrive ! Vous êtes où ?

- On est près du parc !

- Vous ne bougez pas... Mon jardinier va venir vous chercher car personnellement, je dois rester cloîtrer encore quelques jours.

- Ok... On reste devant l'entrée du parc !

Anku raccrocha et attendit avec son frère devant le parc. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, l'adolescente reconnu la voiture d'Ichigo et vit un homme à moustache bizarre ouvrir la porte.

- Kurosaki-san vous attend !

- M..merci !

Le chauffeur conduisit prudemment. Le frère et la sœur se tenaient par la main inquiet de la suite des évènements. Ils n'avaient jamais connu un tel bouleversement dans leurs vies ! Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison du sommelier. Ichigo les attendait devant la porte.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo attendit inquiet l'arrivée des enfants et sortit devant sa maison pour les accueillir. Il vit Anku sortir de la voiture très pâle même si elle essayait de sourire. Son frère suivait timidement et tout aussi pâle.

- Soyez les bienvenus. Venez !

- Ichi... j'ai peur ! Fit Anku.

Ichigo lui sourit et se dirigea vers les deux adolescents et leurs sourit gentiment.

- Je vais téléphoner à votre père pour le prévenir que vous êtes avec moi !

- Il.. il est très en... colère ! souffla Rei

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Souffla Ichigo... Ils vont régler ça comme des adultes ! Ton père ne voulait pas que vous soyez là pour ne pas vous inquiétez !

- T'a jamais vu papa en colère alors ! Fit Anku.

Le roux finit par les tirer doucement avec lui et les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le grand hall. Hinamori se précipita vers eux et les invita à les suivre dans la cuisine pour prendre un chocolat chaud et une collation.

- Tu peux me donner le numéro de ton père Anku ?

- Il... il va te tuer !

- Mais au moins, il sera que vous êtes ici !

- Comme tu veux... mais je ne veux pas que tu le quittes !

Ichigo leva les yeux vers Anku et eu un léger sourire.

- Je ne suis pas effrayé par ton père si c'est ce qui t'inquiète !

- Mais... mais...

- Anku tu me le donnes ou pas ?

Finalement, la jeune fille céda et Ichigo sortit son portable et finit par se diriger vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il composa le numéro de Grimmjow et attendit quand il entendit la voix puissante du restaurateur qui hurlait !

- Bordel ! qui c'est ?

- Moi...

- ...

- Juste pour te prévenir que tes enfants sont avec moi et qu'ils prennent une collation. Si tu veux les récupérer tu viens... sinon, je les garde cette nuit ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas de savoir où ils sont !

- ... Merci ! Fit Grimmjow dans un souffle. Peux-tu les garder avec toi cette nuit ?

- Bien sur, je te l'ai proposé... Fait attention à toi !

- ...

- A demain ! Fit Ichigo. Si tu as besoin de moi ce soir ou demain... je suis là !

- ... Je te laisse ! Fit la voix crispée de Grimmjow.

- Bien !

Ichigo raccrocha. Malgré la distance, il avait perçu la rage mal contenue du restaurateur et tout le self contrôle qu'il lui avait fallu pour lui répondre calmement. Le roux se comporta tout à fait normalement avec les deux adolescents, ne laissant pas paraître son trouble quand à la colère difficilement masqué du bleuté. Il fit visiter sa maison aux deux jeunes qui restèrent scotchés à son studio d'enregistrement et ses instruments de musique. Hinamori leur montra leurs chambres à chacun et leur salle de bain. Plus tard, ils mangèrent tous les trois et les deux adolescents ne mouftaient pas ! Ce qui faisait bizarre à Ichigo qui avait connu Anku plus vivante et Rei plus agressif ! Ils avaient l'air tous les deux de deux chatons mouillés et perdus.

Plus tard, ils s'enfermèrent dans leurs chambres et Ichigo veilla tard en regardant la télé dans sa chambre. Il fit un tour dans le couloir et s'approcha des portes et se rendit compte des pleurs d'Anku. Rei ne disait rien et était assis sur le bureau sous la fenêtre et regardait le paysage. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder d'un air absent.

- Tu crois qu'il va la tuer ? Demanda t'il.

- Non, je ne pense pas... mais ils ont certainement beaucoup de choses à se dire !

- ...

- Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit ma chambre, tu sais où elle est !

L'adolescent qui ressemblait tellement à son père hocha la tête et tourna à nouveau son visage vers la fenêtre. Ichigo sortit et regagna sa pièce et finit par s'endormir lourdement en ce demandant comment la conversation entre les deux époux se finiraient !


	10. Tensions

voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Bonne lecture

Je vous remercie très chaleureusement pour vos reviews ^^, bises et à bientôt

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... eh oui !

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow jeta un œil en arrière pour s'assurer que ses enfants avaient bien quitter la maison. Il était inquiet pour eux mais, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il assistent à la scène qui aurait lieu entre lui et Hallybel ! Elle avait été trop loin cette fois-ci... Il traversa le salon et la cuisine... Personne ! Le restaurateur se dirigea vers sa chambre et ne trouve personne pour entendre des bruits dans la chambre de sa fille. Il traversa le couloir et fronça les sourcils... le bruit qu'il entendait, ressemblait à du papier que l'on déchirait.

Il ouvrit la porte et il resta stupéfait du spectacle qu'il voyait. Hallybel était en train d'arracher tous les posters des murs d'Anku. Il en fut troublé de voir avec quel désespoir sa femme s'acharnait sur de simple bout de papier.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Grimmjow.

Surprise Hallybel se retourna et furieuse elle tendit une de ses mains où le visage de Ka Ten apparaissait, être entre deux sexes et semblant indifférent au monde qui l'entourait.

- Salaud ! C'est pour ce connard que tu veux divorcer ? On ne sait même pas si c'est une femme ou un homme... et ce salopard ma volée ma fille !!!

Le jeune femme hurlait et dans sa rage arracha le poster qu'elle tendait !

- C'est à Anku que tu fais de la peine là ! Grinça des dents le bleuté.

- Ta fille ! Hurla Hallybel... elle ne voit et ne jure que par toi ! Je n'existe pas dans sa vie et par qui, je me fais remplacer par... par cette chose !

Grimmjow essaya de rester calme, il demanda

- Comment as-tu su qu'Ichigo était Ka-Ten Sama ?

- Ka-Ten Sama hein ? Ricana t'elle. C'est simple... j'ai entendu des brides de conversations et puis, j'ai trouvé étrange l'engouement de ma fille pour un petit sommelier... surtout qu'elle avait l'air de le porter au nu. Et le coup de la feuille qu'elle lui a donné « sa déclaration », je l'ai vu corrigé dans son journal intime. Aucune note de lui à l'intérieur mais, j'ai vu qu'elle formait un groupe de rock... Tu te rends compte que je l'ai su y'a 15 jours en fouillant son journal ? Eh bien, j'ai engagé un détective pour qu'il le suive pour savoir avec « qui » il traînait. Pour lui faire du chantage éventuellement. Quand, j'ai su que c'était tous des membre du groupe « Dix moi Alice ». J'ai enquêté sur ces punks et j'ai su qu'ils étaient séparé de leur leader ! L'admiration d'Anku, ses posters, j'ai même visionner ces DVD, la feuille et l'enquête... fallait pas être grand clair pour savoir de qui il s'agissait en fait !

Le restaurateur en resta bouche-bée

- Tu as fait tout ça pour savoir qui il était ? Pour lui faire du chantage ? Le ton était incrédule

- Qu'est ce que tu crois... et quand j'ai su par le détective que c'était le scoop du siècle, que ce « pédé » était recherché par tout ces journalistes et que cette information valait une fortune... Eh bien, j'ai vendu mes photos et la feuille d'Anku et tout ce que je pouvais... et je peux te dire que j'en ai ramassé de l'argent !!! Plus que j'en aurai dans ma vie avec toi !

Grimmjow se dirigea vers sa femme et la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle.

- Tu as détruit et tu as vendu les souvenirs de ta fille ?

- Et alors ? Elle n'aime que toi ordu...

- Tu as détruit mon restaurant coupa Grimmjow de plus en plus en colère, tu as coulé mes autres restaurants et tu insultes un gars et lui gâche la vie alors qu'il ne t'a rien fait !

- Rien fait ?

- Attends Hallybel... ce que tu as fait aux restaurants cela remonte à presque deux ans et je ne connaissais pas Ichigo Kurosaki ! Alors... Pourquoi ?

- Parce ce que tu me regardes plus... tu.. J'ai gaspillé ma vie à te suivre à te soutenir tout ça pour en arriver à devenir une étrangère pour toi ! Hurla Hallybel !

- Pourquoi vouloir le détruire ?

- Parce ce que tu l'aimes ! voilà pourquoi ! Qu'importe tu es tombé amoureux d'un HOMME ! hurla Hallybel proprement furieuse. Je me suis promise de l'écraser et de lui faire payer ! Quel plaisir de voir qu'il est connu et qu'il chercher à se cach...

Un bruit sec résonna. Hallybel porta la main à sa joue et une larme coula sous le choc. Grimmjow se recula surpris par son geste...

- Tu le défends cet.. cet hybride ! Elle ricana entre ses dents.

Ce qui exaspéra le bleuté qui sentait sa colère remonter en voyant l'air complètement fou de sa femme. Son portable sonna, exaspéré et ne connaissant pas le numéro. Il décrocha énervé

- Bordel ! qui c'est ?

- Moi...

En entendant la voix calme d'Ichigo au bout du fil, il fut surpris et décontenancé.

- ...

- Juste pour te prévenir que tes enfants sont avec moi et qu'ils prennent une collation. Si tu veux les récupérer tu viens... sinon, je les garde cette nuit ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas de savoir où ils sont !

- ... Merci ! Grimmjow se sentit soulagé de les savoir en sécurité et il savait qu'Ichigo prendrait soin d'eux. Peux-tu les garder avec toi cette nuit ?

- ...

- ... Je te laisse ! Fit Grimmjow en faisant un effort sur lui-même pour garder son calme car du coin de l'œil il voyait sa femme parodier Ka Ten.

Il raccrocha et attrapa sa femme comme un fétu de paille

- C'était cette salope ?

- Tu te calmes maintenant... Gronda Grimmjow

- Certainement pas ! Et tu veux que je t'annonce une nouvelle ? Ca va te faire rire... Je vais faire en sorte que nous ne puissions pas divorcer !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Que vas-tu devenir ? C'est finit entre nous depuis des années... alors, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à nous battre ! Pense aux enfants... et à toi ! Au lieu de pleurer sur quelque chose qui n'existe plus !

- Les enfants ? Ils sont où ?

- En sécurité !

- Avec cette « pétasse » !

Grimmjow resserra son étreinte autour de ses bras et se retint de la frapper une nouvelle fois.

- Ton passé de fille des rues te remonte à la mémoire ?

Hallybel blêmit et voulu s'arracher de l'étreinte de son mari mais, il l'a bloqua et lui dit calmement.

- Hallybel que tu le veuilles ou pas notre relation est finit. Si tu ne veux pas divorcer uniquement pour me punir sache que tout cela est inutile. Que tu le veuilles ou pas, je vais avoir une relation avec Kurosaki... je ne peux pas me marier avec lui alors, que je soit divorcé ou pas n'a aucune espère d'importance. Je te quitte ! Maintenant, libre à toi de vouloir faire durer les batailles juridiques et de perdre l'argent que tu viens « durement » de gagner dernièrement...

- Je ne te laisserai rien ! Cracha Hallybel.

Grimmjow la lâcha et la regarda avec un certain mépris.

- On va régler ça avec nos avocats. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Au fait, ceci est « ma » maison alors tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages ! Si tu refuses de le faire gentiment, je vais avoir d'autres arguments !

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Souffla Hallybel

- Vraiment ? Ironisa Grimmjow qui sortit de la chambre dévastée de sa fille.

Il vit au passage que sa femme avait brisé les CD et DVD d'Anku.

- Tu es misérable de t'attaquer à ce qu'Anku tenait le plus ! Elle t'aime beaucoup mais à vouloir gérer et mener la vie des autres sans les laisser respirer, ils finissent par fuir !

- Tu peux parler !

Grimmjow se tourna à demi et observa la blonde qui était désespérée au milieu de la chambre.

- Je suis directif certes... mais dit moi, t'ai-je obligé à les suivre ? Je ne pense pas puisque tu en as fait qu'à ta tête !

Le restaurateur sortit de la chambre Hallybel voulu le suivre mais Grimmjow lui lança

- Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour quitter cette maison ! Je fais appel à un avocat et tu me donneras les coordonnées du tien. Ils s'arrangeront ensemble... Quoi qu'il arrive, nous sommes séparés pour moi, à partir de maintenant.

- Non... Grimmj

Mais le restaurateur descendit les escaliers et gagna son bureau. Il entendit des hurlements et des objets claqués contre le mur et soupira. Il entra et prit son téléphone. Il contacta son avocat qui lui donna les coordonnées d'un de ses collègues spécialisés dans les divorces. Ce qu'il fit. Il nota tout ce qu'il entreprendre.

Grimmjow ne vit pas le temps passé et quand il entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui sortait, il se posta à sa fenêtre pour voir sa femme sortir de la voiture et monter ses bagages à l'intérieur. Il croisa son regard et ne frémit pas en voyant la colère et la détresse qu'il y lu malgré la distance. Il songea qu'il aurai mieux fait de le faire plus tôt, au lieu d'attendre et d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Une fois que la voiture de sa femme fut partit, il fit le tour de la maison et la rangea. C'était un moyen d'occuper son cerveau. Il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre d'Anku et sortit le grand sac poubelle qu'il avait pris avec lui. Il jeta tous les bouts de papiers, les CD et DVD. Il tomba sur un poster arracher mais où on voyait très bien le visage de l'artiste porté au nu par Anku. Un visage féminin au très délicat. Comment Anku avait-elle pu reconnaître Kurosaki ? Il en était bien incapable... même ses yeux portaient des lentilles bleus ! Il froissa les papiers et rangea la pièce. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et se fit à manger toujours dans un état second. Il aurai voulu appeler ses enfants pour les rassurer mais en était incapable. Après avoir mangé du bout de sa fourchette, il se dirigea vers son salon et prit une bouteille de whisky et la vida durant la soirée... il s'endormit la bouteille à la main, le visage enfoui dans son bras.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se leva le lendemain matin pas très en forme. Il se souvint des enfants qu'il hébergeait chez lui et se leva rapidement pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il y trouva les deux adolescents autour d'Hinamori.

- Je suis si en retard ? Demanda Ichigo inquiet de l'heure tout à coup !

- Il est 9 h30 Kurosaki-san !

- Aaaahhh ! je vais aller me ch..

- Nan, tu déjeunes avec nous !

Anku avait bondit et le traina derrière elle. Elle riait doucement de son air goguenard.

- Tu es vraiment sexy en pyjama Ichi. J'ch'comprends pourquoi papa est tombé amoureux !

Ichigo rougit légèrement et vit le regard bleu du fils de Grimmjow. Il en rougit d'avantage et maudit les enfants qui ressemblaient trop à leur parent.

- Je ne te savais pas si « émotif » ! Se moqua Anku.

- Lâche-moi Anku... je ne suis pas du matin !

- C'est vrai alors ?

Ichigo tourna les yeux pour observer Rei.

- Tu es Ka-Ten Sama et que tu es le petit ami de papa ?

- Tu ne savais pas ?

- Nan ! C'est ce matin qu'Anku m'a mis au courant... Et tu étais sommelier aussi ? Eh bien... je comprends mieux la maison !

Hinamori posa le petit déjeuner d'Ichigo devant lui. Ce dernier observa le jeune homme de quinze ans qui le regardait avec curiosité. Mais ne su pas très bien ce qu'il pensait réellement et ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser deviner.

Bientôt, la conversation roula sur la musique et Anku voulu voir absolument sa garde robe de « scène ». Il lui promit de la lui montrer. Entre-temps, Ichigo les abandonna pour prendre une douche et s'habilla d'un et d'un pantalon en toile.

Le roux retrouva les deux adolescents dans le salon où se trouvait la collection complète des Dix moi Alice. Anku était très excité et son frère jetait surtout un regard curieux aux pochettes. Il finit par dire en se tournant vers Ichigo.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru que cette « fille » c'était vous !

- Mon personnage de scène.

- Impressionnante la transformation ! Je ne pense pas que ça aurait le même effet sur moi !

- Je l'ai obtenu après bien des essais ! Tu peux me croire.. cela me prenais du temps avant de monter sur scène.

Le portable d'Ichigo sonna.

- Kurosaki ?

- Oui... Que me veux-tu Ichimaru

- J'ai besoin de te parler et ceux rapidement.

- Tu passes à la maison ?

- Je préférerai... Aurais-tu reçu un appel d'Aïzen ?

- Non...

- Ta sœur ne t'a pas transmis l'info alors ?

- Laquelle ?

Ichigo s'était planté à côté de la fenêtre et observait l'extérieur.

- Aïzen sait qui tu es et veut absolument que tu rentres dans sa maison de disque !

- Tss... j'ai déjà dit que cela ne m'intéressait pas !

- Écoute, je viens chez toi tout de suite...

- Comme tu veux !

- Tu n'as rien à faire ?

- Je n'ai pas tout mon temps à t'accorder non plus Ichimaru !

- Très bien... Je ne resterai pas longtemps !

- Ok !

Ichigo rangea son portable est jura entre ses dents.

- Un problème ? demanda Anku soucieuse.

- Non... juste que je vais devoir vous laisser pendant quelques temps ce matin. Le directeur de ma maison de disque vient me voir.

- Oh... Tu es toujours attaché à ta maison de disque ?

- Bien sur, je produis le dernier album des Dix moi Alice et je m'occupe des arrangements également. Et puis, j'écris des textes d'artistes pour cette maison de disque et je collabore sur certains albums.

- En fait, tu n'as jamais quitté le monde de la musique ? Fit surprise Anku.

- Non... pas vraiment. La seule différence, c'est que je ne suis plus sur la scène...

La porte s'ouvrit et Hinamori apparut sur le seuil.

- Kurosaki-san, un certain Grimmjow Jaggerjack vous demande !

- Faites entrer Hinamori !

Les enfants étaient déjà partit devant dans des cris de joies. Ichigo traversa tranquillement son salon et rejoignit le père et ses enfants dans le hall. Hinamori quitta les lieux pour commencer à préparer le repas.

Ichigo regarda Anku qui avait enlacé son père et Rei qui scrutait du regard les expressions de son père. Il demanda

- Maman est toujours en vie ?

- Oui... mais elle a quitté la maison.

- Quoi ? Fit Anku.

Ichigo toussota et signala.

- Allez discuter dans le salon, vous serrez plus à l'aise.

Grimmjow leva les yeux vers Ichigo qui se tenait à une certaine distance. Le restaurateur la traversa et se planta devant l'orangé.

- Ichi, il va falloir que nous discutions.

- Pas tout de suite ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec vous. Mon producteur va arriver d'un instant à l'autre... Apparemment, j'ai quelques problèmes à aplanir.

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'était un peu accéléré de revoir de si près son ex-patron. Son trouble du passer dans son regard car le bleuté eu un léger sourire qui afficha sur ces lèvres.

- Je veux te parler deux petites minutes en privée ?

- Euh... oui !

- Anku et Rei attendez-moi... dans le salon, c'est ça ? demanda Grimmjow.

Ichigo hocha la tête.

Les deux adolescents s'y rendirent sans poser de questions. Grimmjow demanda à l'orangé

- Où peut-on être au calme ?

- Suis-moi !

Ichigo attrapa la main du restaurateur et il se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du roux. A peine la porte se ferma qu'Ichigo se sentit presque soulever par deux bras puissants. La tête du bleuté enfoui dans son cou. Le sommelier trembla légèrement, surpris par le désespoir qui semblait habité le restaurateur. Ichigo caressa les mèches bleus dans un mouvement apaisant et ne dit strictement rien, laissant l'homme puiser dans sa présence.

- Ichigo... tu sais que tu es très reposant quand tu ne protestes pas ?

L'orangé eu un faible sourire et rencontra les yeux bleus qui paraissaient fatigués. Le visage de Grimmjow se pencha et il s'empara des lèvres souples du roux qui enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. L'émotion submergea Ichigo qui était soulagé de le voir entier et surtout chez lui. Il avait tant attendu ce moment. L'orangé fut surpris par la délicatesse des lèvres du restaurateur et par sa tendresse ce qui le troubla définitivement. Grimmjow fit glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres et Ichigo ouvrit l'espace pour mieux savourer le baiser. Le roux se sentit impatient et répondit avec passion à ses caresses ce qui ne laissa pas de marbre le bleuté qui se tourna et plaqua Ichigo contre le mur.

Leurs lèvres se détachaient pour mieux se caresser et les mains du bleuté parcouraient dans un même temps les côtes du jeune homme, ce qui le fit frissonner. Le roux fit glisser ses mains le long du buste de Grimmjow et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris par la musculature bien dessiné qu'il sentait sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Le sommelier gémit quand le restaurateur quitta sa bouche pour explorer sa nuque avec sa langue la faisant glisser sensuellement sur sa peau. Ichigo frissonna et fut abasourdi quand il sentit les mains soulever son pour caresser sa peau, il voulu protester pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas... se rappelant qu'on les attendait... mais la bouche de Grimmjow avait recouverte la sienne et sa langue le taquinait à son grand désespoir soudain.

Ichigo réussit à repousser un peu Grimmjow, leurs lèvres s'effleurants

Grimmjow... tes enfants t'attendent et... j'ai un rendez-vous dans pas très longtemps et... je ne vais pas être capable de l'honorer !

La voix de l'orangé n'était pas très sure et convaincante, ce qui fit sourire légèrement le restaurateur

- Pourtant... cela ne semble pas te déplaire !

- Je n'ai pas dit que cela ne me plaisait pas... Je te disais que si tu continues... je ne pourrai pas être très « présentable » à mon rendez-vous !

Grimmjow le regarda surpris et ricana entre ses dents !

- Je te fais t'en d'effet que cela ?

- Bon sang oui ! S'énerva le roux. Comme si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué !

Le bleuté eut un sourire en coin qu'Ichigo commençait à haïr tellement cela l'agaçait et le restaurateur posa son front contre celui du roux et fit glisser sa main entre ses jambes ce qui fit sursauter Ichigo qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Donc... fit d'une voix caressante le restaurateur tout en recommençant à butiner le cou de sa victime, nous allons pouvoir passer aux travaux pratiques rapidement ?

- Tss ! Lâche-moi...

- Si je ne voulais pas ?

- Je te signale que tu as tes enfants qui t'attendent... Souffla Ichigo haletant

- Ils se doutent de ce que je suis en train de te faire... Rétorqua le bleuté moqueur

Ichigo rougit et voulu le repousser une nouvelle fois, mais épinglé contre le mur d'une part et de l'autre contre le corps musclé de Grimmjow, il avait peu de chance de s'échapper. Et les mains machiavéliques de Grimmjow qui poursuivaient leurs caresses, il eu une grande peine à ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement. On frappa à la porte et ils entendirent la voix fluette d'Hinamori annoncer les visiteurs d'Ichigo.

- Aaahhh ! Se plaignit Ichigo.

- Tu vois, tu regrettes que nous ne puissions pas aller plus loin !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettais... Grogna Ichigo. Enfin, j'abandonne, tu ne veux rien comprendre. Lâche-moi maintenant, je vais essayer de reprendre contenance.

Grimmjow se recula et laissa respirer Ichigo qui se rhabillait. Il essayait de se calmer par la même occasion. Le restaurateur ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine renfrognée du roux et de constater l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui.

- Je vais te laisser pour que tu puisses être « présentable ». Le salon, c'est là où sont partit mes enfants ?

- Oui...

Ichigo plissait les yeux et maudit le restaurateur dans sa tête. Il fut surpris quand se dernier lui vola un dernier baiser et quitter la pièce un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres. Il en aurait tapé du pied. Il finit par se diriger vers son bureau et bu un grand trait de sa bouteille d'eau.

Il partit ouvrir et tomba sur Hisagi qui fut surpris que la porte s'ouvre alors qu'il allait frapper. En voyant la tête contrariée d'Ichigo, il éclata de rire.

- Nous sommes arrivés au mauvais moment ?

- La ferme !

- C'est lui ton nouveau mec ? Demanda Gin.

- ...

- Pas mal !

- Foutez-moi la paix ! et arrêtez de commenter ma vie...

- Nan, c'est trop drôle ! Fit Kensei.

Tous entrèrent dans son bureau et chacun se trouva une chaise. Ichigo s'assit sur un tabouret et observa Gin qui semblait un peu sérieux. Ce qui était pour le moins étonnant.

- Ichigo, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot !

- Te connaissant et voyant ta tête, c'est sur !

- Tu dois faire une conférence de presse !

Ichigo sursauta

- Pourquoi ?

- Tes fans deviennent de plus en plus hystérique. Tu comprends, depuis qu'ils ont découvert une partie de ta vie, tous veulent te revoir. La conférence de presse dit toi bien est un excellent moyen de faire taire tout le monde et de contenter tes nombreux fans.

- Mais je vais dire quoi ?

- Rien... comme d'habitude ! Fit Hisagi. C'est moi qui parlerait à ta place comme nous le faisions autrefois. Personne ne s'attend de toute façon à ce que tu parles. Par contre, tous veulent te voir !

- En quoi ? En Kurosaki Ichigo ou en Ka-Ten Sama ?

- Ka-Ten bien sur !

Gin reprit

- Ce qui va très bien tombé pour la promotion du dernier album. Ce qui serait encore mieux c'est que tu chantes au moins sur un titre !

- Attendez-là ! Du calme...

Le cœur d'Ichigo courait dans sa poitrine, pas très rassuré par la suite des événements.

- Ichi, tu ne te rends pas compte de toute la portée médiatique qui t'entoure. Ton ordinateur est ouvert ? Demanda Hisagi.

Ichigo se leva et l'ouvrit. Hisagi prit le clavier et tapa sur le moteur de recherche le nom de scène d'Ichigo et ce dernier qui ne s'était pas beaucoup préoccupé de sa notoriété fut sidéré par tout ce qu'il lu. Même dans la presse écrite, les journaux spécialisés... tous attendait son retour. Certains même donnait des pronostics, d'autres spéculaient sur son retour ou nom au sein de Dix moi Alice et d'autres voyaient à sa brève apparition une manipulation du groupe pour se faire une nouvelle publicité et vendre leur prochain album.

- Mais, je ne suis plus ça...

- Ichigo... Fit Hisagi qui était penché sur lui. Que tu le veuilles ou pas la machine a été lancé. Sans vouloir te supplier, nous avons besoin de toi.

Ichigo ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir et laisser le passage à Grimmjow, Anku et Rei. Le bleuté n'apprécia pas le visage penché sur Ichigo. Le jeune homme se détourna et se leva soudainement très nerveux. Il posa son visage contre la vitre de la fenêtre et Gin reprit.

- Ichi que tu le veuilles ou pas... ils t'attendent !

Un silence plana dans la pièce, Hisagi finit par lui dire...

- Tu produis notre album, tu fais nos arrangements quelle différence cela ferait, si tu chantais sur un titre et que tu fasses une conférence... ou tout au moins fait la conférence, au moins ta vie pourra reprendre son cours. Ils te pourchasseront jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent satisfactions. Et toi, tu deviendras une bête traquée et... si j'ai pu voir... tu ne peux plus penser pour toi tout seul !

Hisagi avait tourné son visage sur Anku et Rei, pour enfin se poser sur celui de Grimmjow. Ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables mais une certaine tension était apparu sur ses traits. Il était évident qu'il éprouvait de la jalousie mais ne la manifesta pas. Ichigo frappa le montant de la fenêtre et se tourna pour croiser les yeux bleus de Grimmjow, Rei et Anku.

- Très bien, je ferai la conférence en tant que Ka-Ten... mais pour le reste, je ne pense pas donner une suite... Hisagi !

- Yep ?

- Tu parleras à ma place ! Il est hors de question que je profère un seul mot !

Grimmjow surpris répliqua

- Comment peux-tu faire une conférence de presse sans parler.

Anku sauta de joie.

- C'est Hisagi qui va parler à sa place. Trop cool... comme avant !

Gin se leva et sortit son portable.

- Très bien... j'organise l'événement pour la semaine prochaine Ichi. Je te donnerai les dates !

- Dans les locaux de la maison de disque et je veux des gardes du corps, je refuse qu'on me touche ou que l'on m'approche. Rétorqua Ichigo très soucieux. Je ne veux pas que la conférence s'éternise non plus. Quelques photos mais je veux avoir mon mot à dire sur les rushs !

- Arrête de paniquer Ichi ! Fit Kensei... si le moindre connard pose un doigt sur toi, je le transforme en petit copeaux !

- Pareil pour nous ! Lâcha Chad qui était silencieux habituellement.

- Tu peux compter sur tout le groupe Ichi. Fit Kaïen avec un grand sourire.

Il s'était levé et affichait un sourire étincelant et s'approcha de son cousin qu'il voulu prendre par les épaules mais ce dernier se dégagea trop nerveux.

- Je crois que mes tenues de scène ne me vont plus ! Fit Ichigo.

- On va faire venir notre couturier habituel !

- J'ai plus de maquillage non plus !

- Ça je peux te fournir ! Rétorqua Gin en refermant son portable. Mercredi dans les locaux. On va trouver une salle avec issus de secours.

Ichigo soupira et se massa les tempes déjà extrêmement nerveux pour l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Tous était excités sauf lui, il sentit un regard pesé sur lui, il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux de Grimmjow qui étaient toujours aussi indéchiffrables. Le roux se sentit mal à l'aise soudainement. Qu'allait penser le bleuté lorsqu'il le verrai accoutré en fille ? Ichigo se sentit très mal à l'idée qu'il puisse le rejeter de le voir habiller autrement... ce ne serait plus pareil que sur une feuille de papier glacé, se serait une vérité toute crue ! Il baissa la tête et se détourna. Il était trop troublé... après tout Hisagi était gay comme lui à la base mais Grimmjow s'était différent !

°°0°0°°

à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	11. Chanter à nouveau

voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu à la bourre mais j'ai peu de temps. Désolée...

Bonne lecture

Je vous remercie très chaleureusement pour vos reviews ^^, je ne pensais pas que cette fic vous intéresserez autant.

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... eh oui !

°°0°0°°

Gin remit sur le plateau les appels d'Aïzen ! Ichigo en fut exaspéré et l'envoya promener... après tout, il avait accepté la conférence de presse. Les membres du groupe se retirèrent et Gin quitta Ichigo en lui recommandant une certaine prudence. Notamment, ne faire entrer que les personnes de sa famille ou les employés de la maison de disque. Ichigo hocha la tête et se retrouva seul avec Grimmjow, Anku et Rei.

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ça se passait comme ça pour un album ! Fit Rei.

- Ce n'est pas pour un album... Fit Ichigo las tout à coup.

Ce dernier se rongea un ongle anxieux et déjà projeté à ses prochains rendez-vous. Grimmjow demanda à ses enfants de quitter la pièce et de les laisser seuls un moment. Une fois que la porte fut clause, le roux se sentit encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était précédemment. Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et il se raidit

- Qu'est ce qui te fais peur ?

- Tout ! Souffla Ichigo.

- De moi aussi ?

Ichigo se tourna lentement vers le restaurateur

- Grimmjow... j'ai besoin de parler avec toi de tout cela mais je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Notre relation vient à peine de commencer et j'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur me passe dessus. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et ce que je dois faire. J'ai l'impression encore une fois que l'on prends les décisions à ma place... J'ai...

- Ccchhhhuuuuutttttttttt !!!

Le bleuté pris Ichigo dans ces bras et le serra contre lui. Une de ses mains caressait les cheveux en épis et l'autre le maintenait par la taille.

- Ichi... tu me parleras de tout cela lorsque tu te sentiras prêt... Si nous déjeunions et parlions d'autre chose... Nous en avons besoin autant toi que moi, j'en ai l'impression !

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Ichigo glissa ses bras autour des épaules de Grimmjow et posa son front contre son épaule. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux pris dans leurs propres tourments personnels et cherchant un réconfort dans l'autre.

- Grim... J'ai besoin de savoir, je pense que ça me ronger de ne pas connaître ton point de vue...

Le restaurateur repoussa gentiment le roux et le força à le regarder, Ichigo était mal à l'aise, pourtant il finit par dire

- Je ne veux pas que tu me considères comme un monstre quand... quand je me transformerai en Ka-Ten...

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête légèrement

- Je considère cela comme ton personnage de « scène » pas pour ce que tu es ! Pour moi tu es avant tout un sommelier... qui a tendance à se travestir pour faire de la musique... ajouta t'il en souriant gentiment.

Ichigo voulu se reculer blesser par les dernières paroles mais Grimmjow le rattrapa et s'excusa.

- Je ne dit pas cela pour me moquer de toi... Pour moi la personne la plus importante, c'est toi ! Maintenant que tu sois Ka-Ten ou une autre personne parce ce que c'est une partie de ton travail, peut m'importe. Je veux que tu restes avec moi Ichi, c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Tu ne seras pas choqué ?

- Surpris certainement... et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas...

L'orangé observa les yeux bleus où brillaient la sincérité. On frappa discrètement à la porte.

- Entre Hinamori.

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme apparue

- Excusez-moi ! Mais le repas est prêt et les enfants ont faim et j'ai beaucoup de mal à les freiner pour piquer dans mes casseroles... Pouvez-vous venir ?

- Nous te suivons...

- Euh... Kurosaki-san... je vais devoir vous quitter, j'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi et je voudrai ne pas être en retard.

- Tu peux partir Hinamori.

- Ca ira pour se soir ?

Fit la jeune femme inquiète tout à coup et en longeant le couloir

- Oui... je me débrouillerai !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Grimmjow curieux.

- Parce ce que Kurosaki-san a tendance à faire brûler tout ce qu'il touche. La dernière fois... c'est en faisant simplement réchauffer un plat que j'avais préparé pour lui. Je lui ai dit de le mettre au ralentis... et il l'a cramé quand même... Il est très doué pour la musique et le vin, voir comme critique gastronomique mais alors pour le reste, c'est une vrai catastrophe ambulante ! Sans vouloir vous vexer Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo la suivait et fronçait les sourcils contrarié par la déclaration d'Hinamori.

- Je ne peux même pas me défendre parce ce que c'est vrai... marmonna Ichigo

Grimmjow éclata de rire, lui enlaça les épaules et le tira en lui en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

- Je m'occuperai de ta survie ce soir... Je sais me débrouiller en cuisine.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Hinamori. Et bien, je suis soulagée. Merci beaucoup de prendre soin de Kurosaki-san. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser. A lundi Kurosaki-san.

- A Lundi Hinamori...

- Au revoir Jaggerjack-san.

- Au revoir Hinamori-chan.

La jeune femme sourit et quitta les deux hommes dans le hall d'un pas rapide. Ichigo était toujours contrarié et Grimmjow le taquina

- Alors je suis celui qui va te « sauver » la vie ?

- Si tu savais... marmonna Ichigo en entrant dans la cuisine et vit que les deux adolescents se chamaillant pour récupérer de la viande dans la soupe qu'Hinamori avait préparer.

Grimmjow toussota et les Anku et Rei se figèrent.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez et ce que vous êtes exactement en train de faire ?

- Euh... on a faim...

- Et vous avez quel âge ? Vous ne pouvez pas attendre ?

- On est des ados figure toi 'pa ! Fit Anku. On a faim et on doit se battre pour survivre !

- Bien sur... mettez-la table au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi !

- On sait pas où c'est !

Ichigo se déplaça dans sa cuisine et se pencha sous le plan de l'ilot central et retira des assiettes et verres. Il tira les couverts en silence et Anku bondit pour disposer l'ensemble autour de la plaque de cuisson.

- Moi, j'adore ta cuisine fit Anku.

- Bof ! Fit Rei.

- T'as pas de goût ! répliqua sa sœur.

- On se calme vous deux ! Grogna Grimmjow qui sentait son mal de crâne revenir suite à sa gueule de bois du matin.

Ichigo se retrouvait devant les fourneaux et regardait avec appréhension la « bête » ! Grimmjow se rendant compte du désarrois du sommelier et vint le remplacer.

- Va t'asseoir ou occupe toi et laisse moi m'occuper de ces plats qui sentent plutôt bon avant que tu ne les transforme en je ne sais quoi qui ne soit pas mangeable... Fit narquois le restaurateur.

Ichigo le foudroya du regard.

- Ne profite pas de l'occasion... Maugréa Ichigo

Il se dirigea vers un placard et découvrit une cave à vin et observa les bouteilles se trouvant à l'intérieur. Son regard glissait de la plaque aux bouteilles qui étaient sagement rangé

- Wouah ! Fit Rei qui s'était levé. Tu en as même ici ?

- Bien sur ! J'ai une cave à vin au sous-sol... elle appartenait à mon père qui était sommelier aussi...

- Tu n'as plus tes parents ? Fit Anku subitement.

- Non !

- Je suis désolée... murmura la jeune fille.

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- J'avais douze ans quand cela c'est produit. C'est vieux... C'est Hisana « ma mère » en quelque sorte ! Elle avait vingt ans quand ça c'est produit et ma sœur Rukia avait seize ans.

- Oh ! Ca n'a pas été trop dur ? Demanda Anku curieuse.

Elle reçut une tape sur sa tête par son père.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires !

- Non, ce n'est rien... fit Ichigo. Et puis, elle comprendra mieux les liens qui m'unissent à Hisana et Byakuya aussi...

- De quel type ? Reprit Anku toujours aussi curieuse.

Ichigo sortit une bouteille et ferma son coffre. Il sortit un couteau de sommelier s'occupa de la bouteille. Il reprit tout en sentant le bouchon.

- Ma sœur venait de se fiancé avec Byakuya quand cela c'est produit. Mes parents se rendait au concours du meilleur sommelier du monde qui avait lieu au Brésil cette année là ! Leur avion s'est craché. Byakuya venait juste de devenir second de cuisine et du travailler d'arrache pied pour faire face à frais de l'héritage astronomique vu que mon père avait une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba en vins.

Ichigo servit les verres et s'installa sur sa chaise et entreprit de manger, son auditoire étant attentif à ses déclarations. Il reprit

- Donc, ils ont vendu la maison de mes parents et tous les objets précieux qu'ils pouvaient... pour garder les bouteilles !

- Pourquoi ? S'écria Anku

- Parce ce que mon père avait commencé à m'initier à l'œnologie et que j'étais doué pour cela et que j'aimais cela... voilà pourquoi ! J'avais décidé de devenir sommelier comme papa.

- Mais alors comment t'a fait pour devenir Ka-Ten ? Demanda Anku.

- C'est à cause d'Hisagi, de Chad et de Starck... Hisagi et Chad et moi étions dans la même classe au début du lycée et ils ont commencé à apprendre la musique ensemble et Starck était notre sempaï. Il faisait de la batterie et cherchait un groupe et il est venu se joindre à eux... Ils avaient besoin d'un chanteur et ils m'y ont collé. Et puis Kensei qui était dans la même classe que Starck s'est greffé et pour finir mon cousin Kaïen a trouvé ça très drôle... enfin bref... comme je ne voulais pas jouer en public car j'étais tétanisé, ils m'ont déguisé au spectacle de fin d'année de tel sorte que je sois méconnaissable. Et c'est comme cela que ça a commencé... Maugréa Ichigo.

- Ca t'a plutôt bien réussit ! Fit Grimmjow qui buvait son verre.

- Ouaih... vous êtes devenu « le groupe » en peu de temps...

- En 4 ans...

- C'est court !

- Oui ! Mais j'ai continué mes études d'œnologie, c'était pas gênant finalement car personne ne savait qui j'étais en dehors de la maison de disque et quelques personnes très sur.

- Ta sœur, elle a accepté ? Demanda Anku.

- A la condition que se soit elle qui s'occupe de mes affaires. Elle était devenue avocat. Donc, elle est mon manager, avocat et gestionnaire... Byakuya m'a fournit le toi, et tout ce que j'avais besoin pour évoluer dans mes deux carrières. Ils se sont souvent serré la ceinture pour moi. Rukia n'a jamais été jalouse et a suivi ses études de sommelière comme moi. Elle m'a confectionné certains costumes... d'ailleurs fit Ichigo en éclatant de rire. On les reconnaît se sont les plus bizarre !

- Et bien... ta famille est compréhensive ! Fit Anku.

- Mes sœurs sont formidables... même si elle m'engueulent souvent ! Fit avec un sourire Ichigo. Mais on s'aiment c'est le principal !

Ils discutèrent un peu du passé d'Ichigo et ce dernier finit par se lever pour débarrasser son assiette. Bientôt tous suivirent le mouvement et Grimmjow demanda à Ichigo.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Là, je vais téléphoner à Hisana pour la prévenir.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je pense qu'elle va venir, je demanderai qu'elle vienne avec ses enfants... J'ai une nièce de dix-huit ans, une de 16 et un neveu de 7 !

- Elles s'appellent comment ? Demanda curieuse la jeune fille.

- Kumiko pour l'aînée, Yumi pour la deuxième et Masao pour le fils !

- Elles sont sympas ? Elles aiment la musique ?

- Euh Kumiko est danseuse... Yumi j'en sais rien !

- Tu ne sais pas ? Fit surprise Anku.

- Je ne suis pas « idéal » ! Yumi aime les trucs de filles mais j'en sais pas plus !

- Une chance... se moqua Anku.

- Tu me lâches ! Râla Ichigo.

Grimmjow qui s'était occupé de ranger la cuisine en écoutant distraitement foudroya sa fille du regard. Cette dernière se tourna vers Ichigo

- On peut utiliser ta piscine ?

- Bien sur !

- Pas tout de suite... Fit Grimmjow. Digère d'abord !

- Rabat-joie !

- Anku... je n'ai pas changé de ce point de vue là...

- Ok ! Grogna sa fille. On peut visiter ta maison encore Ichi.

- Oui... sauf ma chambre, elle vous est interdite ! Et dans la salle de musique vous pouvez jouer des instruments mais je vous interdit de toucher au matériel autre...

- Ok... Allez ramène tes fesses Rei ! Y'a des trucs à faire !

Rei la suivit d'un pas nonchalant ! Grimmjow qui avait fait le café se servit une tasse et étouffa un baillement.

- Ca ne vas pas Grim ?

- Je t'avoue que j'ai bu hier... c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas venu plus tôt !

Ichigo s'était approché et observa Grimmjow qui se massait les tempes.

- J'ai mal dormi et la conversation avec Anku et Rei c'est plus ou moins bien passé... contrairement à ce que tu as pu voir !

- Oh...

- Je t'avouerai que je crevé...

- Viens !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'envoie dormir de toute façon... tu ne feras rien de bien et tu as besoin de te reposer. Moi, j'ai du boulot donc, je serai de toute façon pas très disponible...

- Je ne te suis d'aucun réconfort !

- C'est toi qui en a le plus besoin... Souffla Ichigo.

Ichigo lui prit la main et le tira derrière lui

- Tu m'emmènes où ?

- Dans ma chambre et...

Il avait glissé un œil vers le bleuté mais ce dernier semblait ne pas avoir relevé l'information.

- tu ne seras pas dérangé par tes enfants.

Ichigo ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et poussa Grimmjow à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers les tentures et les ferma et entrouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser l'air circuler. Une agréable fraîcheur régnait dans la pièce et Ichigo observa Grimmjow assis sur le lit et qui avait l'air déboussolé soudainement. Comme s'il réalisait seulement maintenant tout ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt.

Ichigo se dirigea vers lui et le poussa sur le lit gentiment.

- Maintenant, tu arrêtes de penser et repose-toi ! Tes enfants sont ici et sont en train de retourner ma maison et moi,

- Tu es obligé de faire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas !

- Je me suis fait une raison... et j'aime ça ! Mais, j'ai peur du public c'est tout...

Grimmjow se passa une main sur son visage et sentait ses forces l'abandonnées. Le roux se pencha sur lui et brossa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Grim' tout va bien se passer... et je serai là pour toi... Dors maintenant ! Si tu me cherches en te levant, tu me trouveras certainement avec ma sœur sur la terrasse derrière. Tu passeras par la cuisine pour y entrer. A tout à l'heure...

Ces derniers mots étaient prononcés avec beaucoup de tendresse et Ichigo quitta la pièce, il se tourna avant de fermer la porte et vit Grimmjow qui s'était déjà endormis. Il eut un petit sourire et ferma la porte. Il sortit son portable et se dirigea vers son salon et appela sa sœur.

- Hisana ?

- Oui Ichi.

- J'ai besoin de toi... Mercredi j'ai une conférence de presse en tant que Ka-Ten !

- Pas possible... la voix de sœur était blanche. Pourquoi ?

Ichigo entreprit d'expliquer la situation à sa sœur et tous les bouleversements depuis la veille. Comme il l'avait pressentit sa sœur s'invita avec ses enfants.

°0°0°0°0°

Contrairement à toute attente même si les adolescents se regardèrent méfiants au départ, notamment Yumi qui avait peur qu'on ne lui « vole » son oncle, ils s'entendirent tous très bien et bientôt le jardin d'Ichigo se transforma en immense terrain de jeu.

Ichigo, Hisana, Byakuya, Renji et Rukia discutaient autour d'un café sur la terrasse.

- Donc, fit Renji notre ex patron dort dans ta chambre ?

- Oui !

- Comment c'est possible ?

- Renji... on y reviendra plus tard si tu le souhaites ! Fit Hisana.. mais là, il faut que je discute de façon urgente avec Ichigo.

- Je t'écoute !

- Donc, tu redeviens Ka-Ten le temps d'une seule conférence si j'ai bien compris !

- Oui...

Ichigo plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas l'air agité de sa sœur et son regard assombris.

- Ichigo... ce serait bien si tu pouvais au moins te joindre sur un des morceaux....

- Pourquoi ? Fit le roux surpris.

- Parce ce que... l'argent que tu as injecté dans la production de l'album c'est bien mais tu as perdu aussi beaucoup d'argent. Si tu faisais ne serait-ce partit que d'une chanson, tu ferais vendre l'album d'une manière importante et du coup, tu serais sur de pouvoir renflouer tes caisses...

- Je suis mal à se point là ?

- Oh... non ! Mais tu ne pourras plus poursuivre d'ici peu de temps ton train de vie... Cela te pèse aussi les employés que tu payes et le fait que tu n'es plus de travail régulier, même si tu as des droits d'auteurs... c'est aléatoire ! Souvient-en !

L'orangé se leva et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la terrasse et observa les gamins qui sautaient dans l'eau de la piscine et qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour sortir un maximum d'eau de chaque côté des rebords. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le grand jardin arboré et clos, très agréable en cette saison. De loin, il vit Dordoni s'occuper des rosiers et sa gorge se noua. Il aimait cette maison et s'y était attaché. Il s'imaginait mal après toutes ces années à vivre ailleurs, c'était son premier vrai chez-soi et il s'y sentait bien même si c'était trop grand pour lui tout seul. C'était son refuge et... ses yeux se portèrent sur Anku et Rei. Si la relation avec Grimmjow se concrétisait vraiment... il faudrait de l'espace et... Il soupira et sortit son portable.

- Ichigo ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit Shuhei au téléphone.

- Shūhei... je veux... est-il trop tard pour enregistrer un titre ensemble ?

- Non.. enfin, il faut faire vite... Attend ! Tu veux enregistrer un titre avec nous ?

- En guest !

- Waaouuhhhh ! Putain oui !

- Avez-vous un titre ou bien il faut le composer ?

- Tu connais notre album... tu sais où nous en sommes...

- J'ai compris ! Je vais composer un morceau. Peux-tu prévenir Gin s'il te plaît ? Je me met au boulot tout de suite. Demande à Kensei de venir chez moi s'il te plaît ou Starck peut importe.

- Comme tu veux... Je peux venir aussi !

- Plus tard ! Pour l'instant, laissez-moi écrire les paroles. Le ton d'Ichigo était las.

Hisagi hésita et demanda

- Tu ne le fais pas de gaïété de cœur à ce que je vois...

- Par nécéssité !

Un silence s'installa et finalement le brun répliqua

- Je m'en fou après tout... le principal, c'est qu'on t'es au moins sur une chanson !

- Je te laisse t'occuper du reste...

- Ok ! Je t'envoie Kensei ou Stack celui qui est dispo.

- Très bien... a plus !

Ichigo raccrocha et se tourna vers sa famille qui l'observait avec curiosité et anxiété pour ses sœurs. Il leur adressa un sourire et traversa l'espace et se planta devant eux

- Je vais devoir m'enfermer pour écrire le dernier morceau auquel je participerai sur l'album des Dix moi Alice en guest !

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Rukia excitée soudainement

- Hum...

Ichigo approuva de la tête et ses sœurs lui sautèrent au cou ravies qu'il reprenne la musique. Byakuya leva son verre et Renji regarda son beau-frère avec un léger sourire.

- On va avoir le plaisir de revoir tes fameuses transformations ! Fit Renji moqueur.

Il reçu un coup sur la tête, surpris il se retourna et croisa les yeux bleus de Grimmjow. Il se redressa immédiatement.

- Vous savez que vous n'êtes plus mon patron... Agressa Renji

- Ne vous moquez pas d'Ichigo alors ! Rétorqua le bleuté calmement.

- Bien... bien fit Hisana dans son monde. Je vais m'occuper de ta conférence de presse et pour le coiffeur et l'habilleur et la maquilleuse je m'en charge.

- Je vais faire ton costume ! Fit Rukia aux anges.

- Non ! Fit Ichigo. J'ai demandé à Gin de m'envoyer un tailleur. Normalement, je devrai recevoir un coup de fil pour confirmer...

- Je m'en occupe ! Je me met en relation avec Ichimaru !

Hisana sortit son portable et s'isola sur une partie de la terrasse. Rukia boudait à côté de Renji et lui demandait suppliante en quoi ces créations n'allait pas. Le second eu du mal à lui expliquer que l'extravagance de ces tenues étaient... préjudiciable pour un homme.

- Tu as décidé de chanter finalement ? lui demanda Grimmjow.

- Oui ! J'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup le choix... D'ailleurs, je vais devoir vous abandonner pour m'enfermer dans mon bureau. Si vous évitiez de venir me déranger... merci !

Ichigo quitta la terrasse ou ses beaux-frères le saluèrent, Rukia boudant toujours refusa de lui parler. Grimmjow accompagna Ichigo jusqu'à son bureau, se dernier lui ayant attrapé la main en cour de route. Le bleuté sentait la nervosité dans les doigts du jeune homme...

- Je suis désolé...

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai dit que je serai là... et finalement

- Fait pour le mieux pour toi Ichigo. Je ne te demanderai pas de faire l'impossible, ou de renoncer à tes choix. Je vais partir bientôt avec les enfants, j'ai moi-même de nombreux problèmes à régler. Je ne repasserai pas ici pour te saluer en partant. Je te fais confiance et viens me voir ou téléphone moi si tu as besoin de moi. Je te remercie d'avoir prit soin d'Anku et de Rei... et de moi...

- Idiot !

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, très proche l'un de l'autre, le visage à quelques centimètres, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Grimmjow passa une main sur la joue du roux et caressa le bord de son visage avec tendresse.

- Si je l'ai fait... souffla Ichigo soudainement, c'est que je tiens à toi !

Le restaurateur se pencha sur le roux et caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ichigo répondit à son baiser passionnément. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se détacher.

- Tu m'accompagneras à la conférence de presse ?

- Si tu le veux... je serai là !

- Viens !

Grimmjow attira Ichigo et le serra brièvement contre lui comme pour le rassurer.

- Va travailler maintenant, tes fans, ta famille et tes amis compte sur toi !

- Et toi ? Demanda Ichigo

- Moi, je suis là pour toi... Ce n'est pas pareil !

Grimmjow se pencha et ouvrit la porte et poussa Ichigo dans son bureau.

- Travail bien !

Il ferma la porte une fois que le roux fut à l'intérieur et se tourna pour rejoindre les autres et croisa le regard de sa fille. Un sourire éclairait son visage et elle couru rejoindre son père.

- Je t'aime papa !

- Moi aussi... je t'aime Anku !

Ichigo se tourna vers son bureau et sortit ses dernières notes et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait en faire... une dure semaine allait l'attendre. Mais il avait confiance après tout maintenant il avait Grimmjow !


	12. Amour Partagé

Bonsoir à toutes et tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant ! à bientôt

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... eh oui !

°°0°0°°

Ichigo ne vit pas son Week-end passer. Il s'était enfermé avec Stark et tous les deux composaient la future chanson d'Ichigo. Bayakuya avait squatté la cuisine le premier soir et Renji s'occupa de son beau-frère le lendemain. Ichigo se croyait revenu quelques années en arrière et il se rendit compte qu'il adorait cela. Il n'avait que de bons souvenirs et il l'avait oublié obnubilé par son stress et sa peur panique de se retrouver dans la foule. Enfin, il se souvint que tout cela n'était pas pour rien, car il avait reçu de nombreuses lettres de mort et c'est parce ce que cela devenait intenable à un moment donné qu'il avait préféré jeté l'éponge et se consacrer à son métier de sommelier.

Au cours du week-end le roux reçut la visite d'un tailleur avec qui il créa un modèle soft de ses anciennes tenues. Ils optèrent pour un pantalon noir en cuir recouvert par un long manteau noir qui laissait une ouverture sur le torse nu et qui s'ouvrirait à chacun de ses pas. Pas de manches à la tenue remplacée par de long gant noir remontant jusqu'à mi-hauteur de ces biceps. Le tailleur prévoyait également quelques accessoires tels que chaînes, crucifix et autres breloques.

L'adrénaline commençait à monter en Ichigo qui prenait son rôle de plus en plus au sérieux au point que Starck n'eu pas l'impression que la coupure de 5 ans avait existé. Une maquilleuse vint trouver Ichigo et tous les deux passèrent du temps à le transformer. Ichigo avait peur que ces traits ne puissent plus être androgynes mais, il fut vite rassurer par Hisagi et Kensei qui lui assurèrent qu'il pourrait plus que facilement passer pour une fille.

Quand Shūhei lu la chanson, il se mordit la lèvre. Ichigo parlait de leur relation du bonheur traversé et de la douleur d'une rupture... pour finir par s'accrocher à un rêve. Le refrain était assez lancinant. La mélodie était sombre et puissante. Finalement, Hisagi prit son ex-amant dans ses bras et son ami de toujours pour le remercier.

Les répétitions eurent lieux rapidement et il fallut changer quelques partit. Ichigo quand à lui exerça sa voix et lorsque tous les musiciens furent prêts, il posa sa voix puissante, grave et sensuelle sur la musique interprétée par ses amis. Ils se donnèrent à fond et voyant le véritable plaisir d'Ichigo, Hisagi suggéra d'incorporer une ancienne chanson qu'ils pourraient réactualisées pour le nouvel album. Finalement au lieu de seize titres, ils se retrouvèrent avec dix-huits titres.

Shūhei expliqua à Ichigo que le mercredi aurai lieu des séances photos avant la conférence pour l'album et lui demanda de participer. Le roux donna son accord et finalement tous se séparèrent excités des prochains jours à venir. Le jeune homme eu la confirmation de l'heure du rendez-vous par Gin et du déroulement de sa journée. Ichigo exigea que sa famille soit présente mais qu'elle ne soit pas exposé au média.

Ichigo téléphona à Grimmjow la veille du rendez-vous. Il était fatigué entre tous ces préparatifs et grimpa sur son lit. Il s'allongea sur le côté et écouta la tonalité du téléphone pour entendre la voix grave du restaurateur.

- Grimmj

- C'est Ichigo !

- ... je ne m'attendais plus à ton appel ! Fit d'une vois fatigué Grimmjow.

- Je n'ai pas eu un instant à moi ! Je suis désolé... Je viens de finir maintenant. Je te dérange ?

- Oui et non... Je suis avec mon avocat

- Hum... désolé !

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Je t'appelle tout à l'heure ?

- J'avais... j'avais envie de te voir !

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai passer. J'en ai pour un petit moment. Attend deux secondes.

Ichigo entendit Grimmjow qui se levait et qui s'excusait auprès d'une autre personne. Il entendit une porte claquée et la voix de son amant à nouveau.

- Je suis sorti quelques instants ! Tu vas bien ?

- Fatigué et énervé... et excité en même temps ! J'avais oublié que j'aimais certaine partie de mon ancien travail. Et toi... ça se passe bien ?

- Pas vraiment... Les enfants...

- Anku et Rei... que se passe t'il ?

- Hallybel essaye de les monter contre moi. Pour Anku ça va... mais Rei ne sait plus trop voir les choses. Souffla Grimmjow. Il a toujours été très attachée à sa mère et... le fait de nous voir ensemble le perturbe et sa mère aggrave la situation en lui bourrant le crâne d'inepties. Je ne sais plus comment le prendre !

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Ichigo entendit le rire amer du restaurateur. Ma vie est foutue. Le Relais Français ne se remettra jamais de ce qu'elle a fait. Je suis obligé de revendre mes restaurants pour éponger les dettes que j'avais contracté pour remettre en état ce établissement. Je n'ai plus rien... Je me demande si je ne vais pas devoir revendre ma maison ! Les enfants... ne l'acceptent pas non plus !

- Ils sont où ?

- Actuellement avec mes parents ! Comme j'avais rendez-vous aujourd'hui et que je devais rendre visite à ma banque et créanciers...

- Kami-sama... souffla Ichigo entre ses dents ! Viens me voir ce soir...

- Je ne sais pas ! Je... je suis au bout du rouleau et... je t'avoue que j'ai vidé quelques bouteilles !

- Viens ! Ne reste pas seul... c'est de ma faute !

- Non Ichigo ! C'est de la mienne... je n'ai pas su prendre mon courage pour rompre il y a quelques années, aujourd'hui je récolte ce que j'ai sèmé. Il faut que j'y retourne...

- Promet-moi de venir me voir ! Rétorqua Ichigo anxieux.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Grimm... jow

La communication avait été coupé et l'orangé se sentit misérable. Il ferma son portable et resta un moment à regarder le plafond incapable de savoir quoi faire ou se maudissant de ne pas trouver les mots justes ! Il finit par prendre sa douche et se dirigea à la cuisine ou Hinamori l'attendait pour qu'il puisse manger. Ichigo prit son assiette et remercia la petite brune qui quitta son service. Ichigo prit ses baguettes et s'assit sur une roche se trouvant près de la terrasse. Il était pensif et imagina la solitude qu'avait du être celle du restaurateur ces derniers jours et pesta contre son égoïsme mais, s'il voulait assurer un avenir pour tous, il était bien obligé... Il resta un petit moment pensif à s'interroger sur son avenir.

Ichigo retourna à la cuisine et posa son assiette dans l'évier. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna pour croiser les yeux bleus de Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow...

Le jeune homme bondit et se dirigea vers le bleuté qui ouvrit ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent un petit moment sans rien se dire.

- Ichi... Finit par dire Grimmjow au bout d'un long moment.

Ichigo se recula et scruta les yeux bleus blessés et fatigués.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Non... depuis ce midi...

- J'ai des trucs dans le frigo à réchauffer mais...

Grimmjow lui adressa un sourire légèrement moqueur

- J'ai compris ! Tu n'es absolument pas une « bonne épouse »

- « bonne épouse » ? Mais je ne suis pas une femme ! s'écria Ichigo.

- J'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte ! Fit narquois le bleuté qui se servait dans le réfrigérateur déjà en de meilleur disposition.

Ce qui fit sourire le roux qui s'installa à côté du restaurateur et l'observa manger mais le bleuté se moqua de lui et de son air trop « humain » ! Le roux ronchonna sur son comportement « animal » . Grimmjow éclata de rire et l'attira à lui brutalement

- Animal... hein ?

Il prit les lèvres d'Ichigo sans se préoccuper de ses protestations qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Le roux l'avait déjà enlacé et répondait à ses baisers de Grimmjow qui explorait déjà sa bouche cherchant fiévreusement sa langue. Le cœur d'Ichigo avait accéléré et se rendit compte qu'il lui était aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait et qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué ces derniers jours. Ils cassèrent le baiser pour reprendre de l'air et se regardèrent surpris par cet échange désespéré.

Grimmjow caressa avec son pouce légèrement le visage tourner vers lui aussi surpris que le sien très troublé par les sentiments qui montaient en lui.

- J'ai la vague impression que nous avons autant besoin de la présence de l'autre... autant toi que moi !

Ichigo eut un froncement de sourcil et donna l'ordre à Grimmjow de finir au moins son assiette. De le voir si prêt, le roux se posa la question si le restaurateur avait réellement manger ou même dormit. Il avait une tête épouvantable. Le sommelier se leva de sa chaise

- Je vais te faire couler un bain !

Grimmjow le regarda interrogateur

- Au moins ça va te détendre...

- Tu sais une douche...

- N'aura pas le même effet ! Tu te tais et tu te laisses faire pour une fois.

Ichigo quitta la pièce et prépara dans sa chambre un bain pour le bleuté et revins le voir en s'installant tranquillement à côté de lui. Un silence confortable s'était installé entre eux. Le restaurateur se leva et débarrassa sa table. Ichigo le conduisit dans la salle de bain. Il allait sortir quand Grimmjow lui demanda de rester avec lui. Il plongea dans l'eau et le roux se dirigea vers lui et entreprit de lui faire un léger massage de ses épaules. Les muscles du restaurateur étaient noué et tendu à lui faire mal, d'ailleurs les légers gémissements de douleurs qu'il laissait échapper ne trompa personne. Grimmjow se laissait faire par les mains d'Ichigo de plus en plus troublé par la présence du jeune homme près de lui et de l'effet incontestable qu'il pouvait avoir sur sa personne.

- J'ai été en meilleur forme !

Finit-il par dire, d'un ton était narquois mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ichigo continua ses lents mouvements et dénoua lentement la tension accumulée.

- Demain matin, je pars faire des séances photos. Je te quitterai de bonne heure car je dois me transformer et cela prend un certain temps. La conférence de presse à lieu à 15 h alors... si tu pouvais venir un peu plus tôt avec Anku et Rei... ça me ferait plaisir. Même si je ne pourrai pas vous parler !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais être entouré de monde et tous traquerons le moindre de mes mouvements et surtout mes paroles. Mon personnage ne parle pas sauf à l'oreille d'Hisagi.

Ichigo rit doucement entre ses dents.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda le bleuté qui ne comprit pas très bien et qui s'endormait doucement sous l'effet des massages et du bain et de la présence rassurante d'Ichigo conjugués.

- « L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux »... j'ai pensé à ça brutalement !

Et Ichigo éclata de rire.

- Si je dit ça à Hisagi, il va me tuer !

- Tu l'aimes encore ? Demanda brutalement Grimmjow en se retournant.

Une bouffée d'inquiétude était monté en lui. Il constata à sa surprise que cela lui paraîtrait intolérable. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ichigo fut surpris par sa question soudaine et cessa de rire.

- Non... C'est juste devenu un ami. Il l'a toujours été et le restera toujours...

Grimmjow attrapa la main d'Ichigo et le tira de tel sorte qu'il se retrouve à côté de lui et à sa hauteur. Il voulait sentir le roux plus près de lui...

- Que suis-je pour toi ? Cette question était murmurée.

Les yeux ambres s'étaient adoucis et Ichigo se pencha vers Grimmjow. Leurs visages se touchaient et Grimmjow sentait le souffle chaux du roux contre lui. Les battements de son cœur avait accéléré et une sorte de crainte vint l'étreinte.

- Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi ! Définitivement amoureux...

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire et se redressa un peu attrapa le sommelier qu'il fit basculer par dessus la baignoire. Ces paroles eurent un effet sur ces peurs qui le taraudaient depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il entretenait pour un homme. Lui qui ne se considérait plus comme fou ou plus tout à fait normal, de savoir ces sentiments partagés le rendait fou de joie. Ichigo lâcha un cri de surprise ne s'y attendant pas du tout ! Le roux protesta et râla d'être complètement trempé.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher...

- Quoi ? Grogna l'orangé.

- De râler...

- Attend mes vêtements, je suis noyé !

Une main souleva le menton de l'orangé et Ichigo arrêta de protester et se laissa aller contre le torse de Grimmjow lorsque ce dernier l'embrassa. Les mains d'Ichigo prirent appuis sur le buste du bleuté et remonta le long de son corps pour avoir une position plus confortable. Il remonta ses bras pour entourer le visage du restaurateur et joua avec sa langue se qui exaspéra Grimmjow qui resserra son étreinte et le fit basculer pour qu'il se retrouve en-dessous et bloqua son visage à son tour. Les mains du bleuté encadrait le visage du roux, ses lèvres se mirent à parcourir son visage. Grimmjow murmura

- Ichi prend ton bain avec moi !

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et répliqua

- C'est ce que je fais là !

- Je suis trop fatigué aujourd'hui pour te faire l'amour... j'ai pas dormi ces derniers jours !

- Oh ?

Le roux eu un petit sourire et repoussa le restaurateur.

- Je crois que si je veux te voir demain et pas avec une tête d'enterrement et t'écroulant de fatigue, je ferai mieux de te laisser...

- Se serait mauvais pour ton image ? Ironisa Grimmjow.

- Crétin ! S'écria le sommelier. C'est parce ce que je t'aime que je m'inquié...

Grimmjow saisit Ichigo et le remonta contre lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son cœur battant la chamade... Il se rappelait très loin dans sa mémoire le premiers instants de son histoire d'amour avec Hallybel et ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait éprouvé une telle intensité lorsqu'elle lui avait déclaré l'aimer. Les yeux ambres avaient sur lui un tel pouvoir... Cette sincérité et cet tendresse l'avait-il vu une seule fois dans les yeux de sa femme ?

- Tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ?

Le roux observa quelques secondes l'homme qu'il aimait et lui adressa un léger sourire

- Je t'aime... crétin !

- Le dernier mot... c'était pas la peine de l'ajouter. Maugréa Grimmjow...

Le cœur battant et un flot d'émotions diverses et contradictoires le submergeait. De l'appréhesion, de l'amour, de la tendresse et de la passion se succédaient au fond de lui. Il entreprit de déshabiller le roux et les vêtements tombèrent lourdement sur le sol carrelé en faisant un bruit de succion mouillé. Ichigo frissonna sous les caresses du bleuté.

- Tu vas attraper froid... Souffla Grimmjow.

- Oh... c'est uniquement pour cela que tu...

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Grimmjow caressait doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes pour finalement grignoter sa lèvre inférieure pour faire glisser sa langue ensuite dans l'ouverture qu'Ichigo lui laissait. Le bleuté caressa sa langue et ses mains descendirent pour effleurer son corps. Il finit par abandonner sa bouche pour parcourir sa joue et descendre à sa nuque et lécher consciencieusement le lobe de son oreille et descendre doucement à sa nuque. Ichigo haleta et protesta

- Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais rien faire ce soir... Si c'est pour me laisser après...

- Tu crois ? Chuchota Grimmjow.

La bouche du bleuté mordillait doucement la peau sensible à la base de son cou et descendit voluptueusement vers la clavicule d'Ichigo. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et un bras enlaça la taille du roux pour qu'il puisse garder un relatif équilibre et de l'autre sa main entreprit de caresser l'intimité d'Ichigo qui commençait lentement à gonfler entre ses doigts. Le roux se mordit la lèvre et fit passer ses bras autour du cou de Grimmjow, car il glissait vers le fond de la baignoire.

- Ichi...

Et Grimmjow planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux troublés du roux.

- C'est ma première fois avec un homme et si tu te retiens de gémir comment veux-tu que je sache si ça te plaît ou pas ?

- Je crois que c'est plutôt évident... Souffla Ichigo avec un sourire moqueur.

Les mains d'Ichigo parcouraient les muscles fermes des épaules de Grimmjow qui le fixait les yeux mi-clos. Il se redressa soudain et souleva le roux

- Que fais-tu ?

Grimmjow ne répondit pas et sortit de l'eau et attrapa des serviettes à disposition et se sécha et sécha rapidement Ichigo au passage quoique sa bouche suivait le parcours de la serviette. Il finit par se redresser et il plongea son visage contre la nuque et lécha la base ce qui déclencha un frisson chez Ichigo.

Ce dernier pas en reste laissa glisser ses mains sur le corps musclé et ferme de Grimmjow. La bouche d'Ichigo glissa sur le grain de peau du bleuté et commença à tracer un chemin avec sa langue... Le cœur du bleuté s'était accéléré de manière non négligeable. Il appréhendait cet instant malgré lui et s'avoua que les caresses du jeune homme ne le laissait vraiment pas insensible. Il sentait la bouche d'Ichigo qui l'inondait de petits baisers sur son torse, et lorsqu'il lui lécha le mamelon qui se durcit par le désir, il fut surpris de vouloir gémir sous sa caresse. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi sensible ? Lentement sa langue le lécha et le mordilla, il entendit un grondement venant de la gorge du bleuté. Son autre main voyagea vers l'autre mamelon et le taquina paresseusement. Après avoir encore un peu jouer, sa bouche gourmande descendit le long des muscles long du ventre et sa langue créa un sillon entre eux. Les frissons du bleuté excitait Ichigo... il réagissait à chacune de ses caresses... Et Grimmjow se laissait aller à des vagues de plaisirs qu'il n'aurai pas soupçonné alors que c'était un homme qui lui prodiguait toutes ces attentions.

Finalement, sa bouche se trouva en face du sexe de Grimmjow qui était tendu par le désir. Il leva les yeux et croisa un regard suppliant. Il lui sourit et attrapa sa virilité entre ses mains. Il le plaça dans sa bouche et commença un lent va et vient entrecoupé de moment où sa langue lui léchait goulûment le membre tendu. Les mains d'Ichigo caressaient l'entrejambe de Grimmjow qui gémissait sous ses attentions. Les mains de ce dernier caressaient les cheveux du roux intensément pendant cet échange. Grimmjow ne savait plus quoi penser perdu dans ses émotions diverses qui l'engloutissaient. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui... le faire sien et oublié toutes ces derniers jours qui ont été un véritable enfer pour lui. Ichigo était tout ce qu'il voulait !

Grimmjow finit par redresser Ichigo et l'embrassa passionnément en le serrant contre lui. Il voulait lui transmettre la fièvre que le jeune homme avait allumé en lui, lui transmettre son amour et le besoin de sa présence. Le bleuté souleva le roux et entra dans la chambre ou il fit basculer tendrement son amant sur le lit. Il se plaça au dessus de lui et l'embrassa lentement comme pour mieux savourer l'instant.

- Pourquoi ici ? Demanda Ichigo

- Je n'aime pas les salle de bains pour ce genre d'exercice !

- Oh...

Grimmjow reprit son exploration et descendit lentement vers la gorge offerte. Il ne voulait pas d'un lieu impersonnel pour leurs premières fois... Il voulait vraiment « l'aimer » et lui procurer du plaisir... même si c'était un homme et même s'il se demandait, s'il allait arriver à lui procurer du plaisir... Il se doutait bien des points sensibles... mais pour passer à l'acte. Il fit fi de ses émotions contradictoires et ne pensa qu'à donner du plaisir à Ichigo qui l'aimait et lui faisait confiance malgré tout. Ce fut avec plaisir qu'il découvrit sous ses doigts les muscles de son amant se détendre. Il descendit rapidement en déposant plusieurs baisers sur le corps d'Ichigo et s'attardant sur son nombril. Il eut un sourire en sentant le corps sous lui vibrer aux caresses de ses doigts sur cette peau si sensible et velouté à son étonnement.

Finalement Grimmjow attrapa la verge de son amant entre ses doigts et lécha le bout avec sa langue Il joua un peu et finalement, il fit glisser sa bouche sur le membre tendu. Il fit de lent mouvement de va et vient et il profita pour caresser les fesses du roux qui gémit sous les effleurements. Le cœur de Grimmjow battait intensément et il scrutait toutes les réactions même infime d'Ichigo, cherchant toutes les failles pour le faire chavirer. Il glissa un doigt et sentit une rétractation par la pénétration d'un corps étranger. Il finit par se pencher et glissa sa langue dans l'orifice. Il entendit les protestations d'Ichigo qui tremblait sous ces caresses.

Ichigo était gêné ! Mais en même temps, il éprouvait du plaisir. C'était tellement contradictoire... Hisagi n'avait jamais montré de telles démonstrations de tendresses ou de telles caresses, limite c'était lui qui donnait tout et ne recevait presque rien. C'est comme s'il découvrait une autre face de l'amour et cela le troubla intensément. Quand la langue fut remplacé par un doigt à nouveau Ichigo trembla, ses gémissement se faisait de plus en plus long et appuyé. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, ce type le rendait fou ! Ses doigts étreignaient les draps intensément. Son corps s'arquait et se mouvait dans la bouche de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow se redressa et remonta vers le visage rougit d'Ichigo. Ses pupilles s'étaient agrandis et ses yeux mi-clos laissaient filtré une grande passion. Le restaurateur se sentait devenir fou en voyant son expression si impudique. Il n'aurai pas penser qu'un homme puisse être si sexy et si désirable. Il se sentait aussi troublé que lui. Il reprit ses lèvres et Ichigo lui rendit son baiser avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable. Son corps s'était arqué sous celui de son amant. Leurs virilités étaient l'une contre l'autre s'affrontant chaude et dure et cela leurs semblaient si doux à la fois...

Grimmjow souleva le bassin du jeune homme sous lui et ce dernier écarta les jambes pour mieux l'accueillir. Ichigo sentit le sexe du bleuté le pénétrer et ferma les yeux à demi pour mieux éprouver les sensations qui l'envahissaient.

- S'il te plaît... viens...

Il n'en fallait pas plus... Malgré tout, le bleuté essaya de se contrôler et calmer un peu son impatience. Lui se sentait engloutir et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Ichigo se mit à onduler sous lui ce qui ne l'aida pas à garder son self-contrôle, il se laissa aller à des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus rapide. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, un mélange de passion et de tendresse étaient mélangées. Grimmjow se pencha un peu plus au-dessus d'Ichigo et posa ses mains de part en part de son visage, tandis que le roux enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Pour le restaurateur voir le visage lascif de son amant était délectable... Leurs halètements se mêlèrent, leurs bouches se cherchèrent à un moment, et après quelques temps, ils se cambrèrent en même temps et jouir ensemble.

Grimmjow se laissa échouer à côté d'Ichigo. Ils reprirent leurs souffles et se regardèrent intensément. La main du Bleuté remonta et caressa avec tendresse le contour du visage d'Ichigo. La main paresseuse rampa vers la taille souple du jeune homme et l'attira contre lui.

L'orangé enroula ses jambes autour de celles du restaurateur qui semblait très fatigué d'un coup.

- Je crois que je vais m'endormir...

- Dors ! Souffla l'oranger... Mais n'oublie pas demain, je risque d'être partit à ton réveil...

- Ok...

- N'oublie pas de venir ! Fit anxieux tout à coup Ichigo.

- Je viendrai... amour ! Fit il dans un dernier souffle avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Ichigo cru mal avoir entendu et aurait volontiers secoué le restaurateur de peur d'avoir mal entendu. Mais le sachant fatigué, il renonça à son projet et repoussa tant bien que mal les couvertures pour ensuite les ramener sur leurs deux corps. Il se sentait exténuer aussi soudainement. Ichigo se blottit contre Grimmjow qui resserra sa prise sur sa taille et se laissa également gagner par une douce torpeur !

- Bonne nuit mon amour !

°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo entendit le signal de son radio-réveil. Il aurai voulu bouger mais le corps lourd de Grimmjow le recouvrait presque entièrement. Il avait plus que des difficultés pour atteindre le petit appareil quand une grande main passa au dessus de lui et éteignit l'engin bruyant.

- Tu es réveillé ?

- Avec le rafus que cette machine infernale fait de si bon matin... oui, enfin pas tout à fait encore

- Désolé !

Grimmjow rit doucement et se redressa lentement pour faire face à Ichigo et brossa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le bleuté n'en revenait pas encore qu'il avait passé à « l'acte » avec ce roux si désirable.

- Ca te dérange si je finit ma nuit ?

- Non pas du tout... Normalement, tu ne devais pas te réveiller !

- Normalement... Se moqua Grimmjow.

Cela provoqua un froncement de sourcil chez Ichigo qui voulu le repousser et s'échapper mais le bleuté ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- On reprend depuis le début... Bonjour... mon amour...

Ichigo leva des yeux surpris vers Grimmjow qui le fixait intensément et sans sourire.

- J'avais bien entendu hier alors...

- Quoi ?

- Amour...

- Bien sur ! Tu crois que je ferai l'amour à un type si je ne l'aimais pas toi ? Grogna Grimmjow

- C'est que...

- Ichi...

Grimmjow embrassa le plus jeune légèrement.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes l'expression « confiance en soi » ! Je viendrai te rejoindre tout à l'heure avec Anku et Rei.

- Grimmjow fit soudain inquiet Ichigo... Tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas t'adresser la parole ?

- Je sais, je sais... cela fait partit du personnage ! Je te ferai la gueule si tu ne m'embrasses pas ce soir par contre pour te faire pardonner !

- Se ne sera pas un problème, je peux même te donner un acompte tout de suite !

Joignant le geste à la parole Ichigo remonta son buste et enroula un bras autour du cou de Grimmjow et chercha ses lèvres passionnément. Le bleuté finit par repousser gentiment le roux et souffla.

- Tu vas finir en retard...

Ichigo tourna la tête et grimaça. Il s'assit sur le lit alors que Grimmjow basculait pour s'enrouler à nouveau sous les couvertures.

- Hinamori te préparera ton petit-déjeuner. Si tu veux rester ici pour déjeuner juste prévient la !

- Hum...

Ichigo traversait la chambre pour récupérer des affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit d'autre demande à Isane, elle doit être dans la pièce qui se situe dans l'entrée. Tout ce que tu veux, elle te le trouvera...

- C'est toi que je veux !

- Euh... ça attendra un peu ! Fit Ichigo moqueur.

Le roux abandonna Grimmjow qui ne fut pas long en entendant le bruit du jet de douche à se rendormir. Avant de s'endormir le restaurateur s'avoua qu'il avait vécu un des meilleurs moments avec le sommelier dans ces bras. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas connu une telle complicité, un tel abandon et une telle confiance dans ses rapports amoureux... Il sentait son cœur redevenir comme celui qu'il était à vingt ans... enthousiaste et heureux...

Ichigo se frotta rapidement partout et fit mousser le shampoing. Quand il sortit, il grimaça en songeant au scandale que la brune ferait en voyant sa salle de bain. Finalement, le roux devant Grimmjow et ne pu s'empêcher de caresser les trois mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient toujours le front. Un sourire tendre éclaira les traits d'Ichigo qui étaient si préoccupés habituellement. Il traversa la chambre sans bruit et allait affronter une journée qui s'annonçait terriblement longue pour lui.


	13. Qui estu Ka Ten ?

Bonsoir à toutes et tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée pour mon retard et j'espère ne pas me tromper en vous envoyant le chapitre mais, je suis quelque peu fièvreuse. Mais comme je me suis promis de vous envoyer un chapitre par jour et que j'ai loupé déjà ma journée d'hier -_-'. Je vous remercie toutes sincèrement pour vos reviews qui me touchent beaucoup. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant ! à bientôt

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... eh oui !

°°0°0°°

Ichigo avait quitté la maison en laissant des consignes à son personnel. Il se retrouva rapidement à la maison de disque est fut instantanément pris en charge. Il n'y avait pas de journaliste à la porte. Le roux songea qu'aucun d'entre eux penserait qu'il arriverait si tôt. Il monta dans le bureau de Gin. Ce dernier le salua et lui tendit un café. Les deux hommes bavardaient cordialement. L'air satisfait d'Ichimaru en disait long sur son bonheur de voir Ichigo dans ces locaux.

L'orangé quitta l'albinos pour se diriger vers sa loge et se retrouva avec sa maquilleuse et se laissa faire pour sa lente transformation. Le roux enfila d'abord les lentilles bleus qu'il portait toujours en tant que K-Ten. Ensuite Cirruci commença à appliquer le fond de teint blanc et poser les couleurs bleus sur son visage. La pose des faux-cils étaient délicates et la jeune femme finit par la bouche en l'accentuant légèrement pour la rendre plus pulpeuse. Ichigo finit le maquillage et grimaça légèrement. Son cœur palpitait un peu plus vite à chaque minute qui passait. Cirruci en profita pour lui poser de faux ongles qu'elle vernit en noir. La maquilleuse le laissa et Ichigo enfila son costume.

Il avait la vague impression d'être un prêtre… quoique ! Il mit ses chaussures compensées et grandit d'une dizaine de centimètre pour enfin revêtir sa perruque noire. La coiffeuse vint lui faire deux couettes et mit un bon moment pour crêper tous les cheveux et les fixer à grand renfort de laque. Cette dernière l'aida à enfiler ses colliers autour du cou. Dont un ras du cou en cuir noir clouté. Ichigo lui demanda gentiment de sortir. Il avait besoin de respirer, son cœur battait à une allure folle. Il n'osait plus se regarder dans la glace et finit par se lever pour marcher vers la porte. Il faillit tomber n'ayant plus du tout l'habitude de marcher avec des chaussures à si haut talons.

Ichigo s'appuya contre la porte et trembla. Il se rendit compte que son trac était encore plus intense que ce qu'il n'avait prévue ou ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'alors. Il traversa lentement la pièce et se dirigea vers la psyché et leva lentement son visage pour se regarder. Il eut un choc ! Un visage de poupée sur un corps d'homme. Il trembla légèrement à cette idée et eut soudain peur que Grimmjow le rejette malgré toute ces paroles. Il s'approcha du miroir et se dévisagea pour s'approprié à nouveau son personnage. Il entendit frapper à la porte et quelqu'un essayer de l'ouvrir.

- Qui est là ? Demanda Ichigo.

- C'est nous… Cria Hisagi.

- Laisse-moi seul encore !

- Pourquoi ?

- Boucle-là crétin et laisse-moi seul encore un peu si c'est pas trop te demander !

Ichigo regardait la porte inquiet et finalement entendit des pas qui décroissaient dans le couloir. Lentement, Ichigo fit tourner son visage et observa sa mine contrariée. Il s'obligea à se détendre pour retrouver un air impassible de poupée de porcelaine qui caractérisait son personnage. Il fit le dernier pas pour se trouver devant la glace et toucha son double du bout du doigt. Il fut troublé… même si proche, s'il avait été habillé d'une manière plus féminine on pourrait le prendre pour une femme. Il se recula et s'observa une dernière fois et décida d'affronter le regard des autres, cela lui permettrait de pouvoir affronter les journalistes. Ichigo se mit à marcher de sa démarche légèrement langoureuse et ouvrit la porte de sa loge. Il tomba sur deux employés de bureau qui ouvrirent la bouche et furent incapable de parler. La stupéfaction les clouaient sur place.

Ichigo se emprunta le couloir et chercha le reste du groupe qu'il trouva dans la salle de repos. Sur son passage beaucoup d'employés divers se précipitaient pour ne serait-ce l'apercevoir. Quand il fit son entré dans la pièce où se trouvait le groupe qui discutait de manière animé tous se turent en le voyant. Un silence plana et Ichigo se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.

- Je suis si moche que ça ?

Hisagi se leva suivit par le reste du groupe.

- Oh que non Ichi… Tu n'as jamais été aussi beau !

Le brun traversa la pièce et s'arrêta devant lui et fit un geste comme pour vouloir lui caresser le visage mais stoppa à mi-parcours.

- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux une nouvelle fois !

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi !

- Ichi… Fit Kaïen. Tu es vraiment, mais alors vraiment impressionnant. Je trouvais qu'avant tu avais quelque chose, un charisme mais là… je suis stupéfait ! Tu es… tu remplie la pièce rien que par ta présence. Quelle aura…

- Tout à fait d'accord ! approuva Starck. Tu as mûri… finalement, il n'y avait pas que ta voix…

Tous les membres du groupe approuvèrent et Ichigo fit remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas mal non plus avec leurs tenues extravagante. Seul Chad avait une tenue « presque normale », avec son pantalon en cuir, et son à fin trou qui laissait voir sa musculature impressionnante. Pour le reste, il n'avait pas besoin de maquillage… il restait naturelle. Hisagi portait un long manteau qui ressemblait à celui d'Ichigo les manches en plus et que son col ressemblait à celui d'un prêtre. Une grosse croix sur la poitrine, n'importe qui pouvait le prendre pour un prêtre si ce n'était qu'il avait quatre pans largement coupé au manteau qui laissait voir son pantalon en cuir et sa coupe de cheveux. Il arborait fièrement une perruque dont tous les cheveux avaient été crêpé et retombaient sur les bouts en forme de sol-pleureur. Shühei portait le même genre de chaussure qu'Ichigo.

Kensei arborait une perruque blonde le seul d'ailleurs. C'était lui qui avait les plus longs cheveux d'ailleurs. Son corps était moulé dans les vêtements et était une véritable invitation au viol. Ichigo faillit sourire mais s'abstint… Son maquillage le rendait également méconnaissable. L'orangé ne comprenait pas pourquoi les médias ne s'étaient jamais intéressé plus que cela à Kensei… Après tout lui aussi cachait son identité et était autrement plus sexy que lui !

Ichigo sentit une présence derrière lui et se tourna. Il rencontra le yeux bleus de Gin. Il avait les yeux bleus ? songea Ichigo. Ce dernier arborait une certaine surprise en voyant Ichigo puis, ses paupières se refermèrent et il reprit son air de renard rusé.

- Tu es admirable Ka-Ten ! Vraiment à « croquer » !

- Vous avez pas finit de commenter mon look !

- Excuse-nous, il faut nous ré-habituer à tant de grâce et de féminité.

Ichigo allait lui coller son point à la figure mais Shühei se plaça devant le roux et foudroya Gin du regard.

- Ne vous foutez pas de sa gueule ou je vous la casse…

- Ouh là… vous êtes chatouilleux. Espérons que votre séance photo se passe dans de meilleur condition.

Ichigo posa une main gantée sur l'épaule d'Hisagi et s'approcha de Gin menaçant.

- Ne me refaite jamais une de vos remarques !

Gin observa le chanteur du groupe et vit clairement qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme tremblant qu'il avait connu quelques années en arrière.

- Très bien… Veuillez me suivre !

Le groupe traversa les locaux et beaucoup d'employés s'étaient déplacés pour les voir. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent le photographe du nom de Szayel qui vint les saluer et retourna à l'installation de son matériel en maugréant qu'il n'avait jamais connu des artistes en avance !

Aporro prit plusieurs clichés du groupes et des photos individuels des membres. Il prit quelques photos de « couple » entre Shühei et Ichigo. Et enfin, Le roux se fit littéralement mitraillé par le photographe qui le trouvait tout simplement photogénique. Szayel réussit à lui mettre un éventail en dentelle noire entre les doigts et Ichigo prit de nombreuses poses. Finalement Szayel lui demanda de prendre des pauses plus masculines et surtout qu'elles donnent l'impression d'être prise au naturel. Sur le coup, Ichigo fut surpris par une telle demande et cela lui amena un sourire. Pour une fois qu'on lui demandait d'être un homme dans cette tenue… Ayant été mis en confiance par le photographe, Ichigo prit plusieurs poses dans des endroits différents du bâtiment. Shühei protesta contre ses photos et Gin lui rétorqua que se n'était pas pour l'album ces photos mais pour le public pour la vente de produit dérivé car Ka-Ten était un « produit » à lui tout seul sans musique.

Quand Ichigo revint de sa séance photo, il était affamé et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe à la cafétéria et mangea de bon cœur en plaisantant avec le personnel et le groupe. Il était relativement détendu. Pourtant, le jeune s'éloigna à la fin du repas et repartit refaire ses retouches maquillages Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Grimmjow.

Ce dernier décrocha immédiatement

- Ichi..

Il avait l'air soulagé de l'avoir au bout du fil.

- Grimmjow, ça a été ce matin ?

- Sans problème, je suis retourné chez mes parents ce matin et j'ai déjeuné avec Rei et Anku.

- Ils vont venir ?

- Anku a bondit de joie et Rei est plus réservé.

- Oh… et toi..

- Tout va bien Ichi ! Ta matinée c'est bien passé au moins ?

- Fatigante avec toutes ces photos…

- Mais toi ? Ton trac ?

- Je me sens bien… je suis heureux que vous puissiez venir !

- Moi aussi

La porte derrière Ichigo s'ouvrit brutalement

- Ichi on est attendu au bureau de Gin ! cria Kensei

- J'arrive !

Ichigo soupira

- J'ai entendu Ichi… à tout à l'heure et fait de ton mieux !

- Merci à tout à l'heure.

Ichigo ferma son portable et prit la direction du bureau d'Ichimaru. Ce dernier leur expliqua les consignes de sécurité, leur place à la table de la conférence de presse, les différentes sorties en cas de problèmes et finalement, il fit visiter le lieux avant l'arrivée des journalistes. Gin les « enferma » ensuite dans une salle d'attente et veilla à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien et les laissa patienter. Le temps paru à la fois long et court à Ichigo. Long parce ce qu'il n'aimait pas attendre et court car son trac ne faisait qu'augmenter. Shühei s'en rendit compte et lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

- Tu n'as pas à parler alors soi relax…

- Et si je faisais une bêtise, que je tombais ou que mes vêtements se déchirent ? Et si je craquais…

- Ichi ! Tu te calmes et tu seras parfait comme à ton habitude en Ka-Ten alors… du calme !

- D'accord…

Kaïen se leva et s'accroupis à côté de lui

- Respire Ichigo… C'est le trac qui te reprends. Inspire… expire doucement. Allez ensemble !

Et les deux hommes se mirent à inspirer et expirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompus par Kensei qui s'était levé et faisait de mouvement de boxe en soufflant très fort.

- On t'a pas demandé de dégommer le public Kensei ! lâcha Shühei exaspéré. Et en plus, c'est Ichi qui doit se détendre !

- Vos gueules ! Marmonna Starck plongé dans son livre de psychologie.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur le groupe en train de se prendre la tête sur les bienfaits de la relaxation et prêt à le prouver avec leurs poings !

- Oï ! C'est à vous… Une relaxation comme la votre ça s'invente pas ! Maugréa Gin.

Tous se réajustèrent et se déplacèrent en file indienne, Ichigo étant le dernier.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow avait raccroché avec Ichigo et appela ses enfants pour partir. Anku arriva dans une tenue gothique et Rei suivait en boudant derrière.

- T'es pas obligé de nous exhiber ! Fit Rei la voix tendue par la colère.

Le bleuté observa son fils et lui dit doucement.

- Ichigo comptait te voir…

- C'est « ta copine » pas la mienne ! Dit méchamment Rei

Ce dernier se prit un coup de poing par sa sœur qui était furieuse.

- Ichigo ne t'a rien fait bien au contraire. Si tu écoutes bêtement maman, elle pourrait te faire prendre le meilleur des hommes pour le pire des démons.

- Tu n'aimes pas maman ! Gronda Rei, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça…

- Je ne l'aime pas ? Fit Anku choquée… Mais c'est elle qui m'a rejeté. A chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler, elle m'envoie sur les roses ! Là, faut pas exagérer…

- C'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit !

Rei lançait des regards agressifs sur sa sœur et cette dernière le regarda comme s'il était le dernier crétin. Grimmjow essaya de calmer le jeu.

- Anku, Rei… je crois qu'il ne nous sera pas donner tous les jours d'aller voir un groupe de rock

- Visual…

- Je vais te dire… fit Grimmjow exaspéré que je m'en fou. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous n'aurons pas tous les jours l'opportunité de voir ce qui va se produire aujourd'hui. Et nous ne serons pas exhiber Rei… puisque des dispositions ont été prise par Ichigo pour que nous ne soyons pas mis en avant.

- Bien sur ! Maman m'a dit…

- Boucle-là Rei… si on en ai là aujourd'hui c'est à cause de maman, je te signale. T'es vraiment con pour ne pas t'en apercevoir !

Et la jeune fille quitta la salle pour se diriger dans l'entrée et sortir.

- Rei… je voulais te dire que ta sœur t'aime et qu'elle aime sa mère. Et pour finir… je te demande un peu de respect pour Ichigo. Car il en a pour toi…

- Ce n'est pas mon problème coupa Rei.

Et il prit le même chemin que sa sœur. Grimmjow quitta aussi sa maison le cœur lourd. Il monta dans la voiture et écouta distraitement la conversation de ses enfants. Arrivé sur place, on lui indiqua après vérification de son identité une place dans le parking. Il se retrouva dans le parking réservé au personnel et descendit avec ses enfants. Anku était excité et ils entendirent des voix derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent et virent la famille Kuchiki et Abaraï arrivé.

Ces derniers saluèrent très chaleureusement Grimmjow qui se sentit tout à coup plus rassuré. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du stress que ce cirque médiatique avait provoqué en lui. Anku était ravi de revoir ses amis et Rei resta en retrait. Byakuya fut surpris et Grimmjow lui rétorqua

- Sa mère lui a monté la tête contre Ichigo et maintenant, il est incapable de voir la personnalité d'Ichi autrement que comme un travesti de bas étage et comme un homo pervers.

La voix de Grimmjow était désolé. Hisana fit craquer ses doigts et murmura

- Si je rencontre votre femme un jour… je vais aller lui dire bonjour !

- Hisana… Menaça gentiment Byakuya.

Mais la jeune femme fut rejoint par Rukia qui accentua la chose.

- A ton avis… on le fera « aimablement » ?

- Très aimablement alors !

Les deux sœurs ricanèrent et les trois hommes les regardèrent suspicieux. Finalement, tous montèrent dans l'ascenseur ou l'albinos les attendait avec son éternel sourire.

- Bienvenue, bienvenue… cela faisait longtemps que je en vous avais pas acceuillis ici Kuchiki san et Abaraï San.

- Oui… longtemps ! répondit Byakuya d'un ton morne.

Ils furent dirigés vers une pièce où ils eurent l'impression de rentrer dans une pièce de police qui permettait de voir la salle d'interrogatoire. La vitre fumée empêchait de les voir dans l'autre sens.

- Le son fonctionne parfaitement ! Vous pourrez sortir comme bon vous semble… Personne n'est autorisé à venir de ce côté-ci de la salle.

- Ichigo ne craint rien ? Demanda Hisana Inquiète.

- Je vois que vous couvez encore votre frère ?

- Et alors ! Demanda Rukia furieuse.

- On se calme… Oui, vous voyez derrière il y a deux portes qu'il peut emprunter et il pourra s'enfuir en cas de besoin.

- Très bien fit satisfaite Hisana. Et vous avez mis le service

- Oui le service de sécurité est en place ! Je vous quitte voilà les journalistes.

Tous regardèrent les journalistes entrer, certains avec des appareils photos, d'autres avec leurs crayons et d'autres sortaient leur dactylo phone. Une caméra fut installée au fond de la salle et les techniciens mirent en place tout leur matériel.

- C'est impressionnant fit Anku soudainement. J'en ai le cœur qui bat alors que ce n'est pas moi qui vais me retrouver face à ces gens.

Grimmjow ne disait rien mais avait lui-même le cœur qui s'était accéléré. Comme Anku il était impressionné par tout le déploiement de personnes, matériels et moyens. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que c'était « cela » être célèbre. Les enfants d'Hisana se bagarrait joyeusement excité de revoir leur oncle en tenu de Ka-Ten. Bientôt une conversation à baton rompu eu lieu entre Anku, Yumi et Kumiko. Rei s'était reculé et affichait une mine renfrognée. Grimmjow prit appui contre le bord de la vitre et observa avec intérêt la foule qui était enfin installée. Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine au point que cela en devenait douloureux. Il n'aimerait pas du tout se retrouver à la place de son amant… en utilisant le terme, cela lui fit bizarre et puis il eu un léger sourire de satisfaction. Le bleuté était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le reste de la famille s'intéresser à ces expressions.

La porte s'ouvrit et Stark entra dans la pièce, immédiatement tout le monde se colla à la vitre, suivit de Chad, Shühei, Kensei, Kaïen et enfin Ichigo fit son apparition. Ils ne le virent pas bien car caché par les grands corps de Starck et Chad. Finalement, ils se placèrent devant leur chaise et ils purent admirer la transformation du roux. Les filles poussèrent des cris de joies excitées

- Qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! Fit Rukia.

- Plus beau qu'avant ! Repris Hisana…

- On dirait qu'il a acquis une certaine « assurance ».. remaqua Byakuya.

Grimmjow lui était hypnotisé. Le visage d'Ichigo était tellement féminin qu'il était méconnaissable. Pourtant, vu les battements de son cœur, il savait que c'était bien lui. S'il avait été une fille, il aurait été magnifique sans conteste. Pourtant, malgré sa transformation, il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un homme ne serait ce que par sa manière de se tenir.

De nombreux flashs commencèrent à crépiter et Ka-Ten ne bougeait pas, son expression restant la même. Il tournait la tête au sollicitation mais n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire. Losqu'il était entré un murmure avait parcouru la salle et maintenant, les journalistes levaient le doigt impatient de pouvoir prendre la parole.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo entra le cœur palpitant dans la salle mais bien décidé à faire preuve de professionnalisme. Le groupe fit une petite concertation avant de s'asseoir et Ichigo contempla la foule des journalistes et photographes. Tous ses flashs dans la figure lui rapellait de mauvais souvenirs. Il croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et les serrant l'une contre l'autre. Il fit tourner lentement son visage vers chacun et répondit aux sollicitations des photographes. Il avait été troublé par le murmure qui avait suivit quand les journalistes l'avaient découvert.

Ka-Ten attendit les premières questions… qui ne furent pas longue à arrivée.

- Bonjour Ka-Ten fit la première journaliste à qui l'on permettait de poser une question.

Ichigo inclina la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux, chose qu'il ne faisait pas auparavant ce qui troubla la journaliste.

- Vous avez quitter le groupe, il y a 5 ans… est-ce vous qui avez orchestré cette manigance ?

- Manigance ? Fit Hisagi moqueur. Vous croyez que de revenir sur le devant de la scène dans les conditions où cela a été fait… Vous prenez cela pour un coup médiatique ?

- Enfin, nous n'avons aucun nouvelle de vous Ka-Ten pourquoi maintenant ?

- S'il n'y avait pas eu ce dérapage, vous n'auriez pas vu Ka-Ten aujourd'hui…

- Mais, cette femme l'avez-vous payer ?

- Sans commentaire !

Un journaliste se leva et regarda de manière agressive Ichigo.

- Vous vous dites sommelier… mais en fait, ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie, n'est ce pas ?

Hisagi sentit la tension à côté de lui et rétorqua

- Ka-Ten est plus crédible en sommelier que vous en journaliste… c'est sur !

- Excusez-moi… Repris une journaliste. Pourquoi, vous enfermez-vous toujours dans votre mutisme. Pourquoi répondez-vous à sa place Hisagi ?

- Parce ce que ma voix est plus sexy que la sienne !

Un petit rire parcouru la salle devant l'aplomb et la claque que Shühei mis dans le dos d'Ichigo.

- Etes-vous toujours en couple ?

Hisagi se tourna vers la nouvelle journaliste et rétorqua.

- Non… Ka-Ten est moi sommes séparés…

- Pourtant, on affirme vous avoir vu ensemble récemment !

- Ce fut le cas… mais, nous avons préféré nous séparés car nous avons évolués différemment.

- Avez-vous quelqu'un d'autre Hisagi ? Demanda un journaliste.

- Non.. pourquoi vous êtes intéressé ?

Le journaliste rougit légèrement et une autre question fusa.

- Est-ce que Ka-Ten a quelqu'un dans sa vie à nouveau ?

Hisagi se tourna vers Ichigo et le regarda. Ce dernier se pencha sur l'oreille de Shühei et lui donna sa réponse. Un fin sourire vint sur le visage d'Ichigo qui regarda la glace sans teint au fond une lueur malicieuse dans le fond des yeux.

- Ka-Ten m'a demandé de vous répondre qu'il ne souhaite pas s'exprimer sur sa vie privée.

- Pourtant, c'est à cause de sa vie privée que nous sommes ici, les lectrices et lecteurs attendent des réponses.

- Pas sur se sujet là !

- Etes-vous sommelier depuis longtemps ? Demanda la première journaliste.

- Ka-Ten est sommelier depuis environ quinze ans ! Rétorqua Hisagi.

- Pardon… Fit un journaliste… vous voulez dire qu'il exerçait ses deux métiers à la fois ?

- Exactement ! Approuva Hisagi.

Tout à coup un journaliste se leva. Tous furent surpris par la brusquerie de son intervention.

- Je vais vous prouvez que c'est du vent ! Fit-il très agressif. J'ai apporter trois bouteilles et je veux qu'il nous dise de quel vins et millésime il s'agit !

Un mouvement se produisit dans la foule des journalistes. Une bataille eut lieu entre eux, en signifiant que c'était le prendre en traite et d'autres voulurent en savoir plus. Une grande tension était apparu dans la salle et Shühei s'était tourné inquiet vers Ichigo. Bientôt Gin apparu à côté d'eux et posa la question au roux.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de participé Ichigo

- Je le sais… chuchota t'il. Il regarda la salle brièvement et répondit. Je vais le faire !

- Mais… mais…

- Gin… il va y avoir une émeute !

- Très bien comme tu veux.

Gin attira l'attention de chacun et rétorqua

- Ka-Ten accepte le défis ! Mais, je vous demande le silence.

- J'ai amené un sommelier avec moi. Il s'agit de Kurotsushi Mayuri le plus grand sommelier japonais.

La porte s'ouvrit et le sommelier entra sous les flashs, cependant Mayuri fut suivit par Byakuya.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le journaliste fauteur de trouble.

- Je suis le beau-frère de Ka-Ten et aussi Chef étoilé. Je viens ici pour l'impartialité de votre mise en scène… Le ton était d'une froideur tel que tous eurent l'impression qu'un vent glacial venait de souffler dans la salle.

Mayuri voulu protester mais Byakuya lui demanda si cela le gênait tant que cela. Une table fut installée et trois bouteilles posées dont le trois quart cachée par un papier blanc. Ichigo se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la table. Byakuya se mit à côté de lui et lui souffla discrètement.

- Il est très inquiet pour toi tu sais… Il a faillit débouler dans la pièce !

Ichigo posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son beau-frère et lui adressa un léger signe de tête. Discrètement pendant que le sommelier s'occupait des bouteilles, Ichigo adressa un signe de tête vers la glace sans teint.

Kurotsushi lui tendit un premier verre. Le roux se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda la robe du vin et évaluer son éclat, sa couleur, sa limpidité et sa fluidité. Il secoua légèrement le verre pour finalement le passé sous son nez. Il ferma les yeux pour en ressentir tous les trois arômes qui caractérisaient un vin. Pour finir, il prit une gorgée de vin qu'il mis sur la langue et se laissa imprégné par le liquide… il se laissa guider par les sensations du tanins, de l'astringence, du l'umami, du gras et des sensation pseudo-thermiques que pouvaient provoquer certains vins. Il ressentit les attaques, l'équilibre, l'évolution, la longueur en bouche.

Byakuya lui tendit un récipient où il recracha le vin. Il remercia son beau-frère du regard.

- Alors ? Fit le journaliste. Je signale que je ne connais pas moi-même le vin et que c'est uniquement Mayuri Kurotsushi qui s'en est occupé.

Ichigo se tourna vers Byakuya et demanda à ce que deux journalistes soit présents et le sommelier pour donner sa réponse. Deux journalistes furent tiré au sort et Kurotsushi s'approcha . Ichigo donna sa réponse.

- Romané Conti 1998 !

Kurotsushi le regarda surpris et retira l'étiquette et tous virent qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Romané Conti 1998. Les journalistes donnèrent le résultat ce qui surpris la totalité de la foule sauf le groupe qui sembla résigner et s'était mis à jouer au morpion sur la table indifférent au cirque. Ichigo reprit sa dégustation et reconnu un Casillero del Diablo 95 vin chilien et un Strag's leap Wine Cellars de 2002 californien. Toutes les bouteilles furent découvertes et le résultat fut un trois sur trois pour Ichigo. Ce dernier retourna à sa place et constata que tous les journalistes le regardaient bouche-bée ! Hisagi chuchota à Ichigo

- Au moins, tu leur as cloué le bec à ces crétins !

La conférence repris plus sereine et surtout un certain respect maintenant perçait dans la voix des différents intervenants.

- Avez-vous l'intention de revenir dans le groupe ?

- Ka-Ten participe à notre nouvel album en le produisant en partie, en s'occupant des arrangement et nous avons eu la surprise suite à ce rabattage médiatique de le faire participer activement sur l'album puisqu'il a écrit une chanson qu'il chantera lui-même et nous avons fait une reprise de notre premier succès.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourue la salle et bientôt la conférence se termina dans une ambiance beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'à l'arrivée des journalistes. Ichigo soupira de soulagement quand il sortit de la pièce. Mais, fut surpris de voir une foule d'admirateur présent dans les couloirs. Ichigo vit également sa famille qui se tenait dans la foule et surtout les yeux bleus de Grimmjow. Il y lu une certaine fierté et de la tendresse ce qui le réconforta tellement que la tension accumulée disparu de ses épaules. Des enfants coururent devant lui pour prendre des photos. Ils allaient être repoussé par le service d'ordre mais Ichigo accepta de poser avec eux et se mit à genoux pour permettre aux parents de prendre les photos. Bientôt beaucoup de fans virent autour de lui et Ichigo se plia à la séance d'autographes et de photos improvisés. Il marcha en progression lente car la foule de spectateur était là pour le voir et le toucher. Même si Starck, Chad, Kaïen repoussaient la plupart d'entre eux, certains se faufilaient. Finalement, Ichigo réussit à être mis en sécurité. Ils furent rejoins quelques minutes plus tard par la famille d'Ichigo et des autres musiciens. Grimmjow fendit la foule et se dirigea vers le roux qui l'attendait anxieusement.

- Ca va ? Souffla Ichigo.

Grimmjow eut un léger sourire et lui rétorqua

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander cela… Franchement mon divorce c'est de la rigolade quand je vois ce que tu traverses en tant que Ka-Ten !

Ichigo rit doucement et finit dans les bras du bleuté, il ne su trop comment.

- Je suis tout de même impatient de retrouver Ichigo…

- Moi aussi… Souffla Ichigo.

Ils se regadèrent avec un certain sourire et Grimmjow lui souffla.

- Tu m'as fait bien rire lorsque tu donnais tes réponses à Hisagi !

- Vraiment ? Chuchota Ichigo..

- Mais je préfère que tu chuchotes à mon oreille !

Ils se séparèrent quand ils virent qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de toute la salle et Ichigo reçu de plein fouet ses nièces, neveu et sœurs sur lui. Il était évident que sa conférence était un succès. Ichigo vit Anku et Rei en retrait et il se dirigea vers eux.

- Anku… ça va ?

- Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes ! Murmura la jeune fille. J'ai le « vrai » Ka-Ten devant moi.

- Crétine… ça a toujours été Ka-Ten ! Fit Rei.

- La ferme… Je veux des photos Ichigo…

- Hisagi trouve moi un appareil photo, je vais faire des photos avec Anku…

- Et moi aussi ! Fit Rei hésitant.

Surpris Ichigo se tourna vers l'adolescent qui le regardait avec une certaine admiration dans les yeux et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Bientôt se furent des photos de groupes et Ichigo fut sur toutes les photos, les autres membres protestèrent et Ichigo leur tira la langue et plaisanta

- Jaloux !

- Et maintenant… il se passe quoi ? Demanda Rukia…

- Album… Déclara Hisagi qui sauta partout dans la salle avec son verre de bière.

- Ca promet ! Murmura Hisana

L'ambiance fut détendu et une heure plus tard, Gin les fit sortir et Ichigo regagna sa loge pour se changer. Il se déshabilla en un temps record. Retira sa perruque, et se démaquilla. Il avait finit de se rhabiller quand Grimmjow entra doucement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ichigo se tourna vers lui et le bleuté se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Enfin… toi-même !

- Heureux de te voir… seul !

Grimmjow tira le jeune homme et le serra contre lui.

- Je crois qu'il y avait une histoire de baisers… non ? Fit le roux avec un léger sourire les mains posé sur les bras du bleuté.

Grimmjow eu un petit sourire carnassier.

- Je crois oui…


	14. La famille

Bonsoir à toutes et tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ^^.

Donc, me voici repartit avec ma publication de Rouge comme le Rubis. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant ! à bientôt

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo...

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow se chargea de raccompagner Ichigo chez lui. Anku et Rei étaient ravis. Le roux quant à lui, se débattait avec ses faux ongles dans la voiture.

- Gardez-les Ichi ! Fit Anku.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Ces machins vont m'empêcher...

- De faire la cuisine ? Suggéra narquois Grimmjow.

- Ne recommence pas... maugréa Ichigo exaspéré qu'on remette sur le tapis son incapacité à prendre soin de lui.

Rei éclata de rire et revint sur la conférence.

- J'ai adoré comment tu les as remis à leur place avec la dégustation des vins... Comment t'as fait ça ?

- C'est mon boulot... s'énerva Ichigo sur ses ongles.

- Ichi... arrête de t'acharner sur tes ongles et attends d'être rentré pour te les faire enlever par Hinamori.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle sait faire ça ?

- Elle m'a raconté ce matin en détail ta vie en tant que Ka-Ten et surtout les heures qu'elle a passé à t'habiller ou à te faire les ongles !

- Même le personnel est contre-moi... se plaignit le roux.

Anku pouffa et se pencha vers Ichigo.

- Tu crois que je pourrais assister à l'enregistrement de ta chanson ?

- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire... Murmura Ichigo toujours fixé sur ses ongles trop long.

- Mes copines aussi ?

Ichigo se tourna alors vers Anku et l'observa quelques minutes.

- Tu as "combien" de copines ?

- Autant que tu pourras en prendre !

- Non... Si je prends tes amies, se sera uniquement celles qui font partie de ton groupe !

- Oh... nous sommes quatre !

- Quatre, c'est possible... je ne prendrai personne d'autre !

- Super !!! Je vais téléphoner...

- Tu ne feras rien du tout. Déclara son père. Si tu le fais, se sera à la maison. C'est quand ton enregistrement Ichi ?

Grimmjow gara la voiture le long du sentier et Ichigo sortit comme un diable et s'étira.

- Bon sang que je suis content de rentrer !

- Alors c'est quand demanda Anku à côté de lui et le secouant comme un prunier.

- J'ai le mal de mer ! Fit Ichigo.

- Tu es une petite nature... Alors !

- Lâche-le Anku. Il est fatigué... il est debout depuis plus longtemps que toi !

- Oui... mais il répond pas !

La porte s'ouvrit et Hinamori se précipita vers lui et lui sauta au cou et se recula mais ces yeux brillaient intensément.

- Vous avez été formidable Kurosaki-san ! Comment vous les avez mouché... J'en avais mangé mon tablier ! Vous êtes toujours aussi beau !

- Vous n'auriez pas des posters de Ka-Ten dans votre chambre Hinamori ? Demanda Grimmjow innocemment.

La jeune femme rougit violemment et repartit dans la direction de la maison.

- C'est un vrai fan club que tu as là !

- J'ai l'impression oui... l'enregistrement de mes chansons la semaine prochaine. Gin m'appellera pour ça.

- Il faut que tu me dises quand...

- Ca suffit Anku ! Maintenant, tu laisses Ichigo tranquille.

Ichigo marcha jusqu'à la maison et traversa le hall d'entrée.

- J'ai faim... marmonna Ichigo.

- Tu n'as rien mangé ce midi ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Si... mais...

Ichigo regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque 19 h.

- J'ai pratiquement rien mangé du buffet. J'ai passé mon temps en autographes, photos et après le bureau de Gin...

- Et le petit moment avec papa ! Fit narquoise Anku.

Grimmjow tourna la tête vers Anku et la foudroya du regard. La jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup se rendant compte qu'elle avait été trop loin. Ichigo se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit que la table était prête et que le repas était servit.

- Hinamori tu me sauves !

- Et moi, je me sauve maintenant... Bonne soirée !

Momo quitta la pièce en saluant de la main un sourire fendait son visage. Ichigo s'installa à table.

- Tu es pressé... Tu ne choisis pas un vin...

- Nan ! Une bière !

- Tu bois de la bière ? Fit Rei à côté de lui intéressé

- Oui ! Je ne bois pas que du vin...

- Tu ne seras pas alcoolique ? Demanda Anku.

Ichigo faillit s'étouffer et son père donna une tape sur la tête de sa fille.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

- Mais enfin...

- Anku tu me fatigues... Grogna son père qui se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et sortit deux bières.

- C'est pour moi la deuxième ? demanda Rei.

- Dans tes rêves ! Marmonna Grimmjow qui tendit la bouteille métallique à Ichigo.

- Y'a des jus dans le réfrigérateur... allez-voir ! Fit Ichigo.

Tous passèrent à table et Grimmjow remarqua.

- En fait, on se retrouve installé chez toi sans que nous nous en rendions compte !

- Et c'est grave ?

- Non... c'est juste que tu voulais peut-être, être seul ?

Ichigo eut un petit rire.

- Pas spécialement...

Ils mangèrent sous les commentaires des deux adolescents sur leur après-midi mouvementé de la conférence de presse. Ichigo sentait la fatigue l'envahir toute la tension nerveuse des derniers jours retombaient soudainement. Il eut du mal à cacher ses bâillements et se traîna vers sa chambre.

- Je t'ai connu plus enthousiaste ! Se moqua Grimmjow.

Ichigo lui lança un regard noir !

- Tu es loin d'être sexy quand tu fais cette tête-là !

Le roux soupira et reprit une démarche "normale" et finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais c'était sans compter sur un Grimmjow joueur qui le poursuivit impitoyablement dans la sa pièce.

- Tu vas déjà te coucher ?

- J'ai une migraine qui s'installe et je ne sais pas pourquoi !

- Anku avait raison finalement... Tu es une petite nature !

- Oublie-moi !

- Jamais !

Ichigo sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et deux bras qui l'entouraient.

- Anku et Rei ? Demanda Ichigo

- Ils s'occupent de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle.

- Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?

- Je ne sais pas Ichi...

- Reste ! Pas forcément... pour

- Je reste...

Grimmjow tira le jeune homme avec lui et ils tombèrent dans le lit, leurs jambes emmêlées. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Ichigo s'avança et colla son visage contre celui de son amant et murmura

- Je pensais que Rei et Anku étaient contre moi ?

- Anku a eu un petit moment de flottement en parlant avec sa mère... ça c'est calmé ce matin quand j'ai discuté avec mes parents.

Grimmjow fit une légère grimace.

- Mon père n'accepte pas mon brutal coming-out ! Anku a prit ma défense car mon père voulait que j'interrompe notre relation. Je t'avoue que si cela c'était passé hier... peut-être que j'aurai tout arrêté mais après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous...

Le regard d'Ichigo se voilà légèrement. Le roux sentit une blessure au fond de lui.

- Si cela s'était passé, je serai passé à côté de quelqu'un de merveilleux Ichi. Tu es la personne la plus sensible que je connaisse. Hallybel a l'air d'un doberman à côté de toi !

- Je ne suis pas faible...

- Je le sais Ichigo ! Je serai incapable de faire ce que tu fais. Et ce n'est pas une remarque désobligeante...

Grimmjow tira le roux contre lui et sa main caressa les cheveux indisciplinés.

- Et pour Rei...

- Rei était remonté avant de partir. Il ne voulait pas te voir comme « ma petite amie » ! Et le fait d'entendre mon père, cela l'a conforté sur l'opinion que sa mère à sur toi. Mais, durant la conférence Anku, Yumi, Kumiko et Masao étaient déchainés et on faillit sortir pour régler le compte des journalistes. Sans compter tes sœurs et de voir autant de gens te soutenir... cela semble l'avoir fait réfléchir. Quand il a vu Byakuya partir dans la salle pour être un juge, il a été surpris. Mais ton calme et ta présence d'esprit l'on impressionné, et pour finir ta démonstration l'a littéralement emballé ! A la fin, c'était lui le plus infernal du lot !

- Il semblait calme.

- Je crois qu'il est trop « timide » pour te le montrer directement.

- Je n'aurai pas cru que cette démonstration le touche !

- Il a besoin d'admirer les gens qui se trouvent dans son entourage, j'ai l'impression ! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas... Fit Grimmjow d'une voix blessée.

- Tu te trompes, tu sais...

Une des mains d'Ichigo remonta et caressa le visage tourmenté du bleuté.

- Je vais te laisser dormir...

- Je vais d'abord prendre une douche et j'irai me coucher.

- Je m'occupe des deux « monstres » qui vont te sucer ton énergie avec leurs revendications bientôt !

Ichigo rit doucement... et se redressa en baillant en posant sa main devant la bouche il fronça les sourcils et regarda ses ongles.

- Je les avais oubliés ! Marmonna Ichigo. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça !

- Je vais dire à Anku de passer dans la chambre pour t'enlever tes ongles... Allez, va te détendre !

Le roux se leva et partit un pas lent vers la douche en se frottant ses cheveux. Grimmjow rejoignit ses enfants et demanda à Anku si elle pouvait enlever les faux ongles d'Ichigo.

- J'ai pas mes produits, ils sont à la maison...

- Ichigo doit en avoir ici..

- Je sais.. Dans sa trousse à maquillage ! Mais, je crois que c'est dans sa salle de bain.

Rei ne pu s'empêcher de dire

- C'est bizarre quand même qu'un gars ait une trousse à maquillage plus fournit qu'une fille !

- C'est pour ses spectacles andouilles ! Tu as bien vu qu'Ichigo se conduisait comme un homme. T'as le cerveau qui fonctionne au ralentit toi !

Finalement, Anku rejoignit sa chambre ainsi que Rei. Sa fille prit un douche et se mit en pyjama et elle dit à son père...

- Faudrait penser à amener quelques affaires de rechange quand même !

- Je vais en parler à Ichigo !

- Chouette ! Je vais vivre à côté de mon idole ! Finalement, je m'en fiche qu'elle est tout arrachée... j'ai l'original à la maison maintenant et en plus, je peux m'en occuper !

- Anku ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie...

- Je sais...

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Ichigo et se dernier s'était endormis au-dessus des couvertures. Il portait un pantalon noir de pyjama et un blanc. Anku ne put s'empêcher en voyant le jeune homme pelotonné au milieu de lit

- Il est trop chou !

Elle reçut une tape sur la tête par son père et maugréa

- T'es jaloux !

- C'est "mon" petit ami... alors du vent !

- Mais tu es vraiment jaloux... ne put s'empêcher de dire Anku.

Son père la fusilla du regard et lui désigna la porte.

- Je veux pas te voir avant demain matin !

- Ok... c'est bon, j'm'en vais !

La jeune fille sortit et tira la langue à son père et ricana en sortant de la chambre. Grimmjow se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se prit aussi une douche qui le relaxa. Il prit un sous-vêtement d'Ichigo et tira un de ses et songea qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il prenne quelques affaires. Ses muscles étaient plus que saillant des les vêtements de son amant. Il trouva un pantalon de pyjama qu'il pu enfiler. Ichigo avait tendance à les prendre une taille au dessus. Il ferma la lumière et vint s'installer prêt du roux qu'il du tirer des dessus de couvertures pour le plaçer sous les draps et se glisser près de lui. Il espérait ne pas à avoir à faire ce genre de sport tous les soirs.

A peine finit-il de s'allonger qu'Ichigo s'était pelotonné contre lui en tenant fermement le !

- Je ne risque pas de m'évader avec toi !

- Dors ! Marmonna Ichigo.

- Tu ne dormais pas ?

Ichigo ouvrit un œil endormis et souffla quelque chose mais incompréhensible pour Grimmjow. Il laissa le roux se rendormir et enroula un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow rangeait ses affaires dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que la conférence était passé et l'orangé était maintenant à fond dans ses répétitions avec le reste du groupe. Ils avaient décidé que Grimmjow et les enfants habiteraient avec lui. Grimmjow revendait la maison qui lui appartenait et avec l'argent récolté allait réinvestir dans un fond de commerce plus tard. Le restaurateur avait trouvé une place de second dans un établissement de renom et commençait le lendemain même. Entre Ichigo et lui cela ne serait pas facile d'un côté mais de l'autre, les enfants auraient toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux. Chose qui étaient impossible avec sa femme remarqua soudainement le bleuté.

Grimmjow se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit quelques instants dessus. Il soupira et se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant. D'une part, ces enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains et ils s'entendaient maintenant à merveille avec Ichigo mais aussi lui-même... Le sommelier était toujours d'accord pour des moments intimes très chaud et ne boudait pas son plaisir, alors qu'avec sa femme... elle se trouvait toujours une excuse au fil du temps. Même si le roux n'avait pas toujours un caractère facile, il essayait de faire plaisir et d'arranger tout le monde. La seule chose, c'était qu'il était terriblement maladroit une fois sortie de ses domaines de prédilections. Hisagi lui avait dit qu'il y avait un autre domaine dans lequel Ichigo excellait mais n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Ichigo n'avait pas l'air de savoir de quoi Shühei parlait car il fut incapable de lui dire quel domaine. Pourtant, les autres membres du groupe semblaient savoir de quoi parlait le brun. Grimmjow soupira une nouvelle fois et se sentait vraiment heureux depuis très longtemps mais n'osait pas croire que cette état de grâce puisse durer longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ichigo entra et vit son amant assis et soupirer sur le lit. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et le regarda. Les yeux bleus le fixaient avec beaucoup de douceur. L'orangé fut surpris de ne pas voir soit de la raillerie, ou une lueur moqueuse à l'intérieur. C'était généralement ce qui l'attendait en pleine journée.

- Grimmjow tu vas bien ? Finit par demander Ichigo.

- Oui... depuis bien longtemps...

Ichigo se redressa et poussa le bleuté sur les draps et s'allongea sur lui. Les lèvres d'Ichigo embrassaient tendrement celles du cuisinier.

- J'en suis heureux !

- J'ai rendez-vous lundi avec l'avocat d'Hallybel pour une conciliation !

- Nerveux ?

- Pas vraiment...

- Mardi, je serai en studio... et je prends Anku et ses copines !

- Tu crois que je pourrais y assister aussi !

- Tu veux voir ?

- Si cela ne te dérange pas !

- Je ne serai pas transformer...

- Tant mieux... je te préfère en toi !

Ichigo rit doucement et emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux bleus.

- Je retourne travailler !

- J'étais ton intermède ? Demanda Grimmjow moqueur.

- En quelque sorte...

Ichigo abandonna Grimmjow qui s'occupait du souper ce soir-là. Toute la famille se réunissait en plus des musiciens du groupe. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec plaisir et sortit les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour le soir même.

0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo fut attrapé par Rei sur le chemin qui le menait à la salle de répétition.

- Ichigo... je peux te parler cinq minutes ? Il ne semblait pas très sur de lui et Ichigo approuva de la tête.

Il entra dans la chambre de Rei qui commençait déjà à l'amménager à son goût.

- Tu vas bien Rei ?

- Oui et non... En fait, je pense souvent à maman et je me dis qu'elle doit être seule actuellement.

- ... c'est exact.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit, Ichigo ne sachant pas quoi lui dire sur sa mère étant donné la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

- Voilà... j'ai été impressionné par ta démonstration avec les bouteilles de vins et je me suis renseigné à l'école. J'ai vu que les sommeliers pouvaient voyager et qu'il y a des concours et tout !

- Exact !

- Je voudrai devenir sommelier comme toi !

Ichigo eurent ses yeux qui s'élargirent de surprise.

- Sommelier dis-tu ?

- Oui... Ah moins qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

- Non pas du tout !

Rei le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit tout à trac...

- Ce n'est pas pour l'alcool lui-même, mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu m'apprennes à devenir un bon sommelier. Je voudrai devenir le meilleur et pouvoir voyager. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir restaurateur ou cuisinier... c'est plus contraignant. Je préfère découvrir le vin comme toi tu le fais avec classe !

- Il faut que tu en parles à ton père !

- Je lui en parlerai...

- Et à ta mère...

- Je lui en parlerai et même si elle est pas d'accord, je le serai quand même. C'est ma vie. Je voudrai rentrer dans une école de restauration. Tu pourras m'aider ?

- Bien sur et ton père plus que moi dans ce domaine.

- Mais tu pourras m'apprendre comment on reconnaît des vins ?

- Se ne sera pas facile... je vais devoir "éduquer" ton palais !

- Et bien... je ferai ce qu'il faudra.

- Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après... j'aurai besoin de ton père aussi pour ça !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda curieux Rei.

- Apprendre à reconnaître les saveurs.. c'est primordial Rei !

- C'est génial !

- Va en parler à ton père... Moi, je retourne à mes répétitions !

0°0°0°0°0

Rei regarda le leader du groupe des Dix moi Alice et se précipita à la cuisine où son père était en train de mettre des pommes de terre coupée en lamelles dans des cercles ronds.

- Papa faut que je te parle !

Grimmjow leva les yeux sur son fils et le trouva bien excité. Il ne lui posa pas de questions et continua son montage.

- Je viens de discuter avec Ichi.

Rei su qu'il capterai tout de suite l'attention de son père, et il gagna son pari intérieur. Le bleuté s'était redressé et regarda avec intérêt son fils.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ennuis Ichigo ?

- Je ne l'ennuie pas et il a dit qu'il était d'accord !

- D'accord pourquoi ?

Grimmjow avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je veux devenir sommelier et il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait. Il m'a dit aussi que tu pourrais m'aider et que tu m'aiderais aussi pour entrer dans une école de restauration !

- Sommelier ?

- C'est trop cool !

- C'est parce ce que tu trouves ça "cool" que tu veux devenir sommelier ? Ca peut-être rébarbatif comme enseignement.

- J'ai adoré les vins que j'ai bu la dernière fois...

- Ca tu peux... maugréa son père. Même moi, je ne sais pas qu'elles goûts elles avaient !

- Mais Ichi oui... Je veux devenir comme lui !

Grimmjow eut un pincement au cœur et en même temps se sentait heureux que son fils s'entende aussi bien avec Ichigo. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

- Tu en as parlé à ta mère ?

- Non... mais je m'en fou de son opinion ! Je veux être sommelier !

- Bon... je vais voir avec Ichigo pour ta formation !

- Super !

- Et quoi ? Demanda Anku.

- J'ai demandé à papa pour devenir sommelier et il est d'accord et Ichi est d'accord pour m'apprendre !

- C'est super !

- Tu rentres déjà de l'école ! Fit Grimmjow en regardant sa montre.

- Y'a eu une prof malade... Ichigo répète ?

- Il est avec Hisagi et les autres en pleines répétitions.

- Génial ! J'y vais...

La jeune fille partit et Rei ricana.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Parce ce que dans cinq minutes elle va revenir en pleurant !

- Pourquoi ? Fit Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que Ichigo ne veut pas qu'elle vienne si elle a pas terminé ces devoirs !

- Il m'en a pas parlé...

- Parce qu'Anku le tanne et qu'Ichigo n'ose pas t'en parler...

- Je vais aller voir !

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y aller car Anku revenait rageuse.

- Papa... Ichigo est infâme ! Il m'a claqué la porte au nez et il m'a dit d'aller faire mes devoirs !

- Et tu appelles ça infâme ? Si je te disais que tu ne risquais pas d'aller à l'enregistrement de mardi parce que tes résultats scolaires sont en chutes libres que me dirais-tu ?

- Kami Sama... mais vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ? Moi qui pensais qu'être entouré d'homme ça serait super... bonjour l'ambiance !

- Anku... va faire tes devoirs !

- J'y vais, j'y vais... Quand il me demandera de lui retirer ses faux-ongles, je le laisserai mourir avec !

La jeune fille partit dans sa chambre tout en maudissant les hommes et leurs arrogances... Rei éclata de rire.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tes devoirs ?

- Euh... ok, j'y vais !

Rei partit précipitamment et Grimmjow retourna à ses préparatifs. Ses enfants avaient adopté Ichigo et il en était heureux... par contre, il les voyait s'éloigner de lui pour se rapprocher de son amant. Il se sentit un peu jaloux car il n'y avait pas une telle osmose avec Hallybel. Hinamori vint lui signaler qu'elle avait dressé la table dehors et qu'ils pourraient profiter des derniers beaux jours. Grimmjow la remercia et la jeune femme lui dit en partant.

- Vous savez, vos enfants vous aiment beaucoup et vous respecte... mais ils sont heureux d'avoir une autre personne à qui se confier ! Ce ne devait pas être le cas avec votre ex-femme. Il voit Kurosaki-san comme un deuxième appuis... mais vous resterez toujours leur père et serait toujours en première place dans leur cœur... même s'il admire Ka-Ten ou le sommelier qui est en Ichigo Kurosaki.

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Grimmjow eut alors un petit sourire et apprécia les paroles de la jeune femme qui le réconfortait. Un peu plus tard Ichigo qui regagnait le lit vint se pelotonner comme à son habitude contre lui en baillant... Grimmjow eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Ichigo.

- J'aime la vie avec toi... Souffla Grimmjow.

Ichigo qui avait les yeux embués de fatigue lui adressa un léger sourire et frotta son nez dans le cou de Grimmjow et répondit à son oreille

- Ça tombe bien moi aussi !

Et Ichigo s'endormit moins d'une minute plus tard, les jambes entortillées dans les siennes. Grimmjow repensa à la soirée très agréable avec Byakuya, Renji, Hisana, Rukia leurs enfants et le groupe qui avaient organisé de jeux et Rei et Anku qui riaient à gorge déployée des efforts de chacun pour éviter de tomber dans la piscine ou de se retrouver déguisé en fille. Pour le dernier challenge il n'y avait qu'Ichigo qui n'avait pas peur. Quoique lorsque Rukia avait dit qu'elle s'occuperait du maquillage, il avait pris le jeu tout à fait sérieusement et avait même gagner la partie contre tout attente. Décidément Rukia avait un effet bizarre sur Ichigo à croire qu'il l'a craignait. Il se demanda bien pourquoi ! Il finit par s'endormir heureux de la soirée conviviale à laquelle il avait assisté. Il espérait en vivre beaucoup encore comme celle-là !


	15. Déclaration de Guerre

Bonsoir à toutes et tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ^^, moi ça va mieux... j'ai loupé l'épisode d'hier... Gomen !

Donc, me voici repartit avec ma publication de Rouge comme le Rubis. A bientôt

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo...

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain seul dans le lit. Surpris, il tâtonna pour trouver la trace de Grimmjow, mais le lit était froid... preuve que le bleuté avait quitté le lit depuis un petit moment. Le roux se leva lentement et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine en baillant. Quand il entra, il vit Grimmjow faisant la moral à Rei et Anku.

- Arrêtez de vous conduire comme des gamins de 5 ans !

- Enfin pa', c'est pas juste... je veux sortir avec mes copines, j'ai presque dix-huit ans et...

- J'ai dit non !

Ichigo traversa la cuisine et s'installa sur une chaise et observa les enfants et leur père.

- Moi aussi, je veux sortir y'a pas de raison !

- Pas de raison ? Tu n'as que quinze ans pour mémoire !

- Et alors ?

- Ichi.. Fit Anku brutalement.

Le roux leva les yeux vers la jeune fille surpris.

- Dit à papa qu'on peut sortir !

- Anku pourrait sortir jusqu'à deux heures... Quand à Rei il pourrai rentrer à vingt deux heures !

- Quoi ? Hurlèrent les deux adolescents...

- Attend Ichi, je veux pas de couvre-feu ! Hurla Anku. Mes copines sortent jusqu'à au moins quatre ou cinq heures du matin !

- Vingt-deux heures ! S'étouffa Rei, il s'était placé à côté d'Ichigo prêt à le secouer. Mais tu te rends compte... C'est ridicule comme horaire.

- Vingt et une heure alors ? Suggéra Ichigo.

Il touillait le café que Grimmjow lui avait mis devant lui.

- Tu veux ma mort ! Hurla maintenant Rei.

Ichigo le regardait indifférent et Anku poussa son frère et dit à Ichigo

- Ose nous dire à quelle heure tu rentrais toi quand tu revenais de boite ?

Le roux se gratta la tête et réfléchis tout haut.

- Attends, si je me souviens bien... quand j'avais dix-huit ans, je travaillais le matin de bonne heure pour distribuer les journaux, donc debout à quatre heures, ensuite... Je rentrais, je prenais ma douche reprenait un truc pour manger et me précipitait à l'école. Je revenais, faisait mes devoirs et ensuite j'allais rejoindre Shühei, Kensei, Stack, Chad et Kaïen. Nous prenions la direction de la maison de disque, c'était une maison indépendante à l'époque... et on enregistrait notre premier album en semaine. Le week-end, on donnait des concerts dans de petits salles en première partie. Généralement, je rentrais vers vingt-trois heures et j'allais me coucher trop crevé pour faire la fête !

Un silence fit place... et Ichigo but son café. Il attrapa un toast et le beurra et repris

- Pour mes quinze ans, je faisais mes devoirs et je passais mes soirées à m'exercer à reconnaître les différents odeurs qui pouvait composer un vin. J'apprenais les historiques des châteaux, chais, les appellations, les millésimes, enfin toute la théorie sur le vin. Mon temps libre je le passais dans les musées, les galeries d'art et accessoirement j'apprenais à jouer d'un instrument !

Nouveau silence. Grimmjow avait un sourire qui lui fendait le visage...

- Ichi ! Fit Anku brutalement et elle se mit à lui tapoter son épaule gentiment. Ta vie s'était un enfer !

La compassion qui perçait dans la voix de la jeune fille amena un sourire sur le visage d'Ichigo.

- Et je pense que c'est pas finit avec vous deux ! Finit par dire Ichigo.

- Ok ! on accepte ta proposition... lâcha Anku.

- J'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord ! Fit Grimmjow.

- 'Pa, s'il te plaît ! Anku était passée en mode yeux de jeune chiot suppliant.

Ichigo se tourna vers Grimmjow et se dernier observa son amant avec attention et soupira

- Ok ! Mais si vous n'êtes pas là à l'heure, ça va chauffer pour vous...

- Vive Ichigo ! Lança Rei. Papa ne voulait jamais me laisser sortir.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu pourras faire des bêtises Rei ! Déclara Ichigo. Tu as un portable ?

- Ouaih ! Pourquoi ?

- Donne moi ton numéro de téléphone et enregistre le mien, s'il arrivait quelque chose ou si tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher. Grimmjow ne sera pas rentrer à cette heure là !

- Attend, je vais chercher mon portable...

Rei couru comme un dératé dans sa chambre.

- Moi, je l'ai ton numéro et t'as le mien

- Et celui de ton père !

L'adolescent revint auprès d'Ichigo qui grommela car, il devait aller chercher son portable dans la chambre, il avait oublié de le prendre. Une fois dans sa pièce, il se pencha pour le prendre et sentit deux bras l'encercler.

- Bonjour... murmura Grimmjow à son oreille.

- Bonjour souffla Ichigo en se tournant vers son amant avec un grand sourire.

Grimmjow pris la tête d'Ichigo entre ses mains et l'embrassa paresseusement.

- Ça m'a manqué !

- A moi aussi...

Le bleuté serra contre lui son amant et ébouriffa ses cheveux, tandis qu'Ichigo caressait les muscles long du dos de Grimmjow.

- Allez ! On va rejoindre les deux monstres !

Ichigo se résigna à le suivre. A peine eurent-ils mis les pieds dans la cuisine que les deux adolescents leurs lancèrent.

- Vous pouvez vous embrasser devant nous ! On s'ra pas choqué ! Tu es chez toi Ichi et puis, on s'est habitué à vous voir ensemble !

- Ouaih ! Et puis, plus vite vous le ferez devant nous... plus vite on aura l'impression d'être une famille ! Bizarre... Murmura Rei soudainement. Mais on s'en fou !

- Vous êtes sur ? Fit Grimmjow indécis.

- Ouaih ! On s'en fou nous... Fit Anku. Et puis, c'est chez vous ici, alors si même ici vous pouvez pas être « naturel », j'imagine même pas à l'extérieur.

- Vous viendrez pas vous plaindre alors ! Fit Grimmjow en enlaçant la taille d'Ichigo.

Les deux adolescents eurent un sourire moqueur et Rei tendit son portable pour échanger son numéro avec Ichigo. Une fois finit Ichigo repris sa place et finit de déjeuner et Rei et Anku commencèrent leurs plans pour le soir même. Grimmjow regarda sa montre et débarrassa la cuisine. Il s'adressa à Anku

- J'ai préparé à manger pour vous ce midi, tu t'occuperas de le faire réchauffer !

- Ouaih ! Pas de problème et je prendrai soin d'Ichi aussi...

Ichigo faillit s'étouffer avec son dernier toast et Grimmjow lui tapota le dos

- Tu n'auras jamais été aussi entouré Ichi ! Se moqua le bleuté.

Le roux le foudroya du regard et maugréa. Son portable sonna au même moment. Il l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils, un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas...

- Ichigo Kurosaki !

- Bonjour Ichigo-kun !

Le regard d'Ichigo se durcit légèrement

- Qui êtes-vous ! Et je ne vous autorise pas à être aussi familier !

Le ton était cassant, ce qui jurait terriblement avec le ton habituel auquel les membres de la famille Jaggerjack avaient l'habitude.

- Excusez-moi Kurosaki-kun ! Nous nous connaissons déjà, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a plusieurs années. Je suis Aïzen Sosuke !

Le visage d'Ichigo se durcit et il quitta sa chaise brutalement et fit claquer sa cuillère sur le plan de travail. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa très loin de lui.

- Je vois... vous m'avez reconnu ! Fit ironique le brun.

- Comment je pourrai oublier une enflure de votre genre !

- Oh... vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi... vulgaire ! Surtout quand je viens vous faire un pont d'or !

- Gardez-le !

- Vous savez, vous êtes encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs !

- ... que me voulez-vous cette fois-ci ?

- La même chose qu'il y quelques années.. Rejoignez ma compagnie !

- Hors de question ! Ma réponse reste la même qu'il y a dix ans ! Je ne travaillerai jamais pour vous !

- Ah oui... même si je devais révéler l'existence de votre amant... Grimmjow Jaggerjack c'est cela ? N'est-il pas le futur ex-mari de la restauratrice pour lequel vous travaillez il y a encore un mois ?

Ichigo avait blêmit et il tapa de son poing la porte fenêtre. Le roux essayait de reprendre une respiration normale et il entendit la voix moqueuse d'Aïzen continuer

- Il y a aussi Rei et Anku Jaggerjack avec vous... n'est ce pas ! Croyez-vous qu'ils supporteraient une telle pression médiatique ?

- Comment avez-vous su ? Souffla Ichigo sous le choc.

Pourtant la colère montait en lui. Comment osait-on s'attaquer aux adolescents ?

- Qui croyez-vous en dehors de votre entourage sache pour vous ?

Ichigo réfléchit un instant et finalement ses yeux s'arrondirent et il n'osa pas imaginé ce qui lui venait à l'esprit !

- Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que vous être partit voir Hallybel Jaggerjack pour...

- En fait, je cherchais à en savoir plus sur vous et vous approchez pour me permettre de vous produire. Des informations du genre, numéro de téléphone, sur votre passé de sommelier enfin des choses intéressantes et que je pourrai exploiter et cette femme m'a donné plus que je ne l'espérais... Ca m'a coûté une somme rondelette mais... ça en valait la peine. Imaginez ma surprise d'apprendre que votre amant est le mari de cette femme désespérée... Impressionnant !

- Et vous voulez quoi exactement ?

La voix d'Ichigo étouffait sous la colère. Ce dernier sentit deux bras l'enlacer et une tête qui se penchait sur son téléphone, le souffle chaud de Grimmjow le troublait mais il resta impassible.

- Je veux que vous changiez de maison de disque bien sur !

- Ou sinon ?

- Je dévoile qui est votre amant et je dévoilerai la vie des enfants de cet homme... Ou comment Ichigo Kurosaki alias Ka-Ten Sama est devenu un briseur de mariage.

Ichigo respirait difficilement et il sentit deux mains se crisper sur lui.

- Vous avez toujours été un salaud de première classe et je vois que vous améliorez un peu plus chaque jour...

- Merci pour le compliment ricana l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Refuse Ichigo ! Fit Grimmjow

Ichigo se retourna et croisa les yeux bleus où une rage contenu se lisait.

- Mais Anku et Rei...

- Refuse ! C'est le genre de salaud qui t'en demandera toujours plus ! Quand on te tiens par le chantage comme ça... ça n'en finit plus ! On se débrouillera...

Le roux regarda intensément son amant qui lui avait prit sa main pour la portée à ses lèvres.

- Je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans les filets de ce genre de salaud !

Le chanteur dit alors

- Je refuse votre proposition ! Je crois que vous l'avez entendu !

- Je vendrai cette information à prix d'or...

- Au moins vous rentrerez dans vos frais ! Ironisa Ichigo qui raccrocha.

Les yeux ambres étaient paniqués mais une sourde colère perçait derrière. Ichigo et Grimmjow se regardaient ne sachant quel comportement adopté. Mais ils étaient aussi en colère et stupéfait l'un que l'autre.

- Ichi...

- Bon, il faut organiser la riposte tout de suite ! Anku, Rei et Grimmjow écoutez-moi ! Je ne joue pas... ce qui s'est passé est grave. Hallybel a été contacté par le responsable de la maison de disque concurrente à la mienne. Elle a dévoilé vos noms pour me faire couler... médiatiquement. Vous allez vous retrouvez dans une tempête médiatique. Et je dois vous le dire... Je ne compte pas laisser passer comme la dernière fois...

- Tu vas porter plainte ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Il le faut... sinon, elle n'arrêtera jamais de nous harceler et tout ce que nous ferons elle le dévoilera contre espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Je suis désolé de vous dire cela...

La voix d'Ichigo était troublée. Le jeune homme était complètement perdu, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer telle méchanceté, surtout en arrivé à exposer ses propres enfants...

- Je ne voulais pas... je... je...

Ichigo se sentit soudain plaqué contre le corps de Grimmjow. Il ferma les yeux brièvement et trembla en imaginant le déchaînement médiatique prochain. Est-ce que Grimmjow et les enfants supporteraient cela ?

- Je t'aime... Murmura Grimmjow a son oreille.

Surpris Ichigo osa regarder son amant qui l'embrassa légèrement.

- Ichigo fait pour le mieux !

La voix de la jeune fille tremblait, ce qui fit tourner la tête d'Ichigo et il observa les deux adolescents. Anku et Rei semblaient effondrés. Ichigo ouvrit un bras et le tendit vers Anku qui se précipita vers lui, Grimmjow fit la même chose vers Rei qui se laissa faire.

- Je suis désolé... Murmura Ichigo. Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez être malheureux avec moi...

- N'importe quoi ! Hurla Rei tout à coup. C'est maman la responsable et elle nous a vendu ! Je lui pardonnerai pas... Surtout que tu es super gentil et que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu ne mérites pas ça Ichi.

- Il faut que j'appelle ma maison de disque immédiatement.

Ichigo se détacha et appela Gin. Il lui expliqua la situation. Ce dernier lui demanda de passer immédiatement à son bureau.

- Ok !

Ichigo composa le numéro de sa sœur qui décrocha rapidement. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation et lui demanda de venir chercher Anku et Rei pour passer l'après-midi avec eux.

- J'arrive tout de suite ! Byakuya... Ichi a des ennuis !

- N'ameute pas tout le monde... Gronda Ichigo.

- Cette poufiasse, je la vois et je la bute ! T'es prévenu ! Mère indigne... elle devrai avoir perdre la garde de ces gosses ! Hurla Hisana.

- Bon, je compte sur toi !

- J'arrive, j'arrive...

- Ichigo... C'était la voix de Byakuya qui avait arraché le portable à sa femme. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

- Pas pour l'instant, je vais chez Gin.. j'ai juste besoin que vous vous occupiez des enfants !

- Pas de problème. C'est moi qui vient les récupérer car Hisana est au bord de la crise de nerf.

- C'est Grimmjow qui sera là, je dois partir tout de suite !

- Bien !

Ichigo raccrocha et se tourna vers Anku et Rei

- Byakuya va venir vous chercher... vous passerez l'après-midi chez ma sœur, Hisana vous attend. Grimmjow tu pourras bosser tranquille, moi je vous parts tout de suite.

Le roux capta le regard de Grimmjow, il ne décollerait pas ! Ichigo se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa et lui dit

- Ne t'inquiète pas... On va arranger ça pour qu'il y ai le moins de problème pour nous !

- Je vais la tuer ! Eclata Grimmjow. Son poing atterrit contre le mur.

Ichigo posa une main sur son bras

- Ça n'arrangera pas les choses. Mais, essayons de protéger Anku et Rei ! Nous on fera face ! La voix d'Ichigo était rassurante. Je te contacte tout à l'heure pour te dire qu'elle stratégie sera abordée. Va travailler et ne pense plus à ça pour l'instant... Cela ne servirait à rien !

Ichigo disparut et Grimmjow fit craquer ses doigts.

- Papa... on fait beaucoup de mal à Ichigo ! Fit soudain Rei. Depuis que maman a décidé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle allait lui faire payer le fait que tu ne l'aimes plus qu'elle, elle fait n'importe quoi. J'ai peur pour... pour Ichigo... il est...

- Il est sensible... mais pas faible Rei. Et je suis d'accord avec toi ! Nous ne lui avons apporté que des ennuis !

- Papa ! Fit Anku effrayée. Tu ne vas pas quitter Ichigo ? Hein ?

- Je ne sais plus...

Le bleuté se prit la tête dans les mains et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire.

- Préparez-vous les enfants... Byakuya ne va pas tarder !

- On y va...

Rei et Anku se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres. Ils étaient effrayés par la tournure des événements et la réaction d'Ichigo et de leur père. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent ils virent Ichigo dans les bras de Grimmjow. Ils furent surpris par la détermination qu'il lisait sur le visage du roux.

- Ichigo ? Demanda Anku.

Le chanteur se tourna vers les deux adolescents.

- Enlevez l'idée idiote de votre père de vouloir me quitter parce ce que soit disant vous m'apportez que des ennuis !

- C'est ce qu'il vient de dire ! Hurla Anku en regardant son père.

Ichigo reprit sa respiration et se tourna à nouveau vers Grimmjow et le foudroya du regard.

- Écoute-moi bien Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire même si parfois je suis maladroit ! Je t'aime et j'aime tes enfants... je n'imagine même plus ma vie sans vous. Alors, si tu veux baisser les bras, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Moi je vais me battre et je ne laisserai personne menacer les personnes que j'aime plus que tout au monde !

- Tu nous aimes ? Demanda Rei

- Bien sur ! Je ne laisse personne m'approcher car j'ai toujours peur qu'on ne profite de moi et de ma tendance à tout donner. Mais si j'accepte c'est parce ce que j'apprécie la personne et vous en l'occurrence je vous aime. Je vais régler ça et nous ne sommes pas seul ne l'oubliez pas !

Ichigo tourna les talons et partit en claquant la porte. Grimmjow se tourna vers ses enfants et sa fille lui dit

- Maintenant, nous aussi on va se battre ! S'il nous aime, nous aussi on l'aime ! Et ne t'avise pas de le quitter ! Le menaça t'elle.

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Il est hors de question que je le laisse...

Ils entendirent sonner à la porte et Grimmjow ouvrit sur Byakuya qui avait les sourcils froncés et son air un peu moins imperturbable que d'habitude.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda le brun.

- Papa a faillit quitter Ichigo... Souffla Rei perturbé.

- Pardon ? Fit Byakuya.

- Il a dit que nous lui portions malheur et que si nous n'étions pas dans sa vie, il n'aurai pas à subir tout cela.

Byakuya se plaça devant Grimmjow et le regarda froidement.

- Vous quittez Ichigo et je vous tue ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis qu'il vous connaît alors vous allez vous sortir vos idées stupides de votre tête. Je m'occupe de vos enfants, Ichigo s'occupe du terrain médiatique et vous... vous allez vous occupez à devenir très fort dans votre tête car vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qui va vous tombez dessus. De plus, vous ne serez pas seul, car il y a nous, Renji et Rukia et le groupe, la maison de production et bien d'autres personnes dont vous n'avez pas idée. Mais Ichigo aura besoin de vous...

- Je dois partir travailler et... je serai présent ! Merci... murmura Grimmjow.

- Pas de merci dans notre famille ! Nous sommes présents les uns pour les autres, c'est tout !

Grimmjow eut un sourire et embrassa ses enfants.

- Ne faites pas de bêtises et je vous rejoindrez chez Byakuya tout à l'heure !

- Ok ! Fit Anku... Ne t'inquiète pas...

Grimmjow quitta la maison et Byakuya rassura les deux adolescents et ils quittèrent la maison.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo arriva dans le bureau de Gin. Il y avait déjà Kensei et Starck qui l'attendaient.

- Vous êtes là aussi ?

- Attend Ichi. On s'attaque a un membre de notre famille ! Il est hors de questions que ta vie face la une des journaux à scandale à cause d'une... d'une...

- Pouff ! Fit Starck la voix impassible.

- C'est pas assez fort !

- Arrêtez !

Gin était sombre et leur demanda de rester calme.

- Donc, tu m'as dit qu'il a vendu les informations parce ce que tu as refusé de changer de maison de disques ?

- Grimmjow m'a dit que si j'acceptais, il m'aurait toujours par le chantage et que je n'en finirai jamais. Il préfère que je refuse et qu'on affronte ensemble le problème que.. que je vois ce connard !

- Il a bien raison ! Aïzen est un pourrit de première... Fit Stack.

- Tu te rends compte Ichigo qu'ils vont publier de photos de toi, de Grimmjow et des enfants et qu'ils traîneront vos vies dans la boue ! Ce qui est aussi délicat pour toi c'est l'album... vu comment ils vont s'acharner sur toi et te faire passer pour le pire des briseurs de ménages... les ventes risques d'être catastrophiques et tu risque de tout perdre cette fois-ci !

- J'en suis pleinement conscient !

- Grimmjow le sait-il ?

Ichigo resta silencieux et soutint le regard de Gin qui avait ouvert ses yeux pour une fois.

- Bon pourrit pour pourrit ! Je peux être aussi une enflure de première si on m'en donne l'occasion. J'ai des comptes à régler avec Aïzen et ça fait trop longtemps qu'il sévit. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Ichigo... j'ai pensé que pour toi, le mieux se serait de faire une émission de télé pour t'expliquer. J'ai contacté Mashiro qui a accepté de faire une émission spéciale avec toi en tant que Ka-Ten, je refuse que tu montres ton vrai visage... se serait une trop grande victoire pour Aïzen et pour cette femme. Ils pourraient se marier ensemble tien !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se crispa.

- Mashiro c'est pas l'autre folle qui fait des émissions spéciales sur les stars et des interviews à 21 h sur le canal21.

- Si ! Tu n'as pas le choix Ichigo... Il faut que tu y passes pour t'expliquer directement. Et je veux que tu donnes les « vrai » raisons de tout ce cirque !

- J'ai prévenu les enfants et Grimmjow...

- Qu'est ce qu'il en dit lui ? Demanda Hisagi derrière lui.

Ichigo se tourna pour faire face à Shühei

- Il veut la tuer...

- M'étonne pas !

- En plus, il a une conciliation avec son avocat lundi après-midi. Si elle est là, je donne pas chère de sa peau.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille avec lui ! Fit Starck

- Je suggère Hisana ! répondit Kensei sournois...

- Bonne idée ! rétorqua Shuhei

- Vous êtes fou... c'est ma sœur qui va lui faire la peau. Tout à l'heure, elle m'a fait une crise de nerf et c'est Byakuya qui a du venir chercher les enfants...

Tous éclatèrent de rire quelques instant quand Chad qui avait écouté sans rien dire demanda

- Et eux justement ? Ils le prennent comment ?

Ichigo devint sombre et la colère perçait dans ces yeux.

- Très mal ! Ils sont perturbés et pour l'instant ne comprennent pas très bien ce qui va arriver !

- Il faudra bien les protéger...

- Je ferai mon maximum !

Le roux était tendu et l'expression de son visage était inflexible.

- Bien... mettons notre plan en marche alors !

- Gin...

Ichigo regarda l'albinos droit dans les yeux.

- Oui Ichi ?

- Engage pour moi un avocat, le meilleur si possible et je met le paquet pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait à ses enfants et à Grimmjow...

- Et à toi par la même occasion ! Fit Shuhei qui posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

- Qu'importe ! Je ne veux plus qu'elle puisse nous nuire !

- Je m'en charge et c'est moi qui vais prendre à ma charge l'avocat !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ichigo surpris.

- Ichi... tu es mon meilleur artiste ! Aussi bien en tant que Gatten que Ka-Ten... Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser faire les choses comme elles se produisent actuellement ! Les pertes qu'elle va me faire subir son colossal ! Je veux que tu prépares correctement l'émission de lundi soir avec Mashiro et essaye de faire en sorte de minimiser les dégâts !

- Très bien...

Ils regardèrent Gin appeler Risa et Hiyori. Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent et apprirent la nouvelle. Chacune ayant une mission à accomplir, elles ne décolleraient pas en sortant du bureau. Ils discutèrent un moment dans le bureau de Gin et finalement, chacun se sépara... Ils surent par les renseignements de Gin que le lundi matin paraîtrait des photos des enfants et de Grimmjow dans les journaux à scandale avec bien sur celle de Ka-Ten.

Ichigo monta dans sa voiture et eu la gorge nouée. Il sut que l'avocat de Grimmjow allait être maintenant accompagné par Yamamoto Genruisei l'avocat d'Ichigo et qu'ensemble, ils allaient faire perdre beaucoup à Hallybel Jaggerjarck et plus tard à Aïzen Sosuke. Le roux était déterminé... mais était vraiment triste d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Il pensa à Anku et Rei... Grimmjow qui devait faire face aussi... Sa détermination refis surface, elle n'avait pas eu pitié, lui non plus !


	16. Plan d'attaque

Bonsoir à toutes et tous !

merci pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce chapitre

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo...

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow quitta son travail rapidement, infiniment soulagé. A sa surprise, il n'avait rien perdu de son savoir-faire et le chef qui avait perdu son second brutalement, était ravis du travail de l'ancien restaurateur. Il savait parfaitement à qui il avait à faire et comprenait très bien comment l'homme qui était devant lui, s'était retrouvé acculé à rechercher un emploi. Pour lui… cette histoire était bouclée et il apprécia le dur labeur de Grimmjow. Il le fournissait sans se plaindre ou rechigné d'une quelconque façon. Il voyait son air préoccupé et fut surpris de le voir devant lui avant qu'il ne quitte l'établissement.

- Quelque chose à me dire Jaggerjack-san ?

- Kenpachi… j'ai… vous allez peut-être devoir chercher un nouveau second…

- Pourquoi ?

Kenpachi avait plissé les yeux et commençait à avoir un regard mauvais, la brigade blêmit et tous se dirigèrent vers le fond de la cuisine.

- C'est assez délicat… pourrais-je vous en parler en privé ?

- Venez avec moi !

Kenpachi observa quelques secondes le bleuté qui le regardait droit dans les yeux sans faiblir, il finti par l'entraîner dans son bureau.

- Asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi pourquoi vous voulez quitter mon établissement !

Grimmjow bouillait intérieurement mais devait se calmer pour s'exprimer sans pour autant trahir la colère qui l'animait depuis le matin et le départ d'Ichigo pour les studios.

- Parce ce que je vais faire la une des journaux à scandale et qu'il risque d'y avoir des journalistes ici…

- Pour quelle raison ?

Grimmjow se racla un peu la gorge et se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Voilà… euh… Je vis en couple avec un… homme !

- Et alors ? Pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Dit bourru Kenpachi qui se demandait si le bleuté se foutait de lui… D'autres hommes sont gay et ne font pas la une des journaux…

- Mon compagnon est connu… Il s'agit de Ka-Ten du groupe des Dix moi Alice…

Kenpachi le scruta et essaya de fouiller dans sa mémoire si cela évoquait quelque chose pour lui. Mais un grand trou noir régnait dans son cerveau à l'évocation de ce nom… Il se pencha en arrière et se gratta la tête quand soudainement, un flash traversa son esprit en songeant à Yatchiru.

- Attendez… C'est pas le sommelier Ichigo Kurosaki qui est passé récemment à la télé ? J'm'en souviens car, ma fille est fan du groupe et j'ai assisté à sa démonstration magistral de clouage de bec à l'autre enfoiré de Kurotsushi… J'ai bien rigolé d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je m'en souviens ! Il était pas votre employé également ?

- Euh… oui…

- Putain ! Si jamais il cherche du boulot dite lui qu'il vienne me voir ! Hurla Kenpachi… Je le veux dans mon restaurant comme sommelier !

- Pardon ? Fit Grimmjow surpris.

- J'essaye d'engager un sommelier digne de ce nom depuis des années et je ne trouve que des incompétents qui se disent les meilleurs. J'veux pas travailler avec l'autre taré de Kurotsushi car il va foutre ma cuisine en l'air et ses airs supérieurs me dégoûte ! J'ch'suis même pas sur qu'il sache ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs…

Grimmjow regarda le chef surpris et ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre.

- Euh… je ne sais pas… Déclara le bleuté.

- Alors mon second est le compagnon d'un des meilleurs sommeliers du Japon… Si je m'attendais ! Tant mieux !

- Vous ne craigniez pas pour votre établissement ? Regardez ce qui est advenu du mien…

- Foutaise ! Votre établissement venait de s'ouvrir. Le mien, cela fait des années qu'il est ouvert… Tien, m'en rappelle même plus la date d'ouverture !

- Mais…

- Ecoutez Grimmjow, je vous aime bien. Vous êtes compétent et vous êtes vraiment bon en cuisine et il est hors de question que je me sépare de vous. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme vous à mes côtés. Cet établissement est l'un des plus étoilé et à une réputation à tenir. Certes, les journalistes vont venir me voir… Mais ça, je m'en charge ! Vous pouvez me croire, je vais les accueillir à bras ouvert ! Un ricanement vint conclure ses paroles. Vous venez demain pour le service de midi ! Pour ce qui est du scandale… tout ça va se tasser… C'est comme tout ! Par contre, j'aimerai rencontrer Kurosaki-san dans mon établissement

Grimmjow le regarda suspicieux

- Je veux juste lui proposer un travail comme sommelier ! Répondit Kenpachi en voyant le regard intense du bleuté.

Kenpachi se craquait les doigts de jubilation.

- Euh… je lui dirai… Grimmjow n'était pas sur d'avoir bien compris et regardait perplexe Kenpachi.

- Je vais briffer aussi les membres du personnel…

Grimmjow était mal à l'aise et se demanda si c'était une bonne idée.

- Dites-vous bien qu'en vous m'étant en couple avec une célébrité, vous devez en subir les conséquences. Votre vie n'est plus privé, mais concerne le plus grand nombre. D'autant, que cette affaire va toucher mon nom et mon établissement. Je pourrai vous laisser partir mais, quand on affaire à une personne compétente et en qui on s'en que l'on peut avoir confiance, on ne le lâche pas ! Et puis… j'ai ma fille ! Si Yatchiru apprend que j'ai viré le petit copain de l'homme qu'elle fait passer pour un Dieu, elle va me scalper et me faire vivre un enfer !

Kenpachi en frissonna d'avance et Grimmjow se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la fille du chef ! Il ne se considérait pas petit et loin de là, pourtant l'homme qui se relevait de sa chaise en face de lui était un montagne. Dans sa tête, il essaya de donner une version féminine au chef et le résultat fut si horrible qu'il en grimaça.

- Vous me comprenez… vous avez aussi une fille, j'ai vu !

- Euh oui ! Et ma fille avait les posters de Ka-Ten servait de tapisserie !

- Vous aussi ! Elle me bassine déjà pour que je lui achète le prochain album et veut réserver des places de concerts ! J'ai eu l'air cloche quand j'ai voulu en réserver alors qu'ils n'ont encore pas décidé où ils vont se produire ! Enfin, comme je vous tiens, vous me tiendrez informer pour m'éviter les prochains scandales !

- Euh… oui ! Je demanderai à Ichigo pour les concerts !

- Bien… bien !

Kenpachi eut un sourire sadique sur le coin du visage.

- Très bien ! Souvenez-vous ce que je vous ai dit ! Bon, je vais réfléchir pour cette histoire de média… Mais vous, vous rappliquez vos fesses pour bosser !

- Oui.. Chef !

- Kurosaki Ichigo… si je m'attendais…

Le chef était partit en marmonnant pour lui-même et Grimmjow avait quitté la cuisine sous le regard inquisiteurs des membres de la brigade. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, le second savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne dirait quoi que soit !

0°0°0°0°0

Grimmjow n'eut pas besoin de sonner, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Renji le salua gravement. « Quelle famille ! » songea le bleuté. Il avait déjà trouvé quand ils travaillaient pour lui qu'ils formaient un bloc soudé et avait trouvé cela déroutant, n'étant pas habitué à de tel sentiments… Et il songea que cela lui faisait chaud au cœur d'être compris maintenant comme un membre de cette famille qui ne se posait vraiment aucune question.

- Ca va Grimmjow ? Demanda Renji soucieux.

- Oui… Mes enfants ?

- Anku est en train de discuter avec Yumi et Kumiko dans la chambre de chez plus laquelle et Rei est avec Hisana et Rukia.

- Ils vont comment ?

- Pas très bien… enfin surtout Rei ! Mais c'est normal aussi… c'est le plus jeune !

- Ichigo ?

- Pas encore arrivé !

- Oh…

Grimmjow suivait Renji soucieux pour se retrouver dans la cuisine ou Byakuya préparait le repas du soir. Tous saluèrent chaleureusement le bleuté et Hisana qui s'affairait de son côté vint vers lui au bout de quelques minutes avec un thé chaud, Grimmjow la remercia touché par l'attention. Tous s'installèrent autour de la table. Rei prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de son père

- Papa tu as eu Ichigo au téléphone ?

- Non pas encore…

- C'est long ! Fit en grognant l'adolescent.

Grimmjow lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le rassura comme il pouvait quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ichigo passa le pas de la porte rapidement et salua la foule à la ronde. Ils entendirent des pas précipités dans l'escalier et Anku, Yumi et Kumiko qui posèrent toutes des questions en même temps.

Ichigo ne savait plus à qui ou à quoi répondre et Hisana prit les choses en main

- Bouclez-la les filles et venez vous asseoir !

Tous se calmèrent et chacun s'assit sagement autour de la table qui se trouvait être maintenant trop petite.

- Ichigo tu vas bien ? Demanda sa sœur.

Ichigo eut un pauvre sourire et s'assit à côté de Grimmjow et se laissa légèrement glisser sur la chaise. Hisana servit une tasse de thé à Ichigo et lui dit

- Prend ton ton Ichi… décompresse d'abord !

Le roux rit légèrement et rétorqua

- Vous attendez tous avec impatience que je m'exprime… Pour l'instant, je vous dit en vrac et je vous donnerai plus d'explications plus tard. Je suis crevé ! Bon… Je vais devoir passé sur le canal21 dans l'émission de Mashiro lundi soir pour faire une interview afin de répondre à toutes les critiques avant que tout s'envenime et que la rumeur ne déforme complètement la situation !

Il se tourna vers Grimmjow et ce dernier lui demanda

- Je dois t'accompagner ?

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas ! Mashiro est spéciale, enfin comme tout journaliste qui se respecte avec leurs questions tordues et leurs sous-entendus. Nous pensons que cela ne ferai que compliquer les choses ! J'ai l'habitude du terrain médiatique, donc je me chargerai de cela. De plus, je voulais te prévenir pour lundi après-midi mon avocat va accompagner le tien pour la conciliation

- Pourquoi ?

Grimmjow était surpris par une telle déclaration. Rukia curieuse ne put s'empêcher de demander en même temps que son beau-frère

- Et qui ?

- Yamamoto Genruiysei. !

- Tu parles bien de l'avocat des stars ? Demanda Renji surpris.

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda encore Grimmjow qui ne comprenait pas

- Parce ce que j'ai entrepris une action contre Hallybel et comme cela implique ma vie privée, professionnelle et comme cela vous implique aussi, Yamamoto veut t'apporter son soutient dans ton affaire comme dans la mienne.

- Tu n'y vas pas de main morte Ichi ! Fit Renji.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu… marmonna le roux en colère.

- Tu n'as pas encore décoléré depuis tout à l'heure demanda Hisana.

- Bien sur que non ! Cela touche également Gin et la maison de Disque de plein fouet, ainsi que les Dix moi Alice ! Et puis… vous aussi vous aurez des problèmes, je n'en doute pas !

- Je les attends de pieds ferme ! Hisana c'était levée le doigt posé d'autorité sur la table et l'œil enflammé.

Byakuya la fit rasseoir sur sa chaise et dit calmement

- Toi.. tu vas t'occuper des enfants et surtout de leur bien être… C'est moi qui me chargerai personnellement de leur expliquer notre façon de penser ! Je veux que le message soit clair !

- Je m'inquiète pour Rukia ! Fit Ichigo en regardant sa sœur et son ventre.

- Ca je m'en charge et si quelqu'un s'approche trop près… Moi aussi, je vais lui expliquer ma façon de penser ! Fit renji en craquant ses doigts.

- Vous n'avez pas peur ! Fit Anku soudain bouleversée par tout ce qui se passait et à cause de qui surtout.

Elle se tortillait les doigts nerveusement. Grimmjow se leva et rassura sa fille.

- Tout va bien aller Anku ! Je suis désolé car il s'agit de ta mère et aussi de ma femme… mais, comprends que nous n'avons pas d'autre solution pour nous pouvoir avoir une vie tranquille. Tu sais… la célébrité n'a pas que des avantages comme tu peux le voir ! Nos vies vont être exposées. Tu comprends pourquoi maintenant Ichigo fuyait les médias ?

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que… que l'on pouvait dire tout et n'importe quoi de cette façon !

- Il faut que tu t'attendes à tout Anku

Grimmjow se tourna vers Rei également

- Toi aussi Rei ! Il faut que vous vous attendiez à voir débarquer des journalistes à votre école, je ferai tout pour que vous soyez protégé comme Ichigo…

- Et nous serons là aussi ! Coupa Hisana. Les enfants, toute notre famille sera là pour vous soutenir ! Ton père et Ichigo n'ont rien fait de mal… Mais certaines personnes vont dire le contraire et vous risquez aussi bien toi Anku et toi Rei de subir les commentaires de vos camarades !

Rei se renfrogna et baissa le regard pour regarder ses chaussures. Anku s'était levée et étreignait son père. Kumiko lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Nous aussi, nous allons subir le même traitement ! Mais ensemble nous nous en sortirons et on sera les plus fort ! C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer…

- Fight ! Hurla Yumi

Byakuya se posa une main sur le visage et se demanda pourquoi sa cadette était aussi excitée que sa mère ! Ichigo s'était levé et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Rei mais ce dernier le repoussa et sortit. Le roux fronça les sourcils et Hisana le rassura

- Il a besoin de réfléchir Ichigo, il faut le laisser c'est normal. Rei reviendra te voir de lui-même… Laisse lui le temps !

- Si tu le dis Hisana…

- Tu crois que tu étais comment quand les parents sont décédés Ichigo ? Tu étais encore pire que lui !

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux de surprise et sa sœur s'approcha de lui

- Ichigo nous avons tous besoin de temps pour comprendre certaines choses, n'oublie pas ce que sa mère à fait ! Il faut qu'il l'accepte et ce n'est pas facile. Même pour toi Anku…

- Moi, ce qui me désole… c'est qu'Ichigo n'avait rien à voir à la base ! Ma mère s'en ai pris à lui comme elle aurait pu s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, elle devenait de plus en plus chiante… Mais j'avoue que j'ai mal au cœur pour ce qu'elle nous a fait à moi et à Rei.

- Tu m'en veux Anku ?

- Pourquoi Ichi ? Tu ne lui as rien fait… et elle te harcelait bien avant que toi ou papa ayez une relation quelconque. Faut pas croire… mais, je l'ai vu aussi tourner les gens en bourrique dans d'autres restaurants à papa. Tout ça parce ce qu'elle fait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport au gens compétent !

- Tu l'as déjà vu faire ça ? Demanda Grimmjow surpris.

- Hum… une ou deux fois ! Je n'étais pas supposée être là… et puis, elle a tendance à se faire des films toute seule. Je dit ça… mais j'ai vraiment mal au cœur quand je vois où ça nous mène tout cela.

Ichigo soupira et se sentait vidé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à soulever les couvercles des casseroles mais sa sœur veillait au grain et le repoussa avec une immense cuillère en bois travailler de décoration !

- Vaderetro Satanas ! Sors de là… tu vas nous causer des catastrophes encore. Ichigo dans une cuisine égal danger au tournant. Va t'asseoir

- Hisa…

- Ouste j'ai dit !

Ichigo quitta la pièce en maugréant contre sa sœur qui était sans cœur, car il n'avait rien manger depuis le matin.

- Tu n'as rien manger ? Fit Grimmjow surpris.

- Nan… Gin était tellement contrarié et nous aussi, le groupe complet était là… on n'a pas pensé une minute à grignoter quelque chose !

- Attends deux secondes !

Byakuya se leva et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et composa rapidement une salade

- N'empêche Ichigo… Fit Rukia. Tu as une sacrée chance d'être tombé sur un cuisinier, tu ne risque jamais de mourir de faim.

- Tu parles, je suis affamé ! Bouda t-il

Tous se moquèrent de la mauvaise fois d'Ichigo… Et bientôt, la discussion repris sur les derniers événements. Pour ensuite, se tourner sur la grossesse de Rukia, l'école des enfants et sur le travail de Grimmjow. Ce dernier leur parla de son patron et le fait qu'il souhaitait absolument rencontré Ichigo pour sa carte des vins et surtout pour l'embaucher. Le roux regard surpris son amant.

- Tu es sur ?

- Certain… je lui ai expliqué pour le scandale et pour la médiatisation. La seule chose qu'il est retenu de tout ça, c'est que tu étais sommelier et l'un des meilleurs du Japon selon lui. Il a été impressionné par ta démonstration face à Kurotsushi qu'il ne porte pas dans son cœur.

- Je t'avoue que je ne l'aime pas non plus… Il ne doit pas savoir que mon nom réel est Kurosaki, car en fait il était un concurrent à papa pour le concours du meilleur sommelier au Japon et c'est papa qui l'avait emporté contre lui. Il me l'a fait payer cher plus tard…

Ichigo fut songeur quelques minutes et haussa les épaules. Grimmjow eut un petit rire soudain et tous le regardèrent étonné

- Sa fille est une fan de Ka-Ten et il a dit que si sa fille apprenait que je virai le « copain » de son Dieu, elle l'enverrai rôtir en enfer. Apparemment, il en a peur… Il faut le voir pour le croire, il doit faire plus de deux mètre et il est bâtit comme une armoire.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Ichigo se tourna vers Anku et dit songeur

- « Dieu »… hein ? Il soupira et repoussa ses couverts. Je voudrai rentrer…

- Mais, j'ai fait à manger pour tout le monde ce soir ! Protesta son beau-frère.

- Je suis fatigué Bya, je suis désolé.. Ah moins

Et Ichigo se tourna vers Grimmjow pour l'interroger du regard

- Ton réfrigérateur est plus que remplis, j'aurai vite fait de faire quelque chose.

- Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ? Demanda Byakuya

- Non, cette après-midi des techniciens passaient car ils ont eu des problèmes électriques en cuisine hier et aujourd'hui ont a galéré aussi à cause de cela. Donc, comme il y a plus de couverts le samedi soir, tout à été annulé car, nous n'aurions pas pu préparer à temps… Par contre, demain midi oui !

- Ça ira Ichigo ? Demanda Renji.

- Je préparerai tout avant de partir et c'est Anku qui va se charger du reste !

- Tu as vraiment de la chance Ichigo ! Fit Rukia moqueuse… non seulement, tu as pris un cuisinier pour ne pas mourir de faim mais en plus, tu as pensé à le prendre avec une fille pour s'occuper de te faire chauffer tes plats lorsqu'il ne serait pas là ! Tu es un fin stratège !

- Boucle-là Rukia ! Ichigo était en colère..

- Merci pour tout à tous ! Nous allons partir avant que vous me l'énerviez définitivement…

- Pas téméraire ! Fit Renji

- Tu veux que je te laisse Ichigo quand tu me l'auras bien énervé ?

Ichigo sortit en claquant la porte… Anku l'appela et Grimmjow s'excusa appela Rei qui suivait en boudant.

- Vous savez avec ce que traverse Ichigo en ce moment, je ne sais pas si c'est bien de le taquiner de la sorte ! Même Grimmjow…

Remarqua Byakuya et il retourna à ses fourneaux. Rukia et Renji se sentaient pris de remord soudainement.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo ne desserra pas les dents du trajet, pas qu'il soit en colère mais plus parce ce qu'il était épuisé par tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulé en si peu de temps. Lorsqu'il descendit de voiture et qu'il se dirigea vers la maison, il sentit la présence à côté de lui de Grimmjow qui le scrutait du coin de l'œil. Ichigo ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Rei partit dans sa chambre et Anku prit la direction du salon

- J'vais regarder la télé !

- Comme tu veux Anku…

Elle sortit son portable et appela une de ces copines… Grimmjow tira Ichigo derrière lui et le fit entrer dans la chambre.

- Ca va Ichigo ?

- Oui… je suis juste fatigué !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément et le bleuté pris la main du roux et le tira à lui.

- Viens ici… Murmura Grimmjow.

Il serra contre lui son amant et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Si quelque chose ne va pas… Dit-le moi. Ne le garde pas pour toi ! Je suis là moi…

Ichigo observa le bleuté entre ses paupières mi-closes et finit par lui faire un petit sourire.

- Je t'avoue que mes émotions sont tellement contradictoire que je ne sais plus à laquelle me fier. De la colère et en même temps, je suis triste pour tes enfants. Et puis, je t'avoue que c'est la première fois que je vais parler directement en tant que Ka-Ten. Je ne passerai pas par l'intermédiaire d'Hisagi et je suis mort de peur ! Je n'arrête pas d'y pense depuis tout à l'heure.

Grimmjow caressa doucement la joue d'Ichigo

- Tu t'en sortiras… Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Non… Et puis, les autres membres du groupe seront là aussi. Donc, je serai rassuré d'avoir les autres autour. Mais… Je veux un gros câlin lundi soir en rentrant ! Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du roux !

- Promis…

Ichigo éclata de rire…

- Entre toi et ton divorce et moi avec les médias, je crois surtout qu'on va finir sous la couette avec un filet de bave sur le coin de la bouche étendu de tout notre long et ronflant à qui mieux, mieux !

- Ce n'était pas cela que tu avais en tête ? Fit innocemment le bleuté ! Nous deux étalés comme deux crêpes et un filet de bave… hum… romantique comme vision..

Ichigo éclata de rire et finalement tira Grimmjow et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- Avant que nous n'arrivions à cette « chaude » soirée de rêve, et qui je crois fait partit de mes phantasmes, j'crois que je me contenterai d'un baiser !

- Ça peut se faire… tout de suite ! Fit Grimmjow d'une voix caressante un léger sourire sur le bord des lèvres.

- J'y compte bien !

Grimmjow brossa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo qui captura sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et tira délicatement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent… Ichigo relâcha doucement la pression et ses yeux s'assombrirent

- Ichi.. ne me regarde pas comme ça… gémit Grimmjow

- Pourquoi ? Souffla Ichigo

- Aucune idée… répondit-il

Et le bleuté prit les lèvres d'Ichigo en oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Leurs lèvres se quittaient pour mieux se reprendre. Grimmjow glissa sa langue et taquina celle de son amant qui le poussa sur le lit et lui grimpa dessus et plaça les mains de part en part du visage du bleuté. Ichigo joua avec les mèches bleus entre ses doigts tout en savourant les baisers que Grimmjow lui donnait. Sa langue étant caressante, chaude et ne lui laissant que peu de répit. Ichigo apprécia les mains qui parcouraient son dos sensuellement par dessus sa chemise.

- Tu es sexy Ichi…

Grimmjow eut un petit rire et observa son amant qui le regardait avec passion et le tourna brutalement sur la couette et commença une lente exploration de son cou avec sa langue, le cœur d'Ichigo accéléra et il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les caresses sensuelles de son homme qui descendait lentement en lui mordillant ça et là sa peau légèrement bronzé. Grimmjow goutta à la peau légèrement salée d'Ichigo et en apprécia la texture et l'odeur. Ce type le rendait fou… il suffisait qu'il apparaisse dans une pièce pour qu'il veuille lui sauter dessus. Il espérait que cela passait inaperçut… mais, son cœur s'accélérait immanquablement.

Depuis le jour où il l'avait vu, il était troublé par le sommelier. Même s'il était incapable de comprendre à l'époque de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Ichigo Kurosaki n'était vraiment pas bon pour sa raison et de l'entendre gémir sous ces caresses ne l'aidait pas beaucoup pour garder le peu qu'il en conservait. Il ne pu s'empêcher lui-même de gémir… le roux n'arrêtait pas d'onduler sous lui et fatalement… leurs sexes s'étaient rencontré. Il n'était pas venu pour lui sauter dessus, juste discuter sans être déranger par ses enfants… mais le fait qu'il l'allume avec ces yeux si chauds, il ne pouvait pas l'endurer.

Aucun des deux ne retourna dans la maison avant l'heure du repas. Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent dans la cuisine tous les deux, Grimmjow pour faire à manger et Ichigo pour le regarder, Anku vint se joindre à eux. Elle observa les deux hommes sans rien dire… elle s'était sentit gênée lors de sa dernière intervention directe sur le sujet, elle les trouva si… amoureux, qu'une remarque de mauvais goût était franchement mal venue. Elle se prit un jus dans le réfrigérateur et entrepris de discuter avec Ichigo et surtout à sa journée du mardi où aurait lieu l'enregistrement d'Ichigo. Elle en était excitée d'avance et ne cessait de le cuisiner sur tout ce qui se passerait ce jour-là ! Bientôt Rei vint se joindre à eux et il se joignit timidement à la conversation et l'ambiance du matin revint peu à peu.

Le dimanche se passa tranquillement. Rei était partit voir ses copains et Anku avait reçu l'autorisation de faire venir ses trois copines qui faisaient partit du groupe et les jeunes filles furent éblouit par la version Ka-Ten sans maquillage qui se trouvait être « adorable » et « trop chou ». Ichigo remercia le ciel que Grimmjow ne soit pas là, sinon il lui aurait resservit au lit plus tard dans la soirée ! Mais, il n'eut pas de chance car Anku lui fit un rapport détaillé et Ichigo eut droit à des « mon chou », « mignon », « trop adorable » au moment où Grimmjow le regardait prendre du plaisir dans ses bras. Ichigo allait prendre sa revanche et il eut un sourire mesquin quand il s'endormit ce soir-là !

Aucun des deux hommes ne parla ce jour-là du lendemain. Ils se consacrèrent uniquement aux enfants et à eux. Ils auraient le temps de voir le lendemain après-midi et soir de quoi leur avenir était fait ! Pourtant, ils dormirent plus enlacé que d'habitude ce soir là et s'était observé un long moment sans rien dire avant de s'endormir, chacun priant pour que le lendemain soit une bonne journée malgré tout !


	17. Première Etape

Bonsoir à toutes et tous !

merci pour vos reviews et encouragement ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A très bientôt pour la suite ^^

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo...

°°0°0°°

Ichigo regardait partir Grimmjow qui conduisait ses enfants au collège et au lycée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et discuta des développements des événements avec Hinamori, Isane et Dordoni qui l'attendaient.

- Je vous ai convoqué car aujourd'hui doivent paraître dans certains journaux, des affirmations selon lesquelles j'aurai brisé le mariage de Grimmjow et Hallybel Jaggerjack et empêcheraient ses enfants voir leur mère ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'aurai bien voulu Isane que vous alliez me chercher tous les journaux traitant du sujet que je me rende compte exactement à quoi je vais être confronté ce soir. Je fais une émission télé sur le canal21...

- Avec Mashiro ? Demanda Isane surprise.

- Oui ! Vous suivez ses émissions ? Ichigo était surpris, il l'imaginait plus regardant des émissions intellectuelles que peoples.

- J'avoue que j'aime le sens de l'humour de cette présentatrice... Je suis accro.

Tout le monde regardait la jeune femme ne s'imaginant pas du tout qu'elle puisse être accro à ce genre d'émission ! Ichigo repris calmement.

- Bref, cette après-midi j'ai besoin de toi Hinamori pour m'habiller pour mon rendez-vous de 21 h. Je vais m'habiller ici et partir directement avec Hisagi et les autres vont venir me chercher ! Je quitte la maison vers 19 h 30, donc si je pouvais manger bien avant... ça m'arrangerait bien !

- Vous arriverez à manger quelque chose ? Demanda sceptique la brune.

- J'en sais rien... mais faite quelque chose de toute façon, il y aura Rei et Anku qui vont certainement dévorer !

- C'est vrai que maintenant la maison à changer depuis leur arrivée ! Fit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- Que dois-je faire ? Demanda impassible Dordoni.

- Je pense que les journalistes ne vont plus tarder à trouver mon adresse ! Je ne veux voir personne. Sauf, ma famille, le groupe, mes amis très proche et ceux de la maison de disque... Refusez tout accès à la maison ! Si une personne vous dit qu'elle a reçu une autorisation ect... se sera faux ! De toute façon, vous m'appellerez pour confirmation, sinon voyez avec Grimmjow... comme il y aura toujours quelqu'un ici, vous n'aurez pas très long à chercher !

- Bien... Autre chose, où je peux rejoindre l'entrée ?

- Non pour vous plus rien... Isane partez tout de suite... Euh, si vous désirez me quittez à cause de ce qui se passe ou si vous recevez des pressions, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va nous attendre, venez m'en parler directement !

- Vous quittez ?

Firent les trois employés surpris. Ils protestèrent tous et après s'être assuré que le roux ai bien compris le message, ils partirent chacun à leur fonction.

- Vous allez mettre quelle tenue ce soir Kurosaki-san ? Demanda Hinamori.

- Il faut que j'aille faire des essais de mes anciennes tenues, mon autre tenue n'est pas encore disponible.

- Vous viendrez me la montrer avant et je la repasserai et si un fil est décousu, je m'en chargerai !

- J'y vais si Grimmjow me cherche en rentrant dite-lui que je suis dans « ma pièce souvenir ».

- Plus tellement que cela Ka-Ten...

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de regretter...

- J'attendais cela depuis longtemps ! Vous êtes fait pour cela vous savez...

Ichigo la regarda d'un regard absent et finit par lui adresser un petit sourire

- Merci Hinamori !

- Vous verrez tout ce passera bien ce soir...

- Espérons !

- Bien sur, vous verrez...

Ichigo quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers son « musée » et une fois à l'intérieur ouvrit la porte de son dressing. Le roux regarda pensif ses tenues et finit par sortir trois tenues qui lui paraissaient correctes. Il se déshabilla et commença à enfiler une de ces robes et il se rendit compte qu'aux épaules qu'elle coinçait. Il la retira bien vite... Ensuite, il hésita entre les deux dernières tenues et il lui sembla que l'une d'entre elle, la plus « récente » du lot, lui correspondrait le mieux. En fait, elle semblait avoir été taillé pour lui. Il se retourna sur le première essayée et essaya de se souvenir quand il avait porté cette tenue la dernière fois ?

Il finit de s'habiller. Il s'agissait d'une robe longue noire. Le haut avait un décolleté carré avec une fine dentelle noire tout autour. Ichigo resserra les lacets qui se trouvaient sur le bustier. Les manches s'arrêtaient au trois quart de ses bras. Il sortit des chaussures compensées et les enfila. Il se redressa et se sentit mieux, car le bas de la robe effleurait le sol lorsqu'il portait des chaussures, alors sans il avait l'impression d'avoir volé la robe de sa mère, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il enfila les gants coordonné à la robe au touché soyeux. Ces derniers étaient coupés au niveau des doigts.

Il sortit pour voir Hinamori pour qu'elle lui donne son avis sur la tenue. Il entra dans la cuisine et trouva Grimmjow avec la jeune femme discutant d'une manière animé. Ils se tournèrent vers Ichigo surpris et les yeux du cuisinier s'arrondirent en voyant une moitié d'Ichigo et une moitié Ka-Ten !

- Franchement... j'avais du mal à réaliser que c'était bien toi Ichigo en tant que Ka-Ten... mais là, cela ne fait plus aucun doute.

Ichigo se sentit un peu mal à l'aise

- Eh ?

- Ca ne change rien pour moi... Je te préfère en Ichigo sans aucun doute ! Mais, j'aime tes transformations... Je trouve juste dommage de ne pas pouvoir te voir avant de partir !

- Tu me verras en rentrant ! Fit Ichigo avec un sourire.

- Oui... Tu te sens comment ?

- Un peu nerveux... mais pour l'instant tout va bien ! Hinamori, tu peux vérifier que tout va bien sur cette robe.

- Bien sur !

Le jeune femme fit une inspection du jeune homme sous toutes les coutures. Elle trouva un bord défait et demander à Ichigo de retirer sa tenue pour qu'elle puisse s'en occuper pour le soir même.

- Je vais me changer !

Ichigo quitta la cuisine avec Grimmjow sur les talons.

- Je t'avoue que j'aimerai beaucoup assister un jour à une de tes transformations du début à la fin !

Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres du bleuté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Car, je trouve que tes transformations sont stupéfiantes, voir troublantes... et surtout par pure curiosité !

Ichigo entra dans sa pièce et desserra les lacets de son bustier. Il s'assit sur une chaise et retira ses chaussures

- D'accord ! Mais, je ne veux que toi ! Je ne veux pas voir ni Anku ou Rei ! Pas que.. c'est juste que... je ne pourrai pas.

- Il n'y aura que nous deux !

Ichigo lui sourit et vit le regard de Grimmjow sur les deux autres robes. Ce dernier regarda avec intérêt la première robe, qu'il avait essayé sans succès.

- Tu dois être drôlement « mignon » dedans ! Fit moqueur Grimmjow. Tu portes quelques choses en dessous !

- Bien sur ! Je porte des bas en dentelles et des cuissardes !

Grimmjow eurent les yeux qui lui sortirent de la tête et la mâchoire qui se décrocha.

- Attend... tu portes des « bas » et en dentelle en plus ?

- Oui...

Ichigo qui avait défait sa tenue et la posa avec précaution. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers un tiroir et sortit tout un assortiment de bas en dentelles, d'accessoires style guêpières, bijoux en tous genres, lavallières, pinces... Il montra sa collection d'ongles et accessoires d'onglerie, sa palette maquillage et enfin il ouvrit une porte ou se trouvait ses diverses perruques.

- Eh bien... même une femme n'en a pas autant !

- Il y en a combien qui font mon métier ?

- Peut-être mais rare sont les artistes qui poussent aussi loin le « détail »

- Je me suis toujours dis que si je devais me travestir, je voudrai le faire avec élégance et surtout me « créer » un personnage qui ferait de moi quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais que Ka-Ten existe en tant que tel et qu'Ichigo Kurosaki existe en tant que tel et qu'aucun des deux ne se mélangent un tant soit peu. Je suis fier de mon personnage même si j'ai l'air d'hésiter et si je fuis souvent... J'aime ce personnage, de toute façon... cela représente certainement une partie de moi enfouis quelque part !

Grimmjow posa son front sur celui de son amant

- J'aime toutes les parties de toi !

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire et lui demanda

- Et toi ? Es-tu prêt pour cet après-midi ?

- Plus que jamais... et, je pense que cet après-midi sera la pire moment de ma vie !

- Je serai avec toi par la pensée... et puis, tu seras entouré !

- Byakuya vient avec moi...

- Byakuya ?

- J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Byakuya sur mon portable ce matin. Hisana avait prévu de venir... alors, il lui a dit que c'était lui qui irait avec moi pour éviter tout conflit inutile. Elle est... expéditive Hisana !

- En fait, elle a toujours prit ma défense mais avec le temps... cela c'est aggravé pour devenir ce que tu connais aujourd'hui ! Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Hisagi !

- Pourquoi, il a l'air plutôt stable de caractère et je pense qu'il aurait pu te défendre facilement...

- Pas pour ma sœur ! En fait, je suis plus fort que Shūhei ! Je le bats toujours à plate couture...

Grimmjow regarda inquisiteur le jeune homme ayant du mal à croire à cette déclaration. Ichigo eut un soupir exaspéré.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Plusieurs fois, je l'ai sortit de bagarres où il a faillit y laisser la peau... ce crétin à picoler comme un trou à chaque fin de concert !

Grimmjow eut soudain un flash et demanda à Ichigo

- Serait-ce cela ton autre « talent » ?

Le roux observa du coin de l'œil le bleuté et réfléchit quelques secondes tout en se rhabillant.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Il invente de ces trucs parfois !

Finalement Grimmjow se dit que cela ne devait pas être cela. Il avait l'air trop... et puis, il portait des robes... Il se gratta la tête pensif et se dit qu'il ne savait pas trop où l'attendre parfois.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement à midi et Byakuya vint rejoindre Grimmjow comme convenu chez son beau-frère. Les deux hommes quittèrent la maison et Ichigo, même s'il avait offert un visage serein à Grimmjow ne pu s'empêcher d'être très inquiet pour son amant. Le roux eu en mémoire le visage d'Hallybel quand cette dernière l'avait menacé dans la cave le jour de l'inauguration... Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne manquait pas de sang-froid pour menacer les gens !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow apprécia le calme de Byakuya à côté de lui. Cet homme arrivait à calmer son stress en se tenant juste à côté de lui. Il songea à Hisana et à leur fille Yumi et ne comprit vraiment pas comment elles pouvaient aussi énervées en ayant un homme aussi zen ! Encore un mystère dans cette famille.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall du palais de justice et trouvèrent l'avocat de Grimmjow qui attendait devant la porte où devait se dérouler la conciliation. Ce dernier semblait légèrement nerveux. Il avait lu la presse du matin et cela ne s'annonçait pas très bien pour le cas de son client. La garde des enfants devenaient impossibles, puisque la nouvelle personne dans sa vie était un homme connue et où il semblait qu'il y aurai de graves problèmes... suite à la parution de cette histoire dans des journaux à scandale. Il fut étonné de voir l'ancien restaurateur détendu et se demanda qui était l'autre homme qui l'accompagnait... un nouvel amant encore ?

Tous sursautèrent quand ils entendirent la voix moqueuse d'Hallybel Jaggerjack.

- Alors, tu as besoin de babby-sitting Grimmjow ? Tu prends son beau-frère pour t'accompagner ? C'est amusant de...

- Hallybel, je t'en prie... fit calmement Grimmjow, si tu veux te donner en spectacle c'est ton problème. Mais évite de le faire devant moi ou en m'impliquant dedans !

Hallybel s'approcha arrogante et foudroya son mari du regard.

- Ecoute moi bien Grimmjow, je te pourrirai la vie et ce ne sera pas la peine de me demander grâce !

Une voix grave et relativement neutre dit lentement mais distinctement

- Maître, je vous demanderai de maîtriser votre cliente ! Je note l'évidente mauvaise grâce dont Mme Jaggerjack fera preuve pour ce divorce...

Tous regardèrent l'homme vénérable qui se tenait maintenant devant eux. Même s'il était âgé et arborait une longue barbe, il était évident qu'il était parfaitement en forme. On ne voyait pas ses yeux qui étaient plissées derrière de long sourcils retombant.

- Maître Yamamoto ? Fit l'avocat du bleuté surpris.

- Je vois que mes collaborateurs n'ont toujours pas réussit à vous joindre ! Je vais être votre "assistant" dans cette affaire !

- Pardon ? S'écria l'avocat de Grimmjow.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu vous joindre ?

- Je n'ai plus de portable, je l'ai perdu dans le métro en partant ce matin !

- Oh ! En espérant que vous n'avez pas perdu votre tête également... Fit sa réponse.

L'avocat d'Hallybel se sentait vraiment mal. Yamamoto était connu pour être redoutable et il craignait pour cette affaire qu'il jugeait facile au départ ! Byakuya s'était excusé et annonça à son beau-frère qu'il reviendrait plus tard pour le récupérer. A peine, le brun fut-il partit qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce de conciliation. Chacun prit place de part et d'autre de la table. L'avocat regardait l'homme d'un certain âge et se sentit mal à l'aise... Comment ce restaurateur ruiné avait-il pu se payer un tel avocat ?

L'avocat d'Hallybel énonça les faits... Grimmjow avait quitté sa femme pour un homme et que ce dernier détournait les enfants de son épouse, afin que ces derniers fuient leur mère. De plus, elle craignait que deux hommes vivants ensemble ne perturbe l'équilibre mental de ces enfants. De plus, le compagnon de son mari n'était pas "normal" puisqu'il se travestissait en fille et que le milieu du show bisness n'était pas un mileu "saint". Cette dernière était prête à passer l'éponge, si Grimmjow revenait au foyer conjugal.

L'avocat de Grimmjow réfuta les arguments... Il signala que Mme Jaggerjack effectuait un travail de sape du dur labeur du restaurateur en effectuant des fraudes diverses, en harcelant le personnel bien avant l'arrivée de Kurosaki Ichigo dans la vie de Grimmjow. De plus, que cette dernière trouvait souvent des excuses pour quitter le domicile conjugal. Enfin, il signala également que Mme Jaggerjack avait elle-même orchestré cette rupture en utilisant les médias, utilisant ces propres enfants pour corrompre l'image du père et de son compagnon ! Qu'il était hors de question que M Jaggerjack retourne auprès de son épouse.

Hallybel ricana...

- Prouvez-le ! Vous n'avez aucune preuves concr...

Une enveloppe épaisse fut jeter sur la table, ce qui interrompit la tirage énervée de la blonde.

- Voici les preuves concernant Mme Jaggerjack. Fit calmement Yamamoto en s'adressant au juge. Il y a les comptes personnels de Mme Jaggerjack avec les différentes transactions faite au cours de ces deux dernières années. Les déclarations sous serments des différents journalistes qui ont versé des sommes substantielles sur le compte de Mme Jaggerjack et pour finir une vidéo où nous pouvons voir Mme Jaggerjack en relation avec Aïzen Sosuke pour "vendre" des informations confidentielles à l'encontre de M Jaggerjack et de ses enfants !

Il est entendu qu'il est impossible pour M jaggerjack de réintégrer le foyer familial dans de telle condition, et étant entendu également que la vente d'informations qui puissent troubler le bien-être des enfants des présents époux puissent être préjudiciable pour eux. Nous demandons que se soit M Jaggerjack qui ait la garde de ces enfants. De plus, M Jaggerjack a un domicile, vous trouverez l'information dans le dossier que vous compulsez actuellement, que ce dernier à aussi un travail stable et que son compagnon a lui-même une situation plus que confortable... il aura aisément les moyens de pouvoir à leurs éducations. Nous demandons que se soit M Jaggerjack qui assure l'éducation de ses enfants et en ai la garde principale !

- Pouvons-nous avoir accès aux pièces du dossier ? Demanda l'avocat d'Hallybel très pâle.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! Hurla Hallybel folle de rage.

- Toutes les pièces jointes dans ce dossier ont été fournit par l'intermédiaire légal de la police et bien entendu visé par constat d'huissiers !

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda l'avocat de Grimmjow stupéfait !

- Je suis disponible pour mes clients 24h/24 surtout au prix où je suis payé ! Et je ne perds pas de temps inutile et précieux !

- Vous êtes l'avocat de l'autre pédé n'est ce pas ? S'écria Hallybel les traits déformés par la rage.

- Je suis l'avocat de M Jaggerjack et d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Vous recevrez une convocation au tribunal prochainement pour divulgation d'informations privées et ventes de ces dernières à la concurrences ceci concerne Kurosaki-san et sa maison de disques, les deux portant plaintes contre vous.

- Mais... vous n'avez pas le droit !

Un bruit sec résonna et tous se tournèrent vers le juge.

- Nous sommes ici pour essayer de concilier M et Mme Jaggerjack. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour d'autres affaires relatives à la vie de Mme ou M Jaggerjack en dehors de cela. Maintenant, vu les informations révélées et le refus de M Jaggerjack a retourné au foyer conjugal, nous allons prendre rendez-vous pour porter cette affaire devant le tribunal pour être jugé.

Le juge tendit les documents à Yamamoto qui les repris

- Quand serez-vous prêts Maîtres pour une prochaine rencontre ?

Yamamoto et l'avocat d'Hallybel regardèrent dans leurs agendas et il fut convenu que la prochaine rencontre aurait lieu un mois et demi plus tard !

Ils quittèrent la pièce et Hallybel adressa un regard de glace à Grimmjow.

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire, tu peux me croire !

- Mme Jaggerjack... je vous prie d'arrêter de menacer mon client ! Fit calmement Yamamoto. Vous ne faites qu'aggraver votre cas ! J'ai bien compris que vous essaierez de faire traîner les choses... Sachez que cela n'a aucune importance pour moi ! Mes frais sont couverts en illimité voyez-vous... Mais vous de votre côté... avez-vous les moyens de vos menaces ? Maintenant, nous allons quitter votre "charmante" compagnie et nous nous retrouverons au tribunal en espérant que vous réfléchirez plus avant aux conséquences de vos actes !

Yamamoto entraîna Grimmjow avec lui d'autorité et le bleuté se laissa faire mais il bouillait intérieurement de ne pouvoir dire à sa femme ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Mais cette conciliation était plus une affaire entre les avocats qui essayaient d'arranger les choses... enfin, normalement car lui refusait tout compromis... il voulait se séparer de sa femme quoiqu'il puisse arriver à l'avenir ! Il voulait protéger ses enfants de cette folle !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo s'était maquillé et habillé, il passait sa perruque noire où de longs cheveux ébène tombaient jusqu'à sa taille de façon lisse et derrière, un montage savant avait été fait pour en faire une sorte de chignons. Son maquillage était presque "naturel" par rapport à sa précédente sortit. Hinamori était très troublée... Ichigo ressemblait tellement à une femme que s'il elle n'avait pas suivi sa transformation, elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il s'agissait d'un homme derrière ce visage. Elle finit de déposer les différentes décorations sur les longs ongles vernis de noirs et rehausser de minuscules pierres de couleur rouge et blanche. Quand Ka-Ten se leva de sa chaise, Momo avait le cœur qui battait très vite et surtout, il lui semblait tomber amoureuse une nouvelle fois de Kurosaki-san ! Même si elle savait que cet amour ne serait jamais partagé... elle remercia le ciel de pouvoir se tenir à ses côtés chaque jour et de le servir.

Ichigo vit l'admiration dans les yeux de Momo et lui demanda

- Vous me trouvez comment ?

- Magnifique ! Il n'y a que ce mot qui me vient à l'esprit !

- Merci Momo...

Hinamori rougit violemment, c'était la première fois qu'Ichigo l'appelait par son prénom. Ichigo avait le cœur qui battait très fort ! Il avait commencé à recevoir chez lui des appels de fous furieux qui avait obtenu le numéro de sa maison, il ne savait de quelle manière. Le roux se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison et tomba sur Anku et Rei qui s'arrêtèrent net devant Ka-Ten... Hisana avait buté sur eux ne s'attendant pas à leur arrêt brutal.

- Tu es magnifique Ichigo ! Fit Anku.

Rei s'approcha lentement et fit le tour de l'homme et ne pu s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. Hisana eut un grand sourire et déclara

- Je suis jalouse... je pourrai passer des heures à faire la même chose, je ne serai jamais aussi belle que toi ! Tu as eu la chance d'avoir hérité des traits de maman et moi ceux de papa !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

Ichigo sortit un éventail et s'éventa avec grâce !

- Ichigo tu es une fille "ratée" !

- Je suis un homme... le foudroya le roux du regard.

Anku s'était approchée de lui et leva les yeux pour mieux observer son visage.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que je vivrai prêt de mon idole... Mais tu es devenu plus que cela Ichi. Je ne peux pas trouver de comparaison. Comme un deuxième père ? Mais avec cette transformation c'est difficile de te dire cela... Mais, sache que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je veux que tu saches également, que je t'aime mais plus comme une personne qui m'est chère et de ma famille, que comme une simple idole accrochée sur un mur ! Je te souhaite bonne chance et même si des gens te disent des choses pénibles... Moi, je te soutiendrai ce soir !

- Merci Anku ! Cela me touche...

Ichigo s'approcha d'Anku et la prit dans ses bras.

- Mais et vous... Comment s'est déroulé votre journée ?

A la surprise d'Ichigo, c'est Rei qui parla en premier

- Je me suis fait moquer par tous mes copains... mais, toutes les filles m'ont demandé des autographes ! Du coup, j'ai plein d'rendez-vous avec des filles que je ne pensais même pas sortir un jour !

Il avait un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre

- Je vois que tu as découvert un bon côté à cette affaire !

- J'aurai jamais cru que tu puisses attirer les filles comme tu le fais. C'est incroyable le nombre de fans que tu peux avoir ! Fit Rei excité de voir toutes les filles lui tomber dessus.

- Mes copines sont vertes de jalousies et par contre, ça se passe moins bien pour moi ! Mais c'est pas grave, je vais pas me laisser faire..

- Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre quelques prises pour savoir te défendre ! Déclara Ichigo.

- Moi aussi ! Fit Hisana

- Toi, tu rentres chez toi Hisana..

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce ce qu'il est l'heure...

- Au fait, Anku, Rei... pas de journalistes ?

- Moi, j'ai vu des gars bizarres tourner autour de l'établissement fit Rei. Ils essayaient de se planquer mais, comme ils avaient l'air de me suivre...

- Moi pareil... mais pas de contact direct pour l'instant... Si y'a eu un type qui a prit des photos ! Fit Anku se souvenant d'un grand brun qui l'avait bousculé juste avant de prendre ses photos.

La porte s'ouvrit et Grimmjow et Byakuya entrèrent dans le hall et s'arrêtèrent en voyant Ka-Ten au milieu du hall entouré par ces "fans".

- Tu es magnifique Ichigo ! Fit Byakuya qui ne put s'empêcher de tourner autour du jeune homme.

- Merci...

- Quand penses-tu Grimmjow ? Demanda Hisana moqueuse en voyant la tête stupéfaite de son beau-frère.

- Je... c'est incroyable... On dirait que tu es.. une femme !

Grimmjow s'était approché d'Ichigo et le regardait stupéfait. Il était tellement "belle" que cela le troublait plus que de raisons.

- Tu es prêt Ichi ? Demanda Byakuya de sa voix calme.

- Nerveux de plus en plus... Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Grimmjow qui, il le voyait bien était troublé.

Hisana prit les choses en main et appela les enfants et son mari pour laisser les deux hommes ensemble et seuls.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Ichigo inquiet.

- Non, je suis juste souffler par ta transformation. Tu es plus beau que la plupart des femmes...

Ichigo rougit légèrement et Grimmjow le vit car son visage était beaucoup moins maquillé. Il eut un petit sourire.

- Cesses de t'inquiéter Ichi. Je t'aime pour toi !

- Je le sais... Souffla le roux qui s'approcha de Grimmjow et posa une main sur son bras.

Les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

- Ton rouge à lèvre tâche ?

- Non... je les choisis toujours à toutes épreuves pour manger tranquille !

- Tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac ! Se moqua Grimmjow à croire que tu sors avec moi pour cela... Et je me demande comment tu fais pour rester aussi mince... Enfin, j'ai l'avantage de pouvoir t'embrasser... Grommela le bleuté.

Grimmjow se pencha et embrassa son amant qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- Ta conciliation ?

- Yamamoto a tout régler, j'ai rendez-vous dans un mois et demi pour une première confrontation.

- Il est redoutable ! Je suis sure qu'il va peaufiner le dossier et il va écraser Hallybel.

- Il l'a aussi avertis sur sa prochaine convocation sur ta plainte !

- Oh... Elle l'a prit comment ?

- En hurlant !

- Oh... et bien, ça donne le ton...

Ils discutèrent un peu, Ichigo signala d'incident d'Anku et le fait que les deux adolescents étaient suivit. Ils furent rejoint par les membres des Dix moi Alice ! Tous félicitèrent Ichigo sur sa beauté.

- T'as mis le paquet Ichigo ! Fit Shūhei. Ca c'est passé comment pour toi aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai du débranché le téléphone !

- Déjà ? Tu me diras, on n'a pas arrêté de me mitrailler pour des photos et des journalistes ont essayé d'avoir des scoops ! Il paraît que Gin est submergé d'appels, mais il survivra...

- Oui, on peut compter sur lui pour ça !

- Ecoute, on va commencer comme d'habitude. Je parle d'abord pour toi et après en fonction des questions, tu prendras la parole... S'il n'y a pas besoin de te découvrir aussi vite ! Tu fais comme tu le sentiras et de toute façon, je resterai à côté de toi ! Je pense que nous aurons beaucoup de questions aussi sur notre groupe !

- Je pense aussi !

- Bon, on y va ?

- Allons-y !

Ichigo salua sa famille et tous leurs souhaitèrent bonne chance. Ils formaient un groupe vraiment impressionnant, ils avaient tous mis le paquet niveau look... même Chad ! Quand ils quittèrent la maison, tous s'inquiétèrent pour Ichigo qui les avait quittés soucieux.

Quant à Ichigo son cœur battait à tout rompre... Il redoutait Mashiro et sa langue bien pendue !


	18. Deuxième Etape

Bonsoir à toutes et tous !

merci pour vos reviews et encouragement ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A très bientôt pour la suite ^^

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo...

°°0°0°°

La voiture avec chauffeur déposa le groupe des Dix moi Alice à l'intérieur du sous-sol du bâtiment occupé par le Canal21. Une foule compact se tenait devant les portes et Ichigo se crispa. En voyant sa détresse, Shūhei enlaça ses doigts au sien pour lui donner du courage. Le roux lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. La voiture s'arrêta devant la porte et la sécurité fit un cordon. Ichigo entendit parfaitement bien les insultes qui lui étaient adressés, tout comme des cris hystériques de fans.

- Eh bien… tu as des supporters au moins dans le lot ! Fit Starck résigné.

- Je sors en premier avec Kaïen et Shūhei tu prends Ichi… Quand à vous, vous fermerez la marche ! Déclara Kensei

Tous hochèrent la tête et la porte s'ouvrit Kensei sortit en premier, suivit de Kaïen. Shūhei ne lâcha pas la main d'Ichigo et le tira derrière lui. Les cris, les crépitements de flash, les insultes, le nom scandé de Ka-Ten explosèrent. Ichigo essaya de faire bonne figure et marcha le plus tranquillement possible. Il sentait derrière lui la présence de Stack et Chad. Les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas tout de suite et ils durent patienter quelques secondes sous les hués de plus en plus houleux de la foule. Shūhei fronça les sourcils et ne décollera pas en entrant dans le bâtiment proprement dit. Le personnel les suivirent en silence et ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois seul, Chad remarqua

- C'est une idée où on nous fait sentir que nous ne sommes pas très désirable sur cette chaîne de télévision ?

- Non ! Rétorqua Kaïen… Nous n'avons jamais été aussi mal accueillis à croire qu'ils ont fait exprès de nous faire patienter dans la foule des hystériques. Au fait, ça va Ichi ?

- Ca va promettre pour l'interview ! Rétorqua Starck. Ichigo, je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que nous nous séparions. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

- Ok !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et une foule les attendaient à la sortie. Immédiatement et sans se concerter les membres du groupe entourèrent Ichigo. Une hôtesse vint les accueillir et leur demanda de les suivre. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas et se retrouvèrent dans une loge où ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps seuls. Mashiro vint les rejoindre peu de temps plus tard et semblait très excitée de les recevoir.

- Bon… nous avons décidé que seul Ka-Ten sera présent sur le plateau… Franchement, vous être très belle ! Dit-elle en s'adressant à lui.

Hisagi se mit devant elle, et la scruta froidement.

- De un, nous ne nous séparerons pas ! De deux, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'était se semblant de sécurité en bas ? Vouliez-vous que Ka-Ten Sama se fasse agresser ? Un nouveau scoop pour votre rubrique ?

- Nous vous accueillons tout à fait normalement et nous ne voulons que Ka-Ten seul…

- S'il y va seul, nous repartons !

- Vous n'oseriez pas ! Pas après la polémique qui enfle !

Ichigo se leva de sa chaise et traversa la pièce silencieusement, il fit juste un geste aux autres membres du groupe !

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'exclama Mashiro.

- On va se gêner.. Rétorqua Kaïen. Mon cousin n'est pas ici pour que tout le monde le lynche. Ce n'est pas un criminel que je sache !

Le ton de Kaïen était menaçant, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui ! Mashiro regardait le groupe qui filait et bondit devant la porte.

- Non… nous n'allons pas nous fâcher ! Ok… très bien, vous avez gagné ! Vous serez tous sur le plateau !

Ichigo la regarda légèrement exaspéré. Hisagi reprit agacé

- J'espère pour vous que vous avez prévu une sécurité importante, car au moindre dérapage, nous quitterons le plateau !

- Oui, oui… nous ne voudrions pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Ka-Ten. Au fait, c'est vous Hisagi qui allait vous exprimer à la place de votre leader… enfin, s'il l'est toujours !

Le ton était légèrement ironique et tous surent comment ils allaient être mangé ! Ichigo posa une main sur le bras d'Hisagi et se pencha pour lui exprimer ses pensées. Le brun eu un petit rire et se tourna vers la chroniqueuse.

- Ka-Ten vous répondra en fonction des questions…

- Oh ? Il va faire un tri ? C'est dangereux vous savez, les téléspectateurs vont attendre fiévreusement la vérité au sujet de sa relation avec cet homme marié.

- C'est vous qui l'attendez ou réellement le public… demanda doucement Hisagi.

- J'ai l'impression que vous vous tromper de cible ! N'oubliez pas que c'est vous qui avez demandé l'interview, de plus c'est pour « laver » le nom de Ka-Ten que vous êtes ici…

Ichigo se tourna brutalement sur Mashiro et son attitude devint clairement menaçante et Mashiro oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une expression sur le visage du chanteur que l'on disait distant, froid et intouchable et à sa surprise, il lui parla directement de sa voix grave. Ichigo détacha chacun de ses mots

- Je suis ici pour protéger deux enfants qui n'ont absolument pas demander à passer sous le feu des projecteurs. Si on veut me faire passer pour le pire des salauds… que je sois présent ou pas… cela ne changera strictement rien ! Maintenant, vous allez faire votre interview, et je serai présent avec mon groupe et se sera Hisagi qui parlera sauf, si cela nécessite mon intervention ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le ton était cassant et autoritaire et Mashiro déglutit… un visage si doux avec une voix si dure ! Mashiro approuva en hochant de la tête. Elle sortit abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle qui croyait faire une interview où elle aurait le beau rôle et surtout ridiculiser cet homme qui se transformait en fille… et qu'elle jugeait si arrogant !

Elle quitta la loge et se mordillait les lèvres. Bon sang ! Cet homme n'était absolument pas comme décrit par la plupart des magasines féminins. Il était certes glamour par le physique mais la personnalité était avant tout.. celle d'un homme ! Elle l'avait oublié en regardant toutes les photos de Ka-Ten qu'elle s'était procuré.

°0°0°0°0°

- Tu n'y as pas été un peu fort Ichi ? Demanda Chad.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se moque de nous plus longtemps ! Et puis, comme je lui ai dit… que je soit là pour m'expliquer, ceux qui voudront voir en moi le pire des salauds que j'intervienne ou pas, son opinion ne changera pas !

Tous se regardèrent et chacun prit un siège en attendant leur tour de passer à l'antenne. Une assistante plateau vint ouvrir la porte et leur demanda de les suivre. Ichigo prit la tête du cortège et les membres du personnel regardait intensément ce groupe dont le leader était controversé déjà de nature et mais avec cette affaire, aucun ne savait exactement à quoi s'attendre.

Ichigo souffla un grand coup et se dit brutalement que Grimmjow le regarderait certainement et ses enfants aussi, donc, il devait faire une bonne prestation. Il entra serein sur le plateau sous les huées ou les cris de fans. Il s'installa à côté de Mashiro et Hisagi vint se placer droite et les autres membres derrière lui. Mashiro très à l'aise avec un immense sourire de circonstance qui horripila Ichigo mais il ne laissa rien paraître derrière son masque.

- Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs ! Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir le groupe des Dix moi Alice avec le retour controversé du leader autrement dit Ka-Ten Sama. Au passage, je confirme, c'est bien un homme qui se cache derrière cette beauté troublante !

Des hurlements eurent lieu dans la salle et les caméras se focalisèrent sur le visage de poupée de Ka-Ten où aucune émotion ne transparaissait. Mashiro reprit

- Donc, vous êtes venus ici pour laver votre « honneur », car d'après des sources sures et vérifiable, vous auriez une relation avec un homme marié avec des enfants… Pourquoi vous êtes vous agrippez à cet homme ? Par désespoir ? Pourtant avec votre physique qui pourrait se douter que vous alliez à de telles extrémités.

Ichigo resta de marbre et Hisagi répondit calmement.

- Ka-Ten Sama n'a rien fait de répréhensible… surtout vérifier vos sources sures à l'avenir. Certes Ka-Ten Sama vit une relation avec un homme mais « séparé » de sa femme.

- Disons que c'est leurs relations qui occasionner la rupture.

- Non… puisque Ka-Ten et moi-même sortions ensemble ! Le couple de son nouveau compagnon quand à lui était déjà séparé.

- Vous sortiez à nouveau ensemble ? Alors Ka-Ten vous a abandonné pour lui ?

- Non… Ka-Ten et moi-même nous nous sommes séparés car nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre de l'amitié… rien de plus ! C'est quelques temps après que Ka-Ten et son compagnon se sont mis ensemble…

- Vous pouvez l'appeler par son nom… il s'agit de Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'est-ce pas ? Il était restaurateur et il a fait crouler ses propres entreprises…

Ichigo avait tourné la tête dans la direction de Mashiro et son regard était devenu dure mais ne dit rien en laissant Hisagi couper la parole de la « journaliste ».

- Décidément… on se demande où vous chercher vos sources ! Enfin, bref… En ce qui concerne M Jaggerjack, la justice s'occupe actuellement d'un procès qu'il a intenté à son épouse faux en écritures, détournement de fond et d'autres motifs d'inculpations mais c'est la justice qui tranchera.

- Ainsi il a mis en demeure son épouse ?

- Tout à fait ! De plus, M Jaggerjack est actuellement en cours de divorce.

- Et bien ! espérons pour lui qu'il a une solide défense…Ironisa t'elle. Parlons de vous Ka Ten Sama… Ne serait-ce pas vous qui avez vendu ces informations pour votre retour dans le groupe afin de vous faire une publicité ? Cela fait quand même deux fois en un mois que vous faites la une des journaux…

- Croyez-vous q…

- Pensez-vous sincèrement que j'aurai orchestré moi-même la venue de journaliste sur mon lieu de travail ? De plus, si je voulais me faire une publicité comme vous le dites, je pense apparaître en tant que Ka-Ten Sama et non en tant qu'Ichigo Kurosaki que personne ne connaît !

- Oui mais cette deuxième fois ?

- Pensez-vous réellement que je veuille exposer ma vie privée à la une des journaux ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait en dix-huit ans de carrière, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai aujourd'hui. De plus, si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est tout simplement parce que la vie de deux adolescents qui n'ont rien demandé a été exposé et calomnié, tout comme le nom de leur père ! Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure… si vous voulez me traîner dans la boue, libre à vous ! Mais je veux rétablir certaines vérités dont notamment le fait que M Jaggerjack sommes ensembles en étant « libre » chacun de notre côté.

- Mais c'est troublant Ka-Ten Sama… vous ne trouvez pas ? Cela est quand même arrivé de manière rapide et surtout… en peu de temps ! Sa femme nous a dit qu'à peine avait-ils mis les pieds dans le restaurant, vous aviez jeté votre dévolu sur M Jaggerjack !

Hisagi répondit d'une voix nette.

- Cela n'était pas possible… car Ka-Ten est partit en France moins d'une semaine après l'arrivée des propriétaires et nous nous sommes remis ensemble à ce moment là !

- Mais cela n'empêche pas Ka-Ten Sama de vous tromper…

Hisagi scruta la jeune femme et faillit perdre son sang-froid, la rage commençait à couler dans ses veines et ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de la jeune femme. Il aurait bien voulu la secouer ou lui collé une gifle mais… se retenait à grand peine. Ichigo s'en rendit compte et posa une main sur la sienne et lui adressa quelques paroles à son oreille. Les paroles rassurantes qu'eux le roux pour lui, l'apaisèrent un peu. Bien sur, le geste fut prit en gros plan. Finalement, Ichigo soupira et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Mashiro. Son cœur battait la chamade et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rester… tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'ils perdent leurs sang-froid !

- En fait, vous cherchez à nous faire dire quoi exactement ? Cherchez-vous la vérité comme il est dit dans votre bande annonce… ou bien voulez-vous faire ressortir les événements sordides, ou en inventer comme ici ? Vous avez décidé de nous faire passer à charge… Vous voulez que nous vous bondissions dessus ? Rien de tout cela ne se passera… Donc, pour répondre à votre question… Non, je n'ai pas poursuivit M Jaggerjack à aucun moment pour qu'il abandonne sa famille. Non ni moi, ni Hisagi ne nous sommes trompés… ni même lorsque nous vivions ensemble il y a quelques années ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de nous… Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui me servirai-je de vous pour brutalement m'exposer, et exposer ceux que j'aime ? Je n'ai jamais vendu un être cher contre de l'argent contrairement à une certaine personne… je cherche avant tout à les protéger !

- Vendu ?

Ichigo eut un sourire ironique et ne répondit pas. Il se leva brutalement et quitta le plateau dans la confusion la plus totale car, Mashiro fut d'abord stupéfaite de son départ et quand elle vit que tout le groupe quittait le plateau, elle essaya de les retenir mais Chad lui barra le chemin.

- Il est évident… finit-il par déclarer que vous ne cherchez pas à écouter ce que nous vous disons. Il est donc inutile que nous restions plus longtemps sur ce plateau.

Ichigo recevait au-même moment un appel sur son portable de Gin.

- Pourquoi quittes-tu le plateau ?

- Tu as bien vu qu'elle ne cherche qu'à me faire dire des inepties et en plus Shuuhei est en rage et il va lui bondir dessus ! Tu sais comment il devient s'il s'énerve… Alors entre quitter un plateau ou une bagarre général sur ce fichu plateau. Je préfère le quitter !

- Ok ! On se débrouillera autrement !

- Bon, je rentre !

- Très bien… mais surtout, tu ne fais pas de vague !

- Demain, je viens pour l'enregistrement…

- Bien sur !

- Gin… peux-tu nous envoyer un service de sécurité. Tout à l'heure, ils ont fait exprès de nous laisser attendre un peu à la porte et un groupe de personnes nous attendaient. Tu me diras, tout le monde ne voulait pas me faire la peau… mais, ils ont pratiquement rien prévu pour nous et vu comment je quitte les lieux… j'imagine même pas qu'ils vont nous escorter !

- Je m'en occuper attendez un peu dans vos loges ! Il n'y a pas loin de chez eux à notre maison de disque !

- Ok ! Nous attendrons quoi dix minutes, se sera bon ?

- Parfait !

Ichigo était suivi par les membres du groupe quand il entendit un hurlement de rage. Mashiro traversa les coulisses et voulu bondirent sur le roux mais fut intercepté par Starck.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui espèce de dégénéré ?

- Vous pensez pouvoir insulter les gens à votre guise à chaque fois que vous ne les aimez pas ? Pas de chance… Ironisa t'il. Maintenant, retourner faire bonne figure à votre émission et calomnier nous comme vous vous évertuiez, il y a cinq minutes à le faire !

- Mais… vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Nous le prenons ! Rétorqua Starck.

- Salaud ! Vous êtes tous fêlés dans ce groupe !

- Si vous le dites ! Nous n'avons plus rien à prouver nous ! Se moqua Kensei. Ca fait quoi ? un an ou deux ans que vous exercez ici ?

Mashiro rougit légèrement… On l'appela pour reprendre l'antenne et du quitter le groupe pour assurer le reste de l'émission seule.

- Ichi… la prochaine fois que tu as des lubies comme ça prévient nous quand même !

- Et comment ? Venez on retourne en loge… Un service de sécurité vient nous chercher !

- Celui d'ici ? Demanda Kaïen le visage sombre.

- Non, celui de Gin !

- Ah… bonne initiative Ichi !

- Je n'ai pas envie que les lâches les spectateurs sur nous !

Tous attendaient dans leur loge quand la porte s'ouvrit et un homme grand et relativement âgé vint à leur rencontre.

- Vous vous rendez compte messieurs de ce que vous venez de faire ?

- Changez de « journaliste » ! Nous avions un accord et aucun des termes de cet accord n'a été respecté. 1. pas de sécurité, 2. vous deviez nous interviewer sur les événements certes mais pas essayer de sortir n'importe quel ragot, 3. elle ne cherche qu'à nous faire sortir de nos gongs pour faire un scoop !

- Vous êtes…

- Nous avons respecté ce pourquoi nous étions tenu de venir ! Maintenant, c'est le choix de Ka-Ten de ne pas vouloir qu'on le ridiculise comme elle essayait de le faire ! Après tout c'est lui l'artiste !

- Vous me le paierez, soyez-en sur ! Quittez ce bâtiment…

Ichigo regarda la montre de Kensei et hocha la tête.

- Nous pouvons partir, notre service de sécurité doit nous attendre !

- Votre service de sécurité ?

- Nous avons vu comment vous receviez vos invités, nous avons pensé que vu notre façon de quitter le plateau, vous n'auriez pas l'amabilité de nous raccompagner ! Rétorqua Kaïen.

Le roux passa devant le producteur de l'émission et fut suivit par les autres membres du groupe. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et Ichigo vit des sourires s'afficher sur le visage de certains techniciens qui le saluèrent discrètement.

- A croire qu'il y a une chaude ambiance ici !

- Hum…

Tous attendaient impatient de sortir de la cage et de pouvoir se réfugier dans la voiture. Lorsque Chad poussa la porte du parking, une foule s'était agglutinée et deux camps s'étaient formé les pour et les contre du groupe. Ichigo vit Urahara du coin de l'œil et de l'autre côté Shinji qui donnaient leurs ordre à un impressionnant service de sécurité. Ils montèrent rapidement et quittèrent les lieux heureux du dénouement. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Ichigo demanda

- Vous voulez vraiment que j'enregistre le morceau demain ?

- Bien sur ! S'exclama Hisagi.

- Ichi… c'est prévu, on le fait ! Et puis, tout ça va se tasser… Je pense que nous avons bien fait de partir ! Par contre, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle s'acharnerai comme cela. A t'elle été payé ? Jamais elle ne fait une interview comme elle nous l'a fait ici !

- Je ne sais pas ! Fit songeur Ichigo. Mais, j'espère que tout va se tasser rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison d'Ichigo. Ils avaient été suivit mais ne purent passer les portes qui fermait la propriété. Les journalistes campèrent devant la maison attendant tout nouveau scoop.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow, Anku, Rei, Byakuya, Hisana et Rukia regardaient l'écran plasma où ils virent arriver Ichigo impeccable dans son rôle de Ka-Ten. Ils virent rapidement que la journaliste cherchait à sortir un scoop saignant de tout cela… Grimmjow bondit quand elle attaqua d'entré de jeu sur le fait qu'Ichigo l'avait poursuivit de ses acidités, ses doigt craquèrent quand elle prononça son nom et quand elle insinua qu'Ichigo cherchait à se faire de la pub et que c'était lui qui avait orchestré toute cette publicité. Byakuya essaya de le calmer… Mais ils virent que sur le plateau seul Ichigo restait parfaitement calme, car Hisagi était prêt à bondir sur Mashiro et derrière Kaïen s'agitait très nerveusement sur sa chaise et ils virent même Starck poser une main sur son épaule.

- Il fait comment Ichigo pour rester calme ? Demanda Rei. Moi, je lui aurait foutu mon poing sur la figure à ce… thon !

- Rei ! Réprimanda sans vélocité aucune Hisana… Moi, j'aurai plutôt dit « sal… »

- Rien du tout ! coupa Byakuya calmement.

- Ichigo a prit des cours avec toi ? Demanda Anku… Y'a que ça…

- Non ! Mais quand il va rentrer, il va être drôlement énervé… vous pouvez en être sur ! D'ailleurs, il faudra le laisser décompresser tout seul avant d'aller lui parler !

Mais ils furent stupéfaits quand Ichigo s'adressa directement à la journaliste pour lui demander si elle faisait son métier ou bien, si elle cherchait à tout prix un ragot ! Il énonça des vérités et se leva avec grâce suivit par les autres membres du groupe. S'en suivit alors une course poursuite de la journaliste pour atteindre le roux mais elle fut stopper par Chad. Les spectateurs acclamèrent ou huèrent la sortie et ensuite une page de pub passa.

Anku se leva et applaudit suivit de Rukia et Hisana.

- Je ne sais pas s'il a bien fait ! Marmonna Grimmjow. Quoique je suis très content qu'il est quitté cet enfer !

- Il a bien fait, Hisagi ne se contrôlait pratiquement plus à côté ! Rétorqua Rukia.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à les attendre.

Tous regardèrent à nouveau l'écran car la présentatrice se tenait à nouveau devant les caméras

- Comme vous avez pu le constater ! Ka-Ten Sama fait preuve d'une extraordinaire mauvaise volonté à répondre aux questions qui lui sont posées. Ne doutons pas que ceci cache bien des secrets inavouables ! En effet, reprenons les points un à un…

Il vit en couple avec un homme encore marié et dont il a fait en sorte que ces chers enfants ne puissent plus rejoindre leur mère. Cette dernière à le cœur brisée et cherche désespérément à avoir un droit de visite qui lui est refusé par ce même Ka-Ten Sama. De plus, son compagnon M Jaggerjack a intenté plusieurs procès contre Mme Jaggerjarck gageons que la justice trouvera beaucoup plus normal de confier deux adolescents à une mère plutôt qu'à un père qui n'a pas d'honneur et qui a une existence sexuel déviante. Que pensez-vous qu'il adviendra d'un couple comme celui-ci ! Voyez par vous-même… déjà la relation entre Hisagi Shuhei et Ka-Ten n'a pas tenu très longtemps ! Bref, tout ça pour en revenir à la personnalité trouble d'Ichigo Kurosaki qui est un sommelier… et qui s'est toujours déguisé ! Je pense qu'un rendez-vous chez le psychiatre lui ferait le plus grand bien !

Ne pensez-vous pas que cette affaire est un incroyable coup de pub pour le nouvel album des Dix moi Alice et surtout du retour de Ka-Ten ? Je vous laisse seul juge cher téléspectateurs…

Hisana avait coupé l'émission. Une lueur déterminée dans le fond de son regard.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous attend prochainement… Mais soyez prêt et ne soufflez aucun mot ! Nous devons laisser la justice rendre sa sentence. Ils vont chercher à creuser dans notre passé et nous faire passer pour les pires criminels. Enfin pas tous, surtout les journaux à scandale. Restons unis et faisons face et nous gagnerons la partie. De toute façon, l'affaire se tassera, ils trouveront d'ici quelque temps un autre scandale.

Tous écoutaient Hisana et approuvèrent. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les enfants sortirent pour rejoindre le groupe qui se tenait dans le hall. Ichigo s'était arrêté et regardait sa famille.

- Je suis désolé !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hisana. Tu as bien fait ! De toute façon… s'était Kaïen et Hisagi qui lui tombaient dessus !

- Kaïen ? Fit surpris Ichigo en se tournant vers son cousin qui eu un sourire gêné

- Je pouvais plus supporter toutes ces inepties et surtout le ton qu'elle employait ! Elle te prend vraiment pour un demeurer et puis… Je peux pas la voir en peinture ! Pas après ce qu'elle a dit sur toi ce soir !

Ichigo haussa les épaules. Il se tourna vers sa famille

- Je vais me changer… je reviens, j'en ai pas pour long !

- Vas-y et décompresse. Byakuya va te faire un en-cas ! Tu n'as rien manger m'a dit Hinamori.

- Je pouvais pas !

- Je vais le faire ! Décréta Grimmjow.

Ichigo était déjà partit et Rukia donna un coup de coude à Grimmjow et lui dit

- Allez plutôt le réconforté… nos hommes vont s'occuper de nous faire un quelque chose à manger !

- « nous » ? Demanda Renji.

- J'ai faim !

- Encore… mais tu as mangé cinq fois aujourd'hui !

- J'ai faim… Soit heureux que je ne te demande pas des trucs compliqués !

- Allez casse-croûte pour tout le monde ! Marmonna Byakuya.

°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow gratta à la porte d'Ichigo et attendit sa réponse.

- C'est toi Grimm' ?

- Oui !

- Entre !

Le bleuté entra et trouva son amant qui finissait de se démaquiller. Il se tourna enfin vers Grimmjow et enserra sa taille.

- Je fais une piètre prestation ! J'aurai voulu faire plus… mais…

- Chhhuuuttt ! Elle ne voulait pas entendre la vérité ! Elle voulait juste faire des scoops et t'assassiner !

- Embrasse-moi… Souffla Ichigo angoissé.

Grimmjow avait le cœur qui battait fiévreusement, et le fait de voir la peine affichée sur le visage du roux le rendait fou. Il aurai voulu être là et pouvoir défendre son amant et il ne pouvait pas. Il se souvint des paroles de Byakuya… Etre un soutient pour Ichigo. Il enroula les bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et l'attira plus prêt. Il pencha la tête et lentement joua avec les lèvres souples qui répondirent à ses sollicitations. Son cœur accéléra un peu plus et ses émotions le submergèrent. Il serra plus près Ichigo et prit avec passion sa langue avec la sienne et l'enroula, la repoussa pour se reculer un peu et la reprendre. Les deux hommes oublièrent leur journée et ne pensèrent qu'à eux seuls.

Les mains d'Ichigo caressaient les flancs du bleuté et finirent par s'accrocher à la chemise en l'empoignant fermement. Grimmjow quitta la bouche d'Ichigo et reprit difficilement son souffle, tout comme son amant.

- Je suis heureux que tu es quitté le plateau. Je n'aurai pas pu afficher ton calme…

- Je… je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ! Je voulais… je voulais…

Grimmjow posa un doigt sur les lèvres douces et tira son amant contre lui. Ichigo s'échoua sur l'épaule du cuisinier et ferma les yeux pour oublier. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait s'exprimer. Ils restèrent juste un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Finit de te changer Ichi. On va rejoindre les autres…

Ichigo approuva et quitta son habit de scène pour enfiler un jean's et un . Grimmjow et lui quittèrent la pièce enlacés et rejoignirent le reste de la famille. Bientôt tous commentèrent l'émission et Ichigo appris ce que Mashiro avait dit pour clôturer son émission !

- Il faut croire qu'elle aime ce genre de chose ! Mais attendons la suite… Tout le public n'était pas avec elle et même la foule était partagée… Il faut attendre maintenant !

Tous approuvèrent. Ils mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance. Grimmjow refusant de lâcher le roux et ce dernier ne cherchant vraiment pas à se libérer !


	19. N'appartenir qu'à toi

Bonsoir à toutes et tous !

merci pour vos reviews et encouragement ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A très bientôt pour la suite ^^

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo...

°°0°0°°

Ichigo avait prit une douche rapide et s'était glissé sous les draps en baillant. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante et la discussion jusque tard avec les membres de sa famille n'avait pas été de tout repos pour les nerfs. Chacun avec ses commentaires et prêt à refaire le portrait de Mashiro. Il s'était mêm vu obligé de prendre sa défense, sinon les plus jeunes auraient été faire une virée nocturne accompagnée d'Hisana. Franchement, sa sœur aînée avait manqué sa vocation…

Grimmjow entra dans la chambre et adressa un petit sourire au jeune homme qui le regardait entre ses yeux mi-clos.

- Tu as réussi à te "détendre" ? Murmura Grimmjow qui se pencha pour se retrouver un pied à terre, un genoux sur le lit et les deux mains posées de part en part autour du visage du roux.

- J'essaye de ne plus y penser…

L'orangé leva une main vers le visage penché vers lui et sourit à l'homme soucieux au-dessus de lui.

- Je vais bien, si c'est ce que tu poses comme question !

- Tant mieux ! Tu penses pouvoir assurer ton enregistrement de demain ?

- Bien sur ! Viens… je me sens seul ici…

- Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive !

Grimmjow se pencha et embrassa tendrement le roux qui l'observait toujours les yeux mi-clos.

- A tout de suite… Souffla Grimmjow à son oreille !

Ichigo se blottit sous les draps et Grimmjow le quitta pour prendre sa douche. Le bleuté laissa l'eau couler sur lui et soupira de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaude décrispée ses muscles contractés. Il demanderait à Ichigo de lui masser les épaules le lendemain… il était doué pour ce genre de choses.

Il entra dans la chambre ou la lumière avait été éteinte, il se déplaça sans bruit. Grimmjow glissa dans les draps tièdes de la présence de son amant déjà endormis au milieu du lit. Cela lui amena un sourire… même s'il s'était agit d'un lit de quatre mètres par quatre, Ichigo irait au milieu. Il réussit à pousser l'orangé qui se retourna d'instinct vers lui et allongea son corps pour emmêler ses jambes aux siennes et les mains du jeune homme agrippées à son .

Grimmjow se sentit bien en ayant cette présence près de lui, réconfortante et tendre. Ichigo était parfois immature et lunatique… mais, il le faisait se sentir bien par ses attentions et cette façon bien à lui de le faire se sentir "spécial". Il ne se plaignait jamais, l'attendait toujours, essayait de répondre à ses attentes, ne refusant jamais une de ses demandes… Il le faisait se sentir aimer. Même si leur début de relation était tourmenté, il ne semblait pas décidé à baisser les bras et faisait de son mieux pour les protéger ses enfants et lui. Il songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche du mot "famille" depuis qu'il vivait avec Ichigo.

Tous couraient après lui en tant que Ka-Ten Sama… il suffisait de voir les fans hystériques et le déplacement de foule que le jeune homme s'attirait uniquement par le fait de sa présence silencieuse. Grimmjow avait été stupéfait que le jeune homme brise ce même silence pour parler et risquer sa réputation pour eux. Et sa famille… chaleureuse, aimante comme lui… Grimmjow se sentait comme entouré de tendresse et d'amour qu'Ichigo soit là ou pas.

L'orangé bougea dans son sommeil et essaya de se débattre. Grimmjow l'attira à lui et lui caressa les cheveux à tâtons dans le noir. Il lui murmura quelques mots apaisants qui eurent l'effet escompter. Le bleuté sentit une des mains du sommelier, car c'est comme ça que lui voulait qu'il soit… rampé sous les draps pour passer sous son et se poser sur son flanc. Grimmjow sentit le souffle et la respiration régulière à la base de son cou et finit lentement par se sentir apaisé réellement et sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil. Remerciant les dieux de lui avoir permis de rencontrer une personne comme l'était le jeune homme, et lui permettait de vivre un moment privilégié avec lui…

0°0°0°0°0°0

Grimmjow entendit au petit matin le bruit de la pluie et du tonnerre… Il souleva péniblement ses paupières et se rendit compte qu'Ichigo le recouvrait en partit par son corps. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'horloge et vit indiqué 4h54… il soupira… il n'avait pas assez dormit à peine trois heures de sommeil. Il se leva tout de même en essayant de ne pas réveiller sa moitié et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne regagna pas le lit immédiatement le lit, mais se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer les éléments qui se déchaînaient à l'extérieur. Il songeait à son divorce et le comportement irresponsable de sa femme… à Yamamoto et son calme et…

- Viens Grimmjow ! Fit la voix endormis d'Ichigo.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Murmura le bleuté.

Il se déplaça doucement vers le lit. Il avait laissé le store un peu écarté ce qui laissait une faible lueur au travers la fenêtre, ce qui lui permis de se mouvoir dans le noir. Ichigo avait soulevé la couverture et le bleuté rejoignit son amant sous la couverture.

- A quoi songeais-tu ?

- M'aimeras-tu encore après toutes ces épreuves ?

- Idiot… Souffla Ichigo.

L'orangé qui n'avait pas encore retiré ses ongles noirs les laissa parcourir le visage de son homme, il avança son visage et entrepris de parcourir avec ses lèvres le parcours que ses ongles avaient emprunter une minute plus tôt. Grimmjow se laissa faire et apprécia la douceur du jeune homme et s'allongea sur le dos entraînant le roux avec lui. Ichigo entreprit de découvrir lentement la naissance du lobe d'oreille et le caressa avec sa langue pour le mordiller, ce qu'apprécia l'homme sous lui. Encouragé par son soupir et par l'accélération de sa respiration, il continua sa lente découverte érotique, heureux de pouvoir faire oublier à Grimmjow ses tracas. Il ne voulait plus que le bleuté se sente oppressé par tout ce qui leur arrivait. Il connaissait la frustration de ne pouvoir agir puisque la veille au soir, il était à deux doigts de frapper une femme pour son manque de tact ! Gin ne pouvait pas deviner que cette femme en fait détestait son personnage.

Sa bouche glissa souplement le long de la gorge du bleuté qui émit un son d'approbation. Ichigo se laissa enivrer par l'odeur de la peau de Grimmjow. Il n'aurait pas pensé dans ses rêves les plus fous vivre ce qu'il vivait à l'heure actuelle. Cette complicité et ce respect qu'il échangeait avec le bleuté, jamais il ne l'avait partagé avec Shuuhei ! Grimmjow le faisait sentir "spécial" en acceptant ces caprices et ses sautes d'humeur et surtout en ayant une patience qu'il ne montrait pour personne d'autre. Il se sentait rassurer par sa simple présence et il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait évacuer son stress en se reposant entièrement sur lui. Il était ce qu'il n'était pas… tout en étant proche…

Sa bouche descendait toujours lentement vers la clavicule pour se diriger vers les pectoraux bien dessiner de l'homme incroyablement sexy qui vivait avec lui maintenant. Shuuhei était sexy mais Grimmjow avait quelque chose d'animal que Shuuhei n'aurait jamais. Sa langue caressa lentement le tétons tendu et joua avec lui ce qu'appréciait apparemment son amant qui émit un faible gémissement. Une des mains d'Ichigo caressait l'autre mamelon entre deux de ses doigts. Le roux aimait ces moments où cet homme se détendait sous ces caresses

- Ichigo… Murmura faiblement Grimmjow.

Le sommelier sentait les mains de son amant lui caresser ses épaules et doucement il descendit explorant doucement et tendrement la peau tonique du bleuté qui attendait chacune de ses caresses. Ichigo lui mordillait lentement la peau et ses sentiments pour cet homme qui lui avait apporté de l'amour en même temps qu'une famille le faisait basculer inexorablement vers une prison doré d'où il ne voulait surtout pas sortir… Il ne savait plus maintenant, s'il pouvait vivre sans lui… oserait-il penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que le restaurateur puisse un jour le quitter ? C'était impossible… Il ne laisserait rien n'y personne briser le lien qui les unissaient.

Sa langue joua avec son nombril et Ichigo sentit sous lui la virilité de son homme s'impatienter de caresses qui n'arrivaient pas assez vite. Mais, il voulait apprécier chaque grain de peau car il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait l'avenir, tout allait tellement vite entre eux deux, qu'il voulait profiter de chaque instant qu'on lui permettrait de vivre avec lui pour goûter toute la savoir que pouvait avoir la vie avec cet homme. Il arriva à destination et sa langue caressa la verge de Grimmjow qui soupira de plaisir. Les mains de son amant étant enfouies dans ses cheveux courts, il commença lentement à lui prodiguer des caresses douces qui le firent gémir de plus en plus fort et respirer plus vite…

Il aimait lui faire l'amour, une de ses façons de l'attacher à lui… pour qu'il n'appartienne qu'à lui ! Il ne laisserait aucun homme ou aucune femme lui reprendre. Il voulait que Grimmjow le voie comme une personne "spéciale", quelqu'un à aimer et sur qui il pourrait toujours compter et se reposer. Voir en lui l'amour dont il aurait toujours besoin, de lui faire ressentir tout un panel d'émotions… Les mains d'Ichigo voyageait dans l'entrejambe de l'homme qui commençait à bouger inconsciemment sous ces caresses insistantes et pourtant si délicates.

Ichigo finit par se redresser et ses yeux même si Grimmjow ne pouvaient pratiquement pas les voir débordait de cet amour exclusif et si fort que le sommelier éprouvait pour lui. Le bleuté devenait fou sous les caresses de son amant, l'amour et la tendresse débordaient dans chacun de ses gestes et même s'il ne voyait pas ses yeux, il était sur que s'il ouvrait la lumière, il y verrait se refléter toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Le cœur de Grimmjow cognait très fort dans sa poitrine non pas uniquement pour les soins d'Ichigo mais aussi et surtout parce ce que le jeune homme le faisait se sentir exister. Il voulait qu'il n'appartienne qu'à lui, qu'il ne regarde que lui… qu'il ne puisse plus vivre sans lui !

Grimmjow avait trouvé en ce jeune homme tout ce qu'il avait désespérément recherché toute sa vie, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé en Hallybel et pourtant il était sur de l'aimer au début de leur relation… Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avec Ichigo ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial pour qu'il s'attache à lui comme si sa raison en dépendait ? Il ne permettrait à personne de le séparer de son amant… jamais ! C'était son tout, son point de départ et d'arriver ! Son existence tournait autour de lui et inexorablement son cœur et sa raison était attaché à cet homme qui se mouvait sur lui avec un déhanché tellement sexy. Il leva les mains pour le caresser le faire sentir bien lui aussi, l'accompagner dans le plaisir pour qu'il ne fasse qu'un ensemble… Pourquoi les autres ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre ce lien spécial qui les attachait l'un à l'autre ?

Quand Ichigo tomba à côté de lui sur le lit, une faible lumière éclairait leur chambre et Grimmjow caressa tendrement le front légèrement humide de son amant qui lui souriait avec affection.

- Je t'aime Ichigo…

- Je t'aime Grimmjow

Leurs mains s'enlacèrent comme celle d'une promesse de ne vivre que pour eux… Le bleuté tira les doigts d'Ichigo à ses lèvres et embrassa chacun de ses doigts. Le roux se déplaça et caressa le flanc du bleuté avec sensualité

- Je crois que je vais m'endormir à nouveau…

- Moi aussi…

Ils se sourirent et s'endormir bien vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre… En ayant oublié tous leurs soucis qui reviendraient bien assez vite de toute façon !

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain en ayant deux yeux bleus braqués au-dessus de lui et qui l'observait avec une réelle tendresse. Ichigo entoura le cou de son amant et répondit à son regard.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Rien… juste que je suis « bien » ! Rétorqua Grimmjow.

Le bleuté se pencha et embrassa le roux. Ichigo jeta un œil à son radio-réveil et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- Je vais être en retard !

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt….

- Oh. !

- Et Rei et Anku t'attendent de pied ferme !

- Y'a que moi qui suis à la bourre alors ? Marmonna contrarié le roux.

- Il faut croire… ricana Grimmjow.

Ichigo attrapa son oreiller et le balança au visage du bleuté qui le regardait maintenant moqueur.

- Allez ! Leve toi ! on t'attend !

Ichigo regardait Grimmjow quitter la chambre et ronchonna sur le fait qu'il est l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce. Il se prit une douche rapide et s'habilla prestement d'un jean's usé et d'un prés du corps. Il regarda par la fenêtre et constata que l'orage du matin n'était plus et qu'un soleil timide avait pris la place. Il sourit… peut-être que ça journée d'aujourd'hui serait meilleur ! Après tout, elle avait très bien débuté ! Ichigo rejoignit le reste de la famille et vit que les deux adolescents étaient très excités.

- Journée exceptionnelle pour vous, je vous signale car demain l'école ! Au fait, pour tes trois amies ? Elles savent où se rendre ?

- Oui… tu penses bien qu'elles vont pas loupées ça !

- Je l'espère ! Souffla Ichigo pensif en songeant à son intervention télévisé.

Ichigo observa Anku et Rei et trouva que les deux adolescents avaient l'air d'avoir surmonté leurs stress de la veille au soir ! Bientôt, ils montèrent en voiture et se retrouvèrent sur l'autoroute. Grimmjow mit la radio et ils entendirent bientôt l'intervention d'un journaliste

« Bien sur l'intervention de Ka-Ten du groupe des Dix moi Alice a été stupéfiante. Il a fait preuve d'une retenue admirable quand on songe à l'acharnement de Mashiro…

Grimmjow changea de station et bientôt la musique emplie l'habitacle du véhicule.

- Tu pouvais laisser papa ! Fit Anku… il parlait en bien…

- Non ! Je pense que nous en avons assez entendu ! Je veux que nous passions à autre chose.

- Je suis d'accord ! Fit Ichigo pensif.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège et songea à sa participation dans le groupe ! Que devait-il faire à présent ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle sérieusement avec le groupe mais surtout avec Grimmjow. Ichigo se rendit compte que finalement peu lui importait, le principal étant pour lui de pouvoir vivre sa relation avec cet homme.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de disque rapidement. Ichigo entraîna le petit groupe jusqu'à l'accueil où les attendait deux des amis d'Anku… la troisième, les parents ne voulant plus que leur fille côtois un homme de si basse « moralité ». Anku fut touché et Ichigo enlaça ses épaules et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

- Oï Ichigo ! Tu vas squatter l'accueil encore longtemps lança Kensei moqueur.

- La ferme ! Tout le monde est déjà là ?

- Hum… Kensei but une gorgée de son café et ajouta. En fait, Chad a finit, Hisagi aussi et là Kaïen passe…

- Ok ! Venez on monte !

Tous se dirigèrent là où l'enregistrement avait lieu. Ichigo les fit patienter en voyant la lumière rouge allumée et les fit entrer des que l'autorisation fut accordé. Les autres membres du groupe était autour des techniciens et de Gin. Ce dernier salua Ichigo et sa famille et les deux jeunes filles qui les accompagnaient.

- Vous, vous intéressez à la musique ? Demanda Gin avec un léger sourire.

- Oui ! Affirma Anku sans hésitation.

- On voulait voir comment ça se passait pour un « vrai » groupe !

- Oh… voyez-vous cela… Vous n'êtes que trois ?

- En fait, nous étions quatre ! Fit Anku la gorge un peu nouée. Mais… depuis que… enfin, l'émission d'hier les parents de ma copine ne veulent plus que nous nous fréquentions.

- Elle faisait quoi exactement ?

- Batterie !

- Oh… un groupe de filles ! Ca va être difficile pour vous de retrouver votre quatrième membre ! Fit d'une voix enjouée.

- On le sait ! Marmonna Lilinette.

Kaïen vint les rejoindre avec un grand sourire.

- 'lut ! C'est ton tour Kensei…

L'albinos les quitta et partit rejoindre la petite pièce où il devait enregistrer sa partie. Il mit son casque et tous observèrent l'homme prendre sa guitare et plaquer les premiers accords. Bientôt, il enchaîna son morceau et s'y repris à deux fois n'étant pas tout à fait synchro avec la bande son. Bientôt, il laissa sa place à Stack qui pris la basse et exécuta sa propre partition. Une heure plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Ichigo qui finit rapidement son verre d'eau et entra dans le petit studio. Il enfila son casque et posa les paroles devant lui.

L'orangé tendit son bras et saisit un tabouret s'installa dessus et entendit la voix de Gin qui lui demanda de faire un essai. Ichigo se sentit nerveux soudainement… cette ambiance… que des souvenirs et finalement les premières phrases et Gin lui recommanda de chanter plus fort. Le roux perdit la notion du temps et se retrouva plonger quelques années en arrière au moment des enregistrements et se lança avec passion sur les paroles qu'il avait écrite pour Hisagi. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre un son et des paroles sur ce passage de sa vie. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Shuuhei et vit à quel point il était touché.

Ensuite, on le fit enchaîné sur l'autre morceau de musique… la reprise de leur premier succès. La première prise fut la bonne et Ichigo fut étonné que tout se finisse aussi vite ! Il rejoignit le groupe qui l'attendait.

- Alors ?

- Tu veux écouter ? Demanda Gin avec un petit sourire.

- Quelle question…

- C'est partit…

Et bientôt, tous entendirent le résultat de l'ensemble des prestations et Ichigo s'était penché vers la console comme pour mieux entendre les morceaux qui passaient. Ils commencèrent à en débattre ensemble et Gin fit ajuster la tonalité des différents instruments. A la fin, tous étaient très satisfait du résultat.

- Ça a été vite ! Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Mila-Rose.

- Oui… j'aurai pensé que cela dure plus longtemps !

Gin éclata de rire

- C'est ce qu'on appelle être « appliqué » avec les Dix moi Alice, les enregistrements… enfin la plupart se font rapidement. Et puis, là, il y a une reprise et un seul autre morceau, c'est beaucoup plus long lorsqu'il s'agit d'un album complet… la fatigue rentre en ligne de compte.

Gin leur fit faire un tour des installations, elles eurent également l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres « célébrités » et de demander des autographes. Ichigo fut saisit au vol par un Arleri qui ressemblait étrangement à Kaïen… mais qui était vraiment désagréable.

- Kurosaki… Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici après avoir mis la merde dans les studios du canal 21 hier !

- La ferme Arleri… Occupe toi des tes affaires et je crois que de ton côté ce n'est pas un scandale mais plusieurs qui t'attendent à la sortie !

- Gin… toi qui me le citait toujours en exemple !

- Arleri… Au moins Kurosaki a finit son boulot… et toi où en es-tu ?

- J'y vais… Grogna Arleri qui voulu bousculer Ichigo au passage mais rencontra Grimmjow.

Ce dernier avait vu le manège du chanteur pourtant renommé et avait substitué sa place avec celle de son amant. Le ton et le mépris affiché par ce type avait finit de l'énerver et il l'aurait bien achevé contre le mur.

- Oh… Kurosaki ! Pas mal ton nouveau garde du co….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shuuhei le propulsa contre le mur et le maintint fermement contre ce dernier.

- Tu ouvres encore ta grande gueule Arleri et c'est moi qui te refait le portrait !

- Tu as toujours été chatouilleux avec Kurosaki… Peut-être faites-vous ménage à trois…

Arleri ne put continuer Hisagi lui ayant collé son poing dans la figure. Kensei le retint juste à temps pour l'empêcher de lui en remettre un autre dans l'estomac.

- Tu te calmes… Grogna l'albinos. Ce mec ne vaut pas le coup que tu t'énerves pour lui ! Ca a toujours été un sale et méchant con !

- Kensei.. j'te le revaudrait et toi… j'en parle même pas Hisagi !

Mais cette fois-ci ce fut Chad et Starck qui l'entouraient.

- Tu disais quoi ? Demanda Starck calmement.

- Rien… j'ai du boulot !

- Quand même ! Fit Gin ironique.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo accompagna Grimmjow devant le restaurant et à son horreur, vit une foule de journalistes qui attendaient le bleuté.

- Va derrière Ichigo… Il y a une autre porte.

Ichigo conduisit rapidement vers la seconde porte et effectivement personne ne s'y trouvait. Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement et se quittèrent. Ichigo ramena les adolescentes chez elles pour enfin terminer sa course devant chez lui… Mais, une horde de journaliste l'attendait également. Il réussit à passer plus ou moins bien et maudit le jour où il avait rencontré cette femme irresponsable !


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Comme j'ai pris du retard dans mes publications, je vous ai envoyé deux chapitres coup sur coup ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, elle va être bientôt terminée...

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture... et à bientôt

°°0°0°°

Ichigo était seul dans le salon installé pour regarder les dernières informations télévisées et scrutait les dernières inepties véhiculées à son sujet. Cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'il avait quitté les plateaux du canal21 et Mashiro se délectait encore de ses conclusions. Maintenant, Ka-Ten était devenu "son" sujet et toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour le descendre en flamme, même si ces informations étaient erronées.

Anku et Rei commençaient à avoir les contre-coups de toutes ces attaques et leurs morales baisaient inexorablement… d'autant que cette journaliste de bas étages avait interrogé en "différé" la mère des enfants et bien sur Halybell se prenait le beau rôle, détruisant peu à peu l'image du chanteur. Les deux adolescents en voulaient terriblement à leur mère d'autant plus que pour eux, Ichigo était vraiment devenu un membre à part entière de leur nouvelle famille.

Ils avaient passé le vendredi jusqu'au dimanche soir chez elle et ils leurs avaient fallu quelques jours pour s'en remettre. Anku avait demandé à son père, puisqu'elle était majeure l'autorisation de ne plus allé la voir. Grimmjow comprenait la réaction de la jeune fille mais il lui rappela que son petit frère se retrouverait seule face à sa mère…

- Cette mégère… je la déteste ! Elle ne fait que calomnier Ichigo sans rien savoir de lui ! Et dans tout ça… nous maintenant, on se moque de nous et on commence à nous harceler !

- Que se passe t'il exactement ? Voulu savoir Grimmjow.

Anku raconta tous les événements qui s'étaient produits, comme des menaces dans son casier, des intimidations par des jeunes d'autres classes.

- Mais c'est pas grave pour moi… Je m'en sors ! J'ai mon groupe avec moi et d'autres copains qui nous soutiennent. Mais c'est Rei surtout… J'ai vu la dernière fois qu'il était attendu à la sortie des cours et j'ai du intervenir contre une petit bande de frappe. Rei a du mal à accepter que certains t'appelle… enfin, tu vois quoi depuis que tu es avec Ichigo. Ca lui fait d'autant plus mal qu'il l'aime aussi beaucoup et comme les médias le font passer pour le pire des salauds, il ne sait plus très bien comment il doit réagir.

- J'irai lui parler…

Grimmjow en avait parlé plus tard à Ichigo qui culpabilisait de tout ce qui arrivait. Le bleuté fit tout ce qu'il pu pour dédramatiser mais le roux était du genre têtu ! Ichigo regardait les informations défilées et se sentit un peu soulagé… pour une fois, il n'avait pas été nommé ce qui lui parut presque étrange.

Ce n'était pas pour cela que les choses se passaient mieux pour lui. Il y avait toujours une cohorte de journalistes à ces portes. Il avait pensé à déménager et puis, il avait renoncé… il aimait cette maison et voulait que "sa propre famille" vive ici. Le roux prit la pile de journaux et regarda les articles publiées et commençait à se sentir malade, il en était presque au point de croire lui-même à ses mensonges à force. Il commençait à psychoter quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Hinamori arriva et coupa la télé et prit avec elle la pile de journaux. Ichigo voulu prostester mais

- Vous n'avez pas finit de vous faire votre mélo ? Quand aller vous réagir bon sang ? Vous n'êtes pas celui qu'ils décrivent dans leurs articles…

- Mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant…

- Arrêter de vous faire du mourrons ! Les enfants vont bien… même si l'épreuve est dur, regarder comment ils sont dignes et Jaggerjack-san peut travailler sans problème… Et vous, vos enregistrements sont finis et on vous a sollicité pour écrire en collaboration avec d'autres artistes sur leurs prochains albums. Ce n'est pas comme si votre carrière s'effondrait car même si vous recevez des lettres de menaces et des lettres incendiaires, regarder le nombre de soutient que vous avez encore !

- Pour combien de temps encore ? Hinamori… Je vous remercie pour votre soutient et tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Mais, j'ai besoin aussi de réfléchir posément à toute cette situation !

- Changer vous les idées ! Faites quelques choses d'autre que vous aimez !

- Quoi ? Je ne suis doué en rien sauf en musique ou en… œnologie !

- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir le patron de Jaggerjack-san ? Il vous en a parlé avant hier avant que je ne parte ! Je sais que je ne suis pas censée écouter mais vous parliez juste à côté de moi…

Ichigo se gratta un peu la tête et finalement adressa un sourire à Hinamori.

- D'accord !

- Appelez-le tout de suite… Il sera heureux ! Jaggerjack-san se fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous, vous savez… Vous ne mangez plus beaucoup et vous vous renfermer sur vous-même !

- Très bien… très bien… Je lui téléph…

- Tout de suite ! Fit catégorique Hinamori qui le regardait d'un œil perçant.

Ichigo regarda son employée et se sentit obligé de sortir son portable et contacta Grimmjow. La jeune femme le quitta sur la pointe des pieds un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres. Le roux eu un petit sourire en voyant son air jubilatoire.

- Grimmj…

- C'est moi Grimmjow.

- Ichi.. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit la voix paniquée du bleuté.

- Non… non ! Excuse-moi de te déranger en plein travail…

- Qu'y a t'il ? coupa une nouvelle fois son amant très soucieux.

- Euh… est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour rencontrer ton patron ?

- Tu veux rencontrer Kenpachi-san pour…

- Oui ! Je voudrai le rencontrer pour étudier sa carte des vins et sa cave… voir aussi ses menus et au moins l'aider pour accorder sa carte principale avec certains vins !

- Que t'arrive t'il ? Grimmjow était surpris par le changement de comportement du jeune homme.

- J'ai décidé de passer un peu de temps avec toi et surtout d'aider ton patron qui a réussit un sacré tour de force avec ces journalistes et surtout… Il ne t'abandonne pas !

- Je lui en parle… Tu peux patienter deux petites minutes ?

- Bien sur !

Ichigo entendit alors Grimmjow discuter avec un homme avec une voix forte et un peu éraillé. Un grand éclat de rire qu'Ichigo ne connaissait pas se fit entendre et finalement, Grimmjow repris la conversation.

- Il demande quand tu peux venir au restaurant… Il est… euh… impatient de te connaître ! Je vais dire ça comme ça… Marmonna Grimmjow.

- Demain après-midi, j'ai un trou dans mon emploi du temps ! Et puis, Anku et Rei ne seront pas à la maison… J'aurai du temps à lui consacrer, si cela peu l'arranger. Sinon, se ne sera pas avant la semaine prochaine !

- Je lui en parle deux secondes !

Ichigo attendit et moins d'une minute plus tard Grimmjow repris la conversation mais Ichigo connaissait déjà la réponse en ayant entendu l'exclamation du Chef !

- Il es…

- J'ai entendu ! Ok.. Quelle heure ?

Ichigo su qu'il aurait rendez-vous à 14 h environ le lendemain après-midi. Il rejoindrait Grimmjow aux cuisines. Bien sur, un stratagème serait trouvé pour que le roux ne se fasse pas remarquer… car maintenant son visage d'homme "normal" aussi bien que celui de "travesti" était connu de tous !

Lorsqu'il raccrocha un sourire éclairait sa mine et il se sentit d'attaque pour se faire un casse-croûte ! Il se sentit affamé soudainement, Hinamori avait quitté son service un peu plus tard ce soir-là et Anku était chez Mila-Rose pour se faire une soirée pyjama entre copines, et Rei était enfermé dans sa chambre pour jouer en réseau avec des amis.

Ichigo s'aventura dans la pièce qui lui avait été interdite par chacun ayant faillit mettre le feu une nouvelle fois à la cuisine trois jours plus tôt ! Grimmjow ce jour là d'ailleurs s'était rendu compte combien pouvait être tête en l'air son amant et combien il pouvait être dangereux pour les autres comme pour lui-même.

Le roux décida qu'il ne ferait rien "cuire" ou "chauffer". Il regarda le contenu du réfrigérateur et se sortit un jus et trouva un reste de salade que Grimmjow avait préparé pour le repas d'Anku le matin même. Il se fit un plateau et prit une salade de fruits qu'Hinamori avait préparé pour le dessert du midi. Il traversa le couloir et se dirigea dans sa chambre avec son butin et eu un sourire d'aise en s'imaginant sous les draps, regardant sa télévision en visionnant son téléfilm préféré et grignotant son repas. Il entra dans la chambre le plateau en équilibre et le posa sur le lit. Il alluma la télé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et sauta dans la douche pour ensuite se mettre en pyjama. Quand il entra dans les draps frais et qu'il ressentit au plus profond de lui-même ce bien être que procurait un sentiment de détente, il émit un gémissement de contentement. Il plaqua ses oreillers contre le dosseret et ses yeux fixèrent avec intérêt la série policière qui passait à la télé avec Don Kanongi comme héros. L'acteur Ichigo s'en moquait, mais ce policier aux pouvoirs de médiums qui élucidaient les crimes le fascinait.

Cependant, ces dernières nuits d'insomnies eurent raison du roux, qui tomba sans avoir eu le temps de finir sa salade de fruits. Grimmjow quand il entra dans la chambre, inquiet de ne le trouver nul part, il opta pour leur pièce après s'être assuré que Rei est fermé son ordinateur… Il émit un soupir de soulagement en le voyant entre les draps endormis et un plateau en équilibre précaire devant lui. Le bleuté traversa la pièce et retira immédiatement l'objet avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse. Il le posa à terre et attrapa la télécommande pour fermer la télévision. Ensuite, il ouvrit les draps et fit glisser le corps endormis d'Ichigo et replaça les oreillers rapidement avant de l'allonger complètement. Grimmjow s'assit à côté du roux et le regardait pensif.

Il avait été heureux de recevoir ce coup de fil plus tôt ! Franchement pour lui, Ichigo avait enterré son passé de sommelier mais de l'entendre lui demander pour venir… et le ton de sa voix également… bref, enfin Ichigo sortait de sa léthargie après son intervention auprès de Mashiro. Grimmjow avait bien compris que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'Ichigo s'inquiétait mais pour lui et ses enfants, il ne savait plus comment faire comprendre au roux qu'il n'était pour rien dans tout cela mais rien n'y faisait… au point, que cela affectait même Anku et Rei qui s'étaient rendu-compte du comportement du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas quel déclic avait déclenché ce retour à la "normal" mais, il était heureux qu'Ichigo ai finit la salade et surtout qu'il se repose enfin ! D'ailleurs, il ne serait pas très long à le rejoindre.

Ichigo était nerveux… Grimmjow l'avait briffé sur le comportement de son patron mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi… sans avoir rencontré ce type, il avait des sueurs ! Le jeune homme avait mis un costume sombre et portait une paire de lunette teintée même s'il pleuvait à verse. Grimmjow lui avait téléphoné juste avant son départ pour lui signaler qu'il n'y aurait aucun journaliste vu le temps déplorable. Le roux en fut grandement soulagé et opta pour l'entrée principale après tout… Même si Ichigo était toujours surveillé, Grimmjow et lui déployait pas mal d'effort pour qu'on ne les voit pas ensemble.

Ichigo arriva tranquillement sur le parking et sortit son parapluie et sortit précipitamment de son véhicule. Il entra en s'ébrouant dans le somptueux hall d'entrée de ce restaurant gastronomique de renommé national. Le roux eu comme une sensation de "retour chez soi", quelque chose qu'il n'éprouvait pas… en tant que Ka-Ten songea t'il brutalement. Il voulu entrer dans la salle et un réceptionniste le coinça et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Ichigo voyant la mauvaise volonté de l'employé sortit son portable et appela Grimmjow qui fut là à une vitesse fraquasante suivit par une montagne de muscle juste derrière qui beugla

- Espèce d'abrutis ! Je t'ai dit que j'attendais Kurosaki Ichigo et toi tu veux me le foutre dehors ?

Le pauvre réceptionniste se prit la plus belle remontrance qu'Ichigo n'ai jamais vu et il vit l'employé se tasser au fur et à mesure du monologue de la montagne.

- Ichi… Ça va ?

- Bien sur… murmura Ichigo dont le regard ne pouvait se détacher du fou borgne devant lui.

- C'est le Chef ! Précisa inutilement Grimmjow.

- …

Au même moment Kenpachi se retourna vers Ichigo avec un immense sourire qui laissait apparaître des dents de "requins" sembla t'il à Ichigo qui se tassa sur lui-même prêt à fuir…

- Kurosaki-san je présume ?

- Oui !

- Je suis Zaraki Kenpachi ! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans mon "modeste" établissement. Je connais votre réputation en tant que sommelier et je vous attendais de pied ferme. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… Ajouta Kenpachi un sourire qui semblait maintenant "démoniaque" à Ichigo.

Mais, il se rendit vite compte que le propriétaire de la "11ème tour" était un véritable professionnel et bientôt une conversation acharnée s'était engagée entre eux. Ichigo goûta quelques plats et proposa à Kenpachi quelques vins qui s'accorderaient à ses plats. A sa stupéfaction, le Chef lui dit qu'il ne savait pas franchement s'il avait ses bouteilles en particulier. Finalement, voyant l'air hésitant à présent de l'homme, il lui demanda de visiter sa cave.

Ichigo faillit avoir une attaque en voyant l'état de la cave.

- Qui vous a fait ça ?

- Mes précédents sommeliers et moi… je l'avoue à force de chercher tout seul… Je sais cuisiner mais ranger des bouteilles dans les casiers et les classer par date ou millésime etc… c'est pas mon truc, j'ai pas le temps ! A la fin, le ton était au défi.

Ichigo tirait doucement sur les bouteilles et fut surpris de voir les noms des vignobles et que tout était mélangé, les années, les rouges, les blancs, les gris…

- Kami-sama… C'est horrible !

Le roux retira sa veste et commença à se promener dans les rayonnages en oubliant que Grimmjow et Kenpachi le regardaient l'un ravis et l'autre soucieux. Ichigo commença à déplacer des bouteilles et se tourna vers le restaurateur

- Vous avez des fichiers quelque chose pour s'y retrouver ?

- J'ai mes factures ! Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoique se soit à côté ! Il faut demander au comptable pour…

- Je m'en fiche du comptable ! Marmonna Ichigo exaspéré par tant de laisser-aller.

Grimmjow observa Ichigo attentivement et ne l'avait pas vu aussi à son aise et même "heureux" depuis… depuis, le bar à vins ! Il se demanda si Ichigo était aussi heureux de retrouver son personnage public… Si… Il fallait qu'ils s'en parlent prochainement.

- Voulez-vous travailler pour moi ? Demanda Kenpachi.

Ichigo eut son cœur qui s'accéléra soudainement… s'il en avait envie… il en brûlait d'envie ! Se retrouver dans cette atmosphère, c'était tout ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il désirait. Le roux se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait plus retourner dans le show-bisness ! Pour lui, tout cela était finit depuis bien longtemps ! Ce retour forcé et ce coup médiatique avaient fait disparaître ces derniers regrets s'il en avait encore !

Ichigo se tourna vers Grimmjow et sans qu'ils n'aient vraiment besoin de parler comprirent tous les deux ce dont le jeune homme avait réellement envie. Le roux ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose et Grimmjow s'en était rendu compte…

- Je ne te force à rien Ichi… C'est à toi de décider ! Rétorqua le bleuté.

- Si c'est une question de salaire…

- Non ! Cela n'a pas de rapport… C'est uniquement, j'ai tout de même des obligations auprès de mon groupe et puis… et puis, je ne sais pas si c'est dans un milieu tel que la restauration où je veux travailler !

Grimmjow plissa les yeux et regarda son amant surpris par cette soudaine révélation.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que si je retourne dans le milieu de la restauration, je vais devoir avoir des horaires comme les tiens en plus de mes "journées" dans ces conditions, toi étant occupé également ici… Comment je pourrai m'occuper de Rei qui va commencer en avril l'école de restauration ? D'autant que nous avons commencé, il y a moins d'une semaine son "éducation" du palais… Et puis, Anku et son groupe de rock… Gin, pense qu'elles pourraient percés si elles trouvent un batteur féminin… mais en trouver une et les mises au point…

- Vous recherchez un batteur féminin ? Demanda soudain Kenpachi.

- Oui, la fille de Grimmjow a un groupe de rock féminin et leur batteuse a du quitter le groupe soudainement à cause de ma "mauvaise" réputation… Et là, cela fait quelques semaines qu'elles cherchent et pour l'instant, celles qu'elles ont auditionné, n'étaient pas très au point !

- Ma fille recherche un groupe de rock et elle est batteuse… enfin, elle me casse surtout les pieds… marmonna Kenpachi les yeux au ciel. Bref, elles pourraient la faire auditionner, d'après ses amies, Yatchiru est plutôt douée…

Ichigo haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Grimmjow qui était lui-même perplexe. Le roux sortit son portable et laissa un message sur celui d'Anku.

- Je viens de lui laisser un message, elle me contactera tout à l'heure…

Le portable d'Ichigo vibra et il jeta un œil et fronça les sourcils. Il renvoya un mail et marmonna

- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait en cours ?

- C'était Anku ?

- Humm… elle m'a dit ok pour l'auditionner.

- Et tu lui as répondu ?

- Que si elle ne s'appliquait pas en cours, je ne ferai rien du tout pour son groupe !

Grimmjow éclata de rire et marmonna.

- Tu es pire que moi !

- Le problème, c'est qu'elle croit toujours pouvoir me manipuler et ça m'agace légèrement… On dirait Yumi et Kumiko fusionnées !

Grimmjow ébouriffa avec tendresse les cheveux oranges et lui demanda

- Qu'elle est ta réponse pour ici ?

- Je veux bien m'occuper de votre cave et la remettre en état… Mais, je n'assurerai pas le service, je n'ai pas le temps car je voudrai régler certaine chose de toute façon avec les Dix moi Alice !

- Très bien… Vous pouvez commencer quand ?

- Pas avant fin la semaine prochaine… Et certains jours le matin, d'autres l'après-midi… Je veux être rentré pour 18 h au plus tard également. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Kenpachi le regardait avec un léger sourire….

- Le fils de Grimmjow veut devenir sommelier et il rentre dans une école de restauration. Il n'a pas cours les mardi et vendredi après-midi pourrait-il venir ici avec moi pour que je lui apprenne le métier ou tout au moins…

- Bien sur !

Kenpachi leur adressa un grand sourire…

- Je ne pense pas que vous resterez ici en tant que sommelier n'est ce pas ?

- Non…

- Je m'en doutais… Donc, je veux une contre-partie à la place… C'est que le fils de Grimmjow vienne faire ses stages ici et qu'il accepte ensuite et s'il obtient ses qualifications de sommelier et s'il est bon, et je pense qu'en ayant comme professeur un Kurosaki se ne sera pas trop un problème, devenir un sommelier de l'établissement.

Grimmjow et Ichigo se regardèrent surpris.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre une décision aussi importante à sa place. Il faut que nous lui en parlions d'abord ! Rétorqua enfin Grimmjow.

- Je comprends ! Donc, vous… Se tournant vers Ichigo, je vous engage à partir de la semaine prochaine pour que vous vous occupiez de ma cave et uniquement de celle-ci.

Se tournant vers son second

- Et pour votre fils, vous me ferez connaître sa réponse des qu'il en aura discuté avec vous mais aussi sa mère ! Je ne tiens pas à avoir cette hystérique débarqué chez moi pour y semer la zizanie… Quoique… je m'en charge personnellement. Pour Yatchiru…

- Je vous donne son numéro, vous le donnerez à votre fille pour qu'elle l'a contacte. Pour le reste… elles se débrouilleront entre elles !

Kenpachi retint le roux encore une partie de l'après-midi et ils finirent par tomber d'accord. Ichigo était un peu mal à l'aise car ce type semblait toujours le regarder avec un air un peu psychotique comme s'il voulait toujours lui tomber dessus. Soudainement, un employé du restaurant traversa la cuisine et avertis le Kenpachi.

- Chef ! Il y a un problème à l'accueil… Il y a des journalistes qui veulent entrer ici. Il semblerait qu'il ai trouvé Kurosaki-san ici et…

- J'y vais ! Lança le chef.

Une aura particulièrement effrayante circula autour de lui et le craquement de ses doigts ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Vous restez ici ! Ordonna t'il aux deux hommes.

Ichigo regardait perplexe Grimmjow qui lui observait le Chef avec intérêt. Le roux songea que son amant aurai bien aimé se joindre à "la partie" ! A peine l'homme imposant quitta les lieux que Grimmjow se tourna vers le roux et se dernier murmura à son intention.

- Tu n'es pas déçut si je quittais le groupe ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non… Je ne t'aime pas pour ton personnage public tu le sais !

- Oui… mais comme…

Ichigo repris d'une voix plus ferme

- Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien qu'ici, je veux dire dans une cave ou dans un milieu comme celui de la restauration. Je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus être Ka-Ten… C'était bien lorsque j'étais adolescent et le fait que je ne connaisse que cette vie ! Maintenant avec tout ce qu'il se produit… je n'ai plus envie de continuer. Mais je ne quitterai pas la scène avec une telle réputation. Tu me comprends ?

Grimmjow scrutait le visage de l'orangé et approuva. Il le laissa pourtant continuer son monologue.

- Toute cette agitation… je ne sais pas comment tout cela va finir et quand cela finira, je ne pense pas encore longtemps de toute façon. Mais une fois terminée avec le vidéo-clip et certainement quelques concerts où je serai tenu d'assister… Une fois, tout cela finit, je voudrai continuer uniquement à écrire ou produire certains artistes, comme Anku par exemple ou les Dix moi Alice… Mais, je voudrai surtout ouvrir un bar à vins… en fait, je voudrai que toi et moi on reprenne le "Relais Français" et que nous travaillons à nouveau ensemble… Cela fait quelques semaines que j'y pense mais, c'est en remettant les pieds dans cette cave que mon idée c'est concrétisée. Voudrais-tu que nous retravaillons ensemble là-bas ?

Grimmjow regardait avec tendresse le roux qui s'enflammait au fur et à mesure qu'il exposait ses pensées. Il glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et souffla à son oreille

- Je ne peux pas racheter les parts du "Relais Français" pour l'instant…

- Moi, je le peux ! Je te propose de le racheter maintenant ! J'essaye de retrouver le personnel, une fois que ton divorce est prononcé, tu me rachètes les parts, et le restaurant t'appartiendra à nouveau. Je ne garderai que la partie "bar à vins" … enfin, si cela te convient !

Ichigo observait le visage de Grimmjow au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait et voyait une certaine lueur s'allumer dans son regard.

- Par contre, pendant quelque temps je n'apparaîtrai pas en salle, voir derrière le bar… je voudrai laisser couler de l'eau sous le pont avant de… de…

- Je comprends ! Tu feras comme tu voudras… T'as ton premier employé devant toi !

Le roux adressa un sourire rayonnant à son amant et Kenpachi eu l'occasion de le voir au moment où il entrait. Il vit également son second s'éloigner légèrement du roux qu'il couvait d'un regard possessif, cela non plus ne lui avait pas échappé. Quoiqu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème avec Kurosaki qui ne voyait que lui…

- Affaire classée ! Ils ne devraient plus remettre les pieds ici avant un petit moment !

- Que leur avait vous fait ?

- Je crois qu'ils ont un "incident" technique ! Fit en ricanant Kenpachi. Vous pouvez sortir par devant, ils sont tous partit !

Ichigo et Grimmjow quittèrent l'établissement après avoir discuter une dernière fois du futur contrat d'Ichigo et les deux hommes récupérèrent leur véhicule pour retourner chez eux. Ichigo eut la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'une nouvelle nuée de journalistes squattaient encore son entrée et passa très difficilement son entré de maison.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Comme j'ai pris du retard dans mes publications, je vous ai envoyé deux chapitres coup sur coup !Je remercie particulièrement Eikaow pour toutes les reviews qu'elle m'a laissé ! Mais aussi Mayu, Miku-fma, Saitou Saruwatari, Jalexa uchiwa et Nat-kun qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un ou plusieurs commentaires. Merci sincèrement !

Bonne lecture...

°°0°0°°

Ichigo et Grimmjow discutèrent avec Rei de son avenir professionnel et ce dernier voulu "voir" qui serait son futur patron ! Ichigo proposa au jeune homme de venir avec lui sa première journée de travail autrement dit le lundi après-midi juste après les cours où le roux l'attendrait.

- Ouaih… mais si ç'me plaît pas là-bas ! Marmonna le jeune homme.

- Tu attendras quand même que je finisse ma journée pour que je te raccompagne ici…

Rei hésitait un peu très surpris par la proposition qu'on lui faisait mais, accepta finalement très curieux de rencontrer le restaurateur. Après tout… c'était un très grand restaurant !

- … bon d'accord ! Comme ça, j'verrais aussi comment tu travailles !

- Eh moi alors ? Demanda Anku qui était entrée dans le salon.

- Toi, tu fais passer ton audition… Tu as eu la fille du Chef ?

- Ouaih ! Elle a l'air sympa. De toute façon, on se verra samedi après-midi… Elle peut pas venir avant apparemment, elle a des trucs à faire. J'avoue que j'ai pas bien compris son histoire… Enfin, j'verrai bien ! Ichi… Tu t'occuperas aussi de notre groupe ?

Ichigo avait les sourcils légèrement froncés en se rendant compte qu'il avait vraiment trop de choses à gérer soudainement. Entre Rei, Anku, le restaurant, le groupe et ses affaires personnels… Il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides ! Grimmjow qui ne disait rien mais qui n'en pensait pas moins depuis quelques temps, se rendit compte qu'Ichigo prenait enfin compte de la mesure de tout ce qu'il voulait entreprendre… Il eu un léger sourire et se demandait si le roux lui demanderait son aide ou pas !

Finalement, avant de s'endormir le sommelier qui se débattait avec ses couvertures et qui râlait tout son saoule sur le fait que ces dernières mettaient de la mauvaise volonté à lui obéir… sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui et se sentit plaquer contre le corps de son amant.

- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Se moqua Grimmjow…

- Bien sur ! Se sont ces couvertures qui…

- J'ai compris mais… Y'a pas autre chose ?

Ichigo se raidit légèrement et marmonna

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui se trouve maintenant plus que déborder par tout ce qu'il veut entreprendre et qui n'a pas réfléchit à toutes les conséquences ?

L'orangé se tourna vers Grimmjow et le regarda les yeux plissés.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu es sur que tu vas t'en sortir tout seul ? Avec Anku et Rei… et le restaurant et ton groupe et tes affaires personnel… et moi… j'existe encore dans ton programme ?

Grimmjow avait appuyé sa tête sur son coude replié et observait le roux ironique. Ichigo rougit légèrement et le foudroya du regard.

- Bien sur que je vais m'en sortir !

- Je te préviens… je passe pas au dernier plan ! J'ai connu ça avec Hallybel et il est hors de question que cela recommence avec toi ! T'es vraiment sur que tu n'as pas besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Non… non, je m'en sortirais !

- Et bien… j'attends de voir ! Ironisa doucement Grimmjow. Sache que je serai particulièrement irrité si tu m'oublies ! Au fait, n'oublie pas que dans moins de quinze jours, je vais au tribunal…

- Oui, je m'en souviens…

- Bien ! Enfin, si tu changes d'avis… sache que je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider !

- … très bien, je m'en souviendrais…

Ichigo avait tiré la couverture jusqu'au menton quand Grimmjow lui arracha pour les balancer de l'autre côté du lit et s'attaqua au roux qui l'aurait étranglé, car maintenant il mourrait de froid ! Le bleuté se chargea bien vite de le réchauffer sous des protestations qui restèrent virulentes quelques temps.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo s'occupa le reste de la semaine du groupe… Le lendemain soir de sa décision, il avait demandé à Hisana et Byakuya de passer avec leurs enfants. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble jusqu'au retour de Grimmjow. Ichigo leur avait exposé son projet pour "Le Relais Français". Hisana lui rappela qu'il avait peut-être les fonds nécessaires pour le faire… mais n'aurait vraiment plus rien si l'album ne fonctionnait pas, si le restaurant ne fonctionnait pas… bref, elle lui brossa le tableau le plus noir possible. En dehors de cela Byakuya accepta avec plaisir de travailler pour son beau-frère et se chargerait de la brigade. Par contre, il ne garantissait rien pour Renji qui avait trouvé une excellente place dans un restaurant proche de chez lui. Ichigo le rassura sur le fait qu'il comprenait bien sa situation ! Hisana après s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait parlé dans le vide… et "très" légèrement exaspérée, lui proposa de s'occuper de sa gestion !

- Je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper du recrutement, j'y connais rien… Grogna le sommelier pensif et qui voyait pourtant bien a qui il pouvait le demander.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil

- Demande à Grimmjow ! Il t'aidera et… je suis même sur qu'il ne demande que ça !

- Oui mais… avec son divorce…

- Demande-lui ! Firent Hisana et Byakuya en cœur.

- Je verrais…

Finalement, Grimmjow arriva plus tard dans la soirée et la famille Kuchiki prit congés.

- Alors ? Demanda le bleuté qui se servait une bière dans le réfrigérateur.

- On va acheter le restaurant… Hisana va s'occuper de la transaction sous couvert du cabinet pour lequel elle travaille. Mon nom ne sera pas cité, par contre, je serai le propriétaire du restaurant. Enfin, comme nous en avons discuté la dernière fois.

- Avec le groupe ?

- Euh… ça avance…

- Anku et Rei ?

- Anku… j'en serai plus samedi et Rei… pas avant la semaine prochaine ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Marmonna mécontent le roux qui foudroyait maintenant Grimmjow du regard.

- Et moi ? Continua le bleuté avec un sourire psychotique qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Toi ?

- Oui… moi ? Où tu en ais avec moi ?

Ichigo n'aimait pas beaucoup que le bleuté le mette sur le tapis, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse… Finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il était plutôt distant depuis qu'il était rentré alors qu'habituellement, il avait toujours un geste vers lui des son retour. Ichigo soupira et se posta devant son amant qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné son air de vouloir lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Je… je crois que c'est plutôt mal partit ce soir…

- Oh ! Tu t'en ai rendu compte ?

- Je suis fatigué et…

- Et, j'ai envie de me coucher !

Un sourire amer s'était affiché sur le visage de Grimmjow qui se détourna du roux pour jeter la canette de bière après l'avoir aplatis comme une crêpe d'énervement.

- et je n'ai pas pensé à toi et pourtant…

- Et pourtant ? Répéta Grimmjow.

- J'ai attendu ce moment toute la soirée…

- Hum… Tu vas me montrer ça alors ?

Ichigo qui avait plaqué son corps contre celui du bleuté, vit ce dernier se tourner lentement pour lui faire face et le regarder droit dans les yeux. Une certaine complicité passa entre eux et Ichigo tira sur le col de la chemise de Grimmjow pour le tirer à lui et l'embrasser. Lorsque le cuisinier passa les bras autour de sa taille, Ichigo s'approcha d'avantage et assura sa prise en lui passant un bras derrière la nuque.

- Moi aussi, j'ai attendu ce moment là toute la soirée… Chuchota Grimmjow un sourire carnassier sur ces lèvres. Et si on continuait dans la chambre ?

- Tu n'en as jamais assez ?

- Jamais…

Et avant qu'Ichigo puisse lui répondre quoique se soit, Grimmjow attrapa le jeune homme et le posa sur son épaule comme un fétu de paille. Le roux protesta violemment et entendit à son désespoir Anku qui voulait demander quelque chose à son père mais finalement abandonna en voyant Ichigo transporter de façon si "romantique" !

- L'avantage… c'est que notre soirée n'sera pas interrompue ! Se réjouit Grimmjow.

- Arrête de te la jouer ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Maugréa Ichigo qui avait réussit à se libérer.

- C'est ce qu'on verra…

Grimmjow avait attrapé le roux qui était prêt au combat et qui finalement n'eut droit qu'à de doux baisers à la base de la nuque et à des gestes tendres auxquels il ne s'était pas attendu vu l'air particulièrement excité de son amant.

0°0°0°0

Le lundi après-midi Ichigo attendait Rei dans la voiture, le roux avait subtilement échappé à ses poursuivants, la pluie de l'automne tout proche y était pour quelque chose. Rei aurait du le rejoindre depuis un petit moment, et Ichigo commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter de son absence. N'y tenant plus, il sortit son parapluie et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'établissement. Il ne trouva pas le jeune homme. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre, cela lui faisait un bon vingt minutes de retard. Il sortit son portable et appela le numéro du jeune homme, s'il avait un empêchement, il savait que le fils de son amant l'appellerait pour le prévenir. Son téléphone sonna et finit par décrocher… Une voix qu'Ichigo ne connaissait pas, lui répondit

- Ouaih ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Où est Rei ? Demanda Ichigo d'ambler.

- Oh… Tu serais pas son père… où bien l'autre enflure de Ka-Ten avec qui il s'est mis en ménage ?

Ichigo avait traversé la cour de l'établissement. Ce genre de racaille aimait généralement, les endroits isolés et si possible derrière un bâtiment. Ichigo avait le cœur qui s'était emballé.

- Où est Rei… Je n'aime pas me répéter ! Demanda Ichigo froidement

L'orangé marchait très rapidement pour les localiser, le temps comptait.

- Tu n'es pas en position de marchander ! En fait… Tu veux savoir ce qu'on va lui faire là tout de suite ?

- Tu touches à un seul de ces cheveux et …

- Et ? Faudrait que t'arrive à l'heure ducon !

Le roux avait tourné le coin d'un bâtiment et se retrouvait prêt des locaux où le matériel de sport était rangé. Il ne voyait que cet endroit après avoir parcouru rapidement l'arrière du bâtiment.

- C'est assez amusant… Fit Ichigo entre ses dents… comment certains deviennent "forts" lorsqu'ils sont en groupe et comment, ils peuvent devenir couards lorsqu'ils sont seuls !

Ichigo se fit insulter et un cri de rage se fit entendre. Ichigo entendit un hurlement qui venait sans aucun doute de Rei et c'était de la terreur et de la douleur qui avait résonné… Ichigo avait l'estomac qui se retourna car il l'avait entendu très distinctement derrière une porte. Il que la communication était coupée et le roux défonça la porte fermée. Il sentit la colère monter en lui en voyant le spectacle malheureux du jeune homme qui avait l'air d'avoir reçu plusieurs coups et dont le visage était ensanglanté. Le sang de l'orangé ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre… Les cinq racailles qui se tenaient devant lui devaient être des dernières années et voulaient vraisemblablement lui faire passer aussi un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Ca vous dit de lui en passer une à lui aussi après tout…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Ichigo lui avait collé son poing dans le ventre et le jeune homme s'effondra au sol. Les autres lui tombèrent dessus mais l'orangé ayant été plus souvent pris pour un putching-ball durant son adolescence ne se laissa pas faire et envoya de manière magistrale les quatre autres au tapis sans que ces derniers comprennent réellement ce qui s'était passé.

Ichigo se plaça devant Rei et l'aida à se relever. Les vêtements de l'adolescent étaient couverts de sangs et déchirés.

- Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait Ichi…

- On va arrang…

Au même moment Rei poussa un hurlement en voyant quelque chose derrière le dos d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se tourna et vis alors la première racaille, qu'il avait écrasé fondre sur lui avec un couteau à cran d'arrêt ! L'orangé cru sa dernière heure arrivée tellement le couteau était proche et ce dernier fut arrêter à quelques centimètre de la peau du roux qui avait fermé les yeux. Ne sentant pas le coup arriver, il les rouvrit et vit son amant qui avait bloqué l'attaque du jeune homme et une lueur folle s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

- Ca va être ta fête !

Grimmjow réussit à arracher l'arme entre les mains de l'adolescent et lui balança une rafale de coup de poing mais ne pu le faire très longtemps, Ichigo s'étant jeté sur lui pour l'arrêter !

- Arrête Grimm' ! C'est un gosse….

- Qui a faillit de tuer et qui a tabasser mon fils ! Hurla Grimmjow allongé sur le sol.

- S'il te plaît…

- J'en ai marre ! Entre ma femme où je dois la fermer pour être sur de pouvoir récupérer mes gamins et ce qui me revient de droit… toi qui t'en prends plein la gueule et je dois la fermer, et maintenant là…

Grimmjow se releva furieux, il serrait les poings convulsivement et regardait le sol rageur. Rei s'était approché de son père et toucha son bras

- Papa, je… je suis désolé !

Le cuisinier se tourna sur sa version plus jeune de lui-même au visage tuméfié. Il soupira et le pris dans ses bras.

- Rei… Je pense qu'il est temps que tu apprennes quelques cours de self-défense !

- Tu sais… Ichi a été impressionnant !

Grimmjow leva les yeux vers son amant qui regardait la sortie la mine renfrognée et qui s'apprêtait à les quitter.

- Ichigo… Grimmjow lâcha son fils et entoura les épaules de son amant. Je m'en suis prit à toi et je n'aurai pas du… Merci pour Rei !

- Il faut partir d'ici… j'ai… un mauvais pressentiment…

Grimmjow retira sa veste et la donna à son fils qui accepta avec plaisir pour cacher ses blessures. Ils sortirent rapidement et Ichigo demanda intrigué

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Je ne te voyais pas arriver… et je pense que tu m'aurais avertis, s'il y avait un bouchon alors je suis venu voir, surtout que l'établissement est relativement proche ! J'ai vu ta voiture et je ne t'ai pas vu à l'intérieur ! Je me suis dit que la seule chose qui pouvait t'empêcher de venir… c'était ce genre de problème donc, j'ai cherché les endroits isolés…

- Tu emmènes Rei à l'hôpital ?

- Oui… Je te verrai plus tard !

- Faites attention à vous…

- Merci Ichi… Déclara Rei d'une voix reconnaissante.

Ichigo hocha la tête et monta dans sa voiture. Il démarra pour entrer dans la circulation, Grimmjow ayant déjà quitté les lieux. L'orangé vit au loin apparaître les voitures des journalistes et accéléra un peu pour échapper à ces vautours. Il entra dans le restaurant et prévint le Chef de l'incident s'étant produit au sein de l'école. Kenpachi proposa de devenir le "coatch" de Rei mais, l'orangé lui affirma que Grimmjow serait très bien s'y prendre.

Ichigo rejoignit le domicile à l'heure, il reçut un coup de fil de son amant pour l'avertir que Rei resterait une nuit à l'hôpital et qu'il resterait avec lui. L'orangé lui assura qu'il s'occuperait d'Anku… et Grimmjow le taquina en lui affirmant que se serait Hinamori et Anku qui prendrait soin de lui et qu'il se sentait rassuré comme cela… Il dut le préciser sous les protestations d'Ichigo mécontent d'être encore la cible de ses railleries.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo dormit très mal cette nuit-là, il chercha Grimmjow dans le lit toute la nuit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin pour aller travailler, il avait une tête de déterré et maudissait encore les adolescents qui n'avaient rien d'autres à faire que d'emmerder les autres ! Il téléphona à Grimmjow qui le rassura sur la santé de Rei… Il en serait plus lorsque le médecin passerait pour observer l'adolescent.

Il s'était enfermé dans la cave et continua son recensement avec l'aide d'un commis que Kenpachi lui prêta pour le début de matinée. Ichigo s'était lancé dans son travail pour éviter de trop pensé. A son étonnement, il vit qu'il avançait plus vite que prévu… et qu'il y avait des irrégularités. L'après-midi était bien avancé, quand il voulu entrer dans le bureau du Chef quand soudain, un hurlement hystérique se fit entendre derrière lui. Surpris, Ichigo se tourna et croisa une adolescente plutôt grande lui bondir dessus.

- Je suis si contente ! Hurla l'adolescente… Je te tiens Ka-Ten !

Ichigo était plaqué contre le mur et de grands yeux marron pleins d'étoiles le fixaient avec admiration. La jeune fille ne s'arrêtait pas de parler et la seule chose sur laquelle Ichigo puisse fixer son attention se furent les cheveux roses… Et brutalement, cela lui revint !

- Tu es Yatchiru… la fille du Chef et le nouveau membre du groupe d'Anku… c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Anku t'as parlé de moi ? Super !!!

- Yatchiru ! Fit la voix éraillée de Kenpachi.

- Oui Kenny ?

- Veux-tu lâcher mon sommelier !

Yatchiru se rendit compte qu'elle avait plaqué le chanteur contre le mur et qu'elle le serrait contre elle à l'étouffer.

- Je suis tellement contente que je ne sens plus ma force.

Ichigo repris un peu d'air et se massa les côtes.

- J'peux avoir des autographes…

- Yatchiru… tu lui parleras tout à l'heure, il était venu pour me voir ! Après le travail…

- Ok ! J'vais en cuisine… Dit en courant la jeune fille d'une voix joyeuse.

- Ne mange pas tous les gâteaux, c'est pour les clients ! Avertis son père.

- Oui…oui !

- Une chance que j'ai toujours une réserve… marmonna Kenpachi. Tu voulais m'voir ?

- Euh… oui !

- Entre !

Ichigo entra dans le bureau de Kenpachi et fit son rapport sur l'état de la cave. Zaracki était très surpris par la vitesse du jeune homme mais aussi par l'état des "lieux" de sa cave. Il devrait faire son enquête… se n'était pas spécialement des "millésimes" recherchés, Ichigo confirma que les bouteilles étaient prisent au hasard. Grimmjow les rejoignirent et s'excusa pour son absence.

- Normal ! Marmonna Kenpachi entre ses dents. Il leva ses yeux vers le bleuté qui était plutôt pâle et lui demanda

- Ca ira pour ce soir ?

- Bien sur ! Affirma son second.

- Bien… Kurosaki ! Fit Kenpachi en se tournant vers l'orangé. J'irai chercher des cadenas et au moins deux coffres comme vous me l'avez recommandé. Vous me recommanderez les bouteilles manquantes et vous filerez la facture à la compta. Prenez-moi aussi les bouteilles dont vous m'aviez parlé pour ma carte ! Enfin, faites-votre boulot !

- Bien Chef !

- Nous on retourne en cuisine…

- Je peux juste avoir cinq minutes Chef ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Dépêche-toi ! On n'a pas tout notre temps ce soir…

Ichigo et Grimmjow quittèrent le bureau et l'orangé descendit à sa cave, il demanda à son amant

- Rei ?

- Il va mieux, il est surtout choqué maintenant par ce qu'il lui ai arrivé. En fait, il a réalisé dans la voiture pour être plus précis.

- C'était ceux dont ils nous avaient parlé il y a quelque temps ?

- Apparemment… ils s'en prennent toujours au plus faible, enfin… comme d'habitude. Rei n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et reste la plupart du temps seul. Il est un proie facile en somme.

- Il est où ?

- A la maison… Hinamori s'occupe de lui et Hisana a dit qu'elle passerait cet après-midi également pour lui remonter le moral.

- Je suis heureux…

Ichigo ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant l'air préoccupé de Grimmjow. D'autant que l'homme cherchait à éviter son regard.

- Que se passe t'il Grimm' ?

- J'ai téléphoné à Hallybel !

Ichigo grimaça et son cœur s'accéléra brutalement et il sentait l'ombre d'une menace plané sur lui.

- Elle va se servir de cet incident pour me retirer la garde de Rei… Finit-il par souffler.

L'orangé posa une main sur le bras de Grimmjow et ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise.

- Elle ne peut pas…

- Si et elle va le faire !

Ichigo fit craquer ses doigts entre eux et la colère le submergea.

- Qu'elle nous fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toute… Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces manigances et de ses interventions ! Si Rei part avec elle, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va devenir… Je ne peux pas, je ne veux même pas savoir en fait ! Grimmjow je refuse qu'elle s'occupe des enfants !

Grimmjow entoura les épaules de son amant et le serra contre lui.

- Je le sais Ichi et eux non plus ne veulent pas résider chez leur mère… Nous en discuterons tout à l'heure…

Ichigo surpris se tourna vers le restaurateur. Sa voix débordait d'amour et lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux bleus, il y régnait une profonde lueur de tendresse. L'orangé le regardait toujours surpris et laissa le second brosser ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de le quitter. Ichigo en resta profondément troublé et ne vit pas la lueur malicieuse des yeux marrons qui avaient assisté à la scène…

°0°0°0°0°0°

Hisana monta tranquillement l'allée vers la demeure d'Ichigo. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de sa journée même si elle s'inquiétait pour Rei. Elle avait été contrariée lorsqu'Ichigo lui avait expliqué la situation. Mais… Qu'elle n'était pas sa surprise de voir à son arrivée une voiture qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se gara à côté de la Toyota grise et se dirigea vers l'entrée quand elle entendit les cris d'Hinamori. Hisana fronça les sourcils… Hinamori et crié n'allait pas de pair ! Momo était calme même si elle pouvait être perverse avec Ichigo et lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait… Mais crier… Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme et décidé quand elle vit Hinamori bloquée la porte avec son corps devant une femme grande et blonde… cette dernière semblait particulièrement agressive.

- Rei ! Hurla la femme. Je t'ordonne de venir me voir immédiatement où c'est moi qui vait venir te chercher ! Je suis ta mère et…

Un sifflement vint interrompre sa tirade. Surprise, elle se tourna pour faire face à une femme qui n'était pas bien grande mais qui se tenait dans une position d'attaque. Les pieds bien enfoncé dans le sol et écarté, ces deux bras portés sur la taille, dont un où pendait son sac à main et une expression mi-moqueuse et mi-menaçante finissait la description.

- Eh bien… Il vous en aura fallu du temps pour vous apercevoir que vous étiez une mère ! Ironisa le petit bout de femme.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi ? Celle qui va vous refaire le portrait !

- Pardon ? Hallybel en était interdite.

Hisana s'avança alors les sourcils froncés, une colère noire déformait ses traits à présent.

- Vous avez pourrit la vie de mon frère, vous avez ridiculiser vos enfants et vous les avez vendus alors qu'ils ne demandaient rien… vous aviez des comptes à régler avec votre mari… et bien régler les, mais n'impliquez pas mon frère, vos enfants, et toute la famille et amis qui se trouvent dans l'entourage d'Ichigo !

Hisana se planta devant Hallybel et releva la tête. Hinamori regardait le spectacle et franchement entre la grande et la petite… la petite était la plus effrayante ! Quoique cette dernière ne semblait pas émue.

- Pour qui tu te prends espèce de Roquet ? demanda la blonde.

- Pour celle qui est en train de payer les pots cassés à votre place espèce de pouffiasse blonde !

Hallybel eut un sourire torve !

- Oh… vous ne semblez pas avoir un langage très…

- Mon langage ne regarde que moi et je profite surtout que Byakuya n'entende pas ce que j'ai à vous dire espèce de blonde sans cervelle ! Comment osez-vous vous prétendre être la mère de Rei et d'Anku ? Ils sont terrifiés maintenant quand ils vont à l'école avec vos calculs et manigances stupides. Vous saviez que depuis vos déclarations fracassantes, Rei se fait littéralement harceler ? Non… bien sur… il y a l'argent ! Allez vous étouffer avec si cela vous chante mais vous n'aurez pas Rei et Anku et j'y veillerai ! Vous êtes ici chez mon frère alors allez dégager…

- Je partirai avec mon fils ! Hurla Hallybel qui voulu attraper la petite brune qui l'esquiva.

- Je ne pense pas "ma blonde amie" Se moqua Hisana.… J'ai appelé la police et ils ne tarderont pas à venir pour violation de domicile, et harcèlement moral et bien d'autres griefs que je trouverai en chemin… C'est fou comme mon imagination peu s'emballer soudainement…

- Vous ne pouv…

- Je suis avocate !

Hallybel ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

- Donc, vous imaginez bien "très chère"… que la subtilité si elle vous fait défaut… chez moi, elle regorge !

- Pas pour le vocabulaire ! Cracha Hallybel

- Je me suis mise au niveau de mon interlocutrice après tout ! Ironisa la brune.

Hallybel sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et voulu gifler cette pimbêche mais une main intercepta son bras. De rage, la blonde se retourna pour croiser un homme brun à moustache qui ressemblait à un européen.

- Dordoni… je vous demanderai de conduire cette femme dans un endroit "sécurisé" jusqu'à l'arrivé de la police.

Puis s'adressant à la blonde qui s'était penché pour la dominer de façon tout aussi menaçante à présent.

- Vous imaginez bien que je vais utiliser cet argument contre vous pour le divorce. Vous voulez ennuyer mon frère ? Bien… moi, je vais vous en faire baver jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus une seule goutte d'eau dans votre corps ! Vous allez payer pour le mal que vous avez causé à notre famille !

- Votre famille ? La blonde éclata de rire. Deux hommes ensemble… une famille ? Votre frère est un péd…

Une gifle magistrale retentit devant l'entrée.

- Mes parents n'ont pas eu la chance de voir leurs enfants grandir… enfin, seulement moi. Ma sœur Rukia et surtout mon frère Ichigo qui n'avait que douze ans au moment de leurs morts. Jamais ils n'auraient prononcé de tels mots alors, je ne TOLERAI pas qu'une espèce de femme sans cœur les prononces alors qu'elle ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville ! Ichigo est un homme comme les autres, il travaille dur, il s'occupe de vos enfants contrairement à vous qui fuyez votre propre réalité et il aime votre futur ex-mari… Il est honorable, car il a accepté sans se poser de questions… et vous voudriez le traîner dans la boue ? Dégagez, circulez… je ne veux plus vous voir ! Si j'ai le "bonheur" de vous croiser à nouveau… je vais m'arranger pour vous dispersez façon puzzles !

- Si vous croyez…

- Je ne crois rien ! Contrairement à Grimmjow… j'ai la possibilité d'agir comme bon me semble et surtout… je connais le droit ! Et sachez que vous n'en aurez aucun avec moi…

Hallybel allait essayer de s'échapper de la prise du jardinier mais ce dernier la tenait fermement. La blonde insulta la brune qui lui ricana au nez pour toute réponse. Dordoni la traîna comme une vulgaire criminelle et elle se retrouva bientôt enfermer dans le local à jardin parmi les pelles, bêches, râteaux et autres ustensiles qu'elle balança contre les murs mais qui n'eurent d'autres effets que de retomber sur le sol avec fracas.

- Espèce de salaud ! Hurla Hallybel

- Criez autant que vous le voulez… Vous attendrez la police ici ! Personne ne vous entendra !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo regagna sa maison un peu plus tard que prévu mais, trouva Rei en compagnie d'Hisana qui l'accueillis avec un grand sourire.

- Tout c'est bien passé en mon absence ? Demanda le roux souriant mais un peu inquiet quand même connaissant sa sœur.

- Très bien ! Affirma cette dernière avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

Ichigo vit la gêne de Rei et le regard de connivence mais n'obtint aucune autre réponse ni de sa sœur, ni de Rei….


	22. Epilogue

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Dernier chapitre ou l'épiloque tout simplement !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo...

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow se réveilla difficilement... Il était épuisé et se sentait vaseux. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa les yeux ambres si chers à son cœur au-dessus de lui qui le scrutaient.

- Ichi... Souffla Grimmjow.

Il fit glisser une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme et son propre cœur s'emballa en se souvenant de la soirée qui avait eu lieu la veille. Anku s'était mariée et ils avaient fait la fête jusqu'à l'aube.

- Tu deviens paresseux avec l'âge Grimmjow ! Affirma le roux qui se moquait délibérément de son amant;

- Si tu te moques de moi... je ne m'occuperais plus de ta survie en cuisine... insolent ! Grogna le bleuté.

- Hum... Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ? J'ai envie de profiter de la plage tant qu'il n'y a personne...

Grimmjow se passa une main sur son visage et respira profondément. Il finit par se lever et passa par la salle de bain. Ichigo l'attendait devant la grande ouverture se situant devant leur bungalow.

- Allez ! allez Grimm' ! Tu es plus rapide pour arriver au restaurant !

- Ca va ! Marmonna Grimmjow. Pour une fois que nous pouvons prendre notre temps !

Ichigo éclata de rire et sauta en bas des marches et partit d'un pas alerte vers la plage mais, c'était sans compter sur la rapidité du bleuté qui l'enlaça tendrement et s'empara voluptueusement des lèvres offertes...

- Ichi... Pour moi c'est toujours comme au premier jour à chaque fois avec toi !

Ichigo le regardait avec une lueur malicieuse.

- Pas pour moi... Non, il ne vaut mieux pas ! Viens...

L'orangé enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de son amant et il le tira vers la mer, pour ensuite bifurquer paresseusement à présent le long de la côte. Un immense sourire s'affichait sur les lèvres du roux.

- Tu as l'air heureux....

- Je le suis... je suis toujours avec toi !

- Humm...

Grimmjow serra les doigts d'Ichigo un peu plus fort et finalement le tira à lui et enlaça sa taille. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent avec beaucoup d'amour dans le fond de leurs regards.

- Toutes ces années avec toi... Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir acheté "Le Relais Français"... Ma rencontre avec toi et certainement un des plus beau jour de ma vie !

- ...

Ichigo fut incapable de répondre... parfois un silence pouvait remplacer des paroles qui pourraient sembler si creuse une fois prononcée et Grimmjow le compris en le serrant contre lui.

- Hallybel est quand même venue... je n'aurai pas cru cela possible ! Murmura Grimmjow.

- Anku et sa mère ont discuté. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Anku je précise ! Reprit Ichigo.

- J'avais compris. Rit doucement Grimmjow.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle lui pardonnerait mais apparemment, enfin d'après ce qu'Anku m'a dit de sa décision de l'inviter déjà... le fait, qu'elle est finalement retirée ses plaintes et surtout qu'elle est fait en sorte de "normaliser" leurs relations depuis le divorce y ont été pour beaucoup... même si cela n'était pas facile pour elles !

- Rei n'a pas l'air de lui pardonner en tout cas !

- Il ne veut pas me dire pourquoi il s'obstine...

- Je pense savoir ! Il est en admiration devant toi ! Il a été très impressionné lorsque tu as fait une démonstration de tes capacités aux combats que je n'ai toujours pas pu admirer au passage... et puis, tu lui as tout appris de son métier... Pour lui, tu n'as jamais été une idole comme certains s'étaient représentés "Ka-Ten" mais tu es comme son deuxième père qu'il respecte et admire...

Ichigo rougit légèrement. Grimmjow se pencha vers les joues de son homme et caressa avec ses lèvres la teinte rosée de ses joues.

- Ichi... je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?

- Hum... un million de fois !

- Alors, je te le redit... "Je t'aime" !

Ils reprirent une marche lente ayant accordé leurs pas, et se collant l'un à l'autre...

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Anku est put faire un trou dans son emploi du temps. Repris Grimmjow. Elles sont en tournées partout au Japon et tu as vu Gin... il arborait un de ses sourires ! Enfin, je suis heureux que depuis que le groupe des "Moitié-moi" ont remplacé les "Dix moi Alice", il te fiche enfin la paix !

Ichigo éclata de rire et repris d'un ton moqueur

- Dit plutôt que c'est le fait d'avoir racheté les parts de la maison de disque d'Aïzen et d'en avoir pris le contrôle qui le réjouit... Où est-ce plutôt le jour où il se rappelle comment en arrivant dans le conseil d'administration, il a fait virer ce type de sa propre boite par sa propre sécurité ? Avec Gin, on ne sait jamais vraiment...

- Tss ! Tu as raison... ce type est insaisissable. Rétorqua songeur Grimmjow.

- Au fait, je ne sais pas si Rei t'en a parlé mais, il a l'intention de retourner travailler à la "11ème tour" des son retour de Californie.

Le bleuté s'arrêta de surprise et regardait avec un grand étonnement son amant.

- Tien donc ! Il m'en a pas parlé... Pourquoi, il te dit toujours tout ?

- Qui sait... Murmura Ichigo.

- Pourquoi revient-il ?

- Yatchiru !

- Oh... il se laisse encore faire par cette "fille" ?

- Hum... ne l'appelle pas comme ça, elle risque de devenir ta "belle" fille ! Rit doucement le roux.

Grimmjow s'arrêta de nouveau et se tint le cœur

- Pas possible ! Un frisson d'horreur parcouru l'échine du bleuté.

Ichigo riait à gorge déployée...

- Non... Yumi lui a demandé et tu sais que Rei a toujours eu un faible pour elle...

- Toi ! Attend un peu... tu vas voir !

Ichigo voulu s'échapper mais Grimmjow l'attrapa presque immédiatement ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'enfuir. Le roux se retrouva plaqué au sol et chuta plus ou moins lourdement, Grimmjow au-dessus de lui.

- Ah... Grimmjow tu es lourd ! Souffla difficilement Ichigo

- C'est ta punition !

- Tricheur...

Mais Grimmjow commençait à butiner le cou de sa victime et lécha avec délectation la peau bronzée de son amant. Ce dernier répondit à ses petites caresses par des petits gémissements et voulu quand même se sortir de sa position délicate.

- Grimmjow... les touristes vont arriver !

- Hum...

Ichigo sentait deux mains glisser sur son corps et un frisson délicieux le parcouru.

- Grim'...

- Tu disais ?

- Les touristes !

- Oh...

Grimmjow se redressa et aida sa moitié à se mettre debout. De petits groupes arrivaient et les deux hommes marchaient maintenant séparé d'une certaine distance. Un groupe de fille dévorait bientôt Grimmjow du regard, Ichigo le remarqua immédiatement et se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux !

- Ichi...

- Hum ?

- Je peux savoir ce qui te tracasse ? Demanda Grimmjow qui avait reconnu une certaine agitation chez son compagnon.

Ichigo leva ses yeux vers lui de surprise et marmonna

- Elles te dévorent des yeux !

- Qui ? Grimmjow quant à lui ne regardait qu'Ichigo

- Le groupe de filles là-bas...

Grimmjow tourna la tête brièvement et il remarqua un groupe de jeunes femmes qui le regardait avec une certaine insistance. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son amant et il haussa un sourcil

- Tu ne vas pas encore me faire une crise de jalousie ?

- C'est plus fort que moi... Ronchonna Ichigo. Si tu étais avec l'une d'entre elles, tu pourrais te conduire "normalement" tandis qu'avec moi...

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était saisit à la taille et plaqué contre le corps musclé de son compagnon. Les lèvres du bleuté cherchaient fiévreusement les siennes. L'orangé tenta de le repousser mais la poigne de fer de Grimmjow ne lui laissait aucune possibilité de se détacher. Ils entendirent toussotés derrière eux et Ichigo en aurait presque eu un soupir de soulagement...

- Papa... arrête de harceler Ichi ! Il n'est pas qu'à toi, je te signale !

Les deux amants se tournèrent pour faire face à... Grimmjow jeune homme !

- Ichigo m'appartient Rei ! Si tu ne l'as pas encore compris, je vais te l'enfoncer dans le crâne ! Menaça son père.

- Faux ! Il est notre "mère d'adoption " !

- Mère ? Repris Ichigo abasourdis

Grimmjow foudroya son fils du regard et le repris.

- Ichi n'a rien d'une fille tu peux me croire !

- Je te crois sur parole ! Ce tournant vers sa "mère" il prit son plus beau sourire. Ichi, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Ichigo encore sous le choc de la déclaration de Rei.

- En fait... je ne peux pas en parler devant papa !

- Quoi ? Repris Grimmjow sur les nerfs et qui tentait de repousser les mains de Rei qui essayait de saisir Ichigo.

Finalement, le jeune homme réussit à s'emparer de son beau père et il l'attrapa par les épaules et le serra contre lui et se tournant vers son père

- Tu vois à quoi vous ressembler en "couple" lui et toi ? Mais avec moi c'est quand même mieux car, je suis une version plus "jeune" donc, sans les inconvénients des personnes plus âgés comme toi avec leur fichu caractère !

Grimmjow faillit s'étouffer et un aiguillon de jalousie le tenailler quand il vit qu'Ichigo et son fils formaient un couple des plus attractifs. Il trouva que son amant ne se "débattait" pas beaucoup. Ils entendirent le rire d'Anku résonner et cette dernière se moquer de son père

- Tu verrais ta tête papa !

- Tu vas voir la tête de Rei dans cinq minutes !

Et Grimmjow voulu attraper son fils et son amant mais Anku lui barra le chemin et le jeune sommelier entraîna son Sensei loin de son père. Ichigo suivit sans rien dire le jeune homme et quand ils furent suffisamment loin, il arrêta Rei

- Pourquoi m'as tu entraîner jusqu'ici ?

- Parce ce que j'ai besoin d'un conseil et papa l'entendait... il se moquerait encore de moi ! Bougonna Rei qui se tortillait les mains nerveusement.

- Tu te fais de fausses idées sur Grimmjow...

- Tu n'as pas compris au bout de tout ce temps que tu as une place particulière dans le cœur de mon père ? Anku et moi nous ne pouvons pas rivaliser avec toi quand t'es dans les parages...

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Que se passe t'il encore ?

- Je veux demander Yumi en mariage...

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'arrondirent de surprise.

- Pourquoi me demander conseil ?

- C'est... Rei se tortilla un peu plus et baissa les yeux, à cause de Byakuya Kuchiki ! Il est plutôt effrayant. Hisana ça va... mais lui, il me terrorise !

Ichigo éclata de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de Rei en signe d'apaisement.

- Que se passe t'il avec Byakuya ? Il ne te mangera pas et il t'aime bien...

- Pourtant, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me regarde de travers... Tu es son beau-frère depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps... Dit-moi un truc pour que je puisse l'affronter ?

- Tu as déjà poser la question à Yumi ?

- Yumi ?

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce qu'avait parfois Rei dans la tête. Il soupira et regarda le jeune et lui encercla les épaules et le tira vers lui

- Rei, la première chose pose la question à Yumi si elle veut oui ou non devenir ta femme et après si tu veux mon avis... parles-en sur le ton de la confidence à Hisana ! Si tu l'as dans la poche... Byakuya ne pourra que dire oui ! Il n'a jamais rien refusé ni à sa femme et ses filles !

- J'y avais pas pensé ! Pourtant c'est tellement évident... Hisana sera ma meilleure arme !

Rei attrapa Ichigo et le serra contre lui fou de joie et quitta la petite place où ils s'étaient arrêtés. L'orangé entendit derrière lui le ton menaçant de son amant.

- Alors comme ça, tu préfères mon fils ?

Ichigo se tourna d'un bloc et regardait Grimmjow stupéfait...

- Grimmjo..

Trop tard, ce dernier l'avait saisit par le bras et le tira jusqu'à leur bungalow qui se trouvait non loin de là. Grimmjow souleva dans les derniers pas Ichigo qui commençait sérieusement à se débattre attirant le regard des badauds. Une fois entrées dans leur pièce Grimmjow lâcha Ichigo et ce dernier fit face avec colère au bleuté.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend encore ?

- Je vous ai vu... Cracha Grimmjow.

- Vu quoi ? Y'a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

- Vous vous teniez par la main, par les épaules et il t'a embrassé... Tu me préfères en version "plus jeune" comme le disait Rei tout à l'heure !

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et se dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas le seul jaloux dans le couple.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai eu un choc tout à l'heure en l'entendant m'appeler "mère" ! Mais, il voulait me demander quelque chose...

- Il avait besoin de te toucher et toi également ?

- Grimmjow ! Menaça Ichigo...

- Quoi ? Je vous ai vu !

Les yeux bleus de Grimmjow lançaient des éclairs et une barre soucieuse plissait son front. Ichigo finit par sourire et il eu la vague impression de se trouver face à un enfant qui avait peur qu'on lui prenne son jouet préféré. Ichigo traversa l'espace qui les séparaient et passa une main dans les cheveux bleus et blancs sur les tempes de son amant.

- Grimmjow... Comment peux-tu être jaloux de ton fils ? Tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte depuis le temps que je ne vois que toi...

- Il me ressemble... en plus jeune ! Maugréa Grimmjow qui se détendait sous les caresses affectueuses de son compagnon.

- Il n'y aura jamais qu'un Grimmjow dans ma vie ! Souffla Ichigo un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Ton fils me demandait simplement un conseil pour affronter Byakuya...

- Byakuya ? Et il a besoin de te sauter dessus...

- Il veut demander Yumi en mariage...

- ...

Les yeux bleus s'étaient arrondit de surprise.

- Je lui ai suggéré de passer par la case Hisana !

- Excellente idée... Murmura Grimmjow toujours sur le coup de l'annonce.

Ichigo avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de son amant et le regardait de plus en plus tendrement

- Donc, entre ton fils et moi... il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien...

- Hum... Grimmjow plongea ses yeux bleus qui arborait une lueur de défis dans les siens. Oui mais ça pourrait arriver...

- Idiot ! Grommela Ichigo.

- Att..

Ichigo repoussa Grimmjow sur le lit qui se trouvait juste derrière lui et s'assit sur lui

- Donc... Murmura Ichigo une lueur vicieuse dans le regard ambre. Que pourrai-je te faire pour que tu comprennes que je ne veux que toi ?

- Voyons-voir...

Grimmjow attrapa le cou d'Ichigo et le pencha vers lui pour explorer sa bouche. Ichigo prit appuis sur les épaules robustes de son amant et répondit à son baiser ! Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa la place à Hisana qui s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle

- Et bien ça alors... Moi qui pensait avoir tort depuis que Byakuya... Fit-elle songeuse.

Ichigo s'était redressé surpris et regardait sa sœur stupéfait, Grimmjow fut plus qu'exaspéré par l'arrivée intempestive de sa belle-sœur qui d'ailleurs partit en courant tout en hurlant !

- Byakuya... j'avais raison ! C'est bien Ichigo le seme et Grimmjow l'uke !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent surpris et Ichigo attrapa une crise de fou rire tandis que Grimmjow se leva précipitamment pour essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être et abandonna en voyant au loin la jeune femme discuter bruyamment avec les invités du mariage sur la vie sexuel de son frère !

Grimmjow ferma la porte du bungalow à clef et ragea... Ichigo riait toujours à gorge déployée sur le lit et se tenait les côtes surtout en voyant l'air furibond du bleuté.

- Un jour... je la tuerai ! Le prévint-il.

Ichigo fut incapable de lui répondre, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Arrêtes de rire bêtement...

Mais le ton de Grimmjow était amusé et il vint s'asseoir à côté de son amant pour finalement chuter à côté de lui et le regarder rire avec le sourire. Au bout d'un petit moment, Ichigo était de nouveau assis sur Grimmjow

- Ta réputation est morte !

- Je m'en moque...

- Tu es sur ? Demanda Ichigo mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux.

- Qu'importe Ichi...

Bientôt les mains de Grimmjow parcouraient le corps de son homme et il était toujours stupéfait de voir qu'Ichigo répondait à chacune de ses caresses. Le regard ambre dont les paupières étaient mi-closes lui semblaient toujours incroyablement sexy... Le voir avec Rei l'avait rendu fou ! Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher... Personne n'avait le droit de pouvoir l'aimer comme lui pouvait l'aimer... même plus de dix après leur rencontre. Ils en avaient trop baver au début de leur relation pour que quiconque puissent les séparer que se soit Aïzen, Hallybel ou même cette journaliste qui s'appelait M..Mashiro ? Il ne savait plus trop... de toute façon, elle avait disparut des écrans télé après l'annonce du divorce et des aveux public d'Hallybel sur son comportement irresponsable.

Ichigo avait mis du temps pour se reconstruire après avoir été traîné dans la boue par cette femme... mais le "Relais Français" et tout son personnel lui avait redonné confiance en lui et surtout tout l'amour dont Grimmjow l'avait entouré, lui avait permis de reprendre en main son destin... Mais en devenant le patron d'un restaurant et d'un bar à vins... mais plus comme sommelier !

Encore aujourd'hui... nombre de curieux essayaient de croiser le roux pour des autographes, des scoops en tout genre, ce qui ne lui permettait plus de venir en salle... Grimmjow était égoïstement heureux car Ichigo lui tenait compagnie en cuisine le soir mais souvent, il voyait la lueur de nostalgie qui emplissait les yeux ambres et auraient fait n'importe quoi pour que l'homme de sa vie puisse retourner à ses bouteilles et à son bar et vivre une vie normale. Ichigo lui assurait que s'était la rançon du succès et qu'il avait tout pour être heureux... Et pourtant !

Plus tard dans la journée alors qu'Ichigo était allongé sur le sable, Grimmjow voulu être sur du choix de son amant

- Tu ne regrettes vraiment pas...

Ichigo tourna la tête surpris vers Grimmjow.

- Quoi ? Voyant l'hésitation du bleuté.

- De ne plus exercer ton métier ? De m'avoir rencontré ou je ne sais pas... avoir vécu tous ces ennuis à cause de nous...

- Idiot ! Marmonna Ichigo qui bailla discrètement. Rei est devenu sommelier et j'ai été très fier de lui transmettre tout ce que je savais ! Et puis, j'ai le restaurant et le bar... et ensuite, je suis en cuisine et je peux manger autant que je le veux ! euh... et puis, il y a toi dedans également !

Grimmjow regardait d'un regard menaçant l'orangé qui se moquait délibérément de lui

- Je savais que c'était pour ton estomac que tu m'as épousé !

- Andouille ! On est pas marié... Protesta Ichigo.

- J'aurai aimé ! Repris Grimmjow avec regret.

- ...

- On pourrait se faire une cérémonie que toi et moi ! Fit soudain Grimmjow.

Ichigo ne répondit pas mais son cœur s'était soudainement mis à battre la chamade. Grimmjow vint s'allonger à côté de lui et repris doucement.

- Rien que toi et moi pour une fois ! Sans ta famille et ni les enfants... Echanger une promesse tous les deux ! Après tout quel est le crétin qui a décrété qu'on avait besoin d'un prêtre pour être heureux et se jurer fidélité, amour et assistance ?

Ichigo ne répondait toujours pas, tellement émue par les paroles de son amant

- Tu ne voudrais pas ?

Ichigo hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- ... Je suis trop ému ! Chuchota l'orangé.

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire carnassier et se redressa prestement et tendit une main vers Ichigo.

- Viens... Murmura doucement Grimmjow

Le sommelier se redressa et suivit son homme vers le bord de mer. Grimmjow regarda l'espace autour de lui et dit d'une voix badine.

- J'crois que je trouverai pas plus romantique qu'une plage dans les caraïbes devant un couché de soleil pour faire ce genre de déclaration !

- Quel...

- Ichigo Kurosaki... même si aucun papier ne pourra nous unir, veux-tu rester avec moi pour le restant de tes jours ? Dans les meilleurs moments puisque nous avons vécu le pire ?

Grimmjow sortit de sa poche arrière de son bermuda un petit objet et Ichigo reconnu une alliance lorsque son amant la passa à son doigt.

- Nous n'aurons plus aucune raison d'être jaloux... Je te promets fidélité et d'être toujours à tes côtés... jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Tu le veux ?

- Oui ! Ichigo avait la voix étouffée par l'émotion.

Grimmjow tendit à Ichigo la seconde alliance.

- Grimmjow... souffla difficilement l'orangé, tellement l'émotion qu'il ressentait était forte également. Veux-tu vivre le meilleur avec moi ? Veux-tu rester à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

- Oui ! Et plus si c'est possible...

Les deux hommes entendirent soudain des acclamations de joies. Surpris, ils se tournèrent et virent toute leur famille présente et amis. Chacun s'était approché pour suivre la "mini cérémonie" et maintenant, comptait bien poursuivre les festivités.

- Mais... tu avais prévu "ça" ? Demanda Ichigo à Grimmjow.

- Nan ! Ils ont réussi à s'incruster !

Il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'Ichigo. Finalement, Hisana arriva et déclara

- Je t'ai vu entrer dans une bijouterie Grimmjow et je t'ai espionné ! Je me suis dit que ce ne pouvait être que pour Ichigo ton déploiement de romantisme... De ce fait, nous avons surveillé chacun de vos gestes pour savoir "quand" tu te déciderais à faire ta déclaration ! C'était franchement émouvant !

Hisana sortit son mouchoir et s'essuya le coin de l'œil.

- Je suis trop sensible !

Byakuya qui passait part là, faillit s'étouffer en entendant les paroles de sa femme et voyant l'air surpris de chacun face à sa réaction entrepris de se recomposer son masque d'impassibilité ! Tous éclatèrent de rire et la fête repris de plus belle pour finir par un pique-nique géant sur les bords de mer...

Beaucoup plus tard, Ichigo regardait son alliance avec intérêt et un sourire s'inscrivit sur ses traits fatigués. Il se blottit plus près contre son amant et s'endormit profondément comme de nombreuses nuits qui suivraient celle-ci ! Il n'attendait plus que son retour « à la maison »... et le retour à une existence « normale » !

°0°0°0°0°

_Voilà finit !_  
_Pour certains qui pensaient que je montrerai le divorce etc... non ! J'estime que l'altercation Hisana x Hallybel suffisait... Et je voulais après toutes les difficultés un chapitre "heureux" pour finir !_  
_Oui... je suis une sadique romantique et vous ne me changerez plus ! J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus jusqu'au bout !_

- Recommander


End file.
